


Stomkru 2: Journey

by SingingTheThunder



Series: Stomkru [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Art Theory, As more than a fade to black, Bondage, Canon-Typical Violence, Canon-typical drug and alcohol abuse by minors, Consensual Underage Sex, Gen, Genocide, Gun Violence, I know how that works, I miss the violence, I'm sure things like happen but I can't think what they actually are, Impact Play, It's just kinky sometimes, Loads less violence, Loads more sex, Look everything is consensual, Medical Procedures, Minor Character Death, Multi, POV characters being turned on?, Permanent Injury, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, Sex Exists, Sexual BDSM, Sexual Content, Spies & Secret Agents, Stalking, Suicidal Thoughts, all the characters - Freeform, how am I even supposed to tag the Jasper Court stuff?, i guess, no one under 16 is involved in sex stuff, non-sexual bdsm, not in the cool way, now the list of all the horrible stuff that could be like one sentence, still putting the underage tag in, um
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 131,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingingTheThunder/pseuds/SingingTheThunder
Summary: The Mountain has fallen.The Coalition's greatest enemy brought to their knees by a girl who fell from the sky.She's good at bringing people to their knees.Now she has to work out how to keep them there.And it's getting colder by the day.The second installment in the Stomkru series which is miles longer than anticipated. Just like the journey to Azgeda.CURRENTLY MAKING MAJOR EDITS. Chapters will go up so I have a completed one in reserve.





	1. The Last War

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the second installment of Thunder Copes With Trauma By Writing.
> 
> Chapter titles have changed rules. Now they're phrases contained in the chapter in not quite the context you might expect.
> 
> The sexual content is basically Atom's fault. Though Bree and Roma do their part for the cause.

Lexa doesn’t order anyone outside her entourage to travel with her to witness the execution of Mount Weather, but there’s still representatives from all of the twelve clans riding with her.

Plus Wells’ little group. He’d sent Jones to update The Ark on the situation and apparently some rule or tradition or other means he has to leave a representative in Polis. Jackson had stayed. Wells isn’t happy about it, but he knows Jackson is competent at least. He suspects Miller has more to do with Jackson’s decision than him being the best person for the job.

One of the pieces of information Jones is relaying is that Azgeda executed every last person on Farm Station.

Bryan’s dead.

Wells had never met him, but he’s heard Miller talking about him. He supposes he’s sad.

He’s sadder about the losses of Kane, Pike the Earth Skills teacher and ninety per cent of their farmers. They’re truly reliant on the Grounders for survival now.

Yujleda had handed over the survivors from Hydra and Trishanakru had handed over those from Factory, although Trishana had also destroyed anything they considered tek. Arrow and Tesla didn’t make it. Jones and Mike had both been from Arrow. Kath doesn’t know if there’s anyone waiting for her from Factory.

The survivors will reunite on the slopes of Mount Weather and then there will be a massacre.

Wells just hopes Clarke has the common sense to save the Ark at the cost of the Mountain.

 

They don’t move in to Mount Weather, not exactly. Clarke’s kru camps outside the huge circular door. If they weren’t so few and so relaxed it could be mistaken for a siege.

But even if they sleep outside, some of them spend their waking hours underground.

Clarke and Atom, a quiet tug of war over Maya’s influence that Maya herself has no patience for. If Maya notices, Clarke wins that round by default. Neither of them wants that.

Raven, she’s been quiet since Finn left with Miller, left without a word to her. She haunts the maintenance corridors and rooms labelled Authorized Personnel Only, dismantling weapons that have killed and killed for a century.

Jacob and Monroe have yet to escape. Jason and Sterling the cages holding them. He follows at her heel, confused expression as though Jason is playing some trick and he’ll jump out from around the corner and Jacob doesn’t know what’s taking him so long. Monroe turns to stone, armors herself in it, but she never sends him away.

Charlotte loves the bunker. She’s the only one, Mountain Man or Delinquent who does. She’s joined the lessons held for the children of Mount Weather. They’ve never met anyone _new_ before. They’ve never met anyone who carries a _sword_ before. Their parents do what they can, but Charlotte is _so cool_.

Everyone else refuses to enter unless ordered.

Without Mbege or Atom or Raven or Miller or Clarke, Murphy joins Jasper’s little band of whatever they are. When Shoana signs up as well, Bellamy is left as the only responsible adult. There’s not much trouble the five of them can cause, but without any need to work or any other outlet for their restlessness, they’re determined to find some.

Harper watches.

It’s her thing after all. Even if there’s no one left who cares enough for her to tell.

She considers starting a diary, but there’s too much danger of it falling into the hands of someone who’ll use it against them all. She doesn’t miss Finn much, they’d had a fun goodbye. Wasn’t like either of them expected the other to fall in love. She hasn’t.

Quite possibly she’s fallen out of love with him because of it.

Harper had been vulnerable and Finn had wanted to punish Raven and he’d taken advantage of the former to do the latter. It’s natural she’d feel a little betrayed, even if she’d known that was what he was doing and had taken advantage of it herself. They’d had a good thing until they’d got sex involved.

Now she isn’t sure where she fits any more.

She can’t fit in the Mountain, she’s not responsible enough to team up with Bellamy and she’s not irresponsible enough to team up with Jasper. Hopefully when the Arkers arrive she’ll find something. They’ll need her knowledge of the forests.

For now she sits in the fork of a tree, half listens to Bellamy’s latest indignation and turns the page of her book.

 

“Okay, not I-Spy then,” Myles says, relentlessly cheerfully. “How about Twenty Questions? Ha, that was a question, but it doesn’t count! Who wants to go first? Ah ah, still doesn’t count!”

Does he need to breathe? They’ve been walking for hours, no one else has the energy to even tell him to shut up.

“Shut up, Myles,” Lisa says between steps.

Thank you.

He doesn’t.

“Myles, shut up,” Connor snaps. “I will pay Mbege to make you.”

Mbege angles his path to distance himself from Connor, not saying anything.

Myles takes this as encouragement.

“Hey, Lisa,” Finn says, “I can barely hear him over here.”

Lisa rolls her eyes and angles her path to distance herself further from Finn. Sadly this puts her closer to Myles who starts intently explaining the rules of Twenty Questions.

Connor glares at Finn, his hands bunched into fists. “Maybe she doesn’t want to walk with you,” Connor says, aggressively.

“I can tell him that myself,” Lisa snaps.

Finn looks like a kicked puppy.

Mbege seems to be making a genuine effort to walk as far from them as possible without actually changing direction.

Miller considers joining him.

The problem with that plan is that he’s leading the way.

Think about his dad. He’ll get to see his dad soon. Jackson too. Finally get to hear word about Bryan, they’d made radio contact with other survivors, but Miller hadn’t stayed long enough to hear details. But he knows his dad is alive and unharmed and he’ll get to see him soon.

And his dad _probably_ wouldn’t arrest him if he murdered the lot of them and hid the bodies.

 

Five isn’t a very big number.

Clarke probably wouldn’t mind if Bellamy added five to his tally.

Or four, he can’t kill Octavia.

Evil little shits know it too.

“I acted entirely alone,” Octavia tells him earnestly, referring to an event that would have required her to be in three places at once with both a height and skill with computers she doesn’t have.

“Mhmm.” Bellamy makes an unconvinced noise.

Octavia’s eyes fill with tears on cue. “Don’t you believe me?” she asks, apparently distraught.

On the Ark, Bellamy had ignored those tears countless times when she begged to go outside their room just this once. Here ...

He can’t deny her another childhood. She’d missed out on so much and it’s not like she’s doing anything actually dangerous, just annoying.

And if he won’t punish Octavia, it wouldn’t be fair on the others to punish them either.

They’ve been using Octavia to get out of trouble and Bellamy knows that’s what they’re doing and he knows they know he knows that’s what they’re doing and it still works. He suspects Murphy, but without proof he’s just as untouchable. Until he catches someone else red handed ...

Bellamy could take this to Clarke, but that would mean admitting to both her and Atom that he can’t control five teenagers. He can’t.

Miller would know what to do, but he’s not here. Raven's busy. Monroe used to be one of his, but now she’s solidly Atom’s. Jacob’s an idiot. Maya’s - well, she’s in some sort of love triangle with Jasper and Atom, so ... no. He’s not going to anyone inside that damn Mountain.

Which leaves ...

Harper.

How’d he miss her – except for that being her entire thing.

Bellamy hauls himself up into the tree without asking for an invitation. He needs an ally.

Harper tucks a leaf between the pages as a bookmark before closing the book and looking at Bellamy with a smug little smile. “You need to isolate Murphy,” she tells him. “He’ll fold on them. With details you can go easy on Octavia without letting the others get away with anything.”

Bellamy could kiss her. “Harper, you are an angel. No, an Oracle. Blessed with foresight for your beauty and wisdom by Apollo. I swear never to underestimate you again, undying loyalty, the lot.”

Her smug smirk only gets smugger. “You can figure out how to make that happen on your own. Baiting Murphy being something of a specialty of yours.”

He’s not even mad. It’ll be easy. Clarke had done it with Bellamy and a bucket of berries. Raven had done it with Bellamy and a scrap bit of leather.

Bellamy reckons he can do it with just Bellamy.

 

Aden doesn’t tell Mike he’s coming with them until he shows up in the stables and starts saddling his own horse.

Mike lights up.

“Heda says it’ll be educational,” Aden says, biting back his grin.

Mike’s enthusiasm fades slightly. “I don’t think I want to learn how that many people die,” he says as though he’s expecting Aden to argue.

He stops needing to bite his cheek to keep from grinning. “I don’t either,” Aden confesses, “but blood must -”

“Have blood,” Mike finishes for him. “I know. What I don’t know is _why_ blood must have blood.”

As someone who’d needed to be punished several times before he stopped asking that question out loud, Aden has no answer. Maybe when he’s Commander and can ask the Spirits of the Commanders it’ll make sense. He doesn’t even bother to parrot Titus’ answer. Aden doesn’t think it’s good enough. He’s just learned not to tell Titus that.

“When I’m Commander it won’t,” Aden promises. “This is the Last War, after this everyone will be at peace. The Commander will rule over all disagreements and – and I’ll find an alternative. For My People.”

Mike looks at him strangely, but not a bad strange. “You’ll be a great Commander, Aden,” he says. “Like Clarke.”

Aden almost panics. “Hainofi Clarke’s a great leader, sha, but I’ve learned from the example of Heda Lexa and the wisdom of Fleimkepa Titus. My command’ll be great because they’ve taught me to be great.”

There’s a hint of anger in Mike’s expression as he nods agreement. They’ve had this conversation before, in private, both agreeing they’d rather be Clarke than Lexa, but that there’s no point getting in trouble for saying it.

They’ve even made a game of it. Pouring praise onto Titus especially and not meaning a word of it. Winner is first to be praised for the praise.

There’s no one to play on here.

“Will your seda be joining us?” Mike asks. “We could all benefit from his wisdom in the time to come.”

Aden shakes his head, sharing a secret grin of relief with Mike. “The other Natblidas’re staying behind. He’ll still have to teach them. Heda Lexa asked for me.” He leans in and lowers his voice. “Titus was very angry. He know I don’t respect him. He think that’ll make me a bad Commander. Lexa think different.”

“You’re dropping s’s again,” Mike tells him. “Knows and thinks.”

Aden shrugs. “You understand, sha? No Titus, no _grammar_.”

Mike giggles. “He’s right, without him you’ll be a complete _branwoda_.”

Aden glances around quickly to make sure no one’s paying attention. “ _Float_ him.”

 

Murphy drops a lump of wood onto Jasper’s table almost upsetting some very important experiments. Jasper looks at it pointedly.

“Bellamy’s begging for it,” Murphy tells him instead. “C’mon you can’t tell me you haven’t noticed.”

“I’ve noticed him preening in your direction more than usual,” Jasper says, picking up the wood and shoving it into Murphy’s chest so he’s forced to take it. “What’s this for?”

“He doesn’t need to preen,” Murphy protests. “Bastard knows he could have anyone he wanted. ‘cept maybe Clarke, she’d have him.”

It’s become a familiar topic, but Jasper isn’t in the mood to get drunk or high and complain about Bellamy’s utter indifference and obliviousness, that’s more of an evening activity. “Go show him your wood then,” Jasper says, knocking Murphy into a matching smirk.

“I don’t know, I might toss it at him instead, unless you want to?” Murphy offers. “It feels pretty hard and you’ve got a better arm.”

Monty never appreciates Jasper’s finest innuendos properly. Only reason Jasper keeps Murphy around.

“Seriously, though,” Murphy says, “Bellamy gave it to me.”

“Bellamy gave you his hard wood.” Jasper doesn’t even attempt to keep a straight face.

Murphy hits him with it, no real force. “Yeah, like I said, begging for it. Told me to make a floating paddle, don’t know why since he’s still not figured out he can hit me yet.”

Jasper steals it off him and hits him back, slightly harder. “Well, job done. Take the rest of the day off.”

Murphy’s grin doesn’t match Jasper’s knowledge. “What he didn’t give me was permission to use a knife.”

Now Jasper’s grin matches Murphy’s. “Now that’s got potential. What you thinking? Fire? Acid? Teaspoon?”

“I’m thinking Bellamy is awfully attached to the plastic comb he uses to evenly spread the grease through his hair.”

It’s a beautiful idea. Mainly because it might make Bellamy start wearing his hair all curly again. There’s one catch. “This isn’t going to be one we can pass off on Octavia,” Jasper warns him. “It’s your wood.”

Murphy considers this for a moment. “She can get the comb, though, she confesses to that and we go down together. And, y’know, if he’s willing to punish me anyway, I’m overdue.”

Jasper hands the wood back again. “Not want to keep going? See how far you can get your personal best before you fall off the wagon?”

“Nah, I’d like to have a chance at getting close to that best next time I try for it. Leave it too long and it’ll look impossible to get again.” It’s too close to actually talking about stuff for Murphy, so he quickly changes the subject. “We should find the others, see if they’ve got any suggestions.”

Jasper doesn’t ask how long Murphy’s been waiting for this opportunity. It’s exactly the same as his personal best.

Twenty two days since Murphy took Bellamy’s collar.

Eight since Bellamy mended it and actually gave it to him.

Jasper hopes this is going to be good for both of them. Even if that means he loses out.

 

The Azgeda Prince nods to Wells as he pulls up his horse to walk along aside Poppy.

“Hainofa Roan kom Azgeda,” Wells greets him. They are technically equals with Wells having the slight advantage of the title of ambassador, but the handsome scowling warrior effortlessly intimidates Wells.

“Bandrona Wells kom Stomkru,” Roan says in response, the nod an acknowledgement of that minor difference.

Wells wonders what happens when two Grounders of equal status are forced to talk. From what he’s heard of their history, bloodshed.

“I wanted to thank you,” Roan says, abruptly. “Stomkru. Without you – Thanks.”

Wells can’t leave it at that, not after what Haiplana Nia did to Farm Station. Lexa may have ordered no retaliation, but Wells’ type of retaliation isn’t the kind Lexa meant.

“Your mother doesn’t thank us,” Wells points out. “Haiplana Nia could have delivered this message herself, unless she doesn’t wish to send it.”

Roan looks at him sideways, sizing him up. “I never said I spoke for Azgeda’s Haiplana.”

“Ah, yes, the Hainofa traditionally speaks for the Haihefa?” Wells frames it as a question, as though they don’t both know he knows about Azgeda’s political landscape.

“I can’t do that without a Haihefa,” Roan says, more bluntly than is perhaps wise.

“Then the only one you can speak for is yourself,” Wells tells him.

“Myself and Azgeda.”

“And what does Azgeda think of Stomkru?”

This is absurd, Wells is dancing around trying to find out if Roan was against the massacre of innocent farmers and if he is Roan can’t come out and say it for fear of his mother.

Roan takes a deep breath. “That question is best answered by the question of who decides what Azgeda thinks.”

Nia.

Azgeda is against Stomkru. Their Queen is against Stomkru.

Their Prince is not.

Wells risks a question, hoping it sounds like a complete change in topic to anyone listening. “Has Haiplana Nia given any more thought to choosing a seken?”

Roan gives him that sideways look again. “I wouldn’t know.”

Wells follows Roan’s gaze and lands on a gona, short, pretty enough, curvy, well insulated for a place named for its ice. That explains why Roan approached him at least. His time is running out. Either he kills his mother or he submits.

Roan doesn’t seem the kind to submit.

“Now I’m Ambassador,” Wells says carefully, “I think Haihefa Jaha will have to find a new seken. I was wondering what sort of traits I should advise him to look for?”

The sideways gaze seems to be both more approving and to last longer this time. “He’ll want a good fighter, loyal to him, but there are plenty of those. For a seken he’ll want someone special. Someone like ... him ...” Roan nods towards Mike.

Mike?

No, his friend. Aden.

The Natblida.

Nia has a Natblida. One Titus didn’t raise. One loyal only to her.

“Mike?” Wells asks, pretending to assess the boy while his mind works quickly. “Perhaps, though I’m tempted to keep him for my own seken. He’s had some very skittish animals eating out of the palm of his hand.”

“Skittish animals like our heda’s seken,” Roan says with a laugh. “No, not seken, heir. He’s not Trikru, right?”

That’s confirmation.

“No,” Wells says. “He’s not.”

Roan had better have a plan.

 

Atom will happily admit Clarke and Maya working together to bring the entire population of Mount Weather to their knees is kinda scary hot.

If he didn’t know Clarke would crucify him for it he’d tell her too. She’d assume that’s what he wanted.

Maya doesn’t quite seem to understand what he finds appealing about it, but she’s happy enough to respond to his response. She doesn’t even mind letting him hold her down. But she doesn’t need it.

Over three hundred people at her feet and Maya barely notices. She’s too busy thinking of them as people to remember they’re hers.

Clarke on the other hand is on the best power trip of her life. She’s completely lost interest in the mechanic.

Course Clarke doesn’t even know it’s about sex yet.

Atom doesn’t want to fuck three hundred people. He wants to fuck the person who owns them. That’s power.

Murphy had been good. Pff. Nah, that was the appeal, Murphy’s inability to be good. When the fight was that hard, it was a proper rush to get submission. Course these days Murphy’s submission is worn pretty around his neck. The fight’s with Bellamy instead and Atom doesn’t reckon that’s one he’s gonna win.

And if he did, why would he claim Murphy when he could have Murphy’s master?

Why would he have Murphy’s master when he could have _Clarke_?

Atom isn’t crazy enough to try, but damn.

It’s probably got something to do with trauma in his childhood or whatever. Wanting power over powerful people.

Clarke would float him if she knew what he was thinking.

If she’ll never submit to him ... well, least he could do is give her a chance to learn what it’s like to dominate. Not him, of course, he’d be teaching her ... guiding her through it ... watching as she realizes what she wants.

It’s a pretty fantasy for when Maya’s little concessions aren’t enough, not like there’s anyone who could fill that third place in reality.

He considers Raven, but she’s not his type, or Clarke’s really. Too demanding. He says as though Murphy isn’t the most demanding bitch in existence. Difference there is Murphy likes it when his demands aren’t met. When all he gets is what he’s given. What Atom chose to give him. Raven wants her demands to be met. Service, from either side.

Murphy is only worth considering because the thought is hilarious. He’s too much of a challenge for training on. Clarke would let him walk all over her and neither of them would walk away satisfied. Bellamy can only do it, and Atom has yet to see any evidence that Bellamy _is_ , because he’s spent his whole life practicing on Octavia.

Not that Atom thinks they were - ew, no. Just she’d had this big thing she’d wanted, leaving their room, and Bellamy’s existence had been dedicated to denying her it.

When Bellamy figures out denying Murphy doesn’t have to involve denying himself things are gonna get real interesting.

Bellamy might work for Clarke’s first time. Only he’d never submit to Atom. Too much time with Atom as his lieutenant. Hell if there was anyone, like if he absolutely had to, submit or die kinda thing, it’d be Bellamy.

Maya pinches Atom’s thigh under the table and he jumps back to the room. She smiles at him, co-conspirator, she knows meetings are boring and she’s this close to drifting off herself.

From her other side, Clarke gives Atom a warning glare that he wants to slap off her face. Instead he smiles blandly at the pair of them and pretends to focus on the incredibly boring gentleman talking about whatever he’s talking about.

Where was he?

 

Atom’s eyes glaze over again before Clarke has even finished glaring at him. If he was hers she’d politely take him outside for a private word. See how well he concentrated with a little pain as motivation. She could test it after. Quiz him on the meeting, one stoke for every wrong answer.

If he were hers. He’s the only one here who isn’t.

Obviously there’s her kru and the people of Mount Weather are very aware that she holds their lives in her hands, but even those who had been Atom’s at the dropship have accepted her. Shoana and Monroe hadn’t wasted any time settling into the same sort of role as Harper, avoiding challenging Clarke at all. Jacob had followed Monroe’s example. Charlotte is a _child_.

Even those who had left had done so under Clarke’s orders.

She doesn’t think about Finn.

Mbege had even asked her, Clarke not Atom, to try and keep Murphy out of trouble, then laughed and changed that request to not going too hard on him when he gets in it. Myles had been surprisingly enthusiastic about her general existence. Lisa and Connor might have caused her trouble if they’d stayed, but Lisa had asked her for clarification of a point and Connor had backed off from a building argument with Murphy when she’d glared him down.

Atom ... is Maya’s. Maya is sort of Clarke’s. She seems unaware of the whole power thing, but she’s happily been taking control of rooms, taking everyone’s attention and calming them, before handing the whole thing over for Clarke to judge and fix. But Atom doesn’t defer to Maya either.

Clarke’s pretty sure they’re sleeping together, which - she’d thought Maya and Jasper were a thing and that Atom was still holding a torch for Murphy, but no one’s fighting, so Clarke stays out of it. Even if Jasper has left Maya for Monty, but Clarke’s seen all five of them laughing together, no sign of any awkwardness.

Clarke hasn’t spoken to Raven since before Finn left.

But the problem here is Atom. Clarke needs him to submit to her.

She doesn’t examine the reasons for that feeling too hard. Especially since she knows if it was, say, Octavia in Atom’s place Clarke wouldn’t mind the lack of attention to this frankly excruciatingly boring meeting.

But there’s nothing she can do without Maya’s permission and Maya’s _normal_. Clarke can’t ask her if it’s okay to beat her boyfriend.

No matter how much she wants to.

Atom’s looking at her again. Smug bastard knows she can’t lay a finger on him. He reminds her of Murphy, he’d been a complete nightmare until she’d had Miller cane him and aside from that little hiccup, which Atom had been responsible for, he’s been manageable ever since. Atom isn’t quite as direct, his challenges come in the form of assessing gazes, subtle little insults and ignoring her.

He smiles lazily at her and Clarke looks away quickly, then back again so it doesn’t seem like she’s intimidated. Oh, he knows exactly what he’s doing. The bastard quirks an eyebrow at her and winks.

Is he flirting with her? They’ve all made enough jokes about how Murphy is flirting with Bellamy for there to be a general agreement that that’s what’s actually going on. Murphy doesn’t even deny it. Bellamy’s the only one to pretend that isn’t what’s happening.

All Clarke knows about Atom’s tastes is that he’s dated Murphy and Maya which is an _interesting_ combination. Murphy, again, denies nothing when accused of being into weird stuff, Clarke had just assumed that given Bellamy - Well, she’d assumed Murphy was more like -

Raven had said outright that Murphy was a sub.

Which meant, presumably, that Atom was the opposite?

But then again it hadn’t worked out with Murphy and now he’s dating Maya and Clarke has no illusions where she herself falls on this, uh, scale and Maya - Maya takes power as instinctively as Clarke does, so maybe ...

In a way that makes it worse.

Because it means Atom’s sleeping with Maya, who as has been established is normal and innocent, but what he wants ...

He’s hitting on Clarke because Maya isn’t ... isn’t ...

It can’t be sex he wants from Clarke or he wouldn’t be with Maya at all. This is exactly the same situation as Murphy. Only instead of fighting Bellamy for Clarke’s attention, Atom’s threatening to cheat on Maya for Clarke’s attention.

It’s not about sex.

And that’s what makes Clarke’s mind up to do something about it.

If Clarke doesn’t sleep with Atom, anything else is none of Maya’s business.

 

Sometimes Maya suspects the amount of time she spends in pointless meetings would be better spent thinking about literally anything else.

This is the sixth official complaint about Raven’s work, which is going to continue no matter how long this engineer complains about it. Raven knows what she’s doing. She’s not going to accidentally kill them all.

Besides there’s nothing Maya can do about Raven’s resistance to accepting help.

Maya isn't like Clarke or Atom after all.

 

Miller hugs his dad and for a moment everything is okay.

Then Jones claps him on the shoulder and his expression is – Jones doesn’t do expressions, but he’s doing one now. Miller doesn’t need to ask, Jones reports unprompted.

It’s bad.

That doesn’t even begin to cover it, but it’s all Miller’s got.

Jones says something comforting about Bryan and Miller is confused. Bryan? Yes, Bryan, very tragic, but there’s nothing Miller can do about that.

There has to be something Miller can do to save Mount Weather.

Neither Jones or his dad understand why he would want to. Wells and Abby don’t.

Miller was fighting a war against them less than a week ago.

Miller had disobeyed a direct order so he could fight that war.

Miller must want justice.

“I’ve always had problems with your definition of justice, sir,” Miller tells his dad. It’s the sort of smart comment that would have got him in trouble on the Ark. It’s something he’d told Kane when he’d been questioned the second time. His dad had laughed. He’d even claimed Kane had found it funny.

No one thinks it’s a joke this time.

Besides Kane’s dead now.

No one can ask him his opinion.

 

“Why me?” Wells asks Roan.

They’re in the closest thing they can get to privacy, Roan’s tent, but even here they can’t speak openly. Wells thinks Roan has invited him here for a second chance to talk. He knows the rest of the camp think Roan’s invited him here for sex. Wells isn’t quite sure what Roan thinks.

Roan tilts his head, he’s not sure what Wells means.

“Azgeda has no shortage of enemies, you want someone who’ll piss off your mother, you’ve got plenty of others you could ... invite back to your tent. I’m new.”

It’s not one Roan can answer directly. What he looks for in a lover is going to be different from what he looks for in an alliance. Probably.

“You remind me of someone,” Roan tells him, tilting a jug of some sort of alcohol in his direction in offering.

Wells automatically shakes his head, his father had always advised against anything that impaired the mind.

Roan shrugs and pours himself a cup.

It surprises Wells, it’s an unexpected gesture of trust.

That or it’s not alcoholic and he was hoping the placebo effect would be enough to put Wells off balance.

Roan winces as he swallows half the cup in one. No, that’s alcohol. Wells supposes Roan’s mother had given him similar advice and it’s just another way of getting back at her.

It’s still not a sign Roan trusts him.

“Not gonna ask who you remind me of?” Roan asks, voice even rougher than usual.

“I assumed it was yourself.”

Roan laughs, a self depreciating little chuckle. “Not that much of a narcissist, no matter what my mother says. No, he’s ... haven’t known him long ...”

Roan’s stare is disconcerting. This isn’t casual talk, this is something important. Wells nods in acknowledgement and Roan looks down at his cup.

“Don’t know if Stomkru keep slaves,” Roan says in a way that sounds like he knows they don’t, “but this guy was a slave. Bastard could talk circles around you.”

This is like how Roan told him Nia had a Natblida. But Wells doesn’t have any talkative slaves as far as he knows. Is he saying he wants Lincoln? He’s not talkative and he’s definitely not a slave, but he’s the only piece of actual value Wells has on the board.

Unless ‘haven’t known him long’ means Roan hasn’t met them.

Of course, Clarke.

Roan wants the girl that talked down Mount Weather.

“Oh, I’m not that talkative,” Wells tells him. “Me and Clarke used to practice for, um, debate club - I doubt you have those - either way, she always won. At least when she believed she was on the right side.”

Roan frowns and shakes his head. He’s not talking about Clarke. Roan doesn’t find talking like this half as fun as Wells does, he’d rather just say it.

Wells needs more clues. He doesn’t know the myths about Clarke’s kru well enough to know if any of them are especially associated with talking. Unless Harper? No, Harper comes with Clarke, you’d want both. Jaha? Anya hasn’t given a very flattering account of him. Abby? Possible.

“I picked you before I even talked to you anyway,” Roan tells him.

Abby would be easy to communicate. Roan would just have to say the slave was a doctor. What the hell is Roan trying to tell him?

“Based on what I’d heard about you.”

He’d what? When would he have? How could he have?

Wells hadn’t been anyone except the Ambassador of a very strange kru. He still isn’t. He’d made sure Mount Weather was Clarke’s success and only Lexa and Lincoln know he’s the one who suggested giving Stomkru land on Mount Weather.

Now Roan’s saying he’d heard of him?

Wells doesn’t even have a cute little Grounder nickname.

“But this guy I was talking about,” Roan apparently abandons that line of conversation for a previous.

Roan’s saying someone told him about Wells? And that’s why he’d picked him. Okay, that makes sense.

Except for the bit where there’s no one it could have been.

“When the stars fell, this guy he turned to me and told me things were gonna change. Of course I had no idea there were people on the stars.”

Farm Station.

It fell into Azgeda territory.

Someone survived.

Roan looks at Wells intently, trying to figure out if he’s being understood.

“I’m a person who fell on a star and I have trouble believing in you! That we’d come down and there’d be – be farmers and – and warriors and everything.”

Roan nods at farmers. “I just wish my mother had felt as I did. That your arrival was a good thing. That she hadn’t killed them all.”

It’s a very risky thing to say. Openly questioning Nia. That’s what makes Wells start to question it’s truth.

“What else could she have done with them?” Wells says bitterly. “I understand Azgeda didn’t have the food to spare with winter approaching. I don’t hate her for it, I’d have made the same call.”

It’s a lie. Roan knows it’s a lie. Wells wouldn’t be in his tent if he didn’t hate Nia.

“I don’t know,” Roan tells him, “but she wouldn’t have had to hold them long. Not that she could know that. But if another kru had done the same to her people, Lexa wouldn’t have been able to hold her back.”

“Stomkru don’t want war with Azgeda,” Wells tells him honestly. “Farm Station isn’t the only one we lost on re-entry, we’re all mourning someone. If we were the kind to seek revenge like that we’d never have accepted Mount Weather’s surrender.”

If Clarke was the kind to seek revenge like that, that is.

They need to get off this topic, it’s too close to the real conversation.

“But I didn’t come here to talk politics,” Wells lies. Oh, shit, how do you flirt? Is just saying he’s there for other reasons too desperate? He’s never tried to seduce anyone before. He’s not trying to seduce anyone now.

Roan grins at his look of panic and takes pity on him. He changes his tone to a low rumble that Wells is pretty sure could make just about anything sexy. “Didn’t you? My mistake.”

It’s fine. Innuendo is just a third layer of meaning. Wells can tell two people two different things while making an eavesdropper think a third. And even if Roan is, admittedly, a very attractive man, he’s an ally not a friend. They need each other politically too much to get anything else involved.

Wells just needs to find out who survived and then he can make some excuse and leave. “Go back to the bit where you were trying to compliment me,” he says, attempting to channel Finn. “You said I talked too much ...”

Roan chuckles. “I said my friend could talk me into whatever he wanted. Got me in a fair bit of trouble.”

“But you said that as an example of how I reminded you of him,” Wells counters. Huh, except for Roan’s voice, which is growly enough normally, this isn’t really any different. There’s two major contenders for Roan’s friend. “Who’d he get you in trouble with? You teacher, uh, seda?” Pike. He can’t think of a way to describe Kane. “Your mother?”

The thought of Kane being anyone’s mother is ... not as absurd as Wells had thought. He hadn’t been quite as much of a co-parent to Jaha as Abby, but that’s because it was easier to parent him and Clarke together.

“Both,” Roan admits, “and a whole lot of others too.”

Wells frowns, that doesn’t sound like something Nia could have missed.

“I can’t promise not to get you in trouble,” Wells says flippantly.

Roan had said his friend was a slave. If Roan can offer the release of Arke- Stomkru then he has more to offer Wells specifically than just anyone who might hate Nia. And if he’d talked to them when he’d heard about the Stomkru Ambassador and Kane or Pike had told him to go to Wells ...

They’re counting on him to rescue them.

Not Clarke, not Jaha, not Abby. Wells.

“Maybe you should be more worried about getting yourself in trouble with me,” Roan says, putting down the cup and stalking towards him.

Too much Finn. Next time, Wells will have to dial back on the Finn.

 

Clarke had gone to Harper for help. Who else? Harper’s discreet and has never judged or questioned Clarke’s odder requests before.

This time she looks disapproving. Clarke hadn’t told her what she wanted anything for, but right before leaving Harper says, “When you’re done playing with Atom, you might want to pay some attention to your kru.”

Clarke has no idea what she’s talking about, she hasn’t seen any issues and if there were any Bellamy or Mill- right, Miller’s not here, Bellamy or Harper - except Harper just had told her - and when did Clarke decide she can trust Bellamy to tell the truth.

Shit.

She’s still got no idea what’s wrong and she’s a little angry at Harper for not telling her, but it’s not like Clarke asked. No one’s shown up with any injuries and nothing’s on fire, what was Clarke supposed to think but that everything was going perfectly? She has other responsibilities now, not just them.

Except they’re not Clarke’s, they’re Maya’s. Maya has been very accommodating. Perhaps too so.

Clarke isn’t President of Mount Weather.

She’s Hainofi of her little kru.

This is Atom’s fault.

His choice to stay at Maya’s side has confused Clarke about where her people are. Aside from Raven, which is a sore subject, all the Delinquents inside the Mountain are Atom’s. What Clarke should have been doing is pulling them out, not following them in.

Only Atom had been there and Clarke has just let him pick the battlefield. The place where he was one half of Adam and Vie, saviors, and Clarke was the invader, the dictator, the jailer.

Well, Clarke is going to win anyway and drag him to her chosen battlefield. In chains if she has to. Outside she’s Hainofi and Atom’s the idiot they all had to rescue.

He shows up at least, exactly five minute after the time she gave him. He doesn’t give her an excuse or an apology. He gets it the moment he sees the strap on the table.

“Sorry, Clarke,” Atom says, not sounding even slightly sorry. “I know it’s yours, but this isn’t my definition of a good time. Unless you want me to use it.”

Clarke isn’t sure if she’s going red in embarrassment or anger. “It’s not supposed to be a good time. It’s supposed to be punishment!”

“For what?” he drawls. “What _exactly_ have I done to deserve it?”

She’d thought this is what he wanted. No, wait, this is like Murphy. Can’t admit what he wants. Just because Murphy hasn’t ever outright refused ...

For that matter Atom hasn’t told her no. He’s just resisting.

“Don’t act like you don’t know,” Clarke orders.

He grins. “Is it ‘cause I don’t kiss your ass? ‘Cause I’m not kneeling for you?”

Clarke considers lying.

“Yes,” Hainofi says.

“I won’t,” Atom says. “For the same floating reason you won’t kneel for me.”

She’s taken aback by that. It’s not like she’s never had someone she’d consider, uh, dominant as one of hers. Raven for one ... and she’d messed that up royally. Miller ... and she’d sent him away. Bellamy ... if it’s possible, Clarke believes he’s both.

“One of us has to,” Clarke tells him. She thinks that’s true.

“Yeah,” Atom agrees casually, “and we’re both here thinking it’s not going to be us. Remember Wells and Bellamy? Oh, right, you weren’t there for most of that. You saw how it ended, though. That’s what happens when no one backs down.”

“Are you threatening me?” Clarke asks.

He snorts in amusement. “I’m challenging you. Even being nice because it’s your first time and letting you pick the weapons. I’d win a physical fight, you’d win some sort of talking stuff. I don’t reckon you’re the type to go for the easy win.”

“What?” This is completely insane. It’s oddly tempting though. She knows she’ll win. “You ... you want to challenge me to – to a game of chess and the loser accepts that the winner is in charge?”

“Something like that,” Atom agrees. “Not chess, though. I don’t know the rules.”

“You know the rules to whatever this is,” Clarke says. “At least you know chess exists.”

That makes him laugh. “Be willing to teach you,” he offers. “Course that would involve an amount of you taking orders from me.”

Clarke glares at him. “Who taught you?”

Atom shakes his head. “This shithole of a world. Learned real quick I wasn’t okay with taking orders, rest of it went from there. That and running with a gang back on the Ark.”

That’s a point. “You took orders from Bellamy. Murphy ran that gang.”

“Murphy kept me around because he liked what I was willing to do to him and keep quiet about.”

Clarke doesn’t let him get away with avoidance. “And Bellamy?”

“Wanted something from him,” Atom tells her reluctantly. “Something it was worth submitting for. Something I have now and you can’t give or take away.”

Oh, of course, he’d have seen how Bellamy was around Octavia. “Family,” Clarke says.

For the first time Atom is on the defensive. “You don’t touch them and I don’t touch yours. They’re off limits or ...”

Clarke doesn’t hesitate to agree. This is, as far as she can tell, a friendly match. Whatever this game is, Clarke thinks she might have been playing it already. That she’s good at it. That ending up on top isn’t everyone’s winning condition. That the only real way to win is to be happy with the result you get. That there’s an element of chance.

That it isn’t played for the fun of it, no matter what Atom seems to think.

That thinking of it as a game could cause serious problems if she starts thinking of people as pieces. Everyone can play. Everyone does. It’s about finding the people you can win with, not winning people.

Clarke isn’t sure what she’s playing for. Atom seems to think she’s playing for dominance like him.

No. Atom doesn’t play for dominance, he’s offering that as something that doesn’t really matter for them to play over. Because he doesn’t want her as a real enemy. Their families are too intertwined.

Clarke would kneel if it saved her family. So would Atom.

This is just figuring out which of them has to.

Clarke wants it to be him. Atom wants it to be her.

There’s aspects of this game Clarke knows better. Politics for one. It’s possible she’s done better at it than him even. He’s not the one who won a war.

But there’s other parts that are an utter mystery.

She’d gone into this room under the impression she was dealing with another Murphy only to find another Hainofi. She’s not been paying attention to the people she should be playing for. She’d completely messed things up with Finn and Raven. Last time she’d seen him, she’d been in disagreement with Wells. She’d sent Miller away, not realizing how much she relied on him until he was gone. She’d stopped listening to Harper.

Atom knows gangs. He knows sex too.

She’d rather not think about what him teaching her the latter might mean, but ...

Hainofi wants to tear him down, force him to his knees and - and what? Leave him there? Only pay him any attention when he causes enough trouble that she can’t keep ignoring him?

That’s what she’s done before now.

Then she’d moved on to the next person who needed tearing down.

She’d focused so much attention on Atom, because she didn’t own him yet. She couldn’t just let him go. The only ways she knows to satisfy Hainofi are taking new people and knocking her own back into line.

She’s not a conqueror or a judge. She’s a doctor. In training.

“You said you’d be willing to teach me?” she asks.

Atom grins. “Depends on what you’re willing to learn.”

“I want to know how to look after them,” Clarke says. “Get them what they need, rather than just keep them obedient.”

“That’s a hell of an ask,” he tells her. “I can teach you how to figure out what they want. Not sure I’m qualified to tell people what they need. Very certain you shouldn’t try. Give them what they want and they love you for it. Try and give them what they need - look, Murphy’s good at that side of it, figuring out what people need. It’s not a gift. He uses it to hurt, ‘cause there ain’t any way to use it kindly. You can either try to give the whole damn population something most of them won’t thank you for or resent them for the things they do to get it.”

“Bellamy,” Clarke says softly.

Atom nods. “’s how he talked him into handing himself in. Don’t know what it was. Something to do with Octavia I reckon. Her safety. He can’t have threatened her. Plus that’d’ve been sure to get him a fight. Can’t have promised it neither. Bellamy knows he don’t have that power.” He shrugs. “Now he’s apologizing for it by offering Bellamy whatever the hell he wants. Bellamy’s got some impressive willpower, not taking it.”

“He thought I was dead,” Clarke says, a couple of things slotting into place to make a picture she’s not sure she understands. “Raven said she talked to Murphy before she knew - Murphy thought Octavia was dead.”

Atom makes a considering noise. “Hell. Like I said, knowing ain’t a gift.”

“I’m not sure I do know.”

“Taking away any chance at that need, sure, that destroys someone, but they ... usually choose to stop living. Less they got more than one, then they go after that twice as hard. Giving them it - that depends what it is - but they stop fighting for it. Surrender. Like Mount Weather did when you gave them a cure.”

Clarke gets it and he’s right, she’d rather not have known. “Bellamy needs Octavia dead?”

“ _Safe_ ,” Atom swears. “Out of everyone’s reach. Ain’t shit you can do to hurt the dead. What? Not willing to give him what he needs? Look after him?”

She shakes her head. He’s being harsh, but it’s a lesson she’s glad she hasn’t had to learn the hard way. Needs are too much.

That had been her mistake with Finn and Raven.

“Okay,” Clarke says. “How do I know what they want?”

 

Miller is surprised to find support at all. He’s not subtle in showing his disapproval of the planned executions, but he’s a returning hero, especially to the Delinquents who aren’t as integrated as the Council would like to pretend.

Turns out there’s a few who agree with him.

Bree and Roma are the first to approach him. He likes Roma, her no-nonsense direct approach. He doesn’t know Bree as well, which he suspects is deliberate on their part. She’s twistier.

But they’re against the executions and that’s good enough for him.

He suspects that what they want from him is a figurehead, not a leader. Miller doesn’t mind, just as long as he’s not purely decorative, he’s never been much of a, well, a Hainofi.

They provide him with a team, what Miller automatically thinks of as a kru before remembering he’s already part of another. It’s a good team, people he’d have picked himself, though he’s a little sad that Jones isn’t on his side in this. Slightly surprisingly Mbege takes his place.

“Just ‘cause I wasn’t willing to be tortured for ‘em, don’t mean I want ‘em all dead,” he explains with a shrug.

Miller hadn’t asked. Mbege is a natural second in command, like Miller himself. He suspects his choice is more to do with looking for a place to belong.

The others he brought with him are split. Finn and Connor walk away, condemning three hundred or so people because of their anger at Clarke. Miller tries not to hate them for it. Lisa and Myles volunteer. Neither are quite the right tool for Miller’s job. Miller’s the public face of the resistance, he’s there to provide positive attention. Lisa and Myles can only manage attention. He can’t deny them a place on his team though.

The rest he knows and has worked with before as Guards or Hunters or Scouts.

Two Scouts. Jill and Diggs. They’re perfect. Jill’s another no-nonsense, direct person, with the added bonus of a talent for organization. You listen when Jill tells you to do something, because it means she’s thought long and hard and come to the, usually correct, conclusion that it’s essential. Diggs is amicable, makes friends easily, laid back. If he cares enough to step forward it’s because it’s something big.

One Guard, besides Myles. Derek. Miller honestly has nothing to say about him. Which is a very good sign. Did his job competently, didn’t make trouble, didn’t draw attention. His part is to play the average Delinquent. You want to know what everyone else thinks, you ask Derek. He follows the crowd and the crowd are following Miller.

One Hunter. Drew. Kid takes himself way too seriously, but this is a serious matter. He’s the opposite to Myles’ desperate enthusiasm for whatever. A sobering reminder that people are going to die.

Miller had questioned Jill being the only girl in the group and been rewarded with Bree and Roma’s approval, but apparently they’re keeping all the girls for themselves. That’s baffling. He suspects they’d have preferred Octavia or Harper or Raven as their face despite each of those three having a major flaw for the role. Clarke’s major flaw, that puts her out of the running, is that she’s impossible to control.

Then again looking at the gender split in his Guard, Miller can’t claim not to be a little biased the other way himself. His Hunters are a different matter, Murphy hadn’t given a shit as long as you were willing to fight, which means it’s about 50/50 if you look at the whole picture, but there’s more female Hunters and more male Guards. Scouts have kept up the 50/50 thing, partly because of Jill running them unofficially and party because of Collins running them officially. Jill brought in the girls and Collins drove them away.

It’s a new factor. One Miller will have to consider in the future. It’s an illogical bias, but Miller has found most are in the end. He’ll make the conscious choice to consider all candidates. Pick a boy and then ask himself if there’s a girl who’s better. If there is, it’s her he needs to pick, if there isn’t, no problem. And maybe he’ll add gender to his list of reasons to put people together.

He knows he’s not running this show, no matter how it looks to everyone, inside and out of it. Miller doesn’t mind. He’s Setneshona, not Hainofi.

Support.

 

Atom takes Clarke outside for a first lesson.

It’s around midday and Clarke’s sad to discover that her people avoid her, glancing guiltily over at the pair of them. Has she really been so distant that their first assumption at a break in routine is that they’re in trouble? Or is this related to Harper’s vague warning?

She’s a little surprised when Atom doesn’t approach any of them, instead leading her to a log serving as seating around the burnt out campfire.

“What do I do?” Clarke asks, she assumes he’s a believer in learning by doing.

“Now we wait for one of them to come to us,” Atom says with a little grin. “Figure out what they want, aside from figuring out why we’re here. My money’s on it being Jasper or Murphy that comes.”

“Not Bellamy?”

“He doesn’t want to talk to you,” Atom tells her. “See if you can figure that one too.”

Clarke thinks she understands. “You’re reversing it. Telling me the diagnosis and seeing if I can identify the symptoms. Which doesn’t work in medicine, because you see what you’re looking for. It works here, because I don’t know what I’m looking for.”

Atom stares at her. “Put it like that and it sounds real smart. I just figured you’d do better on people you know already.”

It’s interesting, if not nice, to realize how nervous Clarke makes them. She can use that, a simple break in routine enough to throw them off guard.

Sure enough Octavia ducks into one of the tents and comes out a moment later with both Jasper and Murphy.

“Which do you think?” Atom says with a nod in their direction that isn’t missed by them.

“Murphy,” Clarke says instantly. “Jasper’s brave, but Murphy’s suicidal.”

“Planning on killing him?”

“You know what I mean. Jasper’s smart enough to know the best way to hide something is to keep a healthy distance. Murphy would rather dangle it in front of us, then act surprised if we take the bait.”

“So what do they want?”

Clarke frowns. “They don’t want me to know something. Which means Harper was right and there is something to find.”

Jasper points back into the tent, glaring Murphy down. Clarke could have told him that wasn’t going to work.

“Oh, good, Murphy’s easy,” Atom says, as Murphy approaches, making sure he hears him.

“Never been called _that_ before,” Murphy counters, dropping onto a different log. “What d’you think, Hainofi? Am I easy?”

Is he? It’s not like Murphy is subtle. Even if he’s sarcastic that’s not an indication he’s not telling the truth. Clarke can’t think of a time he’s actually lied to her, though there’s been a few where she assumed he was until proven wrong. He might not answer directly, but he won’t pretend he wants something he doesn’t or vice versa. And he knows what he wants.

“Yeah, I think you are,” Clarke tells him and a little spark lights up Murphy’s eyes.

He thinks this game is fun too.

It’s no mystery he wants to know why they’re there. Everyone else wants that too, what’s a mystery to Clarke is why he ignored a direct order from Jasper to come find out.

Murphy doesn’t confirm or deny that assessment, for all he knows they’re right. “So what brings Hainofi down among her people again? Here to stay or is this just an inspection?”

It stings and Clarke realizes several things. Atom’s assessment that Murphy was good at this was entirely accurate, Murphy had cut right to her greatest insecurity. Clarke’s never been a particularly insecure person, but it had taken him seconds to do what she’s literally been forced to ask Atom to teach her. What Clarke wants right now is her people back, to know she hasn’t lost any more than Finn and Raven.

And she’s never played directly opposite Murphy before.

She’d assumed she had and won, but mainly she’s come in and broken up his games with others. With Bellamy. Or she’s had a buffer between them. Raven or Miller.

Clarke isn’t sure she wants to play seriously directly opposite him. She’s seen what it did to Bellamy with Wells as collateral damage. Murphy is relentless.

Except he’s avoided playing seriously against her too.

Like Atom he’d assessed her and realized one of them had to kneel and then he’d decided it was going to be him. And when Bellamy had lost to him, Murphy had lost too. He’d changed the game, kept it going, given her Bellamy because she fixes people.

Because Murphy plays for submission.

And his main opponent is himself. Because he won’t take an easy win.

She doesn’t check with Atom before answering. “Atom’s trying to teach me about figuring out what people want.”

Murphy nearly laughs at that. “Couldn’t convince her to fuck it out?” he asks Atom.

That’s a point. Atom’s the only person Clarke is certain to have scored a win against Murphy. No, more than one win. Murphy has lost before, in the sense that losing is his winning condition, just usually no more than one round.

“He wants to lose,” Clarke tells Atom, examining Murphy for a reaction. “But he wants to play more or he’s deliberately making the game harder for his opponent, because if they can’t win honestly - I get that.”

Murphy applauds sarcastically. “Keep this up and you might even figure out _why_ I’ve been giving you easy wins.”

He has? Shit, he really has.

That’s why he doesn’t respect her like he seems to respect ... well, Miller and Atom are about it. Maybe Jasper.

“Are you going to be in trouble with Jasper?” Clarke asks.

He doesn’t question the change in topic. He’s given her a challenge and he’s not giving her any clues about where to start. “Depends,” he says instead, “on if I lose to you.”

Murphy is playing seriously. They’re hiding something, Jasper doesn’t want Murphy to tell her and Murphy had come over to play anyway. Which means - Bellamy still isn’t giving Murphy what he wants. And what Murphy wants from Bellamy is - pain?

“They’ll think you told me,” Clarke says. She’s not sure if Atom is keeping up, but he looks ... like he had daydreaming in the meeting only fully focused on the present.

“Ignore Atom,” Murphy tells her with a little smirk. “He wants to see who wins. This is like foreplay.”

“I’m not interested in having sex with Atom,” Clarke says immediately.

Murphy’s maneuvered her away from the dangerous topic, but on the other hand he might have something Clarke can use to - to what? Find out what Atom plays for? No, Clarke knows that. Maybe understands. People keep acting like it’s a sex thing and it’s clearly not just a sex thing, but Clarke really messed up the sex part.

Okay, she knows what she did wrong. But she can’t imagine it having gone better if they had told Finn. Even if they’d asked for his permission. He’d never have given it. And that’s not fair on either Clarke or Raven. Finn didn’t have any right to say they couldn’t. He didn’t have any claim on either of them.

So they hadn’t asked and then they hadn’t told him, because he’d have been hurt, but he didn’t have any right to feel hurt! And they shouldn’t have kept it from him, because now he feels justified in that hurt.

Clarke isn’t sure she wants to fix things with Finn ... Raven though ...

“You’d have to beg permission from Maya anyway,” Murphy says with a shrug.

Remembering Atom’s condition, Clarke snaps “Murphy!”

Atom doesn’t seem overly bothered. Murphy starts guiltily, then realizes he doesn’t know what he’s done wrong and puts on an innocent expression.

“New rule,” Clarke says sternly, “we don’t use family. Not seriously. Not with friends and family. Not unless we have no choice.”

Murphy goes slightly grey, eyes darting over to where Jasper is glaring. Huh, he’d been so confident he’d win he hadn’t considered that he might not be okay with losing.

Wait, why does he think she’s winning?

What the hell have they been doing?


	2. Bomb Snob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find something pleasing about that combination of syllables. It doesn't rhyme and it's not a pun, but it makes me smile every time.
> 
> So, um, warning(?) for Bellamy/Murphy getting together ... with Atom. Apparently Atom is very attracted to everyone? He just wants a family, doesn't quite know how that works except for some vague ideas about sex and his observations of Bellamy and Octavia. Bellamy and Murphy are quickly going to realize they need each other, but they need the others as well, this is poly, they were just easiest to get together, because Murphy is as subtle as a brick to the face.
> 
> Oh, Wells/Roan happens too. For real this time. Why? I have no idea.

Wells had known Roan would be facing disapproval from his mother, what he hadn’t known was that Lincoln and Kath were going to ambush him to express theirs.

It’s a remarkably effective and well executed ambush. Lincoln had drawn his horse level with Wells at one side, ridden there in silence as he sometimes did until Wells had half forgotten he was there. Then Kath had approached from the other side, scowling so fiercely Wells’ first instinct had been to flee, only to find Lincoln had blocked his escape route and had almost looked amused at Wells’ pleading eyes.

Bastard.

“What happened to not drawing attention to ourselves?” Kath spits.

“Ah, I suppose this is the warning before the poison?” Wells attempts to joke.

For a split second her expression makes him think Clarke has possessed Kath for the sole purpose of lecturing him. “Was that supposed to be funny?!”

Wells shakes his head. She’s a lot less cold than Clarke.

Lincoln in comparison feels like an iceberg at his back.

If Wells thought he’d actually done anything wrong he’d be begging for forgiveness already. He’ll have to remember this for when he needs to pull one of his people back in line. He’d rather not use Clarke’s methods.

“Wells? What were you thinking?” 

Wells winces at the cliché. There’s certain phrases that just fit a situation. “I was thinking ...” Shit, he can’t tell them the truth, not here. “You and Artigas ...”

“Artigas and I aren’t the Princes of two nations at war,” Kath snarls.

“Stomkru is not at war with Azgeda,” Wells tells her, allowing warning to slip into his tone. “I intend to keep it that way. If that means _getting into bed_ with Roan, I’m not complaining or unwilling.” He’s begging her to pick up on the emphasis. He doesn’t know if the phrase is in use among the Grounders, if it isn’t the dual meaning will be lost on them.

“Kath,” Lincoln says in a tone that feels like Wells’ spine has been submerged in ice. “This is a conversation we should have with our Ambassador privately.”

Lincoln is a life saver. He doesn’t seem to understand Wells’ message, but he’s picked up that there is one. Hopefully.

The alternative is that Lincoln has picked up ideas from Clarke.

 

“Wanted to offer my condolences,” Finn says, standing over Miller, but keeping more than an arm’s length away. “I heard about Bryan.”

Miller nods curtly. If that’s all Finn wants there’s no problem. He doubts it’s all Finn wants.

Sure enough Finn doesn’t leave. “And that Jackson is staying in Polis. I mean, it’s where he was needed, but it’s sad you didn’t get a chance to see him.”

Miller has never been a fan of this stuff. Finn’s half truths and dancing around what he really wants to say. “What d’you want, Collins?” Miller asks.

Finn looks slightly offended. He hasn’t had enough experience with people openly not liking him. It’s good for him.

“Either sit and tell me or float off,” Miller tells him. “My dancecard’s full.”

Finn sits exactly where he is as though someone cut his strings, but he doesn’t say anything.

Urgh.

Nope.

Miller isn’t doing this. He’s not taking in strays.

Except Lisa and Myles.

People do like Finn, he’d be useful and Miller could keep an eye on him.

Miller doesn’t make a decision or say anything else. He’ll hear Finn’s pitch first, but he’s not giving him an inch he doesn’t ask for. He goes back to cleaning mud off his boots. The mud Finn is now sitting in, because Miller told him to.

Seriously?

Nope, that’s Finn’s problem, not Miller’s.

“I could do that,” Finn volunteers.

Miller groans. Damn puppy. “I don’t want you to,” Miller tells him. “Honestly, I don’t want or need anything from you. Slightly want you to leave me alone, but not enough to order you away. I know you’d go. But then you’d be back next time we rest. I don’t want -” He avoids the word Raven always used. “- a servant. No, don’t start telling me how good you’d be, I know you’re good. I don’t want you.”

Finn pouts. “Because you’d rather have Murphy, only Bellamy beat you to him.”

If that’s what Finn thinks the bitchiness is deliberate.

“I don’t want Murphy either,” Miller tells him. “He’s too much like work. I’ve just lost Bryan and the only person I’d want to replace him with is hiding from me in Polis. So go find someone else to con.”

Finn’s eyes start watering.

Maybe Miller should hit him – no, that’d be too close to giving in. Finn is good at this. No matter what Miller gives him it’s a win and he can’t ignore or hide from him forever. Finn just wants some attention, but if he gets it, he’ll keep coming back for more.

Hm, that could work. Finn might even thank him for it. At least at first. And if they won’t take him, Bree and Roma will know someone who will.

 

Clarke takes pity on Murphy, to an extent.

Atom disapproves. “You wanted to figure out what they wanted so you could look after them,” he points out as she sends Murphy off with the call for a kru meeting.

“They don’t get to hide things from me,” Clarke tells him frostily.

“Why not? You could have figured it out from Murphy alone anyway.”

“It’d have hurt his friendship with Jasper and you wouldn’t tolerate this either.”

Atom frowns. “Why do you care what Jasper thinks of him? It’s not true.”

“Because I don’t get to hide things from them either.”

Jasper and Octavia are the first to walk over, both defiant, they both glare a challenge at Clarke before sitting down. Yup, they’re involved.

Monty and Shoana are more hesitant. Monty sits next to Jasper, avoiding Clarke’s eye. If Jasper’s involved, so is Monty. Shoana – she darts between looking to Jasper and looking at Clarke. She’s involved, but she’s new, hasn’t had to face Hainofi in person before.

Harper slips into the seat next to her while Clarke’s looking around for Bellamy, startling her a little when she looks back. Since Harper was the one who mentioned it – but that doesn’t mean she isn’t involved. No, Harper’s just looking at Clarke with an expression that says ‘it’s about time,’ she’s innocent.

Bellamy’s continued absence makes Clarke think he’s definitely not.

Clarke waits, letting everyone stew until Bellamy emerges from his tent, dragging Murphy. Of course, she should have sent someone else.

“You really want to roleplay this in reverse, I should be tied up and you should be covered in your own blood,” Murphy is saying as they come into earshot.

She bites her lip to keep from laughing. Bellamy’s expression is amazing. Octavia is the only one brave or stupid or immune enough to fail to hide her amusement.

Bellamy throws Murphy to his knees at Clarke’s feet and Clarke raises an eyebrow at them both.

“It’s a long story,” Murphy says, “but I swear I didn’t take Bellamy’s comb.”

Now Clarke really can’t keep from laughing, there’s a certain amount of tension relieved, but then Bellamy glares round and it returns.

“Who did you ask to take it for you, then?” Clarke asks. “Octavia?”

Bingo.

Bellamy subsides, dropping onto a seat next to Harper, leaving a gap between him and Jasper’s group.

Murphy twists to face Jasper and raises his hands. “I swear I didn’t tell her anything.”

“Thank you, Murphy,” Clarke says. “Find a seat.” She doesn’t back up his claim, they’ll believe it when they realise how little she knows and that Murphy hasn’t negotiated immunity.

He sits as far away from Bellamy as possible, which puts him directly in Bellamy’s line of sight.

Atom doesn’t seem bothered. Clarke wants to order Murphy back to his knees in front of her.

She needs to move delicately here, whoever tells her will be resented by the others. She’s got to make it a unanimous decision. Which means ignoring Murphy and Bellamy. They’re making a lot of noise, but they’re not who’s moved in and taken over.

“Jasper,” Clarke says, getting a look that completely lacks remorse in return. Monty closes his eyes, Octavia looks a little confused she’s being ignored, Shoana’s eyes widen even further in panic. Murphy and Bellamy look relieved. She doesn’t look to check Atom or Harper, she’d need to turn her head. Jasper’s directly opposite and she’s not taking her eyes off him.

“Clarke,” Jasper says, matching her tone.

“Why don’t you tell me whatever it is Murphy just told you he didn’t tell me? I’m curious.”

She counts votes as Jasper does. Murphy nods, Shoana shakes her head slightly, Monty puts his hand on Jasper’s shoulder, he’ll support whatever Jasper does, and the fact Jasper’s even taking the vote means he’s voting yes, Bellamy either doesn’t realise Jasper’s giving him a vote or abstains.

“He doesn’t have to tell you anything,” Octavia tells Clarke loudly.

Subtle.

Clarke’s not too concerned with Shoana, she hadn’t known even if the others had warned her. They had better have warned her. She probably still thinks there’s a chance of getting away with it.

All the others know they’re caught. Octavia has a habit of escaping though.

“You heard her,” Jasper says. “Curiosity killed the cat.”

Clarke loves him. He’s not just allowed a veto, but he’s making sure she doesn’t have to fight alone.

“Jasper, don’t make it worse,” Murphy says as though he’s ever taken that advice in his entire life.

“Don’t make what worse?” Jasper asks. “She doesn’t know anything.”

“She knows there’s something to know,” Murphy counters.

It’s not Jasper Murphy should be trying to convince.

Clarke clears her throat. Shit, she’s going to have to break her shiny new rule. She doesn’t have anything else on Octavia. “Okay, Jasper, you’re right. You don’t have to tell me anything and I don’t know anything solid.” She glances at Murphy, hoping he understands she’s apologising, then turns the other way to fully face Bellamy. “Bellamy, you’ve been quiet, anything to contribute?”

Bellamy’s jaw twitches, but he doesn’t say anything.

It’s not him she’s trying to get to talk. “Bellamy, look, given your track record - you can understand why I’m going to assume you were involved, unless you give me something.”

“I am entirely responsible,” Bellamy says, meeting her eyes head on.

Lying to protect Octavia. What a surprise.

And Octavia won’t be happy about that.

“You’re a bitch, Clarke!” Octavia says, standing up. “You know it wasn’t him!”

Clarke didn’t actually know that before.

Clarke looks at Octavia coldly, no reason to hide that she’s threatening her. “I know no such thing. As has been established, I don’t know anything. Bellamy just confessed responsibility.”

Murphy laughs, not even slightly bothered when everyone present glares at him.

Shit, he’s not her ally, she’d forgotten. Just because he’s playing to lose doesn’t mean he won’t give her a fight.

“Wow, Hainofi,” he says. “I guess that don’t use family rule doesn’t apply to you. I’ve noticed how your rules often don’t apply to you. After all -” She braces for the sting. “- it’s why Finn left.”

Clarke can feel Hainofi taking over. She doesn’t want to be Hainofi. Not for family.

“You’re right,” Hainofi says. “The rules don’t apply to me. They apply to you.”

Atom leans between them and snaps his fingers in front of her eyes. “Having fun? Given up on this pointless interrogation to play with Murphy? No one wants to watch that – well, except me.”

Clarke groans. She doesn’t thank him.

“Sorry, Octavia,” Clarke says instead. “This is pointless. I can’t pretend to be angry at, well, any of you. I’m sorry to all of you, actually. I should have been around.”

She jumps when Harper puts her hand on her shoulder, but Harper is smiling at her.

That’s changed something.

Octavia’s still scowling defensively, Bellamy’s got his head bowed, waiting for her judgement, Murphy is glaring at Atom for spoiling his fun, Jasper is still calm and solidly defiant, Monty’s still got his hand on Jasper’s arm.

Shoana has stopped panicking.

She’s still wide eyed, but now it’s from confusion not fear.

Clarke smiles at her conspiratorially and Shoana hesitantly smiles back.

_Mine._

_Shut up, Hainofi._

“I didn’t think I needed to leave anyone in charge, because I hadn’t gone anywhere and clearly that hasn’t worked out. Not quite as much of a mess as leaving Bellamy and Wells unsupervised, I suppose,” Clarke says, a little embarrassed.

Bellamy shakes his head. “I- I don’t think ... they’ve done anything wrong.”

Oh for -

Has he learned nothing?

“This is about Jasper versus Bellamy, isn’t it?” Clarke asks them, exasperated. “Easy answer. Jasper wins. Bellamy isn’t in charge, I have never given Bellamy authority over anything. Jasper, I trust you, you’re the one I gave command back at Podakru.”

Jasper looks incredibly guilty all of a sudden.

Clarke remembers that she never asked what Wells’ part in his feud with Bellamy had been.

She’d just been so glad he’d won. That Bellamy hadn’t killed him.

Murphy was obviously guilty of _something._ He always is.

Bellamy’s crimes were right there in Wells’ leg, Murphy’s arm and the missing radio.

Why exactly had she assumed Wells was innocent?

Because he was already hers? Because she knew and trusted him? Because he’d been fighting for her?

It hadn’t been until he’d been part of a prison break and Clarke discovered he was innocent of her father’s betrayal that she’d even really believed he could do anything wrong and the fact that he’d lied was completely eclipsed by her feelings about his innocence.

He’d looked Octavia in the eye and told her he wouldn’t save her.

Clarke had been angry with him for creating this perfect version of her in his mind and then not being able to deal with the reality, but she’s done exactly the same thing to him.

She considers what she knows about Jasper and Bellamy.

Jasper’s something of a rebel. Not the kind to set himself up as a leader.

Bellamy really, really is. He’s addicted to responsibility.

No one’s actually in charge here, but …

Jasper has the support of the entire group. By Wells and Bellamy’s rules, he’s already won. Except he wouldn’t use that support to throw his weight around and enforce rules. They’re his friends, not his servants.

And if Clarke had told him Bellamy was in charge, Jasper wouldn’t have hesitated to accept that.

What he wouldn’t have accepted was Bellamy pushing them around.

Jasper’s warfare looks an awful lot more like a homemade bomb and telling Dante to float himself than dramatic speeches and the threat of punishment.

They’d _assumed._

“This ends,” Clarke decrees. “Bellamy, you know the rules, abuses of their right to give you orders don’t have to be tolerated. Jasper, you know the rules, problems with Bellamy can be brought to me or -” Oh, there is no or. No one else to take it to.

Well, it had worked with Murphy ... kind of.

“Or you can deal with it yourself, properly,” Clarke finishes. “That’s what the collar means. Kru have the right to give orders and punishments. If you’re not sure, you take it to me or Miller, when he gets back. Harper’s probably the best to advise if you don’t think it’s important enough. Atom has final say over his people, Shoana, up to you if you’re included in that.”

Shoana nods silently, all nervousness directed at Atom now.

Jasper doesn’t look round for a vote this time, just turns to Bellamy and tells him, “It won’t happen again.”

He doesn’t apologise or claim the credit due to him as ringleader. No one questions that he has the power to make that statement true. Octavia flounces off, presumably so she can argue with Jasper about that decree later in private.

Clarke can let Jasper handle that.

She has to deal with the fact Bellamy isn’t wearing a collar.

She can’t remember the last time he came to her about the tally. She’d half assumed Jasper was dealing with that, given she’d allowed him to once.

Of course he hadn’t assumed blanket permission. He’s not like Bellamy or Murphy where you give him anything and he’ll run with it as far as it can go.

Or Wells.

Or Finn.

Or Clarke.

“Does that mean I get my comb back?” Bellamy asks, sounding exhausted.

His what?

Murphy looks positively elated. “Sure, I left it in Jasper’s tent.” He hops to his feet.

Bellamy rises rather more warily.

“Not in our tent, guys,” Monty calls after them, the first words he’s said since Clarke arrived.

“Let them go,” Jasper advises, “we’ll need to clean up the wood shavings anyway.”

Clarke quite simply doesn’t want to know.

It involves Bellamy’s comb and wood shavings and Octavia wants to keep doing it …

Knowing any more would ruin the joke.

“Murphy, sit,” Clarke snaps. “Jasper, go clean up whatever mess you’ve made. Bellamy – Bellamy, find something useful to do.”

Bellamy can wait until Clarke has someone more physical to back her up. Miller or Wells or Lincoln or Mbege or - 

Why did she send all the people who know how to fight away except Bellamy?

She’s not enforcing anything with Murphy as her next best attack dog.

She hadn’t thought she needed to enforce anything.

She’d presumed Bellamy could fill that role if really necessary.

Apparently she needs at least two at all times, just for her kru, just in case.

Bellamy skulks off to help Octavia take out her frustrations on some innocent firewood.

Monty silently volunteers to help Jasper with clean up and Shoana looks to Atom for instructions.

“You ain’t in trouble,” Atom tells her with a shrug. “Long as you don’t disobey a direct order or nothing, ‘s fine.”

Shoana nods and escapes with Monty and Jasper.

Harper ... Harper’s gone already. Clarke smiles fondly at the empty seat, then turns to Atom and Murphy.

“Well done,” he says, but it doesn’t sound like a compliment. “You gave them what they wanted and looked after them. You don’t need to learn shit on that front.”

Clarke stares at him. “But ... I screwed it up. They wanted me there. I should have been there.”

Atom shrugs. “You want to be perfect, no one can teach you that. And when you stop pretending they don’t exist you can fix your own problems.”

“So what, are you going to insist on fighting me instead?” Clarke feels absurdly angry at him. Mainly for being right.

Atom grins. “Only person you don’t know what wants is yourself. Problems, sure, easy, solvable. Rest of the time you’re fucking about trying to find or make one.”

“I’m not ...”

“Not what? Important? Allowed? I stopped you earlier, not ‘cause you weren’t doing what you wanted, but ‘cause you were. You wanted Murphy.”

“Um,” Clarke says, face scrunched in disgust. “No. Just no.”

Atom laughs. “No, I believe you, that’s not the joke. The joke ... oh, it’s a good one, he’s too easy. You don’t want him ‘cause he plays to lose. For a moment, you forgot that, just wanted the win, but ... damn, Clarke. Least I’m satisfied with those who want it.”

Clarke clenches her fists. “I’m not ...”

“I know you’re not,” Atom says with a roll of his eyes. “Be easier for you if you were. If you could take whoever you wanted. Not even like you go after those who are weaker than you.”

Murphy claps slowly and sarcastically. “Great, Atom. Your two braincells banged together for long enough to come to an obvious conclusion. And then you went and floating told her about it.”

Why wouldn’t Murphy want her to know whatever it is Atom is trying to say?

“I don’t know what you’re trying to say,” Clarke tells him. She doesn’t want to know.

Needs are too much.

Atom is looking at her as though she’s a barely restrained murderer.

“I’m saying that you’re avoiding making it a sex thing or a constant thing ‘cause the only thing you’d be satisfied with is an equal you’ve beat fairly and forced to submit. Another dominant. And this isn’t me hitting on you, not this time, I’m backing down, I’m not willing to take the risk of losing. 

“And that’s the problem ain’t it, you need to find someone willing to take that risk and accept it when they lose, but who would much rather make you submit. You’ve come close, if you’d had a chance at Bellamy before Murphy broke him for you or if it’d worked out with Raven or if Wells hadn’t rolled over and begged years before you knew. So, you can do it ... that’s why I’m backing down.

“I won’t let you make me want it.”

 

To Wells’ relief, once the three of them are alone Lincoln offers him a piece of paper.

Mike should probably be here, but that would have necessitated finding a reason to separate him from Aden and this isn’t something Lexa needs to know about, not even in the sense that there’s something to know.

They’ll have to be sure to burn it, but it’s much easier to talk privately. He can’t use the same trick with Roan, neither of them would trust the other not to keep it as proof, besides Grounders don’t seem literate.

Once Wells has finished outlining the situation, Kath and Lincoln consider it for a long time.

“So you and him?” Kath asks out loud.

Wells shakes his head.

She smirks at him, then mouths something Wells refuses to accept is ‘coward.’

Lincoln is just as laconic on paper. _Plan?_

Wells has been thinking of little else and he’s yet to come to a solid conclusion. There’s a variety of ways of approaching this and most of them are dependent on Nia’s Natblida’s attitude. He doesn’t even know her name yet.

He needs to know if her loyalty is to Azgeda or Nia. Azgeda would mean she could co-rule with Roan. Nia means Wells needs to turn her over to Lexa who he doubts will show a shred of mercy.

The Natblida factor is unimportant, except as a means to remove her from play. He has no particular affection for Lexa.

Not after Tomos and Lincoln.

Wells barely dares think it, but Stomkru would be better off with Aden in power. Lexa isn’t a direct enemy like Nia, but Clarke isn’t going to agree to that assessment. Wells is willing to bide his time, encourage Aden’s friendship with Mike and wait for someone else to remove Lexa for him. Clarke will move directly.

Clarke would either kill Lexa, starting a war with Trikru and splitting the Coalition, or fail to, starting a war with the entire Coalition.

Which means Wells needs to keep Clarke as far away from Lexa as possible.

Perhaps when the anger over Mount Weather has faded they’ll be able to coexist, but until then Wells needs - he needs Clarke occupied. Rescuing Kane and the Farm Station survivors would be perfect, if Roan wasn’t planning on making a move against Nia and Nia wasn’t planning on making a move against Lexa.

Roan wins and he hands over their people, nothing to distract Clarke. Nia wins and she takes the Coalition, forces Stomkru to kneel or eradicates them at her whim.

There’s a certain pang at leaving Kane and the others captive any longer, but Wells has no actual way to know Roan will keep his promise. For all he knows Roan has every intention of using him to remove Nia and then turn around and say he doesn’t know what Wells is talking about, Nia executed Farm Station.

It’s even possible she did.

Wells only has Roan’s incredibly vague word that she didn’t.

If that’s what Clarke discovers Azgeda will go the same way as Mount Weather.

So whatever happens at the Executions, Wells needs a third option. A winner that isn’t Nia or Roan. Lexa presents the same issue as Roan, Clarke won’t take her returning Farm Station as enough for forgiveness and if all Lexa can say is that they’re dead, Clarke will blame her for that too.

This Natblida, though.

She has no alliance with Stomkru, no reason to free Farm Station regardless of if her loyalty is to Azgeda or Nia. She’s proven cautious enough not to move openly against Lexa, the loss of Nia here should be enough of a blow to encourage her to retreat and regroup. If Stomkru join the Coalition officially, moving against them would be the same as moving against Lexa and Lexa has far weaker points to strike at.

Even a war between Azgeda and Trikru might not be a bad thing. Stomkru would naturally fall on the side of Trikru and whatever Clarke’s contribution to the fall of Azgeda, it’d leave her and Lexa on friendlier terms.

Wells writes two headings on the paper. Natblida and Farm Station. Under Farm Station he writes Clarke.

Under Natblida he writes Kath.

 

The next time Miller sees Finn, he looks less lost.

Or at least he’s found someone willing to grope him in the middle of a crowded dance floor.

It’s the last night before they leave Alpha Station for Mount Weather and Bree and Roma are saying goodbye to the tent that Miller is amused to find a roughly made sign indicates has been named _Jasper’s_.

Or rather _Jaspers_.

Miller’s never been accused of being a killjoy before. He’s spent his share of time having fun at parties on the Ark. It’s just that now there’s more important things. Like not being hungover when he’s inevitably summoned before Chancellor Griffin for another little chat about not encouraging discontent, his father silently begging him to back down from the same spot Miller takes behind Clarke. It’s not a flattering mirror of his future.

Then again Clarke would have whipped him by now, she’s not bound by the Exodus Charter. Disobedience is disobedience. Not that a whipping would stop him.

But as long as he stays within the law Clarke’s mother won’t touch him. And his father knows he’d fight.

Miller isn’t standing at the side of the tent like a damn bouncer, nursing a half empty cup of Grounder alcohol that’s been that way for a good three hours, to debate with himself again if taking the reputation as a martyr will bring in enough people to make up for those lost along with his reputation as a hero.

He’s there under strict orders to have fun.

Which naturally makes having said fun impossible.

He’s also not there to worry about Finn.

Miller has his own kru now, he doesn’t need to worry about Clarke’s runaways. It’s just his current kru is on loan from Atom, Bree and Roma. He’ll hand them back eventually.

He’s going back home.

Oh, shit. Finn’s seen him and is coming over to talk.

“So who you waiting for?” Finn asks, surprisingly audible at a normal volume.

“Uh, I’m not?” Miller responds. It’s an odd come on, if it is one at all.

Finn grins. “It’s the acoustics. For private conversations. Can’t hear shit out there. Guess you just gravitated to the quietest spot?”

Did Finn have his nipples pierced before? Miller hadn’t paid attention. He drinks some of the alcohol to give himself an excuse to pause.

Finn seems happy to fill in both halves of the conversation. “Thanks, by the way. I’m over, y’know, everything.”

If he won’t even say their names, Miller sincerely doubts that. Shit, it’s Miller’s turn to say something again. “So, are you with Bree and Roma?”

Something about that’s amusing. “No, with isn’t the right word,” Finn tells him. “It’s easier without the love. Oh, they love each other. I’m more like – like a pet that does amusing tricks.”

That sounds like hell to Miller, but if Finn’s happy with that - “Amusing tricks like, um, what’s her name?” Miller gestures at the crowd, not able to pick the specific girl out again.

Finn shrugs. “I don’t know either.”

Miller judges him.

“I wasn’t going to do anything,” Finn protests. He finally looks a little embarrassed, which give what he is, or rather isn’t, wearing, Miller thinks should have happened much earlier. “’m not allowed,” he mumbles.

Like he had permission before. “Not sure I’d call that nothing,” Miller says, aiming for a neutral tone instead of a lecturing one. It’s not even like there’s a chance of him getting away with it, this is Bree and Roma’s place, no matter that is says Jasper over the door. Hell, he can see they’re watching.

Miller didn’t think Finn was a masochist or even like whatever Murphy is.

Finn isn’t looking at Miller any more. “Not ‘llowed t’ get off,” he clarifies.

It takes an astonishing amount of effort for Miller not to laugh. He sounds so sulky about it. Except that can’t be the whole story, Finn wouldn’t accept that unless there were other perks and he’s already said it isn’t love.

Miller doesn’t want to know.

But it might be useful when Finn has to face Clarke and Raven again.

The things Miller would do for his kru.

Not like he didn’t already know Finn believed orgasms were something you earned by a set amount of good behavior.

Miller is saved from having to work out the question by the arrival of Fox. She’s Bree and Roma’s message runner. You don’t leave her waiting.

For some reason Fox glares at Miller, as though it’s his fault while relaying her message. “Mbege’s drunk and getting handsy with Angela. She’s too nice to give him the kick in the nuts he deserves and they’re both ours, so ...”

Miller wants to defend himself, what Mbege does in his spare time is none of Miller’s business. He’s not actually the bouncer here.

But apparently Finn is.

He runs his fingers through his hair, winks at Miller and vanishes into the crowd. Miller looks for Mbege and after a moment sees Finn approach him, put his hand on his arm and say something which turns Mbege’s attention to him. Angela makes her escape.

Huh.

Finn had been wasted sitting up a tree. Not that Clarke’s running a nightclub, but he’s ... charismatic.

He’s a slut.

Uh, flirtatious. Patient. Uh, agile. Pretty.

What exactly had he contributed to the fall of Mount Weather?

An extra body to help carry Atom’s wounded?

Dinner a few times?

Oh, that’s right, expert knowledge of the terrain and Lincoln’s cave.

Lincoln.

They should have sent Finn instead. They’d known Lincoln was in danger from the very people he was taking Losi to. He’d been imprisoned until Wells had taken him to Polis as a diplomat. Lincoln had that same knowledge, along with knowledge about a part of Mount Weather no one else had been able to investigate. They hadn’t been able to figure out his drawn maps of the tunnels, had to discard them as unusable.

Only they couldn’t have sent Finn because he wouldn’t leave Raven.

Which hadn’t been good for anyone, least of all Finn and Raven.

If things don’t work out with Clarke and Raven, Miller might have to have a quiet word with Wells and get Finn to Polis rather than have to stay where Clarke’s kru will be.

Fox hasn’t left.

“Yes?” Miller asks her.

“Bree says if you don’t stop plotting in the corner and join in, she’ll send Finn after you next. You need some stress relief. Pick someone, get off with them or she’ll tell Finn he can come as many times as he wants as long as you go first,” Fox tells him with a rather smug expression.

“That doesn’t sound, uh, consensual,” Miller points out, avoiding looking at her.

“Time limit,” Fox says. “If you don’t want Finn you can hold out until dawn, right?”

They’re evil. The whole floating pack of them.

“This ‘private meeting place’ is bugged isn’t it?” Miller asks wearily.

“Duh.”

 

Murphy’s grinning, like Hercules presenting the body of the Nemean Lion to Eurystheus. Holding out the remains of his comb as though he’s doing him some great favor. Tragically, Bellamy doesn’t have a giant jar to hide in.

Maybe putting Murphy in a giant jar is the solution here. That or skinning him and wearing it as a cloak.

“Murphy,” Bellamy says in what he thinks is a very controlled voice. “What the fuck?!”

Bizarrely that seems to make him angry. “It’s an excuse! I’m trying to give you what you want!”

What Bellamy wants?

A nap?

To pass this whole situation over to Clarke?

To chain Murphy to the tent pole so he can’t cause any more floating chaos?

Oh. Yeah, it’s that one.

Jasper might have been running the show with Octavia center stage, but Murphy wrote the script.

Bellamy should beat him. What more does he need? A fancy written invitation delivered by a brigade of trumpeters?

But that would involve ...

It’s a slippery slope.

Give Murphy this and Bellamy doesn’t think he’ll be able to stop.

“Okay,” Bellamy says. “What I want is for you to follow my orders. Clearly that’s not happening when all you want from me is pain.” He turns to walk away, he’ll tell Clarke he can’t do this, that he can’t control Murphy, let her take over.

His comb hits him in the middle of his back.

“I get it,” Murphy says.

Bellamy doesn’t turn around. He doesn’t leave either.

“No, seriously, really get the message. You – I can’t say you don’t want – it’s me. You don’t want me. I get it. I thought – when you gave me this ...”

That stupid collar Bellamy had mended for who the hell knows what reason. Least he didn’t cut it before throwing it at Bellamy this time.

He couldn’t. He’s not allowed knives.

“When – when – in the dropship, after rescuing Atom’s lot – I thought – but no, you were just missing Octavia. There’s too much bullshit between us – we’re all twisted up – like Finn and Raven got – well, Finn made the right choice – got out – I’m going – not right away – Indra – when everyone – I’ll be leaving with her – have another go as Kikabug – without you to fuck it up for me – or you to – be the reason I fuck it up for myself – you should stay away until then – I’ll stay out of trouble – try to – Clarke can deal ...”

Bellamy still can’t find anything to say.

“Stop me,” Murphy begs. “Give me that. Tell me you – want me around – that I’m not – no, not hating me would be too much to ask, I know – sorry – I shouldn’t have asked – you can go. I don’t des- need anything from you.”

“That’s the first time you’ve lied to me,” Bellamy says with some surprise. “Knowingly lied.”

Now Murphy is silent.

Bellamy takes a deep breath and turns back to face him. It’s not a surprise to see tears. “But you truly believe you don’t deserve anything from me.”

Nothing.

Anger feels easier than pity. “Look at your arm, Murphy, look at it and then look at mine. Then tell me which of us owes. Tell me!”

There’s Murphy’s defiant look. “I do.”

“I can’t take it,” Bellamy tells him. “Because it’s wrong. Because wanting to hurt people, that’s wrong. And you – you’re right – there’s too much between us – I won’t be kind – I want to – but I won’t. You should go. To keep yourself safe from me.”

“When have I ever asked for your kindness?” Murphy asks, angry in turn. “Or safety? That want isn’t going to go away, even if I do. It needs an outlet or you’re just going to end up standing over another body wondering how. We made an agreement. I asked for pain and you asked to be kind. You – we asked for what the other wants.” This is looking more difficult for him than – anything Bellamy’s seen. “New agreement.” He holds out his hand. “My condition is ... is that you’re – kind – to me.”

Bellamy reaches for his hand, but Murphy pulls it away.

“No. You don’t give something for nothing.”

“Murphy, I can’t ...” Bellamy starts.

“Who says it’s wrong? People’ve been telling me I was wrong my whole floating life, I ain’t listened to them. Why’re you listening? Told Octavia she was wrong for being born. You didn’t listen. Told Clarke she was wrong to give you another chance. She didn’t listen and you’d be dead if she had. Stop listening! Thinking stuff ain’t bad. Doing stuff’s only bad if you don’t got permission. So ask me for it.”

His grammar appears to have gone the same way as Bellamy’s comb, but ...

It’s sex.

Admitting that changes the rules.

That he’s never been ashamed of.

Or of the people he wants to have it with.

Bellamy holds out his hand. “Then my, uh, condition is that I get to do whatever the hell I want to you.”

Murphy grins viciously. “Except walk away.”

He’s not leaving that loophole. “I promise, I won’t abandon you,” Bellamy tells him, like he could. Like Murphy hasn’t burrowed his way under his skin.

“You won’t lie about what you want,” Murphy tells him. “I mean, tell the rest of the world whatever you floating please, but you and me, no lies about that.”

Shouldn’t Bellamy be the one giving Murphy rules? What’s Murphy going to do if he breaks them?

He’s going to walk away.

No. Murphy wouldn’t have gone. He’d have found some excuse.

Bellamy breaks those rules and the only one who can enforce them is Bellamy.

“Okay. But we need Clarke.”

Murphy raises his eyebrows.

“We have a list of rules,” Bellamy attempts to explain. “There’s more. There needs to be more. But you’re no more willing to punish me for breaking them than I’m willing to punish Octavia.”

“Tell Clarke later,” Murphy says dismissively. “Write list of rules later. Stop. Stalling.”

“We should – people will – I don’t know –”

Murphy drops to his knees _by choice_ in the middle of the camp and Bellamy’s brain short circuits.

Even now he’s still coming up with reasons to stop.

He starts, he’ll take everything. He’ll give everything.

He needs ...

Clarke would be able ...

There’s that thing. Hainofi. Atom had knocked her out of it.

If Bellamy could do that ...

So, what, he just tries to think like a Princess?

Nope. That’s really not helping anything at all.

Except he’s been there before.

When he’d shot Wells.

No shame. No fear. No hesitation.

A clarity of focus. A certainty he was ...

He was in charge.

In control. Even though he really hadn’t been in control of himself.

Murphy had ...

The dropship when the Fog came.

Dax. Afi.

Throwing the radio. Cutting the radio in front of two unconscious strangers.

If Raven or Jackson had woken he’d have slit their throats just like he’d tried to slit Murphy’s.

Murphy had taken it from him. Broken his focus.

How dare he?

Hadn’t he known he belonged to Bellamy?

Of course not, then he hadn’t had a collar.

“Murphy,” Bellamy says.

Murphy shivers.

Good.

“Did I say you could take off your collar?”

Murphy shakes his head.

Bellamy waits.

“No, you didn’t,” Murphy says, quiet.

Bellamy waits.

“No, you didn’t, _sir_?” Murphy tries.

Not quite, but Bellamy isn’t complaining. Murphy’s offered that now, he’s not taking it back.

“Ask me for it,” Bellamy says.

“What do you want in return?” Murphy asks, because he’s a clever boy.

Bellamy waits, because Murphy’s not clever enough.

Murphy sighs, his obedience has never lasted long. “What do you want in return, sir?”

He certainly doesn’t want Murphy’s obedience. Not given freely. He’ll take that later.

Where’s his fighter?

“Guess,” Bellamy tells him. “If you’re so good at knowing what I want.”

Murphy mutters, “Bastard,” under his breath, but Bellamy lets that go. He’ll take a direct challenge or none at all.

He has no idea what he will decide he means. It’s not a test Murphy can pass.

He considers giving him a pass anyway when he starts stripping.

He stops him quickly though. “Murphy, we’re in public.”

Murphy looks at him as though he’s insane. “You started it.”

“I didn’t tell you I wanted -” Bellamy sighs. “In future, assume I want privacy?”

“Atom always wanted the opposite,” Murphy says suspiciously. “Hey, Atom!”

Bellamy shakes his head, trying to glare Murphy down. That’s never worked.

“Want to come watch?” Murphy asks at a volume loud enough to startle a few birds out of Harper’s tree. “Give Bellamy a few tips!”

Then again Bellamy could do with those tips.

And it’ll be funny to see how Murphy feels to have that bluff called.

“Yeah, Atom,” Bellamy says at a more reasonable volume. “You’d be welcome.”

Murphy trips over his own feet.

 

It’s not like Clarke’s planning on asking Raven for anything. Not even forgiveness.

This is selfish. To make Clarke feel better.

It takes her a few moments before she registers Harper is walking next to her.

“Go on then.” Clarke tells her. “Tell me you told me so.”

“I slept with Finn,” Harper says instead.

Clarke doesn’t quite know what to do with that information. “And, since you didn’t leave with him, you found it profoundly disappointing?”

“Basically,” Harper admits. “Though I took advantage of his – of him just as much. I miss my hunting partner, I don’t miss his cock.”

“Why are you telling me?” Clarke asks. “I don’t – I won’t be upset about it.”

“Because you need to be thinking about what Raven’s missing. How much more she’s lost.”

Clarke gets it. Raven isn’t angry at Clarke or at least not for anything Clarke’s actually responsible for.

She’s mourning Finn. Her brother. The boy she loved unconditionally until she found out his love had conditions.

Clarke doesn’t thank Harper. Needs are too much. She can’t give Raven Finn’s unconditional love.

Only her own.

Maybe it’ll be enough. Maybe not.

Harper doesn’t come the whole way, all she has is a confession that will hurt Raven more.

Raven is breaking something. Shit, this is like that damned lab coat, Clarke should never have given her this task.

“Raven,” Clarke says before she’s decided what she’s going to, “it’s time to come home.”

There’s no response, not even a glance in her direction.

“I’ve been hiding too. Not in the same place of course, that’d defeat the objective,” Clarke confesses. “It took Atom to drag me out.”

“Atom?” Raven asks, raising an eyebrow. Good she’s listening.

“He’s the only one with enough context who doesn’t avoid coming down here like it’s full of plague.”

Raven snorts. “It’s a big place. Plenty of room for both of us to hide and still hide from each other.”

Clarke needs to avoid making this about Finn. Since it isn’t. It’s about bringing her kru together to support Raven though her pain, no matter the cause. She trusts they can.

Monty and Jasper are happy, she thinks. Bellamy hasn’t hurt anyone, Harper would have been much more frantic if he had. Octavia ... Clarke has to admit she has no idea.

Murphy has been kept ... occupied. Out of serious trouble. No one’s dead, seriously injured or on fire, in Murphy terms that’s an unprecedented success.

Under Wells things had escalated to murderous in about the same timeframe and he’d been actively trying to prevent it. Maybe that was his mistake.

“It’s not big enough,” Clarke says. “It’s not big enough for any of the people who live here. This place is full of cages. It’s one itself.”

“You sent me here,” Raven points out.

“To break the cages, not build one for yourself. Do I need to get Jasper to blow something up?”

“If anyone’s blowing anything up, it’s me.” Raven half grins. “He used flour, Clarke, flour, like some sort of Old Earth movie!”

Clarke has to admit she doesn’t know how to make a bomb. “It worked, though?”

“Yes, but it’s _tacky_ ,” Raven says.

“I didn’t know you were such a bomb snob,” Clarke laughs.

Raven puts her nose in the air, but she’s grinning properly. “I simply have a sense of refinement, that someone whose major accomplishment is moonshine cannot possibly appreciate.”

“He’s got a still going again,” Clarke offers. “That news was apparently exciting enough to reach me, if not the news that he’s been feuding with Bellamy, who it seems needs a nemesis or he gets bored.”

“What’d they do?” Raven seems interested enough in the gossip.

“I didn’t dare ask, but Murphy was involved so I fear the worst.”

Raven looks suitably mock horrified, she knows if there had been any serious consequences Clarke wouldn’t be joking about it.

“With Miller away -” Clarke shakes her head sadly. “Raven, you’re my only hope against them.”

Clarke knows she judged Raven’s need to throw herself into some project correctly when Raven puts down her spanner. “How can I refuse a damsel in distress?” Raven says gallantly.

She pretends to swoon and Raven obligingly catches her.

They stare at each other for rather longer than the joke requires, then Clarke breaks away, clearing her throat awkwardly.

At least Raven comes back with her.

 

Kath looks either furious or overjoyed when she stomps into Wells’ tent to report. Wells isn’t quite sure which or indeed who that emotion is aimed at. She takes the charcoal and paper Wells holds out and triumphantly writes _ONTARI_.

Wells nods at her to continue the report.

“Mike is an idiot,” Kath tells him. “He has no idea what he’s doing and all he cares about is -” Kath mimes swinging a sword. “- his dumb horses.”

That explains why Nia hasn’t already declared Ontari her Hainofi, not just in order to avoid drawing attention to her. Hm, maybe she’s using the Hainofi excuse as a reason to pay attention to Ontari. That could cause Wells problems, if Nia has no real intention of naming Ontari as her heir.

An idiot who cares about nothing but fighting - it’s not perfect, but what would be in this situation? As long as it isn’t Stomkru that takes responsibility for Nia’s death Ontari should focus on whoever does first, giving Clarke time to free Farm Station while Wells and Lexa work on Ontari through more official, though no less bloody, channels.

If she’s as stupid as Kath believes and Wells believes Kath believes it, then she won’t have any original plans, they’ll all be Nia’s.

“Calm down, Kath,” Wells orders. “Mike – might not be a genius, but he’s loyal.”

Kath nods.

No, Wells needs to know who Ontari is loyal to. “Despite his friendship with Aden, he will prioritize Stomkru.”

Now Kath gets it. “I’m not sure he sees those as conflicting.”

Ontari believes Nia is Azgeda and Azgeda is Nia. She will take an attack on Nia as one against the entirety of Azgeda. She won’t pick one over the other, because to her they are the same.

Perfect would have been loyal to Nia, but not Azgeda.

Roan is loyal to Azgeda, but not Nia. He’ll go against her for his people. He’d never start a war in revenge for her death.

Ontari – Wells believes she will. Someone whose only loyalty was to Nia would be trapped into the part of Haiplana of Azgeda, no desire to rule, except as a tyrant. Their loyalty would shift to themselves and those they loved, at the expense of Azgeda. They would not start a war, preferring revenge through private means. After all, to them, Nia’s death would be a private matter. Nothing to do with Azgeda. They’d be easy to turn the people against.

But a blow against all of Azgeda, as Ontari would see Nia’s death, that must be answered. And if she’s truly an idiot, she won’t even hesitate if Lexa was responsible.

A war between Ontari and Lexa.

Wells isn’t sure which disgusts him more. The massacre/enslavement of Farm Station or the planned execution of Mount Weather. Two birds, one stone. Let them tear each other apart and at the end of it, Wells and Clarke will take the ashes and put Aden on the throne. Let blood must have blood have its last blood.

Lexa and Ontari must both die.

To bring an end to the death.

For peace. For the greater good. For a new, better way of life.

If Mike’s going to be an advisor to Aden, he’s going to need to learn to advise.

“Kath, could you send Mike to me next. I’d like to have a word with him about Aden.”

 

Clarke’s whole kru sit around the fire that night, drinking and talking. Well, except Miller. He gets toasted several times and even Shoana joins in the conversation about what a great guy he is.

Monty thinks it’s interesting.

No one mentions Finn. No one mentions Wells.

Finn is gone. Wells is long gone.

Miller is away.

What makes them all so sure he’s coming back?

All three of them are on their way here, but from the way they’re all talking only Miller matters.

Like Wells and Finn aren’t going to be an issue, like Wells hadn’t thought they couldn’t succeed and they’d proved him wrong, like Finn hadn’t betrayed Raven and run away.

Miller had been sent away. Miller had people waiting for him, his father, Jackson, Bryan. Miller had a chance to know what it’s like when he’s the one leading. Monty isn’t so sure it’s going to be as smooth a return as they want.

Jasper elbows him and nods to where Atom is leading Monroe and Jacob to join them, Maya at his side. Charlotte’s too young to drink.

Atom’s surrendering.

Monty isn’t sure if that surrender is to Clarke or Bellamy.

Bellamy and Murphy had ...

Bellamy had extended an invitation to Atom to join him and Murphy in Bellamy’s tent and Monty’s only relief comes from the fact that they’d had the control to wait until inside a tent.

Murphy had done rather a lot of screaming.

Monty never ever wants to know details.

Especially given how smug Murphy looks. He’s all but curled up purring in Bellamy’s lap.

Monty’s concern is Jasper though.

Maya’s trying to be subtle, moving her hand when Atom tries to take hold of it, but everyone knows already.

Jasper’s laughing too loud, drinking too much and making jokes that sting too hard.

Monty tries a few times to suggest he walk away or not have another drink or not to say anything. It doesn’t work.

Maya makes the mistake of trying to talk to Jasper. Monty doesn’t catch what she said.

Nobody misses what Jasper says loudly in return. “And how do you feel about Atom having a threesome you weren’t even invited to?”

Monty gives up on subtle and grabs Jasper’s arm. “You and me are going to go to our tent and sleep.”

Jasper ignores him. “No, really, Maya, tell me, I want to know if it hurts like when I see you with Atom.”

“What?” Maya says, smiling like she thinks it’s a joke she’s not in on.

“Jasper, why don’t you -” Bellamy starts.

“Oh, you want me to join you and Murphy?” Jasper asks sarcastically. “Or is that reserved for people who are dating someone else?”

Maya turns to Atom with a hurt look.

Monty digs his fingernails into Jasper’s arm. Jasper keeps ignoring him.

Atom mostly looks confused. “I didn’t think you’d mind.”

“You didn’t think I’d mind?!” Maya hits him in the chest.

“Well, yeah, I don’t mind about Jasper,” Atom tells her.

“I’m not sleeping with Jasper!”

“You aren’t?”

Wait, is he genuinely confused? Atom is looking between Maya and Jasper like they’re the ones playing a joke on him.

Murphy clears his throat and Bellamy clamps a hand over his mouth before he can speak. A moment later Bellamy pulls it away and wipes it on his shirt. Murphy must have licked it.

“Uh, I don’t think Atom’s been in a, like, exclusive relationship before,” Murphy volunteers. “In case that helps.”

That explains far too much.

Atom points between the group. “Murphy’s sleeping with Bellamy, Bellamy’s sleeping with Jasper, Jasper’s sleeping with Octavia and Monty and Maya, which is damn impressive, Maya’s sleeping with me, I’m sleeping with Murphy and Bellamy. Clarke’s repressed and needs to join in the fun, Raven needs to get over Collins and Harper - she could be sleeping with any of you and I’d never know.”

“I am not!” Jasper snaps.

“Oh, sorry,” Atom says, “guessed wrong about Bellamy?”

“I know he’s not sleeping with Bellamy,” Murphy tells him. “’cause he complains about that nearly as much as I do – did.”

Bellamy pinches Murphy’s arm. How come that works on floating Murphy while Monty can’t even get an acknowledgement from Jasper?

“I’m not sleeping with anyone,” Jasper informs the group coldly. “Not in the sex sense.”

“We never went that far,” Maya adds.

Jasper glares at Atom. “I actually never have, with anyone, so -”

“That’s more impressive,” Murphy says before anyone else gets the chance.

Bellamy pinches him again.

“What?” Murphy says, twisting to look at him. “Like, put up your hands if you wouldn’t have sex with Jasper under any circumstances.”

Clarke is the only one to start to raise her hand, then she lowers it again when she gets several judgemental looks.

Now Jasper leans towards Monty, who happily puts an arm around him, looking around at everyone a little smugly. Not half as smug as Murphy though.

“Sorry, Maya,” Atom says quietly, “I didn’t know you, uh, only wanted me?”

Maya looks sharply at Murphy, who attempts to retreat or possibly just uses that as an excuse to cuddle up to Bellamy.

“I didn’t know there was an alternative,” Maya tells Atom, frostily.

Ouch.

Atom hangs his head. Bellamy has the decency to look ashamed, he’d known full well Maya existed. 

Murphy does not have that decency. “We could help him make it up to you.”

Bellamy grabs the back of Murphy’s neck and forces his head down in a sort of mirror of Atom’s.

“I’m sorry, Maya,” Bellamy says sincerely. “Murphy asked and when Atom didn’t mention anything, I assumed it was okay with you. Murphy, whatever suggestion you’re about to make about what Maya should do to Atom, think carefully first about how much you’d enjoy it and if I’m willing to do it to you.”

“She should forgive him?” Murphy asks hopefully.

Bellamy lets him up. “Good boy.”

Everyone politely pretends this is normal.

Monty combs his hand through the hair on the back of Jasper’s head, not exactly hiding the motion, but not drawing attention to it either. Jasper relaxes slightly.

Maya and Atom decide to make their domestic a little less free for all and after a long pause Monroe turns to Raven and desperately says something completely inane. It works to break people back into smaller conversations.

Octavia turns to glare at Jasper from his opposite side to Monty. “What the hell?”

Monty tries to signal to her to wait at least until they’re in their tent and to let Jasper be the one to decide when he’s ready to have that conversation. Monty really needs to get better at this silent communication thing. Or at least try it on people who will listen to him.

“Oh, leave it, Tavi,” Jasper tells her. “You didn’t get a choice in your brother being a murderous slut.”

Maybe if Monty stopped stroking Jasper’s hair and tugged it like he was Bellamy or Clarke or something ...

He doesn’t.

Octavia splutters a bit. “That wasn’t your secret to tell!” she manages.

“I knew it, that’s good enough,” Jasper tells her, leaning in slightly. “You can’t be too mad, you didn’t put your hand up. You’d fuck me.”

Octavia slaps him.

Yeah, Monty should have gone with the hair tugging plan.

Oh for fuck’s sake, they’ve got everyone’s attention again.

Bellamy jumps in on Octavia’s side, of course. “Jasper. Tent. Now.”

Monty gives the damn tug to Jasper’s hair when he opens his mouth to argue. Jasper looks round at him, shocked, finally. Thankfully, whatever he sees in Monty’s expression is enough to get him standing, then Monty can herd him back to their tent.

Octavia can find somewhere else to sleep tonight.

Any plans Murphy had for privacy with Bellamy are definitely over.

For a second, Monty thinks Bellamy is going to follow them, that he’s going to have to watch Jasper punished, that he’s back in Dante’s office walking towards the sword.

Then Murphy makes another rude joke and Bellamy turns away.

Monty isn’t letting anyone hurt Jasper. No one.

He wonders what happened to his sword.

 

The Arkers arrive in the morning before Clarke has a chance to speak with Jasper.

She hugs Miller, then starts to let go so he can move onto the next greeting, but he keeps hold, whispering quickly in her ear, “Grounders plan to kill Mount Weather adults, get any doctors together who can perform the bone marrow procedure, I’ve got volunteers. we can pretend The Cured are from the Ark.”

Miller steps back and turns to embrace Raven.

Clarke claps her hands. “I know tents are being set up, but I bet it was crowded on the way. Maya, is there a chance some people could ...”

She doesn’t need to finish the request before Maya is nodding and sending Monroe inside, with Jacob following, to organize getting whatever rooms they have ready.

“Miller, could you round up anyone who’s willing to enter the Mountain?” she asks. “Sorry to put you to work immediately.” But he’s the most likely to know who to even approach.

“Missed you, Hainofi,” Miller jokes with a grin.

A good chunk of Clarke’s kru have dispersed into the Arkers already. She’s only got - Raven, Harper, Maya and Atom. Any moment Clarke and Maya will be needed to greet Chancellor Jaha.

Clarke gestures them in close, hoping people will assume she’s giving them a last reminder to stay polite. She relays what Miller told her. Atom grabs Maya’s arm when she immediately turns to go do something.

“I’ll go,” Atom tells her. “Raven, can you find us somewhere to operate?”

Raven looks to Clarke who nods agreement.

“Harper -”

“Get the word out to kru,” Harper finishes. “Good luck with the Chancellor.”

Wait, Clarke can perform the procedure. “Harper,” she says, “find someone to take my place. Tell them there was a medical emergency.”

“I can stay,” Atom tells her.

Clarke spots Jaha and her mother in the crowd, there’s no way she can leave if they spot her. “Okay,” she tells Atom. She doesn’t need to threaten him, he knows.

Not like he can make things worse than the genocide of the people who surrendered to her.

 

Octavia wakes to find herself alone listening to Bellamy and her mother talk above her.

No. Beside her. No. Not mom, Jasper. Mom’s dead.

Jasper’s apologizing. Good. He’d been drunk and stupid and Bellamy isn’t letting him talk to her.

Octavia opens her eyes, relived to see the tent canvas letting light through. She’s sat up before either of them notice her.

Bellamy glares at Jasper, who must think he isn’t allowed to look at her or something. It’s just Bellamy, who cares?

Why does everyone act like they’re scared of him? He’s an idiot.

Someone pushes their way into the tent.

“Float off,” Octavia tells them without looking to see who it is.

Bellamy and Jasper close ranks in front of her, standing between her and ... an Ark Guard?

She knows this Guard. The one who’d caught her. The one who’d ignored Bellamy’s pleading that he’d do anything if he let her go. The one who had given him a gun and told him to shoot Jaha.

Bellamy had.

And then he’d used that same gun to shoot Jaha’s son.

“Bellamy Blake,” Shumway says, he doesn’t need to ask, he recognizes him, “you are under arrest for the attempted murders of Thelonious and Wells Jaha and the murder of Vincent Dax.”

There’s no mention of that Grounder gona Afi, or John Murphy.

Bellamy doesn’t resist. Why doesn’t he resist?

Octavia screams and Jasper catches her in his arms, holding her back.

“Don’t,” Jasper tells her, voice breaking. “Don’t give them a reason to take you too.”

 

Wells assumes it’s Mike until Roan is right behind him, trapping him between his body and the folding table. For a moment he thinks he’s dead, that Roan’s read his mind.

“Had time to think about my suggestion?” Roan asks.

Does he need to be wrapped around Wells for this? No one can see them.

Wells doesn’t know what to say. Or rather he does, but he hates lying.

“I’m interested,” Wells says, not committing one way or the other.

Roan leans in to whisper in his ear and, oh, that’s why he needed to be this close. “Kane is a very smart man, he knows your father and he knows Abigail Griffin. He told me you’re not the only result of that political alliance. Hainofi Clarke. She’s your weakest point. I’m not threatening her. Nia will. Ontari will. Kane said you and Abby would do anything to protect Clarke, even leave him to, what was it, _float_? If you get the throne for me, I swear Azgeda will never do anything to put your Hainofi in danger.”

Lexa.

Wells must have said it aloud or at least under his breath.

Roan chuckles. “If Stomkru is willing to ally against Trikru, Azgeda has the best chance of bringing her down.”

“Stomkru will need a reason to hate Lexa,” Wells breaths, barely believing he’s telling Roan this.

Roan doesn’t even bother to suggest that the execution of Mount Weather will be enough. “Then we need to help her give them one.”

Wells thinks it’s relief that he doesn’t have to betray anyone that makes him turn and kiss Roan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During my edits I cut an over 3000 word segment that was literally just porn from the point Raven decided she wanted to get revenge on Finn to the point Miller cleared his throat and reminded everyone that there was an actual plot. Turns out that trying to discipline the characters for derailing things with Random Horniness is in fact an author problem and will only lead to further Random Horniness. Anyway, I'm putting that segment up as an outtake in case anyone is interested in said Random Horniness.
> 
> The plot relevant Random Horniness remains, I just split the party so that not everyone had to deal with it. Turns out, Roan is very useful in event of Random Horniness. Miller has more of a wet blanket effect, while Roan lets it burn itself out. Miller's focused on the end goal and ignoring everything else, Roan understands that sometimes you need the time to let it pass. Both have their uses.
> 
> And framing my own stuff like that is a technique I learned from, like, a proper therapist that I saw privately in the UK. Might have worked once I figured out that just because I was making it all up that didn't make it lying or irrelevant. Didn't stick with it long enough.
> 
> I've been looking at the characters I dislike, working out why I dislike them, then flipping those traits into the positive and finding it's something I dislike about myself. Bellamy's sacrificial love is one I'm having serious trouble with right now. Octavia's anger and Clarke's desire to help are there in the background as issues too. I could do with getting some Emori into this as soon as possible, I love her. Echo, too, she's good at keeping Bellamy practical, Clarke is too, but she'll jump on the sacrificial bandwagon just as quickly for basically anyone.
> 
> Echo has actual self preservation, as opposed to Murphy's self hatred.
> 
> Anyhoo, there's porn if you want it, there's plot if you don't and if you want both, that's great!


	3. Both Original and Ruthless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had a hell of a week. Received enlightenment from a cat named Freedom ...
> 
> And the cat told me to write slower and just sleep a lot, but what does the cat know? It's a cat.
> 
> Still, worked better than all the humans that told me, so maybe it's onto something.
> 
> WARNING: some dubious underage sex stuff could be implied here, but like nothing's confirmed. Promise this is as far as I'll go with that topic. Both the dubious and the underage.
> 
> WARNING: PTSD flashback/trauma responses from everyone, mainly Raven and Jasper. Complete emotional shut off in the present as Jasper remembers the emotional shut off of the aftermath of the explosion. Learned helplessness. As far as trauma goes, trauma around responses to trauma is the most common. Odd that.

Huh, Clarke’s mom is in charge now. Jaha’s half a step behind her and Abigail Griffin is the one wearing the Chancellor’s pin.

Like mother, like daughter.

Atom has no love for either of them, but it’s Griffin he’s scared of.

It’s like Clarke and Bellamy.

Worst Jaha can do is hurt him, Griffin can make him kneel.

“Chancellor Griffin,” Atom says, quickly taking the chance to let Maya know about the power shift, she can’t read that stuff. “Former Chancellors Jaha and Sydney.” They don’t like that. Atom knows he’s smirking.

He doesn’t recognize the other two men, though one of them is in the uniform of a Guard. So, Shumway isn’t running them any more either. These two must be Griffin’s.

Atom waits for their introductions. Maya’s letting him take point until he introduces her to them.

Griffin smiles. “James Harvey, isn’t it?”

Bitch.

“Atom,” he tells her. “I go by Atom.”

This isn’t a major contest, Atom’s on the side that’s already lost. Now he’s just establishing how high in the pecking order he can get Maya.

Griffin isn’t giving an inch. Atom’s taken two.

This is President Vie.” Atom gestures Maya forward.

“She’s a child!” Jaha says as though Atom isn’t less than a year older. Oh, but he’s a _criminal_.

Maya and Griffin ignore him, immediately insisting on first name terms. They’ll do well together.

Jaha will either learn his new place or break himself against Griffin’s hierarchy. She decides it, doesn’t let it develop naturally.

That’s what you have to do when you don’t get to choose your gang.

It’s been easier with Clarke’s kru. Atom knows his place and he knows it can change. But he also knows that just because the only person he’s lost to is Clarke that doesn’t put him in second place.

He’s one step below Bellamy.

Trouble is, Bellamy isn’t high up enough for Atom’s liking.

There’s categories. Clarke at the top, obviously. Then obedient, but dominant, Miller, Harper and Raven. Then disobedient, but dominant, Bellamy, Atom and Jasper. Obedient and not bothered enough to fight their way through the disobedient ones to figure things out in a more civilized fashion higher up. Monty, Maya and Shoana. That’s where Monroe and Jacob will fit. It’ll be calm.

Then there’s the disobedient and submissive. Murphy and Octavia. Jacob gets some fire back and he’ll end up there.

Clarke doesn’t bother with obedient and submissive. She likes a fight.

It’s exactly the same set up as Murphy had, only he’s gone from right at the top to right at the bottom. Even Octavia has more status. He’s much happier.

Murphy won’t be an issue for Atom.

His problems are Miller and Jasper.

Jasper’s currently occupying the spot directly above Bellamy, but he didn’t win it, Clarke gave it to him. That feud isn’t over, just delayed. Bellamy loses and Atom stays right where he is. Jasper loses and he and Atom will have to work things out fast. Atom reckons Jasper will be the one to surrender to both. He might even get the chance to fuck him, since Bellamy won’t. Then again, there’s Maya to consider. That’s a confusing part.

Either way, Jasper’s willing to submit in general. Atom isn’t.

Which is why Miller is a problem.

Atom’s scared enough of Clarke to submit even if he resents it. Bellamy’s the only one to make him want it. Harper’s subtle enough with her orders that Atom won’t even notice he’s taking them. Raven keeps it to the bedroom, not a problem unless Atom wants to sleep with her, which he doesn’t.

Miller will give orders and expect them followed.

Atom had been directly under him for approximately ten minutes while setting the bait for Murphy and he’d come close to actually fighting Murphy just because Miller was so ...

Nothing could convince Atom to repeat that experience by choice. Miller’s direct. Clarke will accept a verbal surrender. Raven will accept a sexual. Who even knows what kind Harper wants.

He can’t even go against Miller directly. Not just fear of losing, but Bellamy’s in the way. Challenging Miller would give Bellamy every right to knock him back down. It’s like when Murphy challenges Clarke and Jasper knocks him back. He has to go to Jasper for permission to hit higher. Of course, it’s Murphy, so he’ll challenge anyone and not much care who knocks him back in line.

Atom’s options are submit, be forced to submit or set Miller and Bellamy against each other.

Shouldn’t even be that hard. Get Miller in trouble. Setting Miller up should be as easy as dropping a few hints to Murphy. Murphy can get anyone in trouble. Then Clarke will need a new enforcer to enforce against her enforcer. Bellamy is the obvious choice. Atom rises with Bellamy and Miller drops down to the dominant, but disobedient tier to scrap it out with Jasper.

Atom just has to stay out of his attention and way until then.

“Dad, what the hell?!” Miller says to the Guard with Griffin. “Blake isn’t the enemy here! Who gave the order to arrest him?!”

That may be more difficult than anticipated.

 

There’s five doctors able to perform the bone marrow transfer.

It’s not difficult.

Six rooms, two queues outside each, speed essential.

Clarke calls in the next Arker and prepares the next needle. She’s got an assistant, Shoana.

“Trousers off,” Shoana says briskly. She’s a good assistant. “One dose taken from each leg and you can claim you’re recovering from the march. The Grounders think we’re weak enough not to question it.”

“Clarke?”

No. Nope. No.

Clarke gestures for Shoana to get the next Mountain Man and approaches Finn with the needle.

“Hold still, we don’t have time for anaesthesia,” Clarke tells him. She’s not even Hainofi, just ...

Doctor Griffin.

She doesn’t pay attention to Shoana or the new arrival.

Finn holds out his hands to ward her away. “If this is some sick way of punishing me ...”

“Get me another Arker,” Clarke orders Shoana, who barely hesitates at the deviation in routine. Damn good assistant, why doesn’t Clarke have more in her kru like that?

Oh, yeah, because that’s what Finn is like.

“Either move your hands or leave,” Clarke says. “This is the same for everyone. Can’t you hear the screaming from outside?”

“I assumed it was -” Finn nods towards her other patient.

“Them too,” Clarke says, but Finn’s moved his hands so she stabs him in the leg.

He does scream, looking at her as though she’s betrayed him.

She’s already at the other operating table, depressing the needle into the woman.

What’s taking Shoana so long?

Clarke hesitates with her needle over Finn’s other leg. He’s clinging to the sides of the table, sobbing harder than when she beat him.

It’s either Roma or Bree that comes in. Clarke hasn’t learned which is which, just that they’ve been running things with the Delinquents. The blonde.

“The Heda’s here,” the blonde reports.

“Stall,” Clarke orders.

“She’s demanding Hainofi.”

“Okay, the other doctors -”

“There are no other doctors. They’ve run. Injected themselves and left.”

“How many?”

The blonde doesn’t answer.

“How many have we saved? Out of how many?”

“There’s about a hundred under eighteen …”

Clarke presses the needle in her hand against the side of the blonde’s neck. “I see you’re not limping. Was your bone marrow too precious to you?”

“We’ve saved sixty one – no, sixty two if she’s -”

“Out of.”

“About two hundred and eighty over the age of eighteen.”

Finn grabs Clarke’s arm and pulls it away from the blonde. He’s standing on one leg, leaning on the table for support, grey and pinched with pain.

He’s looking to the blonde for orders!

Doctor Griffin has more important concerns. She pulls her arm free easily and puts the needle away. “I’m going to meet Heda, get me my kru together, have a solution by the time I return.”

“Clarke,” Finn says again.

The blonde helps him back onto the operating table.

Doctor Griffin leaves.

 

“Ah, Chancellor,” Murphy greets him. Great, he survived.

“Ambassador,” Wells corrects him. “Hainofa also applies, but it’s less relevant.”

Murphy laughs. “You’re a son of a bitch, Jaha, but you knew that. Good to see you.”

It is?

It’s not good to see Murphy.

Last time he’d seen him Murphy ... had been being caned?

Why the hell is Murphy being ... friendly?

Why the hell does Murphy look so ... happy?

What the hell has Clarke done to him?

“I know Finn’s pretty Grounder,” Murphy says with a little wave to Lincoln, “but you’ve found another one.”

“This is Hainofa Roan kom Azgeda,” Wells informs him. “Our relationship is … complicated.”

“We’re fucking,” Roan says and holds out his hand for Murphy to shake.

“Murphy, Kikabug kom Trikru en Skaikru,” Murphy replies and shakes Roan’s hand with a little bow. Knowing Murphy it’s much less respect than Roan is due, but the fact he’s showing any ... Indra is a miracle worker. “Thanks for getting our Hainofa to loosen up a little. I’ve been saying he needs to fuck his political rivals since – since Bellamy broke my arm, actually.”

Yes, but that had been a joke.

Right?

Roan laughs. Of all the people for Roan to like ...

“Don’t enable him,” Wells tells Roan. “You start thinking he’s kind of amusing and next thing you know he’s covered in his own blood leading a manhunt and things are on fire.”

Roan laughs again. If anything that information seems to have encouraged him.

_Grounders._

All Grounders have terrible taste. It’s biological or something.

“Haven’t you heard?” Wells asks Murphy smugly. “It’s Stomkru now.”

“Oh, you have been busy,” Murphy teases. “Giving us this land, that was your idea wasn’t it? It sounded too original for Jaha and too ruthless for Griffin. The elder in both cases that is. You and Clarke are both original and ruthless.”

Wells doesn’t think that’s a compliment exactly, but he nods.

“Look, I’m giving you this warning because I don’t want to see Clarke and Bellamy hurt by you,” Murphy says completely absurdly, “but don’t try to come back into the kru. Not yet.”

“What?” Wells asks, because what.

Murphy hates Clarke and Bellamy. Especially Bellamy.

Keeping them from killing each other has been one of Wells’ greatest fears about being in their vicinity again.

“We’ve only just convinced Atom to join and, uh, that’s caused some issues with his girlfriend and Jasper – look, Jasper’s going to be a bit of a nightmare to handle for a bit. Monty might step up, but I wouldn’t bet on it. Atom’s going to clash with Miller – and Jasper, of course. Octavia – when Clarke is forced to put her in her place, she’s going to have to do the same with Bellamy. Both of those are going to cause even more problems with Jasper. And who even knows what I’ll do?”

If Murphy doesn’t know what Murphy will do Wells hasn’t got a hope.

He also hasn’t the faintest idea what Murphy is talking about.

Just that he wants nothing to do with it.

And that it’s not an explanation for why he shouldn’t return to Clarke’s kru.

“Murphy, shut up,” Wells decides on. “Atom and Jasper – I really truly don’t care. I need to talk to Clarke, there’s – something she needs to know about.”

“If it’s the executions, she knows,” Murphy says openly. “Harper came by a few minutes ago.”

“No -”

A girl tugs on Murphy’s single sleeve.

“Yeah, Fox?” Murphy asks.

“Bree wants to talk,” Fox informs him, then glances with distaste at Wells. “I suppose he should come too.”

“I don’t come running when Bree calls,” Murphy says as though it matters.

Fox rolls her eyes. “It’s Clarke’s order, but she’s too busy to give it in person.”

Wells frowns. He hasn’t felt this lost since – he asked Kath to come with him to Polis. Polis and the road made perfect sense. Even Roan. Maybe Kath can help. Mike’s over with Aden by Lexa, Lincoln won’t be appreciated by Clarke, there’s no chance of him inviting Roan and he hasn’t had a chance to debrief Jones yet.

Just Kath then.

Murphy nods. Apparently, he comes running when Clarke calls. “Oh, Fox, tell _everyone_ Wells has a cute Grounder boyfriend. And Wells, you have to bring him to meet the family.”

“I’ll tell Harper,” Fox allows, then she’s darting off into the crowd.

This is politics. This is what Wells was trained to do. Why doesn’t he understand?

Oh, hell, he’s turning into his father.

He’s not asking floating Murphy to explain though.

 

Clarke and Maya bow to the woman who wants to kill their people.

She looks like a raccoon.

Maya’s bowed to a tyrant before. It hadn’t meant anything. It doesn’t now.

It’s a sharp faced woman who looks far too comfortable carrying weapons that announces them.

“Haiplana Maevi kom Maunon en Hainofi Klark kom Stomkru.”

Haiplana? Maevi? Maunon? Stomkru?

“Thank you, Womana Anya,” Clarke says. “Heda.”

Heda sounds like a title and Clarke kneels one legged before her. Maya presumes she’s meant to follow suit.

“Heda,” Maya says, the mud soaking through her light dress. Maybe this is why the Outsiders all seem to be wearing lots of leather.

Jasper had managed to find leather trousers somewhere. Even with the stupid slogan t-shirt and goggles -

Not the time.

Atom should have kept Murphy’s leather jacket. It would have suited him and it’s not like Murphy took it back.

Also not the time.

How on Earth does Clarke compartmentalize like she does?

Seconds ago she’d been furious, snapping out orders. She’d made a handful of threats that Maya is planning on vetoing.

Now she’s perfectly kneeling, managing to look graceful. Maya suspects she herself looks like a child kneeling in her best dress in the mud.

She should have gone with the blood splattered pajamas.

“Maevi,” Heda says.

Oh she’s so young too. They’re three children playing a game and people are going to die for it.

“Yes, Heda?” Maya decides not to correct her. For one thing Heda could kill her, for another she kind of likes it. No one can pretend she’s not a Vie.

“The Maunon have been at war with the Kyongedon. I formed a Coalition of twelve clans in the hope of ending that war. I have lost thousands of my people. The thirteenth clan, Stomkru, joined my Coalition and gave me this victory.”

Not quite the version of reality Maya believes in, but that’s not her concern. History is written by the victors and Maya is firmly on the losing side.

“Hainofi Clarke was essential to granting me this victory. She will be rewarded.”

No specific reward, Heda wants to know what Clarke wants first. She’s not going to like the truth.

“Thank you, Heda,” Clarke says. “I would like a hundred of the Maunon, to work for Stomkru on building our new home.”

Too direct. Heda can’t pretend it was her own idea. Clarke is asking Heda to back down from a decision she’s already made for Clarke’s benefit alone.

“We will discuss your reward after I have carried out my sentence on the Maunon.”

Yup, that’s a rejection.

Clarke keeps arguing. “Most of our builders did not survive the journey to the Ground. Most of our farmers did not survive the Ground.” She looks towards a group in furs with scarred faces.

They must be, uh, As Gaydar. That’s wrong. Probably.

“Hainofi Clarke,” Maya says quietly, all she’s doing by arguing is making it harder for Heda to accept. “My people may be builders and farmers, but they will not work for the one who handed their families over to be executed.”

Now Heda’s looking at her. “How old are you, Maevi?”

“Sixteen,” Maya answers honestly, without thinking about the significance.

Heda believes her or at least accepts that answer. “Will you refuse to work for the one who executed your family?”

That’s an incredibly loaded question. All Maya has is the truth.

“Yes, I did, Heda. My parents were executed by President Wallace for their resistance to the treatment of the Outs- um, Grounders? Keyon-?”

“When the Maunon children are fostered to the clans perhaps you’ll come to Trikru?”

Heda wants her to -

No. She’s not playing daughter to another murderer.

“I had hoped to go to Stomkru,” Maya tells her. “I’ve made friends with some of Hainofi Clarke’s people, I’d be sad to leave them behind.”

Heda nods. Either she doesn’t want Maya that much, she doesn’t want an unwilling Maya or she’ll try again later. At the end of the day, she can do whatever she wants with her.

“Haiplana Maevi,” Heda says and the return to a title can’t be a good sign. “Your Maunon have taken the lives of my Coalition. Jus drein jus daun. Blood must have blood. Every Maunon over the age of eighteen will die.”

“No,” Maya says, forgetting her thoughts about not arguing with Heda directly. She has to be able to save them. Some excuse -

“Maevi,” Heda says, almost gently. “Blood must have blood.”

 

“It’s just, like, he did, y’know, do it,” Atom points out once the Millers have stopped yelling at each other and everyone else has left for important political stuff.

Miller glares at him. “I know Bellamy did it. I helped carry out his sentence. It’s done.”

Atom glares right back. “You ain’t got the right to say that, Clarke ain’t got the right to say that.”

“Who does then?” Miller counters. “You trust Arker justice? After the Skybox?”

“No one,” Atom says.

Miller doesn’t quite have an answer to that, he’s been arguing the same thing about the Maunon Executions over and over he’d automatically -

“If you agree with me,” Miller says, not any less on edge, “why didn’t you say anything?”

“’Cause arguing with them isn’t gonna save Bellamy,” Atom says as though that’s obvious.

Well, yes, that’s true, Miller needs to drum up support for the cause, hope everyone isn’t too burnt out from their failure to save the Maunon, hope nothing else more important comes along, hope Abby’s willing to give Bellamy a fair trial, hope Bellamy’s willingness to confess will mitigate the sentence, hope Abby doesn’t have to execute him -

Deal with the fallout when she does.

“Oh, you’ve already given up on him,” Atom accuses.

Why the hell is Atom being so aggressive?

He’s always been, generally, an alright guy. Practical, a little ruthless, doesn’t talk much, leads by example.

“If you think I’m giving up on kru after I went to war to get _you_ out of the Mountain -” Miller snaps.

“Help me or get out of my way,” Atom snarls.

Miller slams him against the door into the Mountain. Atom hits back.

They’re dragged apart seconds later. Atom must recognise Jill or whoever is holding Miller, because he raises his hands in surrender. Miller does the same and discovers Mbege calmly and silently threatening to crack their heads together.

Miller looks around at the group and realises the problem. The four of them are all excellent second in commands.

Jill and Mbege backing Miller up had been a great team. Mbege backing up Atom had been a great team. Atom and Mebege backing up Murphy or Bellamy had been a great team. Miller and Jill backing up Wells had been a great team.

How the hell are they supposed to pick a leader?

 

Murphy is pretty sure Clarke’s not going to like quite how much fun he’s having at Wells, Roan, Bree and Roma’s expense, but that’s, like, a later problem.

Raven pinches his leg under the table.

He looks at her wide-eyed and innocent. “What?” he hisses.

“Behave,” she orders.

Oh, right, because she’s gonna be able to enforce that.

Like, Murphy’s surrounded by people who would very much like to see him on his knees and not a single one of them is willing to put him there. It’s too much of a temptation.

Is he actually suicidal enough to pull something with Raven, Wells and Roan all paying sharp attention, Bree and Roma ready to jokingly suggest taking him on themselves and what’s her name the Grounder giggling at him?

Fuck, he _is_.

The introductions are all fancy, Fox giving names and titles as though that matters. Only new information is that Bree and Roma are _of Jasper Court_ , whatever that’s supposed to be and, despite appearances, Finn isn’t. He’s just Spacewalker.

“That title belongs to Raven,” Murphy points out, quite reasonably he thinks. “Only title you earned all by yourself, Collins, is coward, you even needed someone else for -”

Raven cuffs the back of his head.

Nylon the Grounder leans over and whispers something to Roma while looking right at him. He winks at her, but she just looks even more amused.

Wells acts like they all need simple floating concepts like Natblida and Azgeda explained to them. Okay, Raven does, but literally everyone else is being patronized. Murphy notices Kath’s long suffering expression and catches her eye.

He flicks his eyes to indicate Wells, then rolls them with a little grin.

Kath grins back.

That counts as permission, right?

Or, like, at least a dare.

“Ambassador,” Murphy drawls, “cut the bullshit. Let your much cuter better half tell it?”

“You can call me Wells,” Wells snaps. “It’s shorter.”

Roan puts a hand on Wells’ shoulder and he calms.

“Damn, Ambassador, you have a type,” Murphy says, smirking at Roan who seems to appreciate it.

Raven pinches him again this time and hisses, “Bellamy.”

What about Bellamy?

Murphy isn’t about to ask Roan to bend him over the table just because Bellamy isn’t here to pull him back. Since when was putting Murphy, Bellamy, Wells and Finn in the same room together a smart plan?

Or indeed any combination thereof.

Hey, three out of four.

What? It wasn’t Murphy’s plan.

“My mother’s a bitch,” Roan tells them.

Murphy and Raven nod in solidarity.

Wells looks outraged.

His girl, Kath, has gone bright red. Great choice there, Chanc- Ambassador. A crush isn’t good enough reason to recruit someone.

Shut up, Atom had had loads of other stuff to make him useful.

“She’s got this gona, Ontari, complete idiot, but she’s a Nightblood, could take over from Lexa if she won the Conclave. Bunch of kids, oldest is about ten, she’d kill them easy. Sure, Lexa would need to be killed off first, but Commander isn’t a title you hold for long. She’s already beat all the previous times. Guess now Lexa’s won all her wars Nia got tired of waiting,” Roan summarizes.

“And you’re here because -?” Bree asks.

Because his mother is a bitch, wasn’t she listening?

“I want the throne and I’m tired of waiting also,” Roan says bluntly.

Murphy likes this guy. Why couldn’t Finn have come back with a great guy like this? Miller was, like, right there.

Oh good, no one’s going to whine about it, they’re just accepting that as a valid reason. Clarke would have needed some justification.

“There’s also the status of Agro Station,” Wells tells them. “Of course that situation might have changed since Roan left, but, as of -”

Kath jabs Wells in the side with her elbow, emboldened by Murphy’s example. “Roan says there’s Farm Station survivors.”

Thank fuck for Kath.

Who the fuck is Kath, again?

“Great, Miller’s way better company when he’s getting his dick -” Murphy stops.

Raven’s gone for the balls. Finn’s presence must be making her -

Ow!

Murphy glares at her.

Wells jabs Roan in turn. Murphy would be able to appreciate it more if Raven would just – let – go -

“I don’t have much more than that,” Roan admits. “They’re slaves, out in the farm land, helping bring in the harvest. Kane talked his way right into my room in the palace.”

Wells smile is that specific fondness you get when someone is a bastard, but they’re _your_ bastard.

Murphy’s been on the receiving end of that one plenty. Mainly from Mbege and Atom, though he’s seen Jasper with it a few times. It’s a good look.

Not when it applies to Marcus floating Kane though.

“Anything more specific?” Murphy asks, shooting Raven a look when she squeezes gently in warning. “Specifically anything involving the names Jordan, Green, Bryan or Pike?”

Roma’s eyes narrow at the last name.

Murphy meets her suspicion head on, Pike’s the _Earth Skills_ teacher, he’s got value.

And if the bastard’s tripped over a turnip and broken his neck, Murphy won’t be crying himself to sleep about it.

Raven doesn’t know. Wells doesn’t know. Roan has no way of knowing. Bree and Roma’s pet Grounder looks like she knows there’s something to know, but no more.

Finn and Kath are looking shifty.

Finn rather more so.

Oh, yeah, Murphy’s got his ex-girlfriend’s hand on his dick right in front of him.

He didn’t, like, start anything.

... Which is Finn’s excuse.

Murphy’s just not saying no because he doesn’t know if he’ll be listened -

This is _Raven_.

Raven who Murphy knows without a shadow of a doubt would back off if he told her to. And he knows that because she made Bellamy back off when he wasn’t about to accept that no.

Why had Murphy made a deal with Bellamy over her?

Oh, right, Bellamy had been the one outside alone.

Besides, Murphy didn’t actually have anything to offer Raven.

He still doesn’t.

He’s not Finn.

Raven doesn’t want Finn.

She hadn’t shown any sign of wanting Murphy either, to be fair, as far as sex goes Raven’s way more interested in Clarke. Except, again, interest doesn’t equal wanting.

What does Clarke want?

Surrender.

Why?

...

Clarke doesn’t even know the floating answer to that one, why would Murphy?

Because he’s better at reading people than her.

So.

Read Raven.

She’s scared, thinks Murphy’s about to send this to hell like he has every other negotiation she’s known he’s been part of. Great. He’s never had that specific part of his anatomy used as a comfort blanket before.

Makes her feel she has a handle on the situation.

And Murphy does sometimes need the reminder, if not every time.

Float Finn. Murphy’s not gonna tell Raven to do shit. This is kru stuff and Finn’s made it clear he doesn’t want to be part of Clarke’s kru. Course, Clarke doesn’t let go that easy.

She’s not like Raven.

 

They all know there’s nothing they can do. Clarke’s the only one still fighting.

Abby’s proud of her, even as her heart aches and she wants to order her to stop.

But this is one Clarke’s going to have to accept. Blaming Lexa, that Abby can deal with, but she can’t give Clarke a reason to blame her own mother for it.

For a genocide.

There’s around two hundred adult Maunon.

Abby suspects there were more before Clarke heard about the order. That or exactly half the adult population have at least one child under the age of eighteen.

It’s not impossible. The Maunon didn’t have the overcrowding problem, quite the opposite, that bunker was built for a much larger group with the intention of repopulating. Two hundred is a skeleton crew for a place intended for thousands. And even two hundred seems too few.

But the percentage of children, that’s the thing.

Yes, there would be an interpretive to breed, the high percentage taken alone isn’t odd. It’s when you remove a second category that it stops making sense. Those too old to reproduce. 

For some of these Maunon old age is a genuine risk factor. There should be another generation somewhere. The healthy adults of reproductive age. The ones responsible for the children under ten. The ones fit enough to maintain the bunker.

The ones you’d save first if the society was doomed.

Abby is so, so proud of her daughter.

There’s an Old Earth saying. _Women and children first._

On the Ark that had come to mean the opposite. Something of a dark joke.

See, the phrase, on Earth, had been used on ships. When the ship started sinking, you put the women and children on the lifeboats first. You lose half the biologically male reproductive population and your community recovers. You lose half the biologically female reproductive population and your community dies.

Children were prioritized because humans have the instinct that prompts them to take care of their young, even if replacing them would be more practical.

On the Ark, it meant first to die.

Women of reproductive age were more likely to be floated.

In the Skybox, girls were pardoned at eighteen less frequently than boys.

It wasn’t the jobs or the tasks they could complete, that hadn’t been split along gender lines since Old Earth.

The Ark was a patriarchy and the reason for that was very simple.

There were more men.

Out of the crimes you could only commit with a certain set of genitalia, the womb based ones were a lot harder to hide. An abortion much more public than a quick wash.

In a way it’s discrimination. In another way it’s who they needed to prioritize to survive.

Here, on the Ground, it seems they’ve felt the need to become a matriarchy. Needed a high birth rate to replace their gonas. Went too far the other way and now they can afford to use women as warriors and keep the boys at home. It'll balance out eventually. Unless something happens to prevent it.

Nearly everyone around the table, all the Haiplanas, are female. On benches, set back from the table, permission to observe, but not come forward to participate unless specifically called upon, are the Haihefas.

And they’re mostly male.

Thelonious hasn’t got the memo.

He’d taken a seat, forcing someone to run off and get an extra for their Floukru representative neighbor. Clarke has a seat. Clarke had been offered a seat by Heda Lexa herself.

Clarke is standing up from that seat and raising her voice.

“Clarke!” Thelonious snaps calmly. “Sit down and restrain yourself!”

Oh, good, that means Abby can take the side she wants to.

She raises a hand in Clarke’s direction, lowers it slowly. She’s not looking at Clarke though. She trusts that Clarke will follow her direction to back down.

Abby can handle this one for her.

Not Lexa, directly challenging her would be a huge mistake.

“Thelonious,” The Chancellor says and if they didn’t already have an Ice Queen she’d have been perfect for that role. “Has something given you the impression you have the authority to give my daughter orders?”

He stares at her, genuinely not understanding. Oh, he’d been perfect on the Ark, but the man can’t adapt.

Abby misses Kane.

Kane would have politely bowed to Lexa and sat on the damn benches. Or he’d have won the Chancellorship, be right where Abby is sitting and she’d be happily sitting on the damn bench. Why can’t Thelonious see it’s not a demotion?

It’s an alternative perspective.

One leader to argue for their people and another to observe that argument. The Haihefa’s job in this scenario is to watch and see who needs watching. Who stays quiet even though the matter affects them? Who is talking an awful lot about nothing at all? Who is steering the conversation away from what topics?

Lexa herself has Wormana Anya and Setneshona Gustus behind her.

Of course, it’s not as clear cut as Haiplana/Haihefa anywhere else either.

Floukru’s young, tanned woman with the straight brown braid and far more muscle on display than can be comfortable with winter approaching has the title Hainofa and her counterpart on the benches, similar enough to be her brother, is Ailonbreika. A title earned by a deed, in the same sense as Jasper Jordan is Kajbreika. Abby doesn’t know what an ailon is, but she knows that Floukru consider this beneath them. They have no interest, had sent whoever happened to be available, which means they don’t care about the Maunon, which means there are krus in the Coalition for reasons that don’t involve banding together to fight a single war, which means Lexa, motives aside, is an imperialist.

Which means Lexa has an Empire and it’s big and no one’s mentioning people who aren’t part of the Empire and Stomkru just took out the Maunon who had been a core of resistance and people are talking about Azgeda as though it’s huge news that they’ve joined and that means -

That means Stomkru need to surrender and join the Empire and fast.

Stomkru is a rather violent name. Abby doesn’t entirely approve. Skaikru was better.

Thelonious hasn’t worked that out, he thinks this is a meeting between equals. He’s gotten so used to democracy, where any of his Council could rise up and replace him next election, that he can’t even identify a monarchy.

“Clarke is my seken,” Abby tells Thelonious, keeping things very simple for everyone concerned. “If you have a problem with her behavior, you go through me. I think it would be best if you joined the others on the benches?”

No, he still doesn’t get it. This is going to be an argument later in private.

For now he flicks his eyes down to the Chancellor’s pin and obeys.

His empty chair feels like an accusation.

He’s going to be completely useless. Too busy sulking about not having a seat at the table to pay attention to the fact he’s still in the room. And now everyone else knows that.

Abby misses Kane.

She’ll just have to manage with whatever Wells’ team is able to share. Clarke’s Maya has a seat at the table, but she’s paying quiet attention, most will assume she’s harmless, too emotional to be clinical. Abby knows just how clinical you get when you’ve given up hope.

Clarke’s fuming, but she’s her mother’s daughter, she’s identified that emotion as under unable to act upon right now. She makes no apology, again because she’s her mother’s daughter.

There’s no shame in feeling the emotion, just a time and a place for it.

Lexa likes Clarke, which is a relief.

Abby turns to her daughter, this part is a performance and Clarke’s smart enough to know that as long as she phrases it right. “Clarke, I know you’d rather be back on the battlefield with a clear enemy to fight, but the Maunon War is over. You won.”

Clarke understands.

“Sorry, mom,” Clarke says, a little sheepishly.

Perfect.

Wells is playing the reserved young diplomat, out of his depth in a new situation, but relieving any dangerous urges through a scandalous, yet generally harmless, sexual relationship with Roan, who’s even the same rank as him. Clarke is playing the enthusiastic young soldier, terrifyingly effective out on the battlefield, but doesn’t have the patience for sitting around a table and talking. Abby is playing the calm professional doctor, practical, organized and efficient, but willing to compromise, looking for the peaceful resolution.

Now she just has to work out how to turn Jaha’s insistence on playing The Chancellor to their advantage.

Or how to make him stop.

 

Jasper feels many different things.

Anger, confusion, fear, concern, shame.

He’s not angry at Shumway or whoever sent him exactly. Or even Bellamy. Or Octavia or Clarke or -

No one except himself.

Jasper avoids looking at Octavia.

She’s frantic, trying to get him to get off the floor and _help_.

Jasper doesn’t know how to do either.

He should be holding her, comforting her. If he wasn’t – if he was able, he would be.

“Clarke can fix it,” Octavia says. “She can order them to stop and let him go.”

“That’s stupid,” Jasper tells her. “That’s not one Clarke can win.”

“Clarke won because you blew a hole in this mountain and I killed Cage Wallace,” Octavia says. “You have to do something.”

Okay, technically, Maya had been the deciding factor in the success of both of those, along with Harper’s gamble.

Octavia’s right though.

Jasper’s body still isn’t responding.

“We need to know where they’re holding Bellamy,” Octavia says. “Who would know that? Harper? No, someone from the Ark, but I bet Harper would know who that person is.”

Great, Jasper just has to get up and find Harper.

He doesn’t.

“The Grounders and Arkers don’t have anything set up yet, though, not even tents,” Octavia points out. “They’d have to use the Mountain or he’ll be right out in public and there’s too much risk of that causing a riot.”

Good thinking.

“There’s no prison down there,” Octavia continues. “Closest thing would be Cage’s labs or the quarantine rooms they put us in when we arrived – oh, but those were irradiated in the explosion.”

Jasper winces.

Why can’t he move by choice then? There’s nothing stopping him.

“Get up!” Octavia orders.

Jasper isn’t very well behaved. He knows that because the night before he picked a fight with her.

Of all people.

Fuck, is this how Murphy feels _all the time_?

Does Jasper need like Murphy treatment?

It sounds tempting. That can’t be right. Murphy had tried to kill the entire hundred rather than tell Raven that’s what he wanted.

Maybe Jasper’s just saner than Murphy.

Yeah, tell that to the bloody labcoat.

Octavia walks away.

Jasper keeps lying there. He should go after her, he should try and do something to help Bellamy, he should -

Why?

Why is he still fighting when all that brings is -

is

The silence screams like it had after the explosion. Dust is falling, powder white. He’s never seen snow. Or ash.

There’s blood.

There’s bodies.

There’s twisted metal cages.

He broke them.

Tomos. Did Tomos -?

There’s an arm. Just an arm.

Tattooed to the elbow with fish scales.

Right size. _Wrong_ size.

The size that means it could be his.

It’s not attached to anything.

Jasper crawls.

A missing limb is survivable. Clarke -

Tomos knows medicine. He knows what to do.

Janiz -

Janiz had been just fine with one arm.

So will Tomos.

Just as long as Jasper gets to him in time for Tomos to tell him what to do.

He scrabbles at the pile of broken cages and rubble. Tomos had been up high. There can’t be much above him.

Like Jasper.

Jasper’s alive, so Tomos is alive.

He doesn’t recognize Tomos’ face when he uncovers him. It’s the Podakru tattoos that match the other arm that tell him.

Jasper pulls the severed arm over and puts it in the space under the boy’s shoulder.

It doesn’t fix him.

Tomos doesn’t start breathing. He doesn’t blink his open eyes.

A speck of ash falls and leaves a speck of grey in the center of Tomos’ pupil.

It’s raining.

The rain washes the ash out.

Funny. Tomos’ hair feels dry.

Maybe it’s a Podakru thing. Like otters.

They’d laughed at Jasper’s fascination with the creatures.

Otters are beautiful.

Jasper hadn’t got to touch one, but he’d wanted to. Helin had laughed when he asked and found him an otter pelt.

It had been so soft.

He pets Tomos’ hair.

It feels exactly the same.

He’s already cold.

Bled out before Jasper woke up.

The Guards have to pick Jasper up before he notices them.

Then he fights.

He wins.

He knows how spacesuits work.

Radiation suits have the same weaknesses.

Pulling out the oxygen tubes works perfectly.

There’s only two of them.

Jasper thinks of the man in the bed.

He’d pulled a tube out of him too.

He should go see if he’s okay.

Turning his back on escape and Tomos, Jasper walks back into the Mountain.

The man isn’t okay.

Jasper slips in the blood. They’re mopping it up. It had been dry.

Tomos had been dry.

Podakru shouldn’t be dry.

The person mopping backs away when Jasper walks towards them. He smiles at them, he’s not going to hurt them, he’s friendly.

He just needs their bucket.

The water’s bloody, but Jasper pours it over Tomos anyway. He should sink him. Weigh him down and cast him into the lake to feed the fish that feed Podakru.

It’s the best Jasper can do.

He doesn’t wait to watch Tomos dry again.

Jasper needs to follow the plan.

“Sorry,” he tells the Guards. One is still twitching. The other is still screaming. “He was Clarke’s friend, you see. I couldn’t leave him like that. My meeting with Dante could wait. I’m ready now.”

Jasper waits for them to take him.

They stop moving after a while.

Jasper keeps waiting.

 

Nygel interrupts the meeting, because obviously she’s important enough to do that.

Finn knows she isn’t.

The black market here is run through Niylah. Unofficial trade relations between Ark and Ground. Niylah’s dad will be the first to go legitimate, already in talks with Abby. Kind of parent-child bonding activity that turns into a powerful trade empire that lasts generations.

Course that would require Niylah to reproduce and she doesn’t exactly swing in that direction.

Finding that one out had been properly humiliating and she’d definitely made a conscious decision to make it so.

But, yeah, Nygel is old news that won’t go away, just like Jaha.

Or Raven.

Raven and _Murphy_.

At least Finn could see the appeal of Clarke.

No. At least Finn was also attracted to Clarke.

He’d have been perfectly happy as the third in that relationship. Proper classic triad. Like from the Old Earth stuff from right before the First Apocalypse. He’s always loved the classic romances; Pride and Prejudice, Brokeback Mountain, Sense8.

Murphy is not romantic.

Shit, Nygel must have said something about -

Raven’s curling in on herself. There’s no chance of floating Murphy knowing how to -

Except he had, hadn’t he. He’d tried it on Finn.

Apparently instinctively.

There’s nothing Finn can offer Raven that Murphy can’t. And Murphy can offer her honesty.

Bastard.

He’s even smart enough to know you wait until it’s safe to bring Raven back.

Murphy’s on his feet, working on making it safe for her.

“Excuse me,” Murphy drawls, “but who the fuck are you?”

Nygel smirks at him. “You know exactly who I am, boy.”

Murphy doesn’t falter. “Do I? Only way you could know that is if you know who I am.”

The hell kind of argument is this? Is he seriously stubborn enough to contest -

The argument isn’t about Raven.

Finn would have told Nygel to back off and she’d have said something about the times Finn hadn’t been there to protect her and -

Murphy’s drawing the fire. He knows he can take anything she’s got against him.

Finn kinda wants to know what Nygel’s got. Like there’s the obvious stuff, the stuff Murphy did so many times it’s not even worth using, but then there’s the public noisy stuff like the week he spent as Indra’s seken and Graduation Day. Those won’t work, no shame in anything everyone already knows. No, Finn wants to know the stuff _Murphy_ wants to keep hidden.

What the hell is he ashamed of?

It can’t really be nothing, can it?

Nygel looks Murphy up and down as though she’s trying to remember. Finn bets she’s actually sorting through the interesting bits.

“Sure, I know who you are, Cockroach,” Nijel says.

She’ll have to do so much better than that.

“You’re the boy the Earth Skills teacher beat up.”

Holy shit, that one actually hit.

“Pike what?!” Wells asks.

Of course no one told him. His friend, Kate, she looks like this is new information too. No way Roan could have known, Niylah looks amused, Fox – has left without anyone noticing again, Bree and Roma know everything already -

Raven didn’t know?

She’s got that adorable scowl she gets when she’s trying to figure something out.

Murphy glances sideways at her. He actually cares what she thinks? No way.

Then he sees Niylah’s amusement.

“Yeah,” Murphy tells Nygel. “Apparently, I was annoying enough he couldn’t be bothered with the paperwork. Went straight in with his fists. Only thing he taught anyone was that he was a psycho. No one dared touch me after that, even after Bellamy broke my arm.”

He’s still got that on display. Like not taking care of an injury is something to be proud of.

No, to throw people off guard. They’re still processing that information by the time he’s done processing them.

Murphy knows exactly what effect he has on people and it’s deliberate.

And it sure as hell looks like Raven’s got him under control.

Oh, no wonder Bree and Roma aren’t stepping in, they’re testing Raven and Murphy to see if they’re suitable for Jasper Court. All signs indicate they are.

“Pike, Charles Pike, Earth Skills teacher from Farm Station,” Murphy tells Wells as though that’s the comprehension problem, “started a fist fight with me in which he threw not only the first and second hits, but he didn’t stop until Guards intervened.” He smiles lazily. “In front of half the Skybox. Day before they sent us to Earth, you must have been busy getting yourself arrested at the time. Don’t worry, they didn’t float him, he was far too valuable and it was only me. No one who was there and didn’t do shit to help dares to touch me, even Jasper.”

Something Murphy’s actually hurt by and he just redirected it. Not even back on Nygel, just into the nearest suitable target. He’s tough, but he’s not invulnerable. Only way to break him would be one on one by someone he’s got nothing on.

“Or Octavia,” Murphy adds, then glances at Finn. “Or Harper.”

Of course Harper had just watched, that’s what she does!

“No, wait,” Murphy pretends to suddenly remember a detail. “Miller. He’s still up for hurting me.”

That one’s directed at Wells, Finn, Bree and Roma, but it hits Raven too.

Four out of ten, plus Murphy himself -

Half their kru?

How the hell is Murphy still with us after -

Us?

Finn isn’t part of Clarke’s kru.

Oh. That’s how Murphy is still with them.

What’s the alternative?

Jasper Court?

Float that.

Of course if Finn could get Raven into Jasper Court without Clarke ...

Or even with her, the Court’s big enough to keep Clarke occupied and only occasionally -

“Oh, you must have been so sad that no one would touch you,” Nygel says.

Murphy snaps his head back to glare at her. He’d forgotten he hadn’t landed a hit back on her.

And no one ever has anything on Nygel.

“I didn’t need to trade with you on the Ground,” Murphy points out, “I still don’t.”

If Finn didn’t know Nygel that would seem unconnected. She’s trying to pull it back to Raven.

Wait, why?

Nygel smiles. “Oh, but you only needed to at first, needed food, needed clothes because you were growing so fast, needed _medication_.”

Whatever that’s about, Murphy absorbs the blow. It’s a bad one, but he’s not even a little bit stopped.

He’s impossible.

Tough enough it’s difficult to get through his armor, willing to deflect anything that does in any direction even towards his allies and even if you get past that he just takes it.

“Life can be difficult when all you have is your drunk mother,” Nygel says sympathetically.

Raven’s up, going for the physical.

Finn starts to rise.

Roan catches her.

Murphy’s in agony.

He smiles.

“You’d know about that, wouldn’t you, Nygel? How old were you? You go looking for a way to survive or did she suggest it? Doesn’t matter. No shame in it either way. You do what it takes to survive. And, yeah, you’re right, I got to liking it. You do, when it’s the closest thing to love on offer. You ever come across a _friend_ you want a favor from that’d be interested in what I’ve got to offer – I’m sure we could work out something I wanted in return.

“But I’m right, too. I don’t need it from you. Found myself an alternate source. No, not Reyes, sure you can find a name or two if you ask around.

“Wanna see the bruises from this one too?”

Nygel has too much self control to respond.

“Get out,” Roan growls, like he’s the one who can make that call.

Since Bree and Roma haven’t, he is.

Finn hadn’t done _anything_.

Nygel flees as gracefully as she can manage.

Murphy is turning back to them with a grin Finn recognizes.

He’s not done destroying.

Roan’s the only other person in the room who isn’t either too invested or enjoying the show.

Wait, the only _other_?

Finn’s not?

Not in Murphy.

Roan’s busy with Raven.

Finn goes to them, touches Roan’s shoulder to get his attention. “You should let her go. She doesn’t register that as comfort.”

Roan nods as though that makes perfect sense and steps back completely.

Raven blinks at Finn.

He drops to his knees and bows his head.

There’s not much risk of anyone else getting their act together enough to do anything. Wells doesn’t improvise well.

“Oh, you interested?” Murphy asks Roan. “Tired of having to share with the stick up Wells’ ass?”

And Murphy’s still redirecting in his direction.

Roan’s just standing there, not saying anything. What the hell does he think he’s -

Opposite of Finn.

“Hi, Finn,” Raven says.

“Better welcome back than sticking a giant needle in my leg, I suppose,” Finn replies.

“I haven’t ruled it out,” she tells him.

Murphy’s flailing, trying to find something against Roan.

All he’s got is Wells and Roan’s mother.

Roan’s under no illusions about Wells and the other would require mutually assured destruction again. Murphy had set himself on fire so he could hurt Nygel, he’s not eager to do it again so soon.

But he will.

“Murphy,” Finn says. “Raven needs someone who hasn’t betrayed her.”

“Good luck finding one,” Murphy snarls.

“She was in trouble with Clarke, after the shit with the bug,” Finn tells him. “Wells was the only one still blaming you after that conversation, though he was happy enough with Bellamy as a scapegoat. That’s when we decided to invite you back, the night before you went missing. Raven blamed herself entirely for it. Like she blamed herself for my choices. We _felt sorry_ for you, then Harper pointed out you’d hate that, so we tried to work out a way to fix things. Set up the fight with Bellamy, Miller and Clarke did their best, but they couldn’t stop feeling sorry. Bellamy too. You’re floating pathetic, Murphy, that’s why they like you.

“You know what they call us in Jasper Court, Murphy? Course you don’t, you’ve never been to it. Me, they call slut. Taught me to own that title. You, they call a challenge, insane, masochist, martyr. No one calls you monster except you.

“It’s Bellamy, right? That left the bruises. He only punished you when he genuinely felt you deserved it so you found another way.”

“I don’t get off on pain,” Murphy snarls. “I’m not as a masochist. Jasper Court, whatever the fuck that is, is wrong, though not about you.”

Finn looks up, meets Raven’s eyes, he’d have to turn his head to see Murphy and Roan’s in the way. Besides this is for her.

He’s giving her Murphy.

“Turns out I don’t get off on sex,” Finn tells Murphy, tells Raven. “I mean, couple of times at best, then it gets better. Least it does if they keep going. It’s not about sex, never was. We’re both apologizing. For things we didn’t have control over.

“I don’t know your story, Murphy, just the outline and I know that because I know Raven’s. You know the outline of hers, too, no need to tell anyone more. What happened to your mom, whatever it was, you blame yourself for it.”

“No,” Murphy tells him, sounding exhausted suddenly. “She blamed me for what happened to my dad and that’s why she drank herself to death.”

Finn nods, not knowing if Murphy can even see him. “That’s what I said. You blame yourself for what happened to your mom. And I blame myself for what happened to Raven. That we couldn’t protect them. Doesn’t matter, we couldn’t, it’s done. And even if we’re the only ones who think it’s a crime, we need to keep paying for it until we decide it’s enough.

“Maybe it’s never enough, but we need to find a better way of convincing them we need it. Uh, I wanted to try asking politely?”

 

It’s Jessica that finds Harper, she’s quite smug about this achievement, though since Harper wasn’t deliberately being hard to locate she’s rather unimpressed. She doesn’t tell Jessica that she wasn’t trying though.

She’d just been visiting Finn’s bunker where she keeps supplies ready to go in case she needs to go anywhere. There’s more than enough for her whole kru and a few extra to tag along. She’d wanted to update that cache to reflect Atom’s change of heart.

Oh, and the arrival of basically everyone, but that’s less important.

The more people Clarke won’t leave behind the harder it’s going to be to leave.

Not that they’re about to leave or anything. It’s just in case.

It’s also for if they need to stay.

“Bellamy’s been arrested, everyone else is in random meetings, Atom and Miller are fighting over who gets to be in charge of the rescue attempt. Jill and Mbege are there to stop it getting physical, but they’ve drawn a crowd and -”

“And if someone tells the Guard it’s bad,” Harper finishes for her. It’s a great feeling, being the one someone goes to when there’s a crisis. Having to actually deal with the crisis is much less fun. The gratitude after more than makes up for it, just as long as they don’t get too comfy about her solving all their problems.

This is one where she’s willing to admit it’s bad enough to call in Clarke. Or Bree and Roma as her Jasper Court equivalent.

Harper’s been Hearing Things.

Sure she’s also been hearing things about Clarke’s kru that aren’t anything close to the truth, but given quite how interesting some of the things people are saying about Jasper Court are ...

But if _Fox_ is panicked enough to send anyone she’s got available looking for _Harper_ …

That’s a lot of people apparently completely out of contact.

From _Fox_.

Fox can get a message anywhere.

She’s furious when Harper shows up, turns on Jessica. “This is the best you could do! I asked for useful!”

Oh, not even Harper specifically, just anyone.

That’s worse.

Miller, Atom, Zoe and Jacob. That can’t be everyone?

Okay, there’s Mbege and Jill and Lisa and a few others, but no one more -

More something.

Important?

Interesting?

Plot relevant?

Just Harper it is then.

She can be useful, shut up, Fox.

“Miller! Atom!” Harper yells, drawing literally everyone’s confused attention.

Harper doesn’t yell.

Which is why it’s so effective.

That’s all she gives them, jerks her head off to the side to indicate the named people should follow.

No one else gets an invite, but naturally a few named characters decide that they can invite themselves. One of them is named Seth, but that’s not relevant yet. He’s been mentioned before, but not in a long time and only very briefly. He's good at this.

Harper leads them right into the Mountain, one of the rooms she knows isn’t bugged, because she and Raven removed them together. They’re thorough.

“Bellamy,” Harper says once the door is closed behind them and Atom and Miller look immediately ashamed. She’s not even upset with them, their purpose in the kru is to refuse to back down when they think the leader is wrong. Like Wells and Bellamy they just need someone to choose between them.

“Clarke doesn’t need to know you were fighting,” Harper tells them, “but, seriously, don’t get caught up in the guilt.”

They both look confused, which is good, they’re rather more in control of their emotions than the average Stomkru, that is to say Clarke’s kru, member. Bellamy being that member.

“Bellamy,” Jill says, because she’s a good second in command too.

Oh, this is the support kru.

Cute.

Monty should really be here, unless he’s busy with something else -

No, Harper can’t think of anything that could be. Then again, apparently everyone’s too busy to save Bellamy so she has to do it with -

“Where?” Harper asks.

Seth raises his hand. She rolls her eyes at him and he takes that as permission to just get on with it. “Little way outside where they’re setting up the main camp. Out in the woods. Five guards. No one from Jasper Court. Jones and Connor, plus three Arkers.”

He’s in a Guard’s uniform, Harper has very little solid information on Jasper Court and Jones and Connor are both Arkers too.

Seth knows where they are because he’s a Guard, Seth is also part of Jasper Court, the slang to differentiate trained Guards from deputised civilians is now Arker.

Oh, this is so much easier when they don’t have to deal with Hainofi or Kikabug or Bellamy Blake.

Of course, those are tools that would be very useful to have right now.

They’re going to have to work with what they’ve actually got.

Which is – a Jasper Court Guard Delinquent, a Scout with the habit of scheduling things down to the second, a Vandal missing his partner in crime, a Brawler missing her partner in crime, a Message Runner with more than a touch of subtly, a Setneshona known for his common sense and Adam, Saviour of the Moutain Men.

Plus herself. Whatever she is.

Yeah.

This is doable.

Set the stage.

“We’re going to kidnap Clarke Griffin,” Harper says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Things drift closer to the meta. I'll redirect it after the next chapter.
> 
> Not that that it's going anywhere, it's just foreshadowing.


	4. Formal Uniform

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has been a long time in the posting I know, I've been in hospital. I'm not sure how much further I'm going with this.

There’s a woman carrying a bonsai tree.

It’s surreal enough that the Guards surrounding Bellamy just watch her for a long time.

“Should we -?” Brixton asks.

“Nah, she’s the Eden Tree keeper, mad but harmless,” Hardy replies with a shrug.

Jones, Brixton and Sergeant Scott accept that, but Connor keeps a hand on his gun. Bellamy doesn’t say anything, but he’d have had his on his baton.

“What are you staring at?” Connor snaps.

Bellamy remains silent, keeps looking at him just long enough that Connor gets uncomfortable, then turns away as if bored to watch the mad woman with the tree. She’s digging a hole with her hands.

“Excuse me, mam,” Scott calls, “you can’t put that there.”

The woman stands, she’s not very tall, in her fifties or sixties, brown hair that’s starting to lose its pigment though no visible grey yet and furious at that order. “Says who exactly?” she asks, politely.

Scott looks taken aback. “I just meant, if you want it to survive, you’d do better putting it in a clearing, where there’s light. Trees are too close there, that’s why there’s no other saplings around.”

Her fury vanishes and the woman smiles. “Oh, thank you -?”

Scott introduces himself, doesn’t bother with the rank, doesn’t bother with introducing anyone else either.

“Vera,” the woman replies, as she brings the Eden Tree over to them.

Connor looks ready to say something, but Scott puts a hand on his shoulder and he subsides. Vera smiles at all of them, but no one else volunteers their name or an explanation. She winces when she kneels to dig again and Bellamy finds himself joining her to help.

“Blake, move away from -” Connor says before Scott cuts over him.

“Let him.”

Connor joins Jones on the other side of the clearing grumpily. Jones is carefully pretending not to be watching Bellamy. Hardy and Brixton are making no secret of it. Scott seems genuinely more interested in the woodland around them.

Whoever had made the choice to give him a sympathetic Sergeant, and Bellamy suspects Abby, had obviously thought the two Delinquents would be of a similar opinion. She’d underestimated how many enemies Bellamy and Clarke had managed to make within the hundred. Jones is one of Wells’ and Connor is one of Atom’s. Or rather they used to be, but now they’ve given up on them being any sort of challenger to Clarke.

There’s plenty who think Clarke is the bad guy. Bellamy might be one of them himself. Loyalty to the Guard isn’t going to last, he’d know, Connor and Jones are exactly the sort of people he should be working to get on his side -

“I know that look, young man,” Vera says in a teasing kind of sternness.

Bellamy automatically looks guilty while trying to figure out what he’s guilty of.

“My son had the exact same expression when he was trying to figure out how to use people,” Vera tells him, fondly.

It’s an odd thing to be fond of. Bellamy smiles awkwardly. He hides the awkwardness though, just to be polite.

They haven’t dug a huge hole, but the tree is tiny and the hole is bigger than its current pot. Vera sits back and smiles once they’ve got it in the ground. “I don’t suppose you believed,” she says, “no, my flock was small enough I knew every face.”

“Believed?” Bellamy asks. Past tense?

“Well, we did it, you see,” Vera says. “We got to the Ground. We weren’t the generation that was supposed to. None of us quite know what’s supposed to happen next. We all rather assumed we’d be dead.”

“Is -” Bellamy shouldn’t ask.

“Is my son dead?” Vera finishes. “I don’t know. Probably. He was on Farm Station.”

No one’s bothered to update Bellamy on what exactly that could mean. He assumes it landed, not really anywhere else to go but down, but that they haven’t made contact.

“She might say she killed them all,” Vera says as though it’s harmless gossip, “but I know my son and if anyone could survive among the enemy, it’s him.”

Bellamy half smiles, thinking of Murphy. “Yeah, I know a guy like that.”

Vera pats him on the arm. “I rather think you mean yourself.”

He doesn’t say anything in response, he genuinely hadn’t, but – he’s spent his whole life surviving among the enemy. Anyone could have reported Octavia and he couldn’t know for sure he could trust them with that secret, not ever, not anyone.

“I have a sister,” Bellamy tells Vera, because he can, because it’s safe, because no one currently wants her dead.

Vera smiles. “You’re very lucky.”

Bellamy is surprised to find he agrees with her.

With a last pat to his arm, Vera wanders off, leaving Bellamy staring at this tiny tree that had survived space and was now back on the Earth that it was born on. He doesn’t have a word for the feeling, thinks it might be hope, but that’s not the connotation he’d given it before.

Even if they execute him, there’s people who are going to take care of Octavia.

“Like I said,” Hardy says pointedly, “mad, but harmless. You know who that son of hers is? The one she thinks is alive?”

Bellamy shakes his head absently, he doesn’t think it matters.

“Vice Chancellor Kane,” Hardy spits. “Bastard who floated two hundred and twenty in their sleep. Said there wasn’t enough time to make it safe to get to the Ground, even though he knew we could survive, only he didn’t make it safe, did he? We lost two full stations and half of Mecha. Factory was a mess, maybe twenty percent casualty. Oh, but Kane, Kane was on Farm and they landed safely and that’s the only damn station to have been slaughtered by the natives!”

Bellamy’s still caught on _make it safe to get to the Ground._

“How long did Kane know?”

“Know what?” Hardy frowns at him.

“That the Ground was safe? Before we had radio contact?”

Hardy shrugs. “Before the floating is all I know.”

Bellamy closes his eyes. “We saw them. Burning up in the atmosphere. That was before Raven fixed the radio.”

“Must’ve known before, then,” Hardy says offhand, as though it isn’t important.

As though it doesn’t mean Bellamy’s innocent.

As though he’s still a mass murderer.

He only killed two people.

That barely counts.

 

Omigod.

Omigod, omigod!

Kath has like been initiated into the inner circle or whatever.

Wells had chosen and invited her and no one had challenged her or nothing!

It had been like super weird, sure, but everyone knows powerful people get up to kinky sex games behind closed doors, right?

It’s _traditional_.

Like that council member eight years ago what had been found dead in his room because he’d been jerking off and choking himself. Auto erotic asphyxiation.

Kath had always suspected the lives of the popular, pretty, rich kids were much more interesting.

Wells _Jaha_! Raven Reyes, a total legend among those who wanted to achieve anything young! John Murphy, first to make an alliance with the Grounders! The Spacewalker! A Grounder Prince, all pretty and gallant and stuff! Bree and Roma who apparently run something called Jasper Court, which sounds like something out of a fantasy story!

Kath guesses Lincoln is the kind of person Wells should’ve invited instead of her, but it’s Lincoln, he’s not the kind of person to -

Kath didn’t think she was that kind of person.

Had she done something to give Wells the impression she was?

She kinda isn’t.

But, like, Kath’s not going to say a word. She doesn’t want to go back to being a nobody, not when she can talk at _that_ table and be listened to. Okay, she hadn’t done much talking, but she’d made Wells shut up so she could just tell them and they’d seemed to appreciate that.

Wells does far too much talking.

Wells is frowning at her.

Oh, right, he’s going to warn her.

“It’s cool,” Kath tells him. “No one would believe me anyway.”

Oh. He’s got that expression he gets when he’s having one conversation and can’t understand the one she thought they were having.

“I’m not going to tell anyone,” Kath explains.

Nope. He’s still lost.

“Okay, you tell me what you were about to say,” Kath attempts.

For someone so good with words and stuff he’s super bad at communicating.

“I wasn’t – look, we’re done with Clarke Griffin. Done taking her orders. We send her to Azgeda and go back to Polis and that’s the end of it,” Wells tells her.

What?

“Why?” Kath asks, because this is one of those conversations where Wells tries to say something without saying anything they’re not allowed to.

There’s a lot of stuff they’re not allowed to say.

“We’re not working with John Murphy, we’re not deceiving Heda Lexa, we’re certainly not participating in any plan that Finn Collins came up with. We’re going to find Jones and go back to my tent to debrief him and introduce him to Roan.”

“What about Clarke?”

Wells does far too much talking about Clarke Griffin. Being ‘done’ with her is a very new idea.

“Forget Clarke,” Wells tells her firmly. “I don’t trust over half the people in her kru. Scratch that, Harper’s the only one I do trust. This stays between us until Roan’s on the throne.”

“Roan’s on the -”

That is not the plan Kath was aware of.

“I shouldn’t have said that,” Wells says.

That’s it.

“I didn’t know getting your boyfriend a new chair for his birthday was our goal!” Kath spits, at least keeping her voice down. Who’s going to hear them here anyway? A bunch of Maunon who are going to be dead before tomorrow. Unless killing them all takes longer.

“Our goal is maintaining peaceful relations with Azgeda,” Wells spits back, just as low.

“Sexual relations too! Azgeda has Farm Station!”

“Roan has promised to return them if I put him on the throne!”

“And you trust that? You won’t trust Hainofi Clarke kom Stomkru, but you’ll trust Hainofa Roan kom _Azgeda_?!”

“Roan earned that title! Clarke lied to some fish people and then I kept lying for her!”

“Earned that title? His _mother_ is Haiplana! If anyone earned it, it’s Clarke! She fought a war for the right!”

“I can’t believe you’re defending Clarke after what we just saw!”

“What we saw? Clarke wasn’t even there!”

“Her people were and they showed you enough to know how she keeps them in line!”

“And they were kept! She commands and she is obeyed, even when she isn’t floating there! What else would you want from a leader?”

“The ability to control her,” Wells says arrogantly.

“That’s why you want Aden as Heda. Why Nia wants Ontari. You think you’re the best choice to rule, you’re just not willing to take the risks actually stepping up would bring. Coward!”

Wells looks taken aback. “No, I’m not a leader, I’m an advisor. I support the -”

“You hide in the shadows and it doesn’t much matter who sits on the throne, you’re still there whispering in their ear.”

“Better than a leader with nothing to stop her from acting on her every whim!”

“Every whim? You think Raven spent half the meeting establishing control because she thought it’d be funny?!”

“No! I understand why, I just can’t allow her to hurt people for the sake of control!”

“Hurt people?”

“She uses the threat of pain, Kath. Murphy was scared enough of her to back down.”

Kath stops. Wells is genuinely seeing and hearing different things to her. He assumes, doesn’t pay attention. Thinks everyone is playing the same dumb game as him. Yelling her version at him isn’t going to help.

“The only thing Murphy was scared of was Murphy,” Kath tells him, calmly. “Finn wasn’t threatening him, he was reassuring.”

“No,” Wells tells her, as though she’s stupid. “Raven sexually humiliated Murphy, forced Finn to kneel and used Murphy to bully Nygel to the point she left so we wouldn’t see her cry! To make them obey her, to teach them that Clarke rules now.”

“Murphy wanted it, Finn definitely wanted it, Raven needed it. It wasn’t for fun!”

“She didn’t ask permission!”

Omigod, he actually thought -

“What the fuck, Wells?!” Kath yells. “You thought Roan was part of – of something sexual they didn’t want and you sat back and did nothing?!”

“I’m not proud of what I did,” Wells says.

“Why would you?” Kath’s tone abruptly shifts to stunned.

“Because Clarke taught me to obey.”

“Nope, not good enough.”

“It’s true!”

“I don’t care.” Kath takes a deep breath and reminds herself he’d asked her to do this. “Wells, you brought me along because I called you out. You made me promise to do it again. Now, I’ve been avoiding that job. It took Lincoln to persuade me to confront you about Roan. Sorry about that. I’ll do better in the future.”

She doesn’t give him time to react. “Wells, you’re fucking paranoid. You think everyone is some sort of manipulative genius. Because you are. Or think you are. You don’t know shit about people. Tell me why Mike is friends with Aden. Go on.”

“Because Aden is going to be the next Commander,” Wells says, confused.

“Wrong! It’s because they both went and hid in the stables when they couldn’t deal with the shit hand they’d been dealt and they found each other sympathetic and supportive. Why did me and Lincoln confront you about Roan?”

“Because he’s a dangerous person to be allied with.”

“True, but keep going. Why does that matter?”

“Uh, he could betray us and Azgeda is powerful. Stomkru wouldn’t stand a chance, not even with Clarke.”

“Wrong! Me and Lincoln were worried you’d get hurt. Why did Jackson stay in Polis?”

“He was the practical choice. Lincoln is barely tolerated and you and Mike -”

“What? Me and Mike what?”

“You’re not ready for politics.”

“And you’re not ready for the real world. Jackson’s avoiding Miller, because Miller lost Bryan, who by the way Miller doesn’t know might not be dead, and he doesn’t want to take advantage of Miller’s grief, but I bet Miller would rather Jackson was there for him.”

“Huh? How could you know that?”

“Because I paid attention. I didn’t have any expectations. You assume everyone is just like you inside. Constantly calculating and weighing options and completely emotionless.”

“I have emotions!”

“Greed mainly. Pride. Envy. The cold ones. Only time I’ve seen you unguarded, warm, is with Roan. You care more about him than you do about me, Lincoln, Jones, Jackson and Mike. He’s an equal, we’re just pieces in your game. One last question. Why are you sleeping with Roan?”

“He wanted it. To seal our alliance.”

“I didn’t ask why Roan was sleeping with you.”

“I thought it prudent to -”

“No, you turned him down once. It wasn’t essential.”

Wells stops. He’s stumped.

“I’ll give you this one too then. It’s because you want to. He’s hot, he’s your political equal, it pisses off his mom, he’s got a brilliant voice and a great ass. How’s his cock?”

“Kath!”

“Wells! Grow up. You like his cock.”

“I don’t want to talk about this.”

“Tough. You love Clarke. You like Roan, but Clarke you love. And maybe what she wants doesn’t match what you want. Maybe you don’t get to fuck her. Maybe you don’t get to control her. Maybe you can accept that. Go see if she needs anything. You’d _let her_ do anything. I’ll find Jones, see what he knows that’s important to me, you can find your stuff out later. If we both see one half of a picture, we need to tell each other about the other, not pretend the other side doesn’t exist.”

Wells goes.

 

There’s voices outside the tent Jasper’s lying in.

Tent?

He’d come by Bellamy’s tent to apologise to Octavia.

“Harper isn’t up her tree,” Murphy calls.

“Tree? No, not even surprised,” someone replies as they come into Bellamy’s tent. “Shit!”

Finn leans over Jasper. That’s not right, he’s not here yet. Oh, except he is.

“Shit?” Raven asks, next to appear above Jasper. “Ah.”

Murphy doesn’t even ask, just appears long enough to pull Raven back. “Don’t crowd him. He’ll come back when he’s ready.”

Come back? Jasper hasn’t gone anywhere.

Finn rolls his eyes. “Depends what he’s still paying attention to. You might be brought out of it by a cramp or hunger or whatever, something physical.”

“Good guess,” Murphy snarls.

“Raven cuts off her body, not her mind,” Finn says as though that makes sense. “You have to take the problem away, force her to eat something. Jasper got himself a cushion and isn’t doing anything, it’s probably emotional.”

What the fuck is Finn talking about? Jasper’s fine. His body just isn’t doing what it’s told. Physical problem.

He doesn’t remember getting a cushion, but there’s one under his head. He can work out how that would have happened quite easily and can’t think who else would have done it, so Finn must be right.

“My speciality,” Murphy drawls. “Move it, Spacewalker.”

Finn hesitates. Jasper would too, the emotions Murphy is best at bringing out aren’t usually positive.

“Unless you’re planning on seducing him,” Murphy adds with a raised eyebrow.

Jasper would much prefer that, honestly.

Finn gestures for Murphy to go ahead and he sits down crosslegged next to Jasper.

“Hell of a meeting,” Murphy tells him. “Made a couple of bad enemies and a couple of bad friends. I’m not really meant for this political stuff, I always mess it up. We’d be better off with Jasper Court on side than some barely relevant Azgeda prince that Wells has already fucked into submission. Or the other way around. Looks more like the other way around.”

Jasper tries to laugh.

Murphy grins at him. “Oh, haven’t heard about Jasper Court yet? Yeah, it’s named after you. Bree and Roma put on this huge party when they got to Alpha Station only everything went to shit. Harper’s fault, you know, the open broadcast? Jasper Jordan’s funeral party. Only you didn’t die, you stubborn bastard.”

“’Cause ‘m tough,” Jasper tells him lazily.

“Yeah, ‘cause you’re tough,” Murphy agrees, which is nice of him. He’s not nice very much. “So, Bree and Roma just kinda got into politics after that. Someone, no one agrees who, painted a sign and then their bar tent was known as Jaspers. They started having nights dedicated to talking about stuff and sharing ideas. Someone made a joke about Bree and Roma holding court, I’d blame Bellamy as the worst history nerd I know, but he wasn’t even there.”

“He’s been arrested,” Jasper agrees.

Murphy hits an invisible wall in his thought process.

“What the hell for?!” Raven asks.

“Uh, murder?” Finn suggests.

“Oh, yeah, that …” Raven sits down on the bed and puts her head in her hands. “Why do I want to save him?”

“I don’t,” Murphy says, not very convincingly.

“Same reason I wanted to save Lincoln,” Finn says carefully.

Jasper sits up. “Bellamy’s kru. We can keep the kru stuff between kru. Raven’s radio, Murphy’s arm, my – um, my stuff. It’s the rest that’s the problem. The Grounders have forgiven him, Clarke and Raven kept the theft of the radio quiet from the Ark, Dax was self defence and Shumway doesn’t want him questioned. So, what have they got on him?”

“He shot Chancellor Jaha,” Finn offers. “Jaha’s still council, he’s got the power to get that to come back.”

Raven shakes her head. “No, Wells got me and Jackson proper pardons, he wouldn’t leave out -”

“The guy who crippled his leg and nearly killed his father?” Murphy asks. “His rival for control of the Hundred? A murderer cozying up to his girlfriend? The Ambassador wouldn’t need to do a thing. Just not use the power he had to save him.”

Jasper nods. “Octavia – she was here, she’s working on a plan to break him out.”

“No,” Finn says, cringing at their glares. “We have to take this to Clarke, okay? Her mother’s the Chancellor, Wells worships her and – and I very much learned my lesson from _last time_ I broke Bellamy out of prison.”

Raven and Murphy are busy looking at Finn as though he’s got another head, so it’s Jasper who has to work through it a little further.

“So, uh, Tavi definitely isn’t going to think of that …”

 

Lexa wants to talk to ‘Maevi’ alone after an eternity of people Clarke doesn’t know talking about things Clarke doesn’t know about. It feels like a waste of time, but she understands why Lexa invited her. Lexa is establishing her dominance.

Clarke doesn’t like it.

She likes it even less when Lexa insists she leave and wait until she’s done with Maya.

But then her mother is there and they’re embracing and talking over each other to ask questions and there’s a few tears and there’s not nearly enough time before Anya is telling Clarke she’s been summoned.

It’s a stupid order. Maya, then Clarke, then Abby. Lexa would talk to them all at once if she actually wanted to know anything. Instead it’s about power. Order of importance.

Maya has no power, seeing her first highlights Lexa’s. Abby has the most power, seeing her last highlights Lexa’s.

She’s uncertain about Clarke.

Lexa had looked at Abby and seen Doctor Griffin and she’d looked at Clarke and seen Hainofi and she hadn’t been able to make them match each other. Wells and Jaha, they match, Chancellor and Chancellor’s Son.

Of course, Clarke could just be different. Refusing to match her seda, because her seda is also her mother. Some sort of teenage rebellion.

Clarke knows that’s not true. Hainofi does match, because Hainofi isn’t a war leader. She didn’t beat Mount Weather by force, she beat it with cunning and a Cure.

She’s just as much a doctor. Just as much a politician. Just as much a sensible, practical leader.

It’s just not safe to let them know that.

Lexa has lit a fire in the centre of the tent despite the day not yet being cold enough to require it. Something of a display of resources, she can afford to burn more wood than necessary this soon before winter. Smoke drifts up and out a hole at the apex of the ceiling.

“Heda,” Clarke says, not even nodding. They’re alone, she’ll bow when Lexa demands it, no sooner.

“You may sit,” Lexa says, twisting a metal poker in the fire to make sparks fly in Clarke’s direction.

Clarke doesn’t flinch. She doesn’t sit either.

Lexa finally looks up. “Stomkru joined my Coalition before Maun-de fell,” she claims.

“Perhaps,” Clarke answers. “That would depend on what that means.”

There’s something pleased about Lexa at that or maybe Clarke is just projecting because she thinks Lexa thinks she’s more than she seems. Stick to what can be observed.

“It means I have a choice to make,” Lexa tells her. “Who heads Stomkru?”

“My mother was elected Chancellor,” Clarke points out. “I’m not even old enough to vote.”

“Sha, Haiplana Abby heads Skaikru,” Lexa says, as though that’s a different thing. “Who heads Stomkru?”

Oh, she’s asking if they are different things.

“The Coalition is led by the Commander,” Clarke says, not sure what Lexa wants to hear or what she wants to tell her.

“Sha,” Lexa says again. “Who heads Stomkru?”

Float it. “I do,” Clarke says, “but I was born Skaikru, as were my people.”

Let Lexa tell her if that counts.

“I was born Trikru,” Lexa says, “but the Commander’s kru is the Coalition.”

Clarke’s done the opposite, made a smaller kru from a larger where Lexa has brought krus together to make a larger one.

Except, no, the Maunon.

Lexa knows about the Cure and she knows Clarke has –

No, remain with the observable.

Clarke had asked Lexa for a hundred Maunon to help with building. That and Maya’s presence outside the Mountain would be enough to extrapolate the existence of a cure. Maya, interviewed first, would have seen no reason to disguise its existence and therefore, would have confirmed Lexa’s suspicions.

Lexa may also suspect that that Cure has already been used, but without Clarke or Maya’s confirmation there’s nothing she can do about it.

But if she suspects Clarke wishes to save the Maunon in order to have them join Skaikru -

The real question being asked is if Clarke has the ambition to form her own Coalition within the boundaries of Lexa’s.

Clarke does not.

Regardless of if Skaikru and Stomkru are genuinely separate, Clarke must answer no to that question. For that matter, even if she did, she’d want to answer no.

The real real question is if Clarke is smart enough to work that out.

So, does she want Lexa to think she’s either stupid or dangerous?

Not particularly.

Smart or harmless it is then.

“My kru is Stomkru,” Clarke says, “not Skaikru.”

Lexa very nearly smiles. It’s a bit of a shock. She restricts it to a tiny twitch of her risorius.

Clarke waits for the second test. Or possibly third, she’s a little fuzzy on what exactly Lexa is testing for. What set of traits lets her pass. What happens if she fails.

Wrong questions.

Stick with the observable.

Lexa wants to know. No matter the answers, Lexa will then know what she’s dealing with in the event Clarke needs dealing with.

Clarke has not yet done anything Lexa would need to deal with.

It’s like Miller. Clarke trusts him, because she knows he wouldn’t cause trouble without what he believed to be a very good reason and that if he did, he’d accept her judgement on that reason.

Clarke’s best course of action is to be honest. Present herself fairly. She has no intention of causing Lexa trouble and currently, despite the Maunon Executions, Clarke does not think she has a good enough reason to allow Lexa to threaten her people.

The Maunon are not her people.

They’re Maya’s.

Maya is one of her people. Part of Stomkru. Her birth as Maunon is relevant, but she has no tie to Skaikru.

Lexa pulls the poker out of the fire and Clarke finally recognises it as a brand, the end glowing in the shape of the Commander’s symbol inside a circle.

That makes sense. Clarke had noticed a few on people’s arms around the table, but hadn’t been able to work out the logic. Those were the krus that had sent their Haiplana, though there had been a few on the benches, so Haihefas must be branded too. It’s a job for life.

Abby and Jaha -

They’ll make their own choice on the matter, Clarke can warn them before Lexa -

In the brief period of time between her walking out of this tent and Abby walking in. Through her own injury.

Lexa wants Abby off guard and unprepared.

Clarke wonders if Maya had been offered this, if she’d been asked if she was the Maunon Haiplana. She hadn’t had a brand on her arm.

“What will happen to the Maunon children?” Clarke asks, not bothering to explain her thought process.

“They will be fostered to the clans evenly.”

Maya had the power to keep them together. Just like Clarke she’d refused.

Maya’s hadn’t come with a brand, but an exile.

Different punishment.

Ah. Clarke had given the wrong answer.

The question had been if she was willing to keep the Coalition together. Lexa doesn’t mind if Clarke builds her own and overthrows Lexa, just as long as the Coalition survives.

The brand is a second chance to get it right. One that costs Clarke more directly than the separation from her birth kru.

Backing down when the cost is to herself, that’s the safe option, the option Lexa doesn’t have to worry about. The ones willing to take the brand are those Lexa must keep an eye on, the ones she can never truly trust.

Coalition, kru, self.

Clarke can’t help but notice what Lexa isn’t asking, what she can’t ever ask for fear it will be answered truthfully.

Who’s loyal to Lexa? Who would choose Lexa over those?

Someone did, at least once and got hurt for it. Clarke knows what it is to have someone die for you. To kill for you. Unasked.

The Maunon. Clarke had asked Lexa to kill for her and Lexa is doing it.

Clarke can’t ever ask that of her again.

She won’t.

Coalition, kru, self.

Clarke chooses _Lexa_.

She holds out her arm. “Make it quick. It’s going to hurt.”

 

Monty almost trips over Shoana.

She’s alive but bleeding. The wounds don’t make sense until you see the syringe lying next to her. There’s a ragged hole in each leg. They’d only taken two doses, she’ll live. Walking is less certain.

There’s a click and Monty looks up to the barrel of a gun. The guard gestures for him to walk around Shoana. He has a nametag. _Emerson._

Meaningless.

Monty carefully raises his hands and steps half over, half around Shoana, kneels when Emerson gestures for him to. There’s two children on the floor. One dose each.

Emerson is wild eyed. Desperate. Scared.

“You’re one of _hers_ , aren’t you? _Hainofi_.”

“Yes,” Monty says.

“Promise – promise me they won’t be hurt when She kills me for this.”

“They won’t. I promise,” Monty says.

Emerson sobs once and drops to his knees, stroking the hair out of the face of the closest child and dropping his gun to hold the hand of the other.

“They’re my sons,” Emerson tells him. “I couldn’t let them die.”

“Emerson,” Monty says, but he doesn’t look up. “Clarke is going to give all the children bone marrow. From volunteers. They’ll be fostered, given new homes and families. You could have waited. Followed your sons and taken them then. Shoana refused to volunteer. She’d already made her choice. She was tortured by Cage Wallace. She didn’t want to go through that again and you did it to her anyway. Clarke isn’t the monster here.”

Emerson isn’t listening.

“Oh, and, Emerson,” Monty says, this time getting him to look up. “Clarke’s not going to kill you -”

Monty pulls the trigger and watches Emerson’s face collapse.

“- but we won’t hurt children.”

There’s a guard watching the camera’s in the guards office. Her uniform has the nametag Kray. Meaningless.

Monty ignores her and goes to work out exactly how much footage he needs to delete.

The actual Mount Weather guards know they don’t have access to this room any more. She could be an Arker, but then why is she wearing a Mount Weather guard uniform. There’s a changing room just after decontamination. Clothes in there for the Outsiders to put on. No Guard uniforms.

Raven or Monty would have had to give Kray door access.

Why?

Unless.

The cover over the vents is missing. In case she had to make a quick escape. She just hadn’t been quick enough.

She’s a Grounder.

There’s information freely available to Arkers that she didn’t make use of. She’d have been able to find out that disguising herself as a Guard was a bad plan.

She’s clever. Using Mauntek at all.

“Hi,” Octavia says as though she’s just entered.

The women tenses, but that response is far too controlled.

“I’m Octavia Blake, I killed Cage Wallace and this is Tekamin Korokyona.”

Monty frowns at her choice to use his Outsider title, but doesn’t question it.

The woman doesn’t say anything, just nods and gestures to her nametag. Her accent would give her away.

“No,” Octavia says thoughtfully. “I know Kray. You’re not her.”

The woman narrows her eyes. Octavia must have guessed Kray’s gender wrong.

“Okay, I don’t,” Octavia admits easily, “but whoever Kray is or was, they know guards aren’t allowed in here. You’re a Grounder spy.”

The woman gives her nothing, which is as good as a confession.

“I hope you made it look like a suicide or mercy kill, no one will question a few of those right now,” Octavia adds. “Of course, you think that even if I know you’re a Grounder, that doesn’t tell me anything. You could have people expecting you to report in. If I kill you, I tell them there’s something to hide. I presume you saw – most, if not all, of what happened to Shoana. You figure out sound? Doesn’t matter, you’ve got enough to destroy my Hainofi.”

“Tavi.” Monty has spun round in his seat to look at her. “What’s -?”

“Go back to deleting the footage,” Octavia instructs. “Grounders don’t have a very good grasp of magic, she can’t have a copy. Which means all she has is her word. No one will believe her. However, now she can work towards getting it.”

The woman’s hand is inching towards some concealed weapon.

“Keep your hands still,” Octavia orders. “Unless you think you’re better than my Tekamin. You know any counter spells? Wards?”

Monty splutters.

The woman darts her eyes towards her, unconvinced.

“You could be from any kru,” Octavia muses. “No. Azgeda. You’re certain enough Stomkru are the enemy that you’re willing to come down here and use Mauntek. Trikru – well, they’re the only other ones who’d be willing – but they think Skaitek is simply more powerful. We’re more powerful, the tek is the same.”

Monty doesn’t look particularly powerful, but the woman must have seen what he did to Emerson.

“So, yeah,” Octavia says. “Azgeda spy looking for something to use again Hainofi Clarke. I’m sure if I brought you in front of Lexa, your Haiplana would deny having ever seen you before. But, like I said, no one would question another suicide down here. Especially not one in the uniform of a guard.”

“Tavi,” Monty says again.

Octavia holds up a hand to him. “Not yet, you can do your exploding thing in a moment. I want to hear what she has to say.”

Hopefully both understand what she means by exploding thing.

“I know what a gun is,” the woman says calmly.

So much for relying on fear of magic.

“Your Hainofi will want to hear what I have to say,” she adds.

Not good enough and she knows it, she needs to give them something, if not everything.

“As will Monty Green.”

Monty and Octavia look at each other. Bellamy isn’t going anywhere and this needs to go to Clarke.

They don’t bother to clarify Monty’s identity, she’d never believe them.

 

Miller waits for Clarke outside Lexa’s tent, there’s an awkward nod between him and Chancellor Griffin. He’d won the fight over Clarke staying behind, she’d won the fight over the Maunon being executed, they don’t have a system that gives him the right to win. He’s a criminal young enough to be her son. She’d wanted to win the first and lose the second.

He’d kneel to her, now those fights are done, and he thinks she’d understand, but that isn’t how things are done and changing those rules won’t result in no rules, just different ones.

He prefers her daughter’s.

In theory.

Clarke walks out and her arm is red and burned and -

She’s happy about that.

Abby fusses, she’s a mother and a doctor after all. Clarke smiles and points out she knows how to look after a burn, but she doesn’t make Abby stop. It’s Maya and Lexa that manage that, insisting she let Clarke rest and Abby realises she’s being the overprotective parent that she hates dealing with in her clinic and lets her go.

Miller doesn’t say a word, just falls in behind Clarke and follows her.

Maya grins at Miller behind Clarke’s back and Miller gives a half shrug.

“I need a uniform,” Clarke tells him. “For the Executions, formal uniform, like Lexa has.”

Oh dear.

She’s not going to like being told there’s more important things to worry about.

“Apparently we’re the thirteenth kru,” Clarke says, almost giddy, “Stomkru, my kru, not the Arkers, they’re the fourteenth!”

This happiness will last until she remembers that she’s dressing up to go to an execution. Miller can’t be the one to burst that bubble, she needs to.

“Uniform?” Miller asks, jokingly. “Hm, Guard or Skybox?”

She turns and shoves him lightly. “I have no idea. Black leather and a lab coat?”

“Sounds more like Jasper’s idea of casual,” Miller points out.

She’s already sobering. They’re level now, Clarke not really having a destination in mind. Luckily Miller does. She doesn’t notice him slipping half a step ahead.

“I’m sure someone will have some suggestions,” Miller says, “Harper’s been getting whoever she can find together.”

Shit, Murphy inbound. Nowhere to be seen when the plan was being made, but here right on cue to mess it up. Miller tries to glare him away, but, naturally, that just makes him curious.

“Hey, we match,” Murphy says to Clarke, indicating her arm. It takes her a moment to translate, then she gets angry.

“Your inability to take care of yourself is a different matter to -”

“Nah,” Murphy cuts her off. “Forget reason, think about what it tells other people. That tells them you aren’t scared of pain. Nice, easy advertisement of quite how badass you are. Trikru loves that shit, which means the rest of the Kongeda love that shit. You want a _uniform_ , make sure it leaves that on display, especially if it’s less convenient.”

Murphy isn’t the person Miller would have gone to for fashion tips, the man’s wearing approximately a third of a shirt and it’s freezing, but he has to admit if Clarke’s deliberately trying to dress like she doesn’t care what anyone else thinks, Murphy is an excellent place to start.

“Why haven’t you replaced your shirt or jacket?” Miller asks Murphy abruptly. He thinks he knows the answer, with Murphy it’s not saying he doesn’t care what people think, he’s saying he doesn’t care what happens to him. Which is great and all, Miller just thinks he shouldn’t have to cause himself more suffering to express that.

Murphy shrugs one shoulder and Miller really looks at Murphy’s shirt.

It’s only got one sleeve, on his good arm, long, thumb hole from where he’d picked at it. Wells had torn it off at the shoulder so he could treat Murphy’s broken arm. Then Miller had cut the short side right through to the neck. Someone at the Grounder camp had stitched it with sinew, must leave a red mark on his shoulder when he takes it off. There’s bloodstains, from before and after he got to the Ground. It’s torn up the back, starting at the hem, but leaving a solid band at the neck. Formal public shocklashing. Supposed to keep your modesty while giving access. Mainly it meant Murphy had to figure out some way to get thread to fix it. He’d given up on fixing it after Miller doesn’t know how many times, there’s overlapping holes where the stitches were. The side seams are wearing through. Even the bits that had faded in the shape of a seatbelt, close enough to a design to catch his eye, are barely visible any longer.

No matter where he gets the shirt, he needs a new one.

Oh, hell, this is Miller’s fault. He’d taken Murphy’s jacket and never given it back. And there’s no way Murphy would accept it from him easily.

But if he makes it about Clarke …

“Okay, Murphy, don’t make me regret this, you’re on uniform duty. Brainstorm ideas, bother people until they help, but like come back to me if you need anything more than that. I’m the thief here, let me get anything physical you need.”

“And Bellamy can put it together,” Murphy agrees, right before his building enthusiasm fails. “Shit, Bellamy’s been arrested.”

Clarke comes to a complete stop.

Damn, Miller had almost got her as far as Mount Weather’s door.

“I know,” Miller says quickly, turning Hainofi towards him instead. He holds up a hand to her. “It’s not relevant, it’s being dealt with and how you appear and act during the Executions could genuinely get us all killed. Chancellor Griffin will give him a fair trial, you can speak for him then.”

Miller hadn’t even noticed Maya following them, Murphy is much less subtle. Now that he looks he can see Jasper, Mbege and Finn doing a passable job of not paying attention and he suspects Octavia and Fox are around somewhere. Harper shouldn’t be, but that doesn’t mean she isn’t.

There’s Grounders in the crowd too. Little islands where the crowd flows differently, instinctively knowing they’re not part of it, even though they don’t look any different. If Miller still can’t locate Fox, who he knows is watching, then he trusts that -

Oh, this is impossible.

Maya just caught Clarke’s hand halfway towards Murphy’s face.

Murphy starts paying attention.

Reads Maya, reads Miller, glances over to read Jasper, reads the crowd -

He doesn’t like what he sees.

Roll eyes, jerk of his head at – Miller thinks Jasper since that’s who moves.

“Heda Maya,” Murphy says, sarcastically. “Since you don’t have any people to dress you for the party, want to tag along?”

Maya looks embarrassed. “I mean, I’m not really anybody, I attended my inauguration in blood stained pyjamas!”

Murphy grins, sharp as the worst of Jasper Court, the ones who look right through you and seem bored. They look at Miller more than he’s comfortable with though. It isn’t until now that he wonders what they see.

“Blood stained pyjamas would be an excellent choice, Maya,” Murphy tells her. “We’ve even got our hunter back if you need some fresh blood.”

Clarke looks like she’s winding up to hit him again, so Miller steps in, apparently rescuing Maya who looks confused. She isn’t. She just hasn’t worked out what she’s doing yet.

Lucky her.

She’s getting it all right anyway.

Clarke isn’t and she’d been doing so well up until now. She needs to learn and it’s not going to be kind.

Good thing Miller and Harper already worked that out.

Along with the fact they can’t watch Clarke and the crowd at the same time.

“To Mount Weather then?” Miller asked. “Get some paper and stuff for drawing? It’s your costume after all.”

 

You understand, of course, that the Commander is very old.

One hundred and twenty six.

But even at twenty nine she was very clever.

And she died for it.

That’s the difference, you see, between the Flame and her sister.

She could feel the consequences.

And the consequences for failure were bad.

The kind of bad you can only deal with if you’ve been trained from as long as you can remember to take up that mantle and are willing to kill the others who trained with you to survive.

Lexa killed her brother.

Luna ran.

Aden and Ontari – it remains to be seen.

Clarke chose.

Nothing was ever forced upon her. No one expected her to lead. Least of all herself.

Her training came from example. Other’s pain.

Luna was cleverer.

She knew that paying that cost for others would kill her and she wasn’t willing to pay.

So she ran, to save herself and she could not shake that guilt. Tried to make up for it by choosing the path she had been born for anyway.

And she failed.

If she’d been harder, crueller, more willing to sacrifice herself, then she’d have been the Commander. But she was better at fighting because she was protecting herself.

Lexa is the longest surviving Commander.

She’s also the youngest.

Each batch gets younger, when you cull all but one and have only the length of the failed experiment to find new.

Lexa fought so she wouldn’t die.

Clarke chose.

And then she took it out again.

But that’s a different world. One where Lexa’s love killed those she loved one by one until the last, her cruellest teacher who loved her and she loved in return, killed her.

It wasn’t just Lexa’s love.

But more than enough of it was.

Does artificial mean not real?

Or does it mean you are free to choose?

Do you get to choose?

Who’s testing?

What does success look like?

 

Bellamy’s head jerks up at the sound of a bird call and Connor snorts at him.

He ignores it, searching the trees for Harper.

Urgent danger.

If it was to all of them, she’d have called out in a way the Guards would understand.

It’s not difficult to wander close enough to hear her without raising suspicion. Showing no desire to escape has done wonders for relaxing their guard.

Besides, he does actually need to piss.

Harper shows him the syringes of morphine.

She is the perfect woman.

His gratitude is never ending.

He will build a shrine to her at the foot of her tree and leave books he thinks she’d like and treat foods there.

Maybe he should make her a scarf. No, something that won’t get caught on things. Gloves! Fingerless, so she still has her mobility.

If he put a sort of flap with a button he could make it so they could turn into mittens. Warmth or mobility, her choice.

He might be able to figure out a way the flap could be used as a pocket too. A zip would bite into her hand and be too cold. Buttons would leave too many gaps or he’d need too many for it to be quick to open and close. Laces might work, except she’d have to be able to open and close them one handed.

Drawstring.

It’d mean he’d have to leave more of a gap around the opening of the flap and it’d be lumpy when closed, but it’d work.

“Clarke’s in trouble,” Harper whispers.

The morphine is perfectly measured for each individual guard. There’s even name tags.

Clarke’s work, not Harper’s. He recognises the handwriting.

And they want him to break out and save her?

What could he do that any of the others can’t?

Kill people?

Shit. They need him to kill people.

He’s not even going to refuse.

He’s not going to make Harper ask either.

“What kind?” Bellamy whispers back.

“Some of the Maunon took her hostage, trying to force her to give them the Cure. She can’t without Arkers, but they’re not listening. They’re desperate. She told them these were for the volunteers.”

Of course they are.

Bellamy would do the same for Octavia.

 

Miller doesn’t touch Clarke or anyone else.

That’s rather the problem.

There’s voices in the corridor outside the lab Clarke, Miller and Maya have been locked in. It’s got a very secure door. Anything useful has been cleared out, Miller checked.

Twice.

Except the chair. Huge, brown, clinical, restraints for the arms, legs and neck. There’s a bloodstain and a hole about the size of Jasper’s sword in the middle of it.

They’re politely pretending that doesn’t exist.

“Look, I just think Miller should have picked someone else to come with me.”

Murphy?

Of course Murphy.

Miller doesn’t remember picking anyone else to come with him. Or indeed asking him to come. He isn’t sure if he should reward or punish Murphy for this. Of course there’s the option of both. Both is good.

“And I think we need a version of Jasper’s plan that doesn’t involve -”

Finn?

Finn??

Why Finn?

Finn is gone.

Finn isn’t coming back.

Finn is working with Murphy to rescue Clarke.

That’s hilarious.

It’s also very very bad for Harper’s plan.

“Honey, I’m home,” Murphy calls, sing song. “Are your princesses in?”

“Fuck off, Murphy,” Atom says, as though that’s the way to get him to leave.

“Or what?” Murphy naturally challenges. “Clarke gonna get Miller to beat me? I know how you feel on the topic, but I’m pretty sure they’re scarier. Got you scared at least.”

“That’s not what I’m scared of, _John_.”

Pause as Murphy reads the situation from a different perspective and mutters a swearword under his breath. Someone seriously needs to teach him to pay attention first. Harper would be good at that or Jasper’s done wonders with Bellamy’s awareness.

Miller suspects it’s his job though.

Finn, though, Miller knows has been retrained. Instead of waiting for danger to come, he’s been taught to seek it out. Major problem. Float Jasper Court.

Dumb gangsters who think they’re onto something new when they’re reinventing the wheel. They’ve tried this before and Miller’s dad is part of the result. Just because they’re criminals doesn’t mean they’re not guards and they’re not bothered which direction they point in yet. They don’t even bother to hide that their data goes straight to Chancellor Griffin. Dad _loves_ them. Policing themselves.

Idiots.

Miller should have taken Finn on himself. Not like he was _hard_ to train.

Of course, that just leads to Miller turning Murphy’s Hunters into Clarke’s Guard, so …

Leave that stuff to someone who was brought up by a doctor.

The same doctor that’s protecting Jasper Court.

Why couldn’t Atom have more backbone?

Because then he’d be Murphy.

“So, you spacewalked back, Collins,” Atom snaps.

“Somewhere you wanted me to be?” Finn starts flirting. Why flirting? “On my knees, perhaps.”

“Later,” Atom promises.

This bullshit is worse than the Skybox, but Miller is starting to appreciate the luxury of pettiness.

Clarke isn’t patient enough to wait for rescue, she’s willing to work with whatever she’s got. She’d quickly lost patience with Miller’s stoicism and suggestion that they comply and started brainstorming with Maya about Atom’s weak points.

Somehow Miller doubts knowing he likes her nibbling at his ears is going to be particularly useful.

Miller hates Harper’s plan. Really, truly hates it. But it’s a necessary evil. Just like the Ark Guard and Jasper Court and hey, maybe those two can watch each other and -

It’s for their own good.

And Clarke is definitely going to beat him for it.

 

Yeah, nothing whatsoever has changed in Finn’s time away.

Hell, he thought he’d changed only -

He’s pulling a jailbreak with Murphy, only this time it’s about sex instead of death.

Huge floating difference.

Clarke should be grateful this time at least. Like, Murphy had wanted to go save Bellamy first, but Finn had vetoed that stupid idea.

Murphy had listened too, which is weird.

And now he’s listening to something Atom didn’t say?

Finn goes for something a little more concealable than a spear these days. Sharpened plastic at Atom’s throat. “Guns down, walk away,” Finn tells the four Maunon guards.

One of them, Lee his nametag says, glances towards the door, then shakes his head. “We’re keeping the, um, princesses safe, sir. They’re in no danger.”

“Well maybe they should be,” Murphy suggests, pushing Finn’s arm down. “Course it’s Miller and you, _Atom_. Couldn’t ever be anybody else. Clarke and Maya know already. I wasn’t joking about the blood splattered pyjamas.”

Murphy doesn’t joke.

He’s funny, but not because he makes jokes.

He just points out the absurd things.

Finn kinda hates him for it.

Yeah, let’s just stick with hate for now.

“I’m keeping them from having to watch two hundred people, they couldn’t save, die!” Atom snarls.

Now Finn gets it.

“Why?” he asks. “Why the fuck do you think you get to say they can’t?”

Atom freezes up. “That’s _rich_ coming from _you_!”

Finn hits him, fist on the side without the shiv. He’s not suicidal and the guards have guns.

Atom recovers with the easy grace of someone who’s been in his share of serious fist fights. It’s very different from Murphy’s refusal to stop or Bellamy’s disciplined training.

Pity Finn doesn’t know enough about fighting to make use of that information.

He gets in a couple of punches, a kick to the shin that makes Atom swear at him and a handful of loose hair before Atom gets him face down on the floor. It takes Finn a while to calm enough to realise no one had put a stop to anything.

What the hell?

Atom disarms him, tosses the shiv away across the floor.

Finn doesn’t quite know what’s supposed to happen now. He can see Murphy’s leg where he’s calmly staying out of it and damn, Finn hates him.

“You gonna be a good bitch and behave?” Atom asks.

Murphy laughs.

Treacherous bastard.

Finn lets his muscles relax, that had been more than slightly embarrassing.

“Come on,” Atom tells him, “I wanna hear you say it.”

“Yeah, sure, I’ll be a good bitch,” Murphy says, soundly thoroughly bored. 

That had been directed at Murphy?

Atom lets Finn up, offering him a hand which he takes, more than a little confused.

“Now we’ve established that Finn is willing to give it up to anyone -” Murphy says pointedly.

That’s fair, even Finn will admit to knowing that one. Who the hell does Murphy think he i-

Finn quite likes Murphy, in a ‘really really shouldn’t’ way. He’s always been a bit attracted to danger. Murphy is rather more than danger though. Pure, unbridled chaos.

Who is politely waiting for someone to say something useful.

See, completely unpredictable.

“I’m not opening this door for you, Murphy,” Atom says.

“Cool,” Murphy says, “they can post paper under it or something.”

“Why not?” Finn asks, still bristling a little.

Atom blinks slowly as he turns his head towards him and Finn gets the absurd feeling that he lost the right to speak along with his dignity.

“Because the moment he opens that door, for anyone, Hainofi is going to come out and destroy him,” Murphy says casually. “Miller and Maya are keeping her calm, but if we don’t try anyway she’ll destroy us too.”

“Clarke’s not -”

What isn’t Clarke?

Dangerous?

It’s really creepy, the way Murphy looks at him. Like he’s asking Finn to explain why he’s worth keeping alive. Bree and Roma had asked him something similar, why they should train him. Miller had answered for him then.

He’s rather more aware of his capabilities these days. If not his actual desires.

“You seen Harper?” Finn asks.

That seems to score him a point with Atom at least.

“Working on the Bellamy problem,” Murphy says.

It feels like they’re waiting for something.

Murphy turns on Atom without warning, because he’s like that. “You’re insane,” he snarls. “Fucking with Bellamy and Clarke and Miller and Maya for these poor bastards?”

“You know I ain’t doing it for -” Atom glances apologetically at Lee. “Maya’s my interest in the matter, nothing more.”

“Your funeral,” Murphy grins.

Those two seem like they’re happy with camping here for the night. Finn isn’t. “Miller gave us a job to do, Murphy.”

“Miller gave me a job to do and I asked Jasper to help and you insisted on joining us,” Murphy clarifies, as though that matters.

Finn rolls his eyes. “Fine, Jasper’s already rooting through what Mount Weather has to offer, I’m going to go and see if Jill’s got -”

“Jill’s busy,” Atom says as though he’s ever interacted with her in his life.

“You brought Jasper Court into your mess?” Finn stops pretending he’s unaffiliated, he’s too affiliated if anything.

“Few of mine are part of it,” Atom points out. “Mostly mine actually. Mbege, Jill, Seth.”

Who the hell is Seth?

Murphy clears his throat.

“Yeah, I know, yours too.” Atom glares at Finn for some reason.

They’re acting like they know what they’re talking about, but they make no sense at all. Reminds him of Bree and Roma.

Oh, they’re, like, not sure if they can trust him?

That’s – honestly fair.

“Okay.” Finn holds his hands up. “I’m gonna go help Jasper and you two can growl at anyone who comes along.”

Murphy looks delighted and Atom starts ignoring him again.

Success?

Murphy seems pretty easy to ple-

Huh?

Murphy is easy to please?

Murphy’s a nightmare.

He just doesn’t give a shit about the right things. Finn has no idea what Murphy’s even looking for and he doesn’t reckon Murphy does neither.

Whatever.

They need to do something actually useful for Clarke that doesn’t involve guarding her against her will or rescuing mass murderers.

Besides, she’d look really pretty all dressed up as a Princess.

 

Maya is going to kill Atom. Clarke’s even asking her for tips on how to do it.

She doesn’t like the way Miller is acting. He’s just accepting this.

Like he’s already chosen not to fight.

…

Only way he wouldn’t be fighting is if he had chosen.

It had taken Maya’s father’s death for her to stop fighting Cage and she never stopped looking for opportunities.

Miller had left his boyfriend, Jackson, behind to fight Maya’s war.

Clarke’s war.

Same war, different sides, allies.

No way Miller would stop fighting for them for Atom. Not after Atom had – something.

Surrendered isn’t quite the right word.

Not important. Miller trusts Atom, Miller isn’t fighting, Miller is in on this.

And Clarke isn’t doing anything about it because she trusts Miller.

Atom Clarke doesn’t trust, but Maya does, so instead of telling her how to destroy him, she should be telling her to relax.

“Clarke, we’re just killing time,” Maya points out. “How does this help us exactly? They really don’t want to hurt us, Lee’s the one who suggested making me President.”

There’s a beat where Maya thinks Clarke doesn’t trust her, but then she half smiles. “Yeah, just going a little insane, y’know.”

Maya definitely knows. Isolation is the worst. Okay, no, the Cure had been the worst, but like that had been dealable with. It passed on its own. Octavia had had to show up through the vents to get Maya to act.

Oh, that’s why no one’s worried except Atom. _Octavia’s_ still out there. Jasper too and he’s probably smart enough not to explode his way _in_. Not when other people could get hurt.

Murphy’s suggestion hadn’t even been terrible.

 

Scott knows something’s up the moment Bellamy returns to the guards. Jones almost immediately after.

Bellamy knows exactly how to calm that worry. Distract and if that doesn’t work, bribe, and if that doesn’t work -

Octavia goes to the Skybox.

Harper goes down for helping him.

Dax dies.

Even Connor’s caught on by now and he’s not a team player.

These guys work for Clarke’s _mother_ , if anyone’s going to want to protect her, it’s the people she trusted to keep Clarke safe from _him_.

Harper’s watching though and -

She’ll be in just as much trouble with Clarke as -

It wasn’t Clarke’s idea and the morphine -

This is a test.

Is Clarke willing to harvest the bone marrow of these guys to help the Maunon when her own life and maybe others are under threat?

She’d do it, but not willingly, and never just for herself.

She won’t appreciate Bellamy doing it for her either. Not without permission.

He takes out the box to show Scott and never asks what Harper’s thinking.

 

When Lexa cuts her way through the Maunon Guards without stopping to negotiate, Clarke stands between her and Atom. He’d tied her hands to give the impression of him being in control, a flirtatious joke as he did so, but that’s nowhere near enough to phase Hainofi.

“This one is mine,” Hainofi tells Heda.

And Heda puts her sword away.


	5. Clarke's Triumph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter in as many minutes. However this is as far as I've got, I don't know when I'll next have a chapter avaliable.

“Chancellor,” Bellamy says, glancing at Clarke who shrugs helplessly. He sighs. “Do you need to wait for your guards or can you arrest me yourself? To save time?”

Clarke almost laughs. Atom does.

He gets enough glares to force him to shut up.

Abby frowns in concern. “Blake, why would I arrest you?”

Bellamy blinks like a startled deer. “For escaping arrest? For murder? Lots of murder? Two hundred and twenty people?”

“The – the Cull?” That seems to have made Abby more confused.

Clarke gestures for Bellamy to come join Atom in her little corner of being protected. Bellamy doesn’t.

“Bellamy -” Clarke sighs, he’s already confessed. “Bellamy was the one to destroy the radio. So you didn’t know the Ground was safe before the vote. We saw -”

“The -” Abby hugs Clarke again. “Most of the Council was convinced the Ground was safe by then, even Kane. It was – your apparent death that convinced them. It didn’t match radiation at all. Five of you showed the same fluctuations, which could have been radiation if you weren’t a doctor, but two of you just kept living. Got better. There were a few deaths, that we now know were from the crash, the Fog and -” she looks sternly at Bellamy. “- wristband removal, but they stopped. We assumed you’d adapted, those of you too weak to fight off the radiation had died and the rest of you – were fine. Eighty or so per cent survival rate – that was much better than we’d hoped. In a way, we’d never have believed a hundred per cent. Even Kane believed it by the time Raven left.”

“We saw the Cull,” Clarke points out.

Abby nods. “The Exodus ships would only hold seven hundred. Our alternate solution, adapting the entire Ark to – into a ship – it was insane and needed more time. We voted, unanimously, to cull two hundred and twenty people in order to buy that time. It made no sense to kill them in the hope of finding a solution, but once a solution had been found, it was the only option that allowed that solution to be implemented. When I told Raven about the danger – of course she thought that was the reason and I assumed – you never questioned it, just asked how many had died.”

It feels like a punch in the gut. Bellamy hadn’t -

Even he had believed he had. Clarke can’t see his tally well enough to count it from here, but, besides that first, she’d been the one to tattoo them.

Nine.

He’d killed three.

He hadn’t been wearing his collar when he was arrested, that’s something of a relief.

“Dax,” Bellamy says. “Shumway arrested me for killing Dax and shooting Wells and his father.”

There’s silence. Those Bellamy is unquestionably guilty of.

Then Lexa steps in.

“Belomi, explain your actions.” Heda orders.

Bellamy sways back slightly, then snaps into that military pose he and Miller take when they think they’re in trouble. Guard background.

“Dax attacked me first, Heda,” Bellamy reports. “It was self-defence. He was trying to kill me.”

Lexa nods. “And the reason for that attack?”

Bellamy glances sideways at Abby, but Clarke nods for him to continue, her mother knows already.

“He had been sent to kill me by Commander, uh, that title means head gona with us, not Heda, Shumway, on the orders of Diana Sydney,” Bellamy tells Lexa. “Shumway threatened Dax’s mother.”

Lexa raises an eyebrow. “And now I have to ask why Diana Sydney wants you dead. You have powerful enemies, boy.”

Boy? She can’t be much older than him.

“Because I shot Chancellor Jaha,” Bellamy admits. “I intended to kill him, but Doctor Griffin saved his life. I did that because – Shumway sent me to do so, on the orders of Diana Sydney.”

Lexa’s other eyebrow raises. “He threatened your family?”

“Um, kind of,” Bellamy explains, “my sister Octavia. Shumway told me they were sending a group of children to the Ground, to see if it was survivable. Octavia had been chosen for that group. He told me he could send me with her, if I killed the Chancellor.”

Good, he’s sticking to the line that they were refugees, not criminals. No need to try and explain the reason for Octavia’s imprisonment.

“Wells …” Bellamy hesitates. “I have no excuse for crippling Wells’ leg, just as I have no excuse for crippling Murphy’s arm.”

Clarke wants to hit him. This is not the time to add crimes to the list. Not when you’re standing next to the bodies of four people and Lexa’s sword still has blood on it.

Then again, Bellamy had confessed to extra crimes when Clarke had beaten him. Do none of her people have a single shred of self-preservation?

And Murphy does _not_ count.

At least Maya and Atom are staying quiet. Though given they’d both volunteered to take the fall for kidnapping her, Clarke still isn’t convinced.

Monty. Monty’s sensible.

Monty had run Dante Wallace through with a sword in the same room as two men loyal to him who had guns.

Yeah, no one with self-preservation would stick around near Clarke.

Like Mbege. Nice, sensible boy who hadn’t said a word to her after the Mountain and had been the first to volunteer to leave with Miller. Sure he’d stuck around with Murphy, but when Murphy’s in play you want to know exactly where he is and what he’s doing and preferably have him generally positive towards your existence. Safest place with Murphy around is right next to him. He draws all the enemy fire and his chaos is aimed away from you. And if you’re willing to take a little fire off him, he’ll be grateful.

“No excuse,” Lexa says dismissively. “What reason?”

Bellamy smiles darkly. “I thought Murphy was going to kill Wells and that Wells would kill me – for trying to kill Murphy.”

Lexa doesn’t laugh, it’s just a softening around her eyes. Clarke thinks she should do it more often.

“I have already punished Bellamy, Murphy and Wells for their parts in this,” Clarke claims, not sure that’s exactly true. “Bellamy for Jaha and Dax too.”

“Clarke, sweetie, that’s not the same as a proper -” Abby starts, but Lexa holds up a hand to cut her off.

“I believe your Hainofi acted fairly,” Lexa tells her. “As Haiplana, it’s your right to overrule Klark’s chosen sentence. As Heda, it’s my right to overrule yours. I say it’s done.”

Abby looks taken aback, she hadn’t realised Lexa was the one with the final say. Clarke had, but she’d assumed Lexa would take Abby’s side.

“Bellamy, Atom,” Hainofi says sharply. “You may attend the execution or not, as you wish, but my -” what was the title the Grounders had given “- Miller will keep an eye on you both.”

“Your Setneshona?” Lexa asks. She doesn’t need to. She’d spotted Clarke’s slip.

“That does mean we need to choose the same thing,” Atom points out. “I’ll be at the execution.”

Because Maya doesn’t have a choice about attending.

Bellamy nods.

Because Clarke doesn’t have a choice about attending.

Maya, Clarke has to admit, does look good by the time Bree and Roma are done fussing over her make up. They hadn’t felt the need to paint a blood red lightning bolt on _Maya’s_ face.

Though they are both in blood red. A symbolism no one needed to explain to her. Even if it feels almost – garish next to Trikru’s solid black or Azgeda’s grey or all the other muted neutrals Clarke’s seen without knowing the Clan in question.

Maya got gold to go with it. Finn had been making noises about ballgowns and looking like a _Princess_ , until Niylah had pointed out they’d both need to be able to kneel in the mud. Clarke had been grateful enough to Bree and Roma to ask no questions about why they possessed leather trousers in both blood red and black.

Gold was easy, metal bracelets and a necklace Maya had told them was real gold and rubies. It had been absurdly heavy. Holding her head up in it must be genuinely hard work. A gold silk tunic dress from Mount Weather and a length of red velvet curtain Bellamy had managed to make look like a tailored cloak, fastened with a gold and garnet brooch. If there was anything Mount Weather had no lack of it would be items of purely aesthetic value.

Not that Maya is one of those.

It’s just right now – Bellamy had told Clarke about how the Romans had held processions displaying the spoils of war through Rome. That had included captured rulers and generals. It’s not clear if the Grounders put any value in gold, though Clarke doubts it and gold was near absent and useless on the Ark, but there’s something about the way Maya wears it that makes her necklace look halfway between a collar and a slit throat.

This is Clarke’s Triumph.

Maya is just a pretty thing that caught her fancy and she decided to keep.

Maevi is.

Clarke has black mixed with her blood red.

She looks like – like a supervillain from an old cartoon or comic. One with speed or lightning powers.

Instead of metal bracelets, she’s got some sort of black leather with bits she’s pretty sure are supposed to attach to the one on the opposite side. With them all up her arms it could become very uncomfortable very quickly if they were. Finn hadn’t been able to meet her eyes when he’d been sent for them.

Instead of a nice tunic with a high collar, Clarke got a – a red silk corset. There’s nothing around her neck, she’d insisted. Nothing around her shoulders either. Bellamy had actually swatted her hand away when she tried to pull it higher.

She’s not sure how freezing to death is going to impress anyone.

Sure her legs are fine, the black leather won’t soak through like her jeans had and they’d let her keep her boots, but she’s shivering inside the heated Mountain.

And that’s when Murphy produces the jacket.

It’s an Ark Guard jacket with the patch on the shoulder that indicates Commander.

He looks so pleased with himself, especially when he then adds a shock baton to the pile.

Clarke can’t even be mad. Float Shumway. At least she’ll be warmer.

Bellamy, because he’s a sadist, cuts off the sleeves before he’ll let her put it on.

It does have the effect of making her stop feeling like she’s only in her bra. No, a bra would be better, the straps wouldn’t make it feel like it’s about to fall down.

Both Bellamy and Miller have donated their belts to the cause of – making sure Clarke is wearing two belts she doesn’t need either of – these trousers may as well be painted on for all the chances they’re going anywhere – and Raven slips the shock baton into the side of them with a pat on Clarke’s ass that makes her squeak.

“Magic wand,” Raven tells her with a smirk. “They’ve all got their swords and whatever, why shouldn’t you be armed?”

“We should get her a gun too,” Bellamy suggests.

“No,” Clarke snaps. “I’ll take the baton, but no guns.”

“Not loaded,” Bellamy says as though that was obvious. “Just like Maya isn’t actually your slave.”

“Bellamy, I’m sorry about the tally,” Clarke needs to tell him that. “I thought -”

He shakes his head. “I’m not mad, it’s – it’s like you said, it’s not a punishment. It isn’t how many lives I’ve taken, not really, it’s how many days I’ve spent working to make up for them. I don’t think I want to stop, just because I’ve run out of – of lives. That doesn’t seem right.”

Clarke hugs him to cries of careful from whoever is worried she’ll mess up her make up. Maybe she should get it tattooed on her face, then no one could stop her hugging people when she needs to be formally Hainofi. It’s a funny reason to get a tattoo.

This really is a temporary costume. An alter-ego like a super identity. Hainofi.

So, this is what Hainofi looks like.

She’s certainly not a Princess.

She’s – a Demon Hunter. Some sort of old Earth hero who kicked the supernatural ass of Evil. She should have a stake or magic sword, not a guard’s baton.

“Bellamy,” she says, “I think you’re right about the gun. And, uh, does anyone know what happened to Jasper’s sword?”

It’s a good thing she’s got two belts, one can go over her shoulder with the gun holster at her hip and the other around her waist with the baton on her right and the sword on her left, just below the gun.

Maya doesn’t get weapons.

Hainofi takes her captured Queen to her Heda.

She can sense her mother ready to challenge her, ask her what the hell she’s wearing. Abby had concluded that she should put on a lab coat with the Chancellor’s pin on the lapel though, so clearly she’d agreed that something needed to be done to acknowledge the situation.

When Abby figures out it’s the remains of Shumway’s jacket Clarke’s wearing, she shakes her head, but can’t hide her smile. Jaha takes a step forward to stop Clarke, but Abby puts a calming hand on his arm.

Wells looks like he’s been hit over the head.

He at least has something that could be described as Grounder formal on too. Long black leather coat that he wears like a suit jacket. Rather more buckles than anyone should have to deal with. Wells looks profoundly uncomfortable in it. Clarke will have to suggest he ask Bree and Roma for tips. It could be fun to be on the other end of this process.

They stop in front of Lexa. Maya kneels first, both legs, back bent and head bowed. For some reason it makes Clarke feel angry with Atom. It’s not like she actually owns Maya, that Atom should need to ask Clarke’s permission. Who Maya chooses to sleep with is Maya’s business.

But Jasper would have been so much more suitable … She’d have liked to reward him.

Clarke kneels, one leg, head held high. “Heda, I present the Maunon Haiplana,” Hainofi says, feeling it’s somehow the right thing to say.

Lexa is full Heda, not a hint of the vulnerability she’d shown earlier. Clarke wants to see it again.

“You have my gratitude,” Heda says.

Abby and Jaha have been given seats, lower than the throne Lexa must have brought with her, then there’s two stools for Clarke and Wells. Wells had naturally taken Jaha’s side. There’s no clear place for Maya.

Clarke takes her seat, grinning across at Wells who doesn’t smile back. Abby has found her doctor about to give bad news expression again and Jaha looks angry, but Abby must have overruled him on Clarke’s behalf.

Maya settles on her knees on the ground next to Clarke.

Clarke waits for the joke.

Abby won’t look down at either of them. Wells at least looks sympathetic.

Hainofi falters.

They’re here to watch people die.

Maya’s people.

That Clarke had just handed over.

Clarke had assumed it’d be like floating.

She’s seen death before. She’s a doctor.

When she’d told her mother that was what she wanted to train as, Abby had taken her to the clinic. There had always been someone dying. Clarke had seen three people die that day. Two of them Abby could have saved, if she’d broken the law to do it. It hadn’t changed Clarke’s mind.

She’d seen Abby help more.

It had been supposed to teach Clarke that she couldn’t save everyone.

She hadn’t learned.

Then again, neither had Abby. Jake had taught her that.

This is Clarke’s Triumph.

This is what winning looks like. People herded through the airlock ten at a time. They don’t die immediately, air sucked from their lungs, it’s not quiet, it’s not peaceful.

Their skin bubbles red, burns, peels away, like they’ve stepped out into acid. They choke first, then cough blood, burning inside too. Screaming doesn’t last long, they can’t breath enough for it, but each time it ends, replaced with gurgling, another ten are herded out.

It reminds Clarke of the river.

Of the Fog.

She’d have died like this. Finn, Octavia, Jasper, Monty.

These are the people who sent the Fog.

Clarke had made the mistake of seeing them as friends. Allies. They’d never seen her as anything but their captor. Just because Maya had handed them over, Clarke hadn’t stopped being their enemy.

Just because Wells had handed her the Delinquents, Clarke hadn’t stopped being a stranger.

Hainofi is even further from Clarke’s truth than she’d imagined. She won’t stop. Won’t step back into line. If enough people believe something, does that make it true?

Clarke had taken the Mountain. Not through any great skill or magic, but because she wasn’t willing to stop trying.

She thinks she might understand what Indra sees in Murphy now.

Unbreakable. Unstoppable.

Hers.

 

Not all of Clarke’s kru stay to watch, but those that do are forcibly arranged by Bree and Roma.

Monty and Jasper get pride of place. There’s not much they can do but accept it as Bree paints lines down Jasper’s face and Roma hangs a heart shaped rock from a band around Monty’s forehead.

Murphy laughs at them, because he’s a dick. Jasper flips him off.

“If no one can tell who the hell they are just by looking, there’s no point putting them on display,” Finn points out. “You’re lucky we couldn’t find a dead cockroach to stick in your hair.”

Not that the Grounder face mask Finn is holding looks any more promising. It’s a floating gag. Sure it looks close enough to other ones Murphy’s seen from the front, but there’s no mistaking its actual purpose. Surely his arm is enough identification.

Are they seriously that worried about his ability to speak?

Like he’s not planning on telling everyone he doesn’t much care about the Maunon either way and he’s only here for his kru. That opinion hadn’t been welcomed by anyone. Right now his main goal is – is being good for Bellamy?

Okay, so he’d helped Raven and so had Finn and, and now he feels – like he betrayed Bellamy?

Bellamy doesn’t even know yet.

Confessing in the middle of this mess might be a bad idea. He just needs – something.

Bellamy takes the – the mask from Finn to examine it and now Murphy wants it. The ‘please’ slips out before he can stop it and, oh, Bellamy _likes_ that. Murphy had known he liked it when he begs him to stop, now he knows he can beg for things too. He actually opens his mouth to _help_. Bellamy is moving as though Murphy is _fragile_ , like he might shatter or explode or bolt if he startles him.

Like he doesn’t want to scare him.

It should be funny. Mainly it’s really hot.

“Good boy,” Bellamy whispers once he’s got the stupid thing on his face.

Murphy would happily volunteer for anything to get Bellamy to say that again. It’s lucky he can’t currently speak or he’d be making promises he knows he can’t keep.

Bellamy and Miller don’t get decorated. That makes Murphy feel a little smug, people know who he is, but not who they are. Raven’s toolbelt isn’t quite what Murphy would have thought when he hears the word Witch, but it works for a Tekamin.

Spacewalker hangs back. He’s not kru any longer. Finn catches Murphy’s eye with a – conspiratorial? – expression. It’s not until Finn’s eyes flick down that Murphy realises Bellamy is holding his good wrist. This is Finn’s type of submission.

Panic starts to rise, but Bellamy’s got him. Reminders at wrist, jaw and neck. He can let go. Bellamy’s at his right, Jasper at his left, Miller standing behind the log those Bree and Roma want to ‘display’ get to sit on. Bellamy ignores them when they try to shoo him back with Miller.

Even the clans are organised by hierarchy. Lexa and Trikru facing the door of the Mountain. Azgeda to her left, Stomkru to her right. Closer in Anya and a man Murphy doesn’t know with their sekens mirror Abby, Jaha, Clarke and Wells. Maya is kneeling next to Clarke.

Murphy checks to see how Atom is dealing with this, only to find he’s left. Miller shrugs, Clarke’s orders had been clear, stay visible and present if you’re going to attend. If you aren’t, don’t make noise about it, keep your head down.

Visible is much more Murphy’s speed.

If he could move his mouth he’d be smirking as he slips off the log to kneel at Bellamy’s feet. They want good, he’ll give them good. Murphy’s got a name, a legend, an identification, let the Grounders wonder about the man with the tally marks on his arm that’s holding his leash. He’d won his title fighting, kicking. He’d spent a week in Indra’s training square getting the shit beaten out of him by professional gonas and at the end of it, he’d got up and asked for more. His mouth is near as powerful, he’d given a speech, the specifics don’t matter, in the Grounder Council tent and they’d walked out with the alliance that broke this Mountain.

And here he is giving Bellamy his silence and his obedience.

He gives it to no one else, head high, glaring, he’s chained, but not tame.

You know me, you know my story. Here I am, silver tongue and iron will, and here, here is the one who has taken them.

He’s in a collar too.

It’s a pity it isn’t blood red or black to make it more obvious it’s Hainofi’s, but whose else’s could it be?

Murphy’s reputation has power. He gives that power to Bellamy. Bellamy has Murphy’s power. He gives that power to Clarke.

Clarke has power.

More importantly, Bellamy starts stroking Murphy’s hair.

He’ll have to confess eventually, but for now -

 

What the hell is Clarke wearing?

What the hell is Clarke doing?

What the hell is Clarke thinking?!

Maya could have stood at her shoulder, like – well, a good few of the other clans have people at their shoulders. A good few of them have people kneeling too.

Delphikru even brought a second stool for someone they wanted to show as equal to their Hainofa.

Wells only has to look at the groups he knows about to see how much he must be missing with the others. Lexa had given them all the same layout, two chairs, Haiplana and Haihefa. Two stools, Hainofi and Hainofa. No two clans have filled that setting the same way.

Azgeda and Trikru have to be where Wells starts.

Trikru looks perfect. All four seats filled, no extraneous hangers on. Except Anya is Wormana and Gustus is Setneshona. Their sekens have no official status as their heirs, just their students. Lexa is the closest thing to Haiplana and she sits alone as Commander. Aden has a chair at her side as her heir, but not as her seken.

Lexa’s hand bushes Aden’s shoulder and he sits up straight, eyes fixed on the Mountain. He can’t show pity or reluctance.

It’s important to acknowledge the rules, even if everyone knows that isn’t reality.

Azgeda is openly ignoring them in order to show reality.

It’s not a pretty picture.

Nia is the only one seated, Haiplana of course. She’s put a cloth over Haihefa, mourning for her husband she claims. Half of Polis think she was the one to kill him. It’s just an excuse to leave that seat empty.

Ontari and Roan kneel.

The stools are empty right next to them.

Ontari looks proud, it must be considered an honour to be invited when you have no title of your own. Maybe she thinks that’s why she’s kneeling. That Nia is testing her. Today you kneel, tomorrow you stand, maybe the day after that you get to sit.

Roan knows that Nia won’t let it go past kneeling. He’s Hainofa. Same rank as Wells. Higher rank than Gustus’ seken. He’s been set below even Maya.

“You’re starting to see it too,” Harper says, from where she’s standing beside him. “It’s a nice system. Clean. Effective. Not a single kru fits it. You need a Grounder who knows what this actually means.”

“Got one in mind?” Wells asks, not looking at her.

He can hear the smile in her voice. “Oh, no, you’re not having Echo. Find your own.”

Echo?

“I can’t trust anyone,” Wells points out.

“No,” Harper says thoughtfully. “You just won’t. That’s a choice. Did you know Mike- ah, of course I mean Gabe, don’t I? People here know that, they’re asking questions. I know how much you hate answering questions. Whatever you call him, he’s facing a difficult choice. Does he give up his new best friend, the only person he has right now, or does he stay with you, knowing you don’t trust him enough to invite him to your meetings with Kath and Lincoln?”

“I’ve never hurt him.” Wells frowns at her. “Aden would tell Lexa -”

“You’re assuming Mike will tell Aden,” Harper says. “Mike hasn’t told you his real name. He can keep a secret. And Aden, look at him, isn’t he the perfect heir, the next Commander? If that was true, why did he need to hide in the stables for Gabe to find?”

“You heard my argument with Kath,” Wells deduces.

“Kath’s right,” Harper tells him plainly. “And, on Clarke’s behalf, I’m confiscating your Diplomats.”

“Pardon?” Wells asks, turning to stare at her.

“You’ll get them back when Kath thinks you’re ready. Except Lincoln and Jones. They’re staying here. I’d take Jackson away too, but he’s in Polis.”

“Harper, that is my entire -”

“I’m – well, Clarke is, but she isn’t exactly aware – putting Kath in charge. You can keep the title of Ambassador and Hainofa and whatever else you can come up with, they don’t mean anything. Oh, except for who gets branded.”

“ _Branded_?”

Wells’ father kicks the side of his leg to remind him to keep quieter.

“You’ve set yourself up to be the next for that, thanks,” Harper smirks. “You’ve perched yourself in the middle of a spider’s web and now you can’t get yourself out. Clarke’s the spider, Wells. You’re the frog that deals with the little irritating flies that get past her. The ones not worth eating.”

“What?”

“Sorry, I’ve been talking a lot to Mike recently. He gave me a fascinating lecture on monogamy. Did you know humans are the only mammal to practice it socially? You have to go to birds before you can find an equivalent and they have a seasonal -”

“Harper, I – I don’t think I care? Please, just – tell me what you’re doing with my – my people.”

“Jones has been offered a job in the Ark Guard, Miller mentioned him to his father.”

“And you mentioned him to Miller,” Wells says.

Harper smiles proudly. “I didn’t need to. Lincoln we do actually need here, he knows this terrain like no one else. We’ll make a lot less mistakes between now and proper villages with him helping.”

Wells nods, that does make sense. “I’d been thinking I couldn’t take him back to Polis, it’s not good for him. Not with the kill order still fresh in Lexa’s memory and her holding Indra.”

Harper raises an eyebrow.

“I’ve been paying attention to plenty of stuff,” Wells informs her. “I just – haven’t been telling anyone about it.”

“Oh, you’re going to love who you get as replacements, then.” Harper is smirking again.

“… Finn?” Wells asks, not quite daring to hope -

“Clever boy,” Harper says, “and you’d better thank me for talking Bree and Roma out of going themselves. They think you’ve made a complete mess of things – you haven’t, really, you haven’t. You’ve done great, actually. Politically, Stomkru are right at the top, our only enemy is the former favourite, Azgeda. We’ve got land, resources, respect. You’ve established positive relationships with the Commander, the next Commander and Azgeda’s Prince. But unless you want to spend half your time looking for a new pet because another abandoned or turned on you, you need to start taking care of them.”

She doesn’t raise her voice, Wells’ father can already hear the whole conversation. “Or you’ll end up like Jaha, pushed out of the way by one of your own only to find you don’t have anyone left who’s loyal.”

Wells chooses not to look round at the expression on his dad’s face. He’s pretty sure Jaha’s figured out that Wells is loyal to Clarke by this point in the conversation.

“You also get Lisa,” Harper tells him. “No one with any loyalty to Clarke or you, you’ll have to earn it. Gabe’s willing to give you a second chance. He’s also decided to call himself, uh, Novik? Second half of his surname, guess it doesn’t matter which twin. He was waving around a book with a dragon on the front, I think that was part of the explanation. At some point you’re going to have to break it to him that dragons aren’t real. That’ll be a sad day.”

That’s not a lot of information to go on if Wells’ mission is to – to befriend his people. Finn’s a relief. Wells knows Finn. He knows what Finn likes. Finn likes pretty people, pretty speeches and sex. Frankly, it’s a miracle Clarke managed to get him to turn on her at all.

Hm, maybe Roan would -

Hell, he’s turning into Clarke now. Or at least the Clarke he’s sitting next to. Still, he’ll warn Finn away from his own people, but as far as honeypot missions go, Finn would be a far better fit for Roan than Wells is.

He needs to work on that phrasing.

Oh. He’s going to Azgeda? To court them?

 

Atom doesn’t even remember he’s supposed to be staying with Miller until he’s well out of sight and earshot of the crowd, pulling Charlotte by one arm. He’s looking for someone he can trust to leave her with.

Charlotte kicks him in the ankle.

“Okay, listen to me, kid,” Atom tells her, “you’re not watching that shit. I don’t care who else is or any of that. It’s not a fucking movie.”

“I’ve seen it before!” Charlotte yells. “I killed Carter!”

They’re getting weird looks. Eh, not the weirdest thing Atom’s done today.

“It’s not to protect your innocence or whatever,” Atom says, shaking her a little. “I’m not your dad. It’s ‘cause you don’t have to. All your little friends in the Mountain, that’s their parents, their teachers, their neighbours. They aren’t allowed to watch. They get their last memories of them to be them saying goodbye. It’s not enough, it’s nowhere near floating enough, but it’s all we can give them.

“Truth is, I never gave a fuck about them. It was all Maya. She made me want to be the kind of person who would. All I’m gonna be thinking as I watch is that it’s a waste. We could use those people. Clarke asked for builders, yeah, there’s doctors and engineers and everything dying for no reason other than they believed we were going to protect them if they surrendered.

“I can watch ‘cause it won’t tell me anything new. I know the world is full of people doing shit things to other people for whatever reason. Funny thing is, Maya knows that too. She ain’t naive. She’s not innocent. She’s kind ‘cause she looked at the shit and said she’s gonna do different. 

“She looked at me. I should’ve been a demon, a monster. I’d’ve killed her if I’d been free to. An’ she just saw a scared boy. Same with Jasper. Wasn’t until people ended up dead and he ran that she lost him. He ran for Monty, not himself. If he’d stayed, faced the consequences of freeing the Grounders – Maya would still love him. Jasper’s a good guy, y’know? Brave.

“But he ain’t kind.”

Charlotte looks confused. Of course she does, Atom’s gone off about his dating bullshit.

“Look, point is, you want to be like Maya,” Atom tells her. “Not me, not Jasper, not even floating Clarke. So, unless you’re willing to run out into that stinking pile of death and give them a smile or a song or just hold their hand as they suffer and the only thing holding you back is Clarke’s hand holding yours – until you’re at the point you’re watching to help them, so they’re not alone, until then, all watching does is hurt.”

She’s still frowning, but she’s not struggling against his hold on her arm, so that’s something. “Why are you watching?” Charlotte asks.

Atom smiles sadly at her. “I’m not watching the people dying. I’m watching Maya. And what it’s over – I’m gonna run. I’m gonna leave her to face the rest alone. ‘Cause I’m not kind and I’m not even brave. I’m not Bellamy.

“Monty’s kind, Jasper’s brave, maybe the three of them can figure something out. Clarke’s not staying either, she’ll find some excuse. When she goes, I’m going with her. I can’t do anything Bellamy or Miller or Jasper couldn’t do better, but maybe I’ll take some of the load off them.”

Charlotte still hasn’t stopped frowning. “Miss Tilling says kindness is a choice, not, like, a thing you just are.”

“Miss Tilling is very wise, then,” Atom tells her, trying not to think that Miss Tilling is probably dying back there. “But Maya deserves someone who’s kind now, not working on it.”

“Someone kind would stay with me and keep me distracted,” Charlotte tells him.

Atom finally spots someone he can hand her over to. “Hey, Myles! Could you keep this one entertained until – y’know.” He shakes his head at Charlotte. “Sorry, kid, I told you. I want to be there for Maya.”

Charlotte kicks him in the ankle again.

Least she’s still carrying the sword he gave her.

 

Kath awkwardly sips the tea she’s been given by Finn and burns her tongue.

Great start.

Bree and Roma, they’re like, cool. They’d even been cool on the Ark.

Finn had been cool too. Not quite the same kind, they hadn’t hung out together or anything, but popular in that slightly vague way where no one could say they actually liked them, but they never seemed to have a shortage of people who wanted to be them.

Kath does not want to be any of them now.

Finn had served them all tea on a damn tray like – like Kath doesn’t even know. A butler in an old Earth film. And now he’s kneeling on a cushion between Bree and Roma, because Kath’s life has been very very weird ever since she met Wells Jaha.

She doesn’t know exactly how this is Wells’ fault, but she’s certain it is. Somehow.

Her only consolation is that Lisa looks just as lost as she feels.

“I hear you’ve been having a bit of trouble with Wells,” Bree says to Kath with a smile.

See, Wells’ fault.

“Not – trouble exactly,” Kath tells them, “he hasn’t, like, done anything wrong.”

Finn snorts, then ducks his head when they all look at him.

“No, go on, Finn,” Roma says, “you’re allowed to contribute.”

He doesn’t much look like he wants to. “What you mean is, he hasn’t told you enough about what he’s doing for you to make that judgement.”

That’s actually a fair assessment. Kath hasn’t the first idea what Wells’ plans, aims or feelings are on any number of subjects.

“It’s not like it matters what I think about what he’s doing,” Kath says.

Bree and Roma look horrified. Finn winces.

“Are you sure it isn’t too late to go ourselves?” Roma asks Bree. “Float Harper and Clarke.”

“No, they’re right,” Bree answers, “we’re needed here, where we’re established.”

“If only the pair of you could be in two places at once,” Lisa mutters.

Finn winces again.

“Funny,” Roma says.

Bree leans forward. “Kath, what makes you think it doesn’t matter?”

Kath shrugs. “I guess if it mattered he’d tell me?”

Bree sighs. “We really are starting from nothing with this one.”

Kath does not appreciate that tone. “Well, maybe you should explain what you’re trying to tell me, that would help.”

Roma grins, which doesn’t help Kath’s sense of impending doom. “Never bet against Harper, Bree.”

Was that the right thing to say?

“It’s not just you Wells isn’t telling things, Kath,” Bree explains. “There’s poor Gabe too.”

“Novik,” Roma corrects her.

Kath has no idea who they mean.

“He can call himself whatever he wants,” Bree says, “but pretending to be his dead twin brother is – something else.”

His dead twin-? Mike?

“Mike, Gabe, Novik, whatever.” Roma waves her hand as though Bree had started the tangent. “Wells isn’t letting him play for fear of him leaking information to Aden. Really he should be thinking about what information Aden is leaking to Novik.”

“Wells calls the meetings -” Kath starts.

“Not any more,” Bree declares. “You do.”

They want her to stage some sort of coup? Take over Wells’ job as Ambassador?

“Lisa, your job is to back Kath up on that,” Roma tells her. “You all share information with anyone Wells leaves out. You’re a team, you all need each others backs and that means knowing what the dangers are. Including from each other.”

Bree grins. “Finn here is a terrible flirt, by which I mean he’s far too good at it.”

Finn attempts to hide behind his hair.

“Seriously, don’t let him fool you into feeling sorry for him or thinking he’s a romantic hero,” Roma adds, poking him with her foot. “Wells knows him. See how he uses him, it’ll give you an idea of how to keep him working for you. Strict control over orgasms has proven effective. If you’re not willing to do that there’s a few alternatives -”

“Wait,” Lisa raises her hand, “Finn’s coming with us? No.”

Finn sarcastically blows Lisa a kiss. “See, you’re already figuring out the orgasm control stuff, it’ll be fine.”

“Down, boy,” Kath says with a roll of her eyes. Bree hadn’t been kidding, huh?

Finn is watching her carefully now.

Oh, this is a test.

Bree and Roma are – trying to see if Kath and Lisa can control Finn??

Why would that indicate they could control Wells?

Finn seems pretty well under control already.

Then again, last Kath had heard he was in some sort of love triangle with Raven Reyes and John Murphy.

Huh. That explains some of this stuff actually. If they were using Murphy to – mock Finn? No, it’s quite clear Finn is rather more – well behaved. He hadn’t risen to the bait.

Wells seems better behaved too, judging by the way he’d gone for Polis when Clarke had ordered.

No one in Bree and Roma’s party had caused any trouble. It had been all Clarke’s.

“Finn?” Kath asks carefully. “Did, uh – would you say you’ve always been this – under control?”

He grins sheepishly, it’s roguish and charming and Kath doesn’t trust it one bit. “Obedient?” Finn suggests. “No, sir.”

“Clarke likes hers with a little fire in them,” Bree says, “or in Murphy’s case, on fire. Wells and Finn bored her. We, on the other hand, like training them. Breaking that disobedient streak. Finn – he answers to us, he’s very good, but we don’t tend to keep them once we’ve got that. In a sense, he needs a new home. A new master.”

Finn looks remarkably unbothered about being told they aren’t planning on – on keeping him.

Wait, they think Kath is -

Seriously, did she do something to give people the impression she was into kinky stuff?

And how can she make sure that never happens again?

… god, Wells had all but asked her to keep him from doing exactly the sort of things he’s doing when they’d first met.

Warn him first, before going for the poison.

Had that been why he asked her along? He thought she was some sort of – whatever?

She’s just never known when to shut up and let her betters -

Is he better than her?

From what little she knows of Finn so far, Kath’s pretty sure he isn’t better than her. She hadn’t felt any shame in telling him to back the hell off Lisa. But like, how far is she willing to go to back that up?

Apparently all the way up to murder.

No shame there either. Bastard had had it coming. He’s so eager to reduce population, his turn to do his bit.

According to the Ark that bastard had been her better.

Float the Ark.

Is Wells Jaha better than her?

And if he is, does it matter?

Is there any reason at all for her to sit back and take his orders without even knowing why he’s giving them?

And he’d asked her.

Lincoln had backed her up about Roan. Apparently, Mike is upset enough about being left out that it’s got to Bree and Roma. Jackson’s sensible. Kath can trust that if they’re on her side in a debate, she’s got a solid argument.

Finn, she already doesn’t trust.

But not in a fear of the unknown way. Bree and Roma trust him enough to send him, to have this conversation openly in front of him. Or rather they trust their hold on him.

Their training.

Even when they’d fought her, Clarke’s people had been Clarke’s people.

Even when Wells had told Kath they were done with Clarke, he’d been hers.

The idea of taking anything from Clarke Griffin without asking -

Finn had stolen himself.

“Okay,” Kath tells them. “Tell me what I need to do.”

 

The trees aren’t as familiar as the vents, but Octavia can’t go back inside once she’s out, not after -

She doesn’t climb, doesn’t want to be visible. She can’t remember the route to Lincoln’s cave or she’d go there. Harper had mentioned a bunker, but she doesn’t know where that is either.

It’s luck that has her stumbling across a car.

It’s buried completely, one side door the only way in and out. Climbing inside it doesn’t even feel too much like the floor.

She can stand, only a little bowed and there’s light and – it’s kind of nice.

Octavia doesn’t want to sit, so she lies down, curled in a ball on her side.

Bellamy was her brother and no one had even given her a job to do to help rescue him and Atom had put Clarke in a lab and she hadn’t – and Jasper had – and – and Wells -

No one’s hit her before.

Okay, that’s not true. The Guard’s in Mount Weather had when she’d tried to find Monty, but she’d had a knife and it had just been to stop her stabbing them more.

Clarke had been punishing her. For something she’d actually done.

Bellamy has always taken Octavia’s punishments for her. Not that their mother had ever hit him either, but there had been a couple of times where the Guards got suspicious and Bellamy had caused trouble to get their attention onto him. Though she’d have heard if they hit him.

All the others just seem to treat it as a fact of life, like having gone to school or knowing what a stupid rabbit is.

And Bellamy -

While she was gone he’d been hit and now he likes hitting people? And he keeps hitting stupid Murphy, who likes being hit. And now they’re kissing too, which doesn’t seem like the sort of thing you do with people who hit you.

But what does Octavia know?

Her mother had been kissing some of the Guards who hit her. Maybe that’s just how it works and no one had bothered to tell her. Her family told her a lot of stuff though.

Does this mean Clarke wants to kiss her?

That doesn’t seem right. She’d seemed angry. Then again, Bellamy seems angry at Murphy a lot of the time too.

Octavia thinks she should ask someone, but she can’t think who. Clarke might get upset and hit her again, Bellamy gets all embarrassed and makes Murphy shut up whenever he tries to explain stuff – if she could get Murphy alone that would work. Or Harper. Harper knows everything.

The car door opens and Octavia goes for her knife.

It should be Harper, because Harper knows everything and could track her, but it’s the Grounder. Niobe? No, Niylah.

“Are you okay?” Niylah asks.

Octavia laughs at her and turns her back.

Niylah doesn’t go away. “Do you need me to break bones? Hainofi’s bones?”

That’s strange.

Bellamy usually just starts breaking them. Jasper too.

“I don’t think I want Clarke’s bones broken,” Octavia tells Niylah.

“Tell me if that changes, sha?” Niylah says and sits down next to her.

Octavia scowls at her, but she seems unbothered. “Why’d you follow me?”

Niylah shrugs. “A pretty girl looked like she needed comforting.”

Octavia knows she’s pretty, she gets called that a lot, but Niylah says it so matter of factly …

“I could do with a hug,” Octavia admits.

Grinning, Niylah opens her arms. “You Stomkru might be mad, but you’re not shy.”

“You think we’re mad?” Octavia asks as she settles into the hug.

“Sure,” Niylah tells her. “Do you all hold meeting that interesting?”

Octavia shrugs. “I haven’t been to any that Clarke didn’t run. That one was – weird. Really, really weird.”

“You must love Atom very much,” Niylah says quietly. “To stand alone against your heda.”

“Clarke’s not that scary,” Octavia tells her, surprised to find it’s true. “I’d just – never – no one ever – you know.”

Niylah raises an eyebrow at her.

“Bellamy’s my big brother and he’s been protecting me my whole life and -” Octavia shrugs. “I’d do it again. At least Miller cared.”

“You think your Hainofi punished you because she doesn’t care?” Niylah asks teasingly.

“She cares more about the stupid Maunon,” Octavia points out.

“Easy,” Niylah pets Octavia’s hair which is nice. “I’m not the one who cares about the stupid Maunon. They are floating, sha?”

Octavia giggles. “They can float, I think you mean.” She suspects Niylah knows that. How long has she been around Bree and Roma anyway?

“Are Bree and Roma’s meetings that interesting?” she asks instead.

“Sometimes, yes,” Niylah says.

Well, that settles it, that’s just what meetings are Like.

“I think I prefer the less interesting ones,” Octavia says, not understanding why that makes Niylah laugh. “Um, have you – have you ever been hit?”

“Like that?” Niylah asks and waits for Octavia’s nod. “Not with people watching, but yes. Why?”

“So, you, like, know how it’s meant to feel?” Octavia asks.

“Meant to?” Niylah frowns at her.

“It’s just, it’s like pain, right? And pain’s bad? And it was supposed to be punishment?”

Niylah’s look of realisation is both a worry and a relief. “Oh, pichu, you enjoyed it?”

Octavia isn’t sure what a pichu is, but it sounds like a term of endearment rather than an insult or a swearword, so she just nods.

“It’s okay,” Niylah tells her. “Some do. There’s nothing wrong with it. I’m sorry you had to find out like this.”

“How else could I have found out?” Octavia asks, expecting there not to be an answer.

“With a lover,” Niylah suggests.

“I haven’t done that either,” Octavia admits. Urgh, Niylah must think she’s such a _child_.

Wait, why would that matter?

Octavia decides it doesn’t and puts the thought aside. “Bellamy would kill anyone who tried, even if I liked them.”

Niylah snorts. “He can try.”

Octavia doesn’t quite understand.

She understands better when Niylah asks permission to kiss her.

 

Monty goes looking for Shoana as soon as it’s over.

To his surprise it’s the Chancellor manning the temporary clinic. Clarke’s just added three doctors to their ranks from those who were willing to stay from the Cured 63, now 53, so it’s not like she’s needed.

“What happened?” Monty asks Monroe who’s sitting at Shoana’s bedside, Jacob miserable at her side. Shoana is unconscious, covered in a blanket.

“One of the Mountain Guards,” Monroe says bitterly. “Practically cut the bone marrow out of her legs for his children.”

Monty feels sick, but he’s been fighting nausea for the last – however long the executions had lasted. “Did he get away?” he asks. Clarke has his sword, he’d have to find her -

“No.” Monroe is clinging to Jacob’s hand on one side and Shoana’s with her other. “Octavia shot him. There wasn’t much head left when Harper found them. She called me and Jacob to help with – getting Shoana here.”

“An’ the kids,” Jacob adds helpfully. “Getting them back where they’re s’posed to be.”

Oh, hell, in front of his kids?

Octavia?

For Shoana?

It had taken _Jasper_ for Monty to kill last time.

He wishes it was easier. That he was brave enough to kill to protect anyone who needed it.

Like Jasper is.

Jasper’s always been stronger and braver and bolder. Monty’s always been the quiet one, the clever one. Jasper’s smarter, letting people know how clever you are is a mistake. It had been why Dante Wallace had wanted Monty.

Monty doesn’t like Wells. He’d held down Octavia. He doesn’t much like Clarke for telling Wells to, either. But Clarke’s family, Octavia’s family. Wells isn’t.

He’d thought Shoana was.

She’d told him she was more scared of Clarke than going back in that Mountain when Harper had given them the location of the Meeting.

Monty can’t do that to her again. These two – Harper choose them for a reason. They’re not kru. They were Atom’s until Atom bailed and failed to bring them with him as tribute to Clarke.

Thing is, Monty’s never been afraid of Clarke. He’s used to Jasper’s anger when he’s scared for him. Monty can think of a few times Jasper would have spanked him if they’d known it was an option. Of course to be fair, there are more than a few times Monty would have wanted to do the same to Jasper. Just because he’s quieter and less demonstrative …

Shoana had been terrified of the idea. And then this, right after that nightmare of a meeting.

Monty can’t be here when she wakes up.

He’s … going to miss her, but Jasper has chosen Clarke’s kru, so that’s where Monty will stay, no matter what.

Of course if it was Jasper with holes in his legs it would be a different matter. Mainly because Clarke would be right here waiting for him to wake up. She wouldn’t have attended the executions and float the political implications.

This wasn’t Clarke’s fault, but Shoana isn’t going to see it that way.

“Take care of her,” Monty tells Monroe and Jacob.

Monroe seems to understand he’s saying goodbye. “I’ll take better care of her than you have,” she promises.

It stings a little. Not as much as it should.

“Thank you,” Monty says.

 

Murphy visits Indra.

Well, more accurately he runs from Bellamy the moment he takes his hand off him. He’s left the gag somewhere, doesn’t care, hopes it gets trampled into the mud, breaks into a million pieces.

But there’s only so much running you can do when you want someone to come after you, so he visits Indra.

He’s not the only one.

Finn’s pretty Grounder. Or Wells’ pretty Grounder now.

_Lincoln._

Didn’t Indra want him dead last Murphy checked? Or did returning Losi change that?

Didn’t Indra want him dead last Murphy checked? Or did returning Losi change that?

Murphy knows he’s jealous, knows there’s nothing to be jealous of. He doesn’t want the seken position, doesn’t feel jealous of Losi who actually has it.

“Monin, seda,” Murphy says, interrupting their quiet conversation.

Indra hugs him.

He pushes his confusion aside, buries it under his old facade. Too much time with Clarke’s kru has made him think it’s safe to show his feelings.

Branwoda.

“Shada, this is Kik-” Indra starts.

“We’ve met,” Murphy says. “Twice. Briefly and eventfully. First time he tried to kill me.”

Indra arches an eyebrow at Lincoln who _squirms_. To be fair, Murphy would too if she’d aimed that Look at him.

“He exaggerates,” Lincoln says calmly. “I restrained him because he cut his way into the tent I was in and went after my companion with a knife.”

Yup, see, squirming.

Murphy opens his mouth to say something about Lincoln killing people, but Indra increases the Look. He closes it again.

“Odon,” Indra orders them. “Kikabug, this is Shada, a former seken of mine. Shada, this is the boy who almost beat your record.”

“His record?” Murphy asks.

Lincoln looks slightly embarrassed.

“You stayed on as my seken for six days,” Indra says, “Shada only managed five.”

Murphy smirks at Lincoln who glares back.

“So, uh, how many have there been? If you go through them at that sort of speed?” Murphy teases, instinctively ducking the cuff she aims at the side of his head.

“Usually it takes longer to know for sure,” Indra tells him, teaching mode on.

See, Murphy, this is why you don’t ask questions, you get answers that go on forever and are supposed to make him wiser or some shit by the end.

“I take on sekens who’ve had a number of sedas that haven’t succeeded. Unique cases. Some become gonas, some decide that isn’t their calling, some run.” At this last she looks sternly at both of them. “You two are unique even for me.” She breaks into a brief, rare smile. “You’re the only ones who ran who’ve come back.”

Murphy ignores the pain that causes him somewhere in his chest. He hadn’t thought she’d be happy to see him. Mainly he’d thought she’d be angry about how he’d failed to look after Losi when she told him.

“Where’s Losi?” Murphy asks, changing the subject before things can get even soppier.

Indra looks around, then sighs. “Good question.”

Murphy grins, oddly proud of Losi. Like, if he can’t be around to give Indra hell, because he’s too busy giving Bellamy hell, at least someone is.

“Okay, that definitely means you can’t be mad at me for losing track of her,” Murphy tells Indra firmly.

“That’s true,” Indra says.

Shit. He is in trouble. Now he just has to figure out what for.

“It wasn’t his fault that Losi followed him to war,” Lincoln says.

Why the hell is Lincoln defending him?

“Should he have done what I did when you followed me to war?” Indra asks.

That explains why she calls him Shadow.

“What did you do?” Murphy asks, curiosity overcoming self-preservation.

“Made me her seken and took me with her,” Lincoln says. “I saw my first battle, little more than twenty gonas, no dead, on the fourth day and I ran back home on the fifth.”

“How old were you?” Murphy asks. He’d imagined all Grounder children were like Losi or even Charlotte.

Lincoln doesn’t answer.

Indra shows no sign of amusement as she tells him, “Sixteen.”

Murphy doesn’t laugh. It’s not funny.

“If it helps,” he tells Lincoln, “I didn’t even get to see a battle before I ran. I’ve never even killed anyone.”

“Be proud of that,” Lincoln instructs.

Murphy shrugs one shouldered. “Not for lack of trying. Though, uh, mostly Bellamy and that’s kinda turned into something else.”

“I’ve heard,” Indra and Lincoln say at the same time.

Sometimes Murphy forgets how unsubtle he’s being. Especially since Bellamy failed to take the first million hints.

“Oh, Lincoln, could you tell Wells that I had fun in the meeting today and ask him if he did too? His expression will be amazing.”

Indra’s expression is amazing. Murphy’s rather less fond of the way her hand is resting on the strap she carries on the opposite side to her sword.

He raises his hands in surrender. “Odon, I’m not your seken no more. Any meeting related trouble I cause is Bellamy’s problem.”

Her hand stays where it is and Murphy feels compelled to ask, “You ever use that on Losi?” It doesn’t seem right for some reason, she’s just a kid. Except in Grounder terms the fact she’s killed people makes her an adult while Murphy still counts as a child. In general terms though, Murphy thinks he’s against hitting kids. Just as long as that rule doesn’t have to apply to him.

Like, he’s not planning on hitting any kids and he’d rather that wasn’t the excuse someone gave him.

“Once,” Indra says, unreadable. “For following you to war.”

Murphy only holds back from hitting her by reminding himself how ironic it would be and that she certainly won’t hold back on then hitting him for it. Damn, he’s turning into floating Bellamy.

He hopes he gets to be the one to tell Bellamy about what Clarke did to Octavia. The fireworks are going to be beautiful.

“Does that mean I’m off the hook for taking her?” Murphy asks.

Indra tilts her head slightly. “Yes.”

“You’re still going to punish me though,” Murphy says. Float it, may as well get it over with. “For – putting her in danger?”

“Branwoda,” Indra says and for a moment Murphy thinks he’s misread her. “I’ve punished Losi for putting Losi in danger. You are in trouble for putting you in danger.”

 

Wells does his best to explain the Azgeda situation, Ontari, Roan and Kane, but it’s somehow hindered by the absence of the two most disruptive people from the last Meeting. Bellamy’s absence had caused a lot of distraction then and his presence is causing just as much. How does Clarke get anything done? Oh, right, sex and beatings.

“Does anyone know or care where Murphy and Octavia are?” Clarke asks her kru rather harshly in Wells’ opinion, even if he’s glad they’re absent. “Besides Bellamy.”

There’s silence, no one wants to be the next example, especially without outsiders they can’t risk driving away or Murphy to volunteer. Bellamy’s the one on the thinnest ice right now, though Wells almost didn’t get an invite at all.

“If we’re done wasting time,” Wells says, glaring at Bellamy. “Azgeda has Farm Station.”

“We already fucking knew,” Atom points out.

Okay, it’s really a roll of the die on who Clarke goes for next.

Even Harper, Miller and Monty are acting out. Though Maya is just curled up in her bed not responding. Apparently this is where she’d lived with her father until he’d died.

“They’re not dead, moron,” Wells snaps.

“You could have said that more clearly,” Miller tells him coldly. “Since for some of us our entire social network isn’t limited to _Alpha_ Station.”

“Mine and Jasper’s parents were on Farm,” Monty backs Miller up.

“Whatever,” Wells says.

“The important thing is that Nia isn’t holding them hostage,” Harper says.

“Who the hell is Nia?” Raven asks.

“The Azgeda Haiplana,” Wells says as though it’s common knowledge.

Wait, how the hell does Harper know?

“How do you even know this? You have proof?” Jasper challenges.

“Nia’s son, Roan -” Wells starts.

“The one Wells is fucking,” Harper adds helpfully.

Atom and Raven both wolf whistle, then glare at each other.

“I was actually planning on having Finn take over that duty,” Wells tells them.

Raven’s on her feet, with Clarke rising to order her down, when Murphy strolls in.

No, limps smugly in.

Murphy looking that pleased with himself is definitely a sign of the apocalypse.

Raven’s eyes narrow, then she points around the group as she lists them off, “Bellamy, Atom, Miller, Clarke, me. I’m not sure about Jasper and Monty, but they’re here too -”

Harper clears her throat.

“Yeah, it wasn’t Harper either,” Raven says. “I’ve run out of ideas.”

Murphy flops belly down across Bellamy and Atom’s laps. It’s surreal. “Indra,” he says, apparently happily, then snuggles towards Bellamy’s chest to encourage hair petting.

“Okay, quick poll,” Raven says. “Who thinks Murphy needs more people in his life who show him affection that doesn’t involve beating him?”

No one puts their hand up. Not even Murphy.

“Float you all,” Murphy says lazily.

Atom swats his thigh and Murphy pouts.

Is he fucking high?

“Blake,” Wells commands, “take your drunk, obnoxious -” He trails off as he realises everyone is looking at Clarke. He also decides he really doesn’t want to do the same. “Roan has spoken to Kane. Said things he couldn’t have known otherwise. He could still be lying, but – that’s why I’m telling you this. So we can get independent verification.”

“I’ve got it,” Harper says casually, like it’s no big deal, like this should be the first she’s heard of it. “Echo!”

The woman who enters is dressed as a Mountain Guard, but she moves like a warrior. A gona. She’s expressionless and silent. Where the hell did Harper find her?

“My name is Echo kom Azgeda,” she says. “I’m a spy.”

Seriously? They’re just letting anyone into top secret meetings.

“I haven’t spoken to Kane, but I’ve spoken to Hannah. She asked me to -” Echo glances at Jasper and Monty. “- your father is dead. He was killed defending children against the Azgeda who came to take them. Your heda wouldn’t listen. His name is Pike. There are two groups of Stomkru, Kane, leading those who surrendered and Pike, leading those who will not. I want both groups gone, they’re bad for Azgeda. Roan would be better than Nia.”

Of course. “Nia couldn’t admit she wasn’t able to deal with a few refugee farmers,” Wells says. “Easier to say they’re dead than hand over Kane’s faction and the truth be known.”

“A few refugee children brought Mount Weather to her knees,” Clarke says.

Oh, hell.

“Not all children,” Wells points out, knowing it’s a mistake, “Bellamy is an adult. And a murderer.”

“You have some kind of problem with Bellamy?” Jasper scowls and bunches his fists.

“You all don’t?!” Wells is done with them all acting like Bellamy and Murphy are on their side. Atom and Maya too. “Have you all forgotten about Murphy’s arm? Raven’s radio? Dax?”

“Afi,” Bellamy adds quietly.

“He doesn’t even try and defend himself! There should be a trial and he should be executed. I’m sorry, I know you’ve grown close to him, but that’s how the law works. It applies to everyone. Ordering his arrest was the right thing to do.”

Atom and Jasper start towards Wells with Murphy only held back, very literally, by Bellamy himself. Raven and Miller reach out to stop each other at the same moment. Some great control Clarke has over her people.

Then Atom and Jasper look to Clarke for confirmation. It’s unclear if they’d actually back down since Clarke nods. Wells doesn’t resist, just shows reluctance, and finds himself forced to his knees before Clarke with the two men flanking him. He thinks he understands why Jasper is called Cagebreaker now.

What little he’d cared to learn about Jasper had given him the impression of a fun, friendly guy. There had been more than a few bemoaning his absence because they wanted to set up a still, the discovery that he’d anticipated that they’d want one … Wells had put an end to that idea at Alpha, being drunk underage wasn’t going to help anyone do anything. It had been the debate that lost him Roma. That hadn’t particularly upset him at the time, but now it seems she’s in a position to almost match Clarke for numbers at a closed meeting.

Whatever Roma and Clarke are doing differently they’re doing much better in house than Wells is. Even Kath’s turned on him now. He’s alone.

And he’s being intimidated by a scrawny drunk wearing goggles and a shirt with a seriously dark joke on it.

“Clarke,” Wells orders, “whatever you think you’re doing and why, you’re the only one who can put an end to it. Look at yourself. You’re acting crazy.”

Atom hits him with a kind of malicious glee. He and Jasper must have done this before because all it takes is a shared glance and then they’re tearing his Grounder jacket off him.

Jasper tosses it half over Murphy and Bellamy. “Hey, Murphy, before you start whining about getting cold.”

Bellamy extracts himself, then covers Murphy with it like a blanket.

“Clarke, please,” Wells begs.

Of course she hadn’t listened when Octavia had either. Nor had Wells.

“Bellamy,” Clarke asks, “you should decide his punishment.”

Wells is dead. No, Clarke, even like this, she’d veto that. It’s going to hurt like hell though. And he’ll take it, because she ordered it.

“Y’r bein’ a bitch, Princess,” Murphy slurs.

“Quiet, you,” Bellamy tells him affectionately. “Let me appreciate this five minutes of you being a good boy, hm? Clarke, I don’t want Wells to be punished for this.”

He what?

Clarke clearly doesn’t agree with that sentence. “Bellamy. Decide.”

“I have decided, sir,” Bellamy tells her. “No punishment, because, as Murphy so eloquently said, you’re being a bitch.”

“Are you insane?” Jasper asks Bellamy. “After what he did to you?”

Atom looks rather less committed. That’s a relief.

“Excuse me?” Wells asks. “What I did to him? I still can’t walk properly!”

“Wells is right,” Bellamy says. “It’s like I told Abby, I only escaped because Harper said you were in danger. And Clarke, you lied when you said you’d already dealt with me.”

Maybe, just this once, Wells can try and figure out this stuff.

“It was a set up,” Wells tells Bellamy. “Atom and Clarke were in on it. Supposed to have you swoop in and save her and persuade Abby to pardon you.”

Bellamy nods. “I know. At the time I didn’t. If I’d known I’d have stayed under arrest. I wasn’t planning on running once Clarke was safe.”

Nope, Wells is lost again. “You’re sounding like you want to be punished.”

For some reason, nearly everyone laughs at that, even Jasper and Monty crack smiles.

Bellamy grins. “Okay, dibs on not being the one to give him The Talk.”

“Bellamy,” Murphy whines, “it should be my turn, since you sent me away for Jasper’s.”

Jasper glances at Atom, embarrassed about something.

“Jasper, hey, Jasper, Jasper, hey, Jasper,” Murphy says, despite having everyone’s attention already. “You should ask Atom now, he’s all grumpy an’ tha’s the best.”

The best for what? Oh, hell, Wells can guess.

So much for Bellamy’s no punishment suggestion, watching Jasper awkwardly proposition Atom for something Murphy considers ‘the best’ is going to be torture.

Miller clears his throat. “Sir? Could I take Wells? I have an idea that – I’m not going to tell you, because you won’t approve, but I think he needs to have this conversation with someone outside our kru.”

“Finn?!” Raven spits.

Finn! He’s the only sane one of them, as evidenced by the fact he’s no longer one of them.

“Permission to try, sir?” Miller can’t really think Clarke is going to accept that -

“Wells, if this doesn’t work – consider this your final warning. Until you have a better understanding any communication to me comes through Kath, Harper or Fox,” Clarke says.

She couldn’t have chosen a worse punishment. “Clarke, please, you can do – you can do anything, just don’t -” Wells flinches away when Miller tries to offer him a hand up.

Jasper crouches next to him with a smile. “Hey, just because it hurts, that doesn’t make this punishment. Clarke’s not letting you go, not after Finn. She’s even told you how to get back. Don’t worry, you’re not getting away with this.”

It’s the exact same brainwashed nonsense Bellamy and Murphy are speaking. Clarke’s started a floating cult.

Miller seems almost coherent, but he’s no less fanatical.

Wells can’t stop them. He needs to tell Abby and his father everything. Stop them before – before what? Clarke turns more murderous psychopaths into her willing slaves?

He doesn’t want them stopped, he wants in. He just has principles, beliefs, that aren’t compatible. He’d thought Clarke did too.

She’d committed treason to save Bellamy Blake.

Wells would never – except he would, for Clarke. She can’t love him. Not after everything he’s done.

Just like Clarke can’t love Wells after he lied to her about her father.

Bellamy gets infinite chances? Murphy gets infinite chances?

What about Wells?

The room Miller leads him to has Fox and Jill stationed outside. Wells doesn’t need a sign to know that means it’s Roma’s. Of course, she’ll know where Finn is, Harper must have been too busy ferreting around in Wells’ business to learn that yet.

Wells glares at Miller when he puts his hand on his shoulder before nodding to Fox.

Fox smirks, looking Wells up and down. “Oh, they’re going to love this,” she says. “So much for Harper’s claims that Kath can manage.”

Miller doesn’t say anything. Sensible, Fox is fishing for information.

“Kath’s still in there, actually,” Fox tells them. “Want to wait until she’s gone?”

“No, now,” Miller says.

Fox smirks even more at Wells before slipping inside.

Must Roma run this operation as though she’s a gangster or something? Where’s Finn is a very simple question with a very simple answer.

“He’s a flight risk,” Miller tells Jill seriously.

Wells is?

Look, if Kath’s in there he has someone on his side. Unless she’s sold him out to Roma … which is absurd, Kath doesn’t have anything on him she could sell. Nia would be her only option if she wanted to turn traitor and Kath’s under no illusions about how bad that would be for Stomkru.

Skaikru.

Arkers.

Whatever.

No, Roma is just interrogating Kath for information she doesn’t have.

Fox reappears, looking somehow smugger.

Put her and high Murphy in the same room with Harper and the level of pleased with themselves would be dangerous.

Wells has never considered himself prey before.

That’s not entirely true. Clarke, Roan, Lincoln, Bellamy …

Okay, it’s not a new feeling, but it’s not one he associates with the subordinates of some Delinquent playing – a Delinquent that isn’t Clarke playing -

Oh.

Roma is in on it.

Miller had no intention of taking him to Finn, he’s betrayed Clarke and Wells and he’s Roma’s now.

Wells is a flight risk it turns out.

Jill barely needs to help Miller, but she does anyway.

Once again in very recent memory Wells finds himself kneeling at a blonde girl’s feet. Not Roma?

Oh, she’s there too, in her own throne. Her and the blonde have set themselves out as co-rulers.

And Finn’s kneeling between them.

This isn’t right. Finn had escaped, got out. Why would he -

“Ambassador, we were just talking about you,” Roma says. “You know Kath and Finn. I don’t think you’ve been formerly introduced to Bree and Lisa.”

That doesn’t help Wells know if the blonde is Bree or Lisa. The fourth girl, sitting on the same side as Kath on a couch, she’s not important.

“Roma,” Wells says coldly. “I’m getting rather tired of playing this game without anyone explaining the rules.”

She giggles and the blonde tells him, “Oh, so is Kath.”

Wells shoots Kath a betrayed look, surprised to find a complete lack of guilt or sympathy from her. He hadn’t thought of it as pushing her out of her depth. Wasn’t it second nature to – no, his father had taught him, just because anyone could be a player doesn’t mean everyone is.

For the first time he wonders what that makes everyone who isn’t.

Pieces.

“Sorry, Kath,” Wells says, surprising her and Finn, but apparently not the blonde, Roma or Miller.

“Miller, you may go,” the blonde orders.

“If it’s all the same, Bree, I’d rather stay,” Miller tells her.

Why? He’s delivered Wells, his job is over.

“Why?” Roma asks sharply.

Bree rolls her eyes. “Because we only get to borrow them.”

That doesn’t make sense.

“Clarke doesn’t like sharing her toys,” Bree adds.

She’d never minded when they were kids.

“You’re familiar with the concept of a Setneshona,” Miller tells Wells, who nods. “Translate it.”

What? Even Bree and Roma don’t seem sure where Miller’s going with this.

“Bodyguard,” Wells answers promptly. “Only with more duties. They protect their heda from internal and individual attacks, usurpers, assassins, rebellions, deserters.”

“Wrong,” Miller says and Wells would appreciate it if people would stop asking him questions for the sake of telling him that. “It translates to One Who Guards the Setting Up of Tents, bit of a mouthful, but what that means, basically, is I don’t protect my heda at all. I protect her people from her. Wells, Finn, Clarke isn’t about to become your goddess, no matter how much she likes the worship. The sooner you learn that the sooner you can either walk away or come back.”

Roma smiles softly. “Miller, if you ever find yourself deciding your heda isn’t doing what’s best …”

Miller shakes his head. “You’re making the mistake of thinking I serve Clarke. I just told you, I don’t. I wouldn’t take well to your training.”

“Training?” Wells asks before thinking about it.

“What we wanted to talk to Kath and Lisa about actually,” Bree says. “Yours that is.”

Wells doesn’t think he needs training.

“I wanted Finn to explain to him,” Miller says. It’s not a request exactly, he’s not asking permission. He’s not ordering either.

“Yes, I think that would be best,” Roma agrees.

Finn looks terrified.

 

How the hell is Jasper supposed to ask?

He’s saved from that dilemma by Lincoln. How he knows this is where they’re meeting is both a mystery and easily explained by Murphy floating on a mix of dopamine and endorphins.

The Azgeda spy has a blade to Lincoln’s throat in seconds. Lincoln’s hands are around hers in the same amount of time.

It feels like watching a pair of territorial animals that haven’t quite worked out if they’re going to fight, fuck or move on with their lives.

“Lincoln, this is Echo,” Clarke says as though this is normal.

Both Grounders settle instantly, tolerating the other’s presence.

Holy shit, that had been so simple. Why can’t Arkers do stuff that simply?

Jasper is certain his life would have been easier if he could’ve put a sword to the throat of anyone he wanted to leave. Speaking of swords -

“Clarke, could I get my sword back?” he asks. “If you don’t need it for the costume.”

Monty doesn’t even react, which is worrying. Raven and Bellamy don’t say anything. Miller would, but he’s not here. Jasper doesn’t think he deliberately waited until -

“No,” Atom says.

What floating right does Atom have to decide that?

“Let Clarke answer for herself,” Jasper tells him.

Clarke doesn’t say anything, at least not about the sword, “Lincoln, did Wells send you?”

Lincoln shakes his head. “You’re going to Azgeda. I’d like to join you.”

Clarke frowns. “Why?”

Jasper has missed his opportunity to press the sword issue. He glares at Atom who looks – kinda like the way Bellamy sometimes looks at Murphy.

Fuck.

But like in a good way. Probably. It’s not like Jasper wants the same stuff Murphy does. He likes Maya for fuck’s sake. Had a brief infatuation with Octavia until he realised she was completely mad. You don’t stick your dick in crazy, but like, there’s no rule about adopting crazy as your sibling. Might have started something with Shoana if she wasn’t so obviously into Monty.


	6. Brief Infatuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this chapter even relevant? Is it necessary? Aside from Echo and Kath getting some screen time. Yeah, I'm happy with it based purely on that.
> 
> I don’t write Bellamy POV a lot, mainly because I end up screaming one of three things:  
> 1\. Nerd.  
> 2\. Sadist.  
> 3\. Unobservant moron.

And he’s only not still with Maya because Atom went and did the Heroic thing and won. Any thoughts Jasper is having about Atom are him trying to justify proposing a triad.

Not a threesome.

Jasper wants the romantic side even more than the sexual. Much more, actually, but like, if sex with Atom is his ticket to romance with Maya he’s not complaining.

Of course none of that explains how he feels about Bellamy.

Bellamy is everyone’s free pass no guilt crush though. He’s perfect. He even understands how Jasper feels about killing people. Like, having a crush on Bellamy is just a feature of knowing him.

So, yeah, no evidence Jasper wants Murphy stuff. He’s just getting confused because everything’s weird. Miller doesn’t know anything. Atom doesn’t know anything. Murphy doesn’t know anything.

Lincoln has been explaining something about how he’s not Trikru and can’t go back to them and he’s not Stomkru and Wells is a dick and Polis is a dick and Lexa is a dick and how he’d really like to be a dick to Azgeda.

What catches Jasper’s attention and makes him laugh is Lincoln saying, “I want to be treated as an equal.”

“Look, dude, if equality is what you want, you want nothing to do with Clarke’s kru,” Jasper tells him. “We’re all her bitches and then we’re split into those trusted with stuff and Murphy.”

“Murphy is trusted,” Atom says.

Oh, will he leave off?

“Yeah, sure, we trust Murphy to cause chaos.” Jasper rolls his eyes. “Let me know if that’s ever useful.”

“Jasper,” Bellamy says sharply.

“Nah, I got this,” Atom tells him lazily. “The boy wants to play, let him.”

Jasper has no idea how to even react to that except by being silently offended.

“So much for wanting to apologise for fighting Atom,” Monty mutters.

Now Jasper is hurt and offended. Monty’s always on his side.

“I’m sorry, Atom,” Jasper spits. “You too, Murphy, I didn’t mean you were useless.” The second half is rather more sincere.

“Good boy,” Atom and Bellamy say at the same damn time.

“Did that bullshit convince you to run?” Jasper asks Lincoln. “It’s like this all the time.”

“It’s really entertaining, actually,” Raven says. “You just have to resist the urge to get involved.”

Harper and Clarke nod, as does strangely Echo.

“It’s way more fun when you do,” Murphy says flirtatiously.

Oh shit, does Bellamy know about that?

Raven blows him a kiss.

Harper slaps the top of Raven’s thigh with a serene expression.

“Children,” Clarke says, amused.

Jasper keeps forgetting they all already know. Half of them are urging him on. If there was any actual question about who was going to win between him and Atom there’d be a betting pool.

Jasper’s playing to lose.

He just doesn’t know why he wants to.

Sure he’s never had sex, but this approach seems way more likely to end in that than just asking Atom and Maya if they’d be okay with Jasper getting close to Maya again. He’s just, like, curious. It’s Murphy’s fault, growling at anyone who comes along until they – whatever they do. Murphy just looks so blissed out when they do.

… Octavia had looked blissed out too.

For a time, Finn too.

At the end of the day, Jasper’s pretty sure he falls into the, um, dominant category. He likes being in charge, masterminding and stuff. Few times he’s even considered offering himself to Murphy as an alternative to Bellamy. Murphy’s just – too much. If Finn had shown any interest in Jasper’s existence … but he hadn’t.

Jasper and Monty are complete equals. He knows it looks like he’s running things a lot of the time, but that’s just because he makes more noise.

This thing, it’s curiosity about how the other half lives. Given how little chance there seems to be that Clarke won’t drive away anyone actually submissive who takes less handling than floating Murphy. One last ditch attempt at keeping things in kru.

When it goes down in flames, Jasper will widen his search.

 

Finn’s explanation isn’t good and there’s more than a few moments where he can see Wells’ horror or pity.

“It’s like, Clarke’s problem with us is that we’re too good,” Finn tries. “Both of us, it took next to nothing to get us kneeling at her feet again. I don’t get it, if she wants people at her feet why does it matter they were easy to get there? But it does. She lost interest. Murphy should keep the bitch entertained for, oh, months. Raven been good enough to bore her yet? Oh, I suppose after the Meeting that’d be a definite no. Probably fucking both of them by now.”

“Shut up,” Wells snarls.

Hell no, Wells is on his knees too, he doesn’t get to give orders.

“Kath,” Roma says quietly, which Finn ignores. Her or Roma want to tug on his leash they’re the ones holding it.

“Really, Wells, I’m not angry. I just wish they’d figured they could do that stuff when I was still with them. Getting jerked off in the middle of a boring meeting -”

Lisa, the only one who hadn’t been there, chokes on her tea.

“- sounds like exactly the sort of thing I’m into.” Finn deliberately slowly licks his lips.

Oh, good, Wells remembers Finn’s habit of telling the truth. He’s uncomfortable.

“This was supposed to explain why Clarke’s kru act like they want to be punished,” Wells says. “I didn’t sign up for a lecture about your inability to control your dick.”

Finn grins and leans towards him. “Oh, but they’re the same thing. Guilt. That’s what Clarke looks for. I bet Octavia will be next to desert. Bellamy’s the only sadist Clarke’s got and he’s not gonna screw -”

Wells lunges for him.

Miller doesn’t stop him.

Finn flinches, but Wells seems confused enough about this that he stops.

“Roma,” Bree says slightly whiny. “How come Clarke gets all the best toys?”

“Because she doesn’t limit herself to one or two at a time, quantity over quality,” Roma sneers.

Finn preens a little at being called quality.

Wells scowls at the apparent insult to Clarke. “She just wants to help as many people as she can.”

“And that’s the whole problem,” Kath snaps. “Not just with Clarke. She’s taken on too much work, so she lets the simple jobs fall through the cracks.”

Finn doesn’t preen at being called simple.

“But you!” Kath directs her anger at Bree and Roma. “You’re picking up those jobs and sitting here congratulating yourselves when the only challenge they pose is that they’ve been dropped once already!”

“Careful, girl,” Bree says.

“Let her speak,” Miller growls.

It’s the first direct challenge he’s made and they both back down. Finn is starting to have that feeling that tells him he’s on the wrong side again.

“Go float yourself, Miller,” Finn tells him. “You weren’t invited.” Somewhere along the line, Finn’s perfect image of Clarke has been replaced with an equally perfect image of Miller. He’s not making that mistake twice.

Kath stands up, stubborn scowl on her face and stomps towards him. Miller steps calmly out of her way. She stands over Finn and Wells, hands on her hips, skirt crumpled at one side. Finn’s pretty sure she hasn’t bothered to brush her hair, just made a vague attempt at braiding it, then given up. She’s decidedly not beautiful, Finn wouldn’t give her a second glance in most circumstances. And she seems to know that.

Lisa, now Lisa’s pretty. Full lips and curves, not blocky -

Kath just slapped him.

Finn gasps and looks around for someone to defend him. Wells is smirking. Finn tries not to pout, Kath isn’t worth a proper pout.

“Look, Collins,” Kath tells him, “I used to think you were so floating cool, y’know, bet you get that a lot. Same with Bree and Roma and even Clarke. Turns out you’re full of the same petty bullshit as everyone else, we all just put up with it because you’re pretty or powerful or whatever. Guess what, Grounders are the fucking same!

“Wells, stop grinning like an idiot, you I have specific grievances with. But the really funny thing, the big joke, is that you two, you’re exactly the same. You feel entitled. Like the world owes you shit, like Clarke owes you sex or complete trust and when you didn’t get it, because you both lied to her, you ran away from home to sulk.

“Guess, what, boys. I’m done letting Wells set the agenda. Miller, what was that word? Setnesonia – you know the one, that’s me now. Wells, you floating need one. And Finn if looking after our team involves stopping you indulging yourself with every random that catches your attention, I’ve got no issue with doing so.

“I’m not Clarke, you might have noticed, feel as much or as little guilt about it as you want. You pull shit that hurts the team, either of you, you get punished. I’m not Bree or Roma, I’m not interested in what you do with your dicks, even though both of you’ve made terrible choices on that front. Fuck each other if you can’t find anyone else I approve of.

“No, don’t question my ability to make that judgement, question your own. Then remember I’m in a relationship with a perfectly ordinary, politically insignificant, Grounder boy who I enjoy the company of, but don’t feel the need to have every moment of his attention. I love him, sure, but if I had to choose between him and holding a girl down while she was beaten for wanting to save her brother or he just wanted to be friends, that wouldn’t even be a question.

“There’s a right answer. You don’t beat the girl for him and you keep his friendship over nothing.

“So why are they questions the pair of you are struggling with?”

Lisa applauds, meeting everyone’s expressions cheerfully.

Finn glances sideways at Wells who is looking rather more adoringly than he should at Kath. Yeah, that won’t last beyond the first punishment. Finn’s had a bit more experience or at least one other set of masters. He rather suspects he’d feel the same if he ever actually got Miller to crack.

Finn’s trained. It’s rare he even earns a warning. Pity Bree and Roma believe in regular reminders. They’d made sure to mention those to Kath. If they weren’t so much lighter than even a warning, Finn would seriously consider acting out at regular intervals rather than be punished for literally nothing.

Hopefully Wells is as quick a learner as Finn had been.

 

Miller returns to find Lincoln has taken his spot, standing just inside the room, arms folded.

Floating bouncer.

Maybe the next time someone asks him what Setneshona means Miller should tell them that. What’s a Setneshona? Miller. Miller is a Setneshona.

In the same way Clarke is a Hainofi or Raven is a Tekamin or Murphy is a Kikabug. It’s their nature.

You want to understand the meaning you don’t translate that shit, you look at the kind of person it describes. Be like trying to translate bouncer directly into Grounder. One who throws people out of parties. Maybe they have them, maybe they don’t, maybe they have something similar enough.

Miller nods a greeting to Lincoln and sets himself up in bouncer pose at the closest end to the door of the couch Clarke’s using as a throne. Lincoln nods back. They’ve spoken maybe two words to each other, ever. Miller reckons they’re good friends.

Lincoln’s someone Miller trusts not only to have his back, but to have Clarke’s back and the backs of the rest of the kru and indeed the back of some random child that followed Murphy home. Only way Lincoln would challenge Miller’s place is if he thought Miller was hurting the kru and if that’s what’s happening Miller would stand down. He thinks Lincoln would feel the same.

“Awww,” Murphy whines. “I wanted a Setneshona fight.”

Bellamy groans in an exhausted way that indicates he hadn’t quite realised how demanding Murphy minus filter would be. Miller’s mostly surprised to find Murphy has a filter normally.

“There’s only one Setneshona here,” Miller points out, “so I have to assume that means you want to fight me?” It’s evening, he’d promised Murphy, Bellamy could do with a break. They really need to figure out a way to share the looking after Murphy between the whole group. Bellamy won’t complain, he’s used to looking after Octavia, but every breakthrough they make with Murphy seems to reveal another layer of problem.

Murphy sits up like Finn being told he only had to seduce Miller to be rewarded. Somehow this doesn’t feel like a betrayal of Jackson or Bryan.

Everyone, except Jasper and Monty who’d been there and Harper who is contractually obligated never to look surprised about anything, looks to Miller for an explanation.

“He asked me to punish him after the – events of the meeting today.” It’s not a lie.

“Hey!” Jasper says. “Half truths aren’t allowed! Penalty!”

Miller swears if Atom doesn’t do something soon …

What? Miller does it for him? No, that would have been as bad as if Miller had taken Murphy in Bellamy’s place.

Miller needs to be free to look after everyone, he can’t get attached like that. Same with Clarke. Raven’s hesitant after Finn. Harper – hell, Miller isn’t even sure where she falls on the scale.

Wait, no, he does. Aiopa. Watcher. Harper does exactly that.

It had honestly been a coin flip with Bellamy and Atom for who got Jasper and who got Murphy. With Atom very much being settling for second best. If Jasper had come clean about being the one masterminding certain events Harper had mentioned, he’d be the one curled up in Bellamy’s lap watching Murphy face off against Atom.

Hm.

Bellamy and Atom had teamed up against Murphy before and to all accounts it had been a resounding success. Including Harper’s, which is the most likely to be accurate.

Miller leans down and whispers in Clarke’s ear, this isn’t something he can do without her permission. Again.

Bree and Roma have definitely corrupted him. Or at least opened his mind to the idea that certain methods can, when tailored to an individual, be good for them. This would never work on a larger scale.

It hadn’t worked on the Delinquents.

“I see, thank you, Miller,” Clarke says.

Oh, no, thank you, Hainofi. That’s made them all seriously nervous, Murphy and Jasper in particular.

“Murphy, to me,” Miller orders. Shit, he’d hoped to get a chance to come up with something to actually do. Hm, he could make Murphy suggest it – only, knowing him, he’d either ask for something that barely counted or something like crippling him. Miller still can’t believe Murphy had told him that was an acceptable option.

Bree and Roma had, apparently thinking it was both amusing and adorable, told him an anecdote where Finn had tried to safeword out of denial. Once they’d explained what exactly that meant, he’d got the joke, if not quite the adorable part.

Bellamy is reluctant to let Murphy go, but Clarke backs Miller up with a nod and it’s not like Murphy’s Octavia. Oh, hell, someone’s going to have to tell him about that at some point.

Murphy’s posture is terrible, but it’s an approximation of what Miller’s dad would call ‘at ease.’ He’s copying Miller. Oh, he thinks the way Miller stands is funny?

It’s a bitch of a position to stand perfectly still in while Clarke does whatever approximately two foot forward and one to the left of him. He’s not even floating left handed, but she is, so he’s been training with his so that he can defend her from attack without getting in the way of her defending herself from attack.

And if she knew he was doing that for her she’d order him to stop.

And he wouldn’t.

He’s nowhere near the best fighter in the group, that’s Bellamy. Not the most observant, Harper. Doesn’t have Jasper’s reach or Raven’s tech or Murphy’s persistence.

And he’s not Clarke’s bodyguard.

He just guards her body, because right now that body is doing the very best it can at throwing itself between Miller’s people and whatever’s trying to kill them this week. It’s a subtle distinction, but it’s important.

Ha, Murphy is already fidgeting. No patience.

It’s not a punishment, but …

“Murphy,” Miller says, “since this isn’t actually for anything specific, you can tap out at any time.”

Murphy’s nodding already. “I’ll say odon if I really need you to stop, never needed it though.”

Thank you, Atom. Miller can’t imagine anyone else teaching Murphy that. Not with enough motivation to get him to learn at least.

“Doesn’t matter if you use it, I’m not touching you without it.”

Miller adjusts Murphy’s posture by hand, doesn’t bother to add verbal instructions. Murphy scowls, but doesn’t resist and stays where Miller puts him. He ends with something that’s descended from at ease, but is rather less practical and sustainable.

He steps back, ignoring the fact that the rest of the room is still watching silently, and says, “Stay.”

“Float yourself,” Murphy replies, without moving another muscle.

Good enough.

“If you have trouble staying still you can ask me to tie you,” Miller tells him, keeping his tone matter of fact. He’s not aiming to humiliate. “Or you can tap out.”

“Any other options? Say if I fail?” Murphy knows how to play. Of course he does, Atom remember. He’s just used to opponents who want his submission or to get off. Miller isn’t entirely sure what he wants, except not those, so that should keep Murphy occupied for a bit.

… He wants Murphy occupied. His focus on something non-destructive that doesn’t take up too much of other people’s energy. Like putting a film on so the child stops bouncing on the couch and – stealing things from the Vice Chancellor.

They’re all Delinquents here, besides Lincoln and Harper’s new friend, and technically Bellamy and Raven and Jasper had been innocent of the thing he was locked up for and Clarke – point is, they all get up to all sorts of trouble without this. Trouble like Wells vs Bellamy. Trouble like running away from Podakru and getting captured by Mountain Men. Trouble like arson and murder.

Clarke isn’t trying to take over the world, Bellamy isn’t killing people, Atom isn’t organising a rebellion, Jasper isn’t coming up with escalating practical jokes. Miller’s only stolen like three things recently and they didn’t even belong to anyone important. It doesn’t count if you don’t get caught and put it back later – or if Shumway really deserved it.

“If you slip,” Miller carefully doesn’t call it failure, “you can try again if you want or ask to be tied.” He also carefully doesn’t call it asking for help.

Murphy frowns, but accepts those terms. “How long?”

“However long this meeting lasts,” Miller decides, “or until you tap out.”

Murphy hasn’t run out of questions, but he stops asking them.

“There won’t be any consequences for tapping out,” Miller tells him, “like I said, this is voluntary.”

He’s still trying to figure out how this benefits Miller.

“And if you want to not say anything while doing it, I’d be grateful, but Clarke would whip me if I made that part an order,” Miller tells Murphy with a half smile.

Ah, he’s moved his attention to working out why Clarke might be upset about Murphy not being allowed to speak. Honestly, Miller doubts she really would be, but – Murphy’s kru, he has the right to speak, even if no one particularly enjoys listening to him. He makes good points sometimes.

Clarke isn’t happy about Miller making threats on her behalf, even if they are against himself. She’d probably go through with it just to teach him not to do it again.

Which is why he needs her to do the rest. His job would be infinitely easier from her position, but he wouldn’t be able to act as a bridge between her and everyone else.

“Echo?” Clarke asks. “Do you know anything about this Natblida situation?”

The Azgeda spy steps forward. For a second Miller thinks she might kneel, but instead she holds herself as tall as possible. She’s very tall. If Clarke was standing Echo would be over a head above her.

Miller glances at Jasper, still seething and waiting for an excuse to bite, height doesn’t mean shit.

Echo moves like Harper. Or rather, Harper when she wants to be seen. The closest other comparison for that Miller has is Jill. A certainty that she knows what’s going on, she’s made a plan and now she’s going to see it through. With a healthy dose of spending lots of time doing physical things in the wilderness.

Maybe she stole that uniform while it was unattended, maybe she took it off a body. Miller wouldn’t bet either way.

No wonder Harper likes her. She even has the same taste in dramatics.

Miller is aware that Lincoln is making the same assessment from the spot Miller would prefer to be in.

There’s room for two Setneshonas or two Aipoas in a way there wouldn’t be space for two Tekamins or two Kikabugs. Or, mercy forbid, two Hainofis.

“No more than your Ambassador,” Echo says, no apology.

Miller isn’t worried, she’ll either back down in time or Clarke will force her down. Testing the waters is the smart move.

“Except we don’t even know that’s all Wells knows,” Jasper points out. “How long has he been sucking information out of Roan for?”

Lincoln moves.

Echo moves faster.

She’s got a shiny little knife at Jasper’s throat before Miller has even processed the movement.

Lincoln is halfway across the room, looking no more concerned than he had at his spot by the door.

Miller is so fucking happy Lincoln is on their team. Wells is an idiot who doesn’t know when he’s caught a good one.

“Show respect,” Echo orders. “To the Bandrona and the Hainofa.”

“Aren’t they both Hainofa?” Clarke asks.

Echo blinks slowly at her, processing the coldness of the tone, then withdraws her knife.

Okay, no cause for alarm, simple cultural misunderstanding. Given some of the stuff they’ve been doing it’d be easy to presume physical threats were standard. Echo just – went a little more murdery than preferred.

Hey, Bellamy had made the same mistake.

It’s cool, everything is cool.

Jasper looks like a thirteen year old who’s just seen a boob for the first time.

Why does Miller try and keep these idiots alive again?

Because there wouldn’t be much point if they didn’t need him to.

On the plus side, Echo has activated Bellamy’s protective instincts which are a force to be reckoned with.

Miller never wants to see Clarke and Bellamy’s protective instincts on opposite sides over something that actually matters. No matter which one of them was ‘in the right’ by the time it was over …

Maybe it’s a bad idea to let Octavia come with them to Azgeda. On the other hand, at least then they can keep an eye on her and be certain she’s not running off to find some more interesting trouble. Bree and Roma are in the market for someone to train, though.

No, Miller isn’t that cruel. He’ll spare all three of them that.

Bellamy puts Wells’ coat aside and stands. He doesn’t say anything, just walks past Echo as though she’s part of the furniture, then puts his back between her and Jasper so he can tip Jasper’s chin back to check for damage. Echo’s a professional, there isn’t any. He still doesn’t look at her or move the barrier of his body.

Atom’s united with Bellamy in this. He’s rather more aggressive than passive-aggressive however. “Back off, Ice Bitch,” Atom snarls.

Miller rolls his eyes. “Stand down,” he tells the room in general, not checking to see if Clarke realises he’s including her in that. He’s pushed his luck this far today, why not a little further?

Because that’s how you end up hitting it’s breaking point.

“Miller, attend to Murphy,” Clarke orders, as though the whole point wasn’t to keep anyone from needing to do that.

“Yes, sir,” Miller tells her and steps back towards Murphy, not that he’d moved forward in the first place.

Echo’s working out the rules. Good. Clarke’s enforcing them. Not as good.

Jasper, now would be a really great time to be a distraction. No, don’t stand there looking dazed. Yes, Echo’s very pretty and could break you in two without blinking. So is and could Bellamy and he’s right there. Or Atom, you seemed happy enough with Atom a minute ago. Go nuts, have both.

Miller can’t do anything without becoming the distraction himself and that’s not – that’s last resort. Not for some new stray someone’s brought home and asked if they can keep. We’ve got plenty of those, thank you very much.

“Hey, Miller,” Murphy says. “You’re not attending to me.”

Clarke pulls them back on track.

Thank you, Murphy.

Wait, thank you, Murphy?

Miller adjusts Murphy’s position again, making it slightly easier as a reward. Murphy seems to have come down from whatever high he was riding, but there’s something relaxed and open remaining. This might be the closest Miller’s got to seeing Murphy without him trying to hide.

Oh, hell, Murphy had to be forced into this state to admit he wants Bellamy to stroke his hair and Miller to pay him some attention, any attention? No, not even stroke his hair, he’d just thrown himself into Bellamy’s lap. Over. Ass up. Shows up late, first thing he does is present himself to Bellamy for punishment. Only thing he’d insisted on was the position. The contact.

Miller is going to use the other – eight - ‘punishments’ he’s got to find as many ways of getting him there as possible. It can’t have been pure pain this time, they’d have seen him like this before. Hm, Atom might have some ideas.

Clarke has some questions Miller, and it seems Echo, doesn’t quite understand about Natblida genetics. He also doesn’t quite understand why it would matter.

Especially not when he’s got Murphy leaning in to every touch.

 

Harper keeps making the mistake of thinking she wants to hold meetings. What she really wants is specific people to have certain conversations without requiring Harper to listen to the same information gone over eight times or anyone who isn’t necessary feeling left out of the loop.

Keeping them actually on topic is impossible. Clarke cracks down on any distractions and that crack down becomes a distraction in itself. Miller does his best, but he doesn’t know the agenda – maybe if Harper gave him one, but then it doesn’t leave any flexibility for new topics that might arise.

Like this unexpected interest in Natblidas from Clarke. It’s probably a doctor thing.

Harper just has to trust Clarke genuinely thinks it could help with the twin goals of neutralising the Azgeda threat and bringing Kane and Pike home. This might not be the best team to send for those two, if both of them didn’t quite make it Harper wouldn’t be too fussed. It’s the people they’re leading they want, not their leaders.

Echo’s fitting in well. So’s Lincoln.

About as well as Atom had actually.

Neither Echo nor Lincoln are alone because they couldn’t build their own kru or because they prefer it that way. They’re alone because they don’t trust their current leaders and aren’t in a position to directly challenge them.

Clarke opens her arms to challenges from all levels. There’s a risk that Echo or Lincoln will make a serious challenge that Clarke can’t answer. Physical for example. But they can’t take her kru that way.

Either Clarke is a good enough leader for them or they’re out. End of story. And they’re both smart enough to realise that. They’ll walk away before trying to kill anyone, they leave any of this kru alive and that one will avenge the rest.

Echo just wanted to make sure of that. Picked the most obvious troublemaker, not Murphy for once, and saw how they’d all respond to her threatening his life. They’d passed, even Lincoln had reacted instantly and negatively. Harper doesn’t want to know – well, she does want to know, but not specifics – what Nia has been doing that makes that a necessary test.

If that’s Echo’s one condition for better …

Wow, Echo’s got Jasper to sit down and shut up and Miller’s got Murphy quiet and compliant. Octavia’s absent – yes, they can actually get stuff done. It’s a miracle.

Not that there’s much left to do, just getting supplies together and choosing a meeting point for when they leave early next morning. No one here opts out when Clarke asks, not even Atom. Pity, Harper would have liked Lincoln as her agent here.

Still, she has others, along with known, and therefore predictable, elements in control. Finn’s not Clarke’s and he’s wary about the fact Harper is, but he’ll report on Polis and Wells. Wells hasn’t started any wars yet and has in fact done really well at the thing he knows he’s supposed to do. Bree and Roma have kept things ticking along with Stomkru, there’s no reason to think they’re about to stop. Harper has plenty of Arkers she can get information from and Bree and Roma understand they want to keep things friendly with her. Once Maya wakes up she’s going to remember she still has a hundred and sixty people to look after and Abby is going to be wanting a surrogate daughter. She won’t want to come to Azgeda, she’s not willing to fight. Abby will love her.

Harper will need to check with Atom on if that changes his stance. It won’t change Jasper’s, though Jasper will wish it does. There’s no point telling him until it’s too late to go back. Same with what’s happened to Shoana. Monty knows, but he’s – he knows where his heart is. Harper kind of loves how much Monty and Jasper love each other. Definite envy there.

Bit like how Jasper, Atom and Murphy look at Octavia.

Seeing someone loving someone else the way you want to be loved is strangely appealing.

Murphy’s been getting rather a lot more attention from others since he fell for Bellamy. Including Atom.

They split up to make their goodbyes. Miller’s got a few in Bree and Roma’s camp, Raven has Sinclair, Bellamy – he’s probably looking for Octavia, Murphy’s got Indra and Losi, he leaves with Lincoln not just at the same time. Monty says something to Jasper, probably about Shoana. Echo may or may not have someone, but she goes.

Clarke has her mother and Atom has Maya, but neither of them move. They look at each other, understanding, but not feeling the need to talk.

Harper makes a quiet thump as she drops down from the counter she and Raven had been perched on. They’d forgotten she was here again. Sometimes the fading thing can be very inconvenient.

There’s nothing she wants to say to either that can’t be said in front of the other and they’re both easy enough to handle. Just have to make them think it was their idea.

“I’m worried about Maya,” Harper says.

Yup, that’s a non-controversial viewpoint.

“She’s not – a fighter. No, that’s not what I mean.” Harper shrugs. “She’s very strong, but -”

“She’s not so much with the violence,” Atom says.

There we go.

“We can’t take her to Azgeda,” Clarke concludes.

Yes, well done. Atom’s turn.

Atom nods. “I know. Have known since – well, before you even said we were going, to be honest. Before I even knew Azgeda mattered. Before you knew we were going anywhere.”

He’s running. Harper gets it. He’s not willing to do the emotional side of a relationship. Atom’s more demonstrative. When what Maya needed was his literal body in the form of bone marrow, that had been easy. Now she needs his support and that’s not how Murphy and Atom work. It’s how Jasper works, but – if Jasper stays Monty stays and Harper needs them both.

They’re kru. It’s not selfish. She’s not jealous and she’s not leaving Maya to float. Maya’s family.

In the same way Miller’s dad and Clarke’s mom are family. The way Finn and Wells are family.

You don’t choose kru or family and you love both, but kru – you don’t choose the individuals, but you choose to make them yours. You fall in love slowly. It’s deeper, in a sense, forged in pain. You’d kill for kru, you’d die for family. Family wouldn’t understand why you’d killed for them, because they’d die for you. Kru understand, because they’d kill for you too.

Harper never wants to know what it’d take for Maya to pick up a weapon. They can’t ask.

Atom and Murphy don’t do family. Bellamy and Octavia only do both. Everyone else is in the process of working out the difference and they haven’t all worked out that one kind isn’t stronger or more real than the other. Like sex and romance. You can have them together or separate and as long as you set your boundaries it’s all good.

She’d been romantically involved with Finn. She’d been sexually involved with Mbege. They’d both wanted to break those boundaries. Raven wanted romance with Finn, Clarke had wanted sex, he would only give one with the other.

“We need to decide how far we tell people,” Clarke says. “My mother has the power to stop us.”

Harper nods agreement. “You can go to her, any weird behaviour – it’s been a weird day, she’ll put clinginess down to your kidnap and the executions and the fact you haven’t seen her since you were both on the Ark. Leave her a letter, I’ll ask Fox to deliver it tomorrow afternoon. We shouldn’t be missed before then.”

Clarke’s really hurting, she barely hears anything beyond that she can go to her mother. She’ll write the letter. Not because Harper told her to, but because she won’t lie to Abby. There’s more than enough guilt about delayed truth that she’s going to be acting off. Abby’s a doctor, a politician and a mother, there’s no chance she won’t notice, but with what Abby does know she knows there’s stuff Clarke hasn’t told her that’s already happened. Stuff Clarke feels guilty about and wants to tell Abby, but can’t. Stuff Clarke can safely confess if it gets too much or Abby pries.

“Go,” Harper says and Clarke needed permission enough that she doesn’t hesitate at taking orders.

Atom’s looking at Harper with interest.

“No,” Harper tells him, “you know I don’t have any actual power over her. I just advised her to do the thing she really wants to do, but thinks she shouldn’t.”

Atom shrugs. “She listened.”

“Shoana is in the clinic. Wells killed the fucker who put two holes in her legs for the bone marrow. Jasper and Monty should be there now,” Harper tells him. That kills his interest. Now he just looks guilty about not having asked where she was.

“I’ll – check on her,” Atom mutters and flees.

Deliver Harper safely from hormonal teenage boys. And she does specifically mean boys. Because of the hormones. She rather suspects the implants the Ark uses aren’t quite as – side effect free as they claim.

It’s like ‘reduced sexual drive’ is listed right there on the list they made you sign before the procedure. Not that it had been an option to refuse, not signing just gave you a little label saying ‘non-compliant’ on your file. Harper knows that because she had refused.

She can’t say she’d noticed a huge difference, the desire had still been there. What made her form this hypothesis is observation. Specifically of Maya, Octavia and Niylah. And Bellamy.

Niylah and Bellamy are a bit older, not by much, but enough they’re not quite as – single minded as say Murphy. Jasper had seemed quite sensible and then suddenly started acting like a complete idiot. Some of the boys are already sensible, Monty and Miller have plenty of control.

But all the ones who are making a great big fuss about sex or the lack thereof have dicks.

Except Octavia and Maya. And the big difference with those two is that they don’t have implants. The Mountain had never needed population control and Octavia had been hiding under the floor when it was her turn. She’d had no records at all, who’s going to spot that little oversight?

Harper has absolutely no idea what to do with this information. Abby’s already thought it through from a population perspective, she’s lifting the ruling once they have something of a stable settlement, a surge of pregnancies before they have the infrastructure to cope won’t help anyone. She understands that Mount Weather doesn’t count, that’s a resource they need to harvest, not their new home. It’ll be the same with the Stations, Abby will organise transport and offer a percentage to whoever’s land they need to take it from and through.

Abby’s got things covered on Stomkru scale, Harper needs to figure out what to do on Clarke’s kru scale. Does it even matter? It’s not like it’d be a good thing if the girls started wasting as much time as the boys do on this stuff. Hell, Harper’s exceptions list is two people long, she could be wrong. Not everyone has that side effect either. And then there’s the fact their bodies would be making different hormones. Like if the same mix can result in Miller and Murphy, there’s really no predicting the effects.

Pregnancies would not be a good plan either.

But, like, should Harper at least tell them? Explain her suspicions, her supporting evidence and let them make that choice themselves?

Oh, yeah, that’d be fun. “Hello, boys, yes, I need to talk to Raven, Clarke and -” wait, is that it? Three out of – Harper counts on her fingers, leaving out Wells, Finn and the Grounders – ten? Four out of ten if you count Octavia. Okay, that’s near enough fifty/fifty. Forty/sixty isn’t nearly as worrying as Bree and Roma’s ninety/ten in the favour of girls.

Hell, Miller had been the ten.

Harper would like to tell Bree and Roma about her theory, just to see their faces. “I don’t think your irrational bias is for the reasons you think it is. There’s nothing inherently more controlled about girls, we’ve all just been brainwashed out of our sex drives. Have fun with your next pet. Try Octavia, she doesn’t have an implant and she’s mad.”

By Arker standards Harper’s kru are all mad, by Mountain standards they’re dangerous, by Grounder standards they’re legends.

Who’s right?

 

Jasper wakes up to a Grounder crouching over him and yelps. Monty responds by flicking the light on -

No, not Monty.

This is Atom’s room in the Mountain.

And the Grounder is Octavia. She’s just dressed like a Grounder. Trikru, all black leather.

It’s a good look on her. Hard to go wrong with black leather.

She doesn’t look very concerned by the fact she’s found him in bed with Atom or the lazy way Atom is looking her over.

Jasper snaps his fingers in front of Atom’s face. “Bellamy’s sister.”

“I don’t mind,” Atom tells him.

“Bellamy does,” Octavia points out sulkily.

“Bellamy doesn’t have to know.”

Jasper rolls his eyes. “Atom, stop flirting. Octavia, friends don’t usually vanish for hours and then show up without knocking at three in the morning in a place other than the tent you share with them.”

“Can’t knock on a tent,” Atom points out, unhelpfully.

This? This is what Jasper had almost gone the whole way for. Floating great. On the plus side, he’s concluded that the whole dominance thing, definitely into it both ways. Atom hadn’t even tried to push for anything, except in the sense of literally asking him the question of what he wanted and then giving him exactly that and no more or less even when he begged.

He suspects Murphy’s usual answer to that question had been ‘whatever the hell you want to do to me.’ Jasper isn’t brave or stupid enough for that. Atom had definitely been holding back. Perhaps even more than Jasper wanted him to, but that’s a thought for a time when Octavia isn’t lurking in the air ducts.

Was she watching? Does Jasper mind if she was? Atom certainly wouldn’t mind.

Does Jasper want to invite her to join them?

“I’m not going to Azgeda,” Octavia tells them in a rush.

Okay.

“Why not?” Jasper asks, “If this is about Clarke -”

Octavia nods, then shakes her head. “It’s about Niylah.”

Niylah?

Oh, the Grounder from the first meeting.

“Who’s Niylah?” Atom asks, because he pays far less attention.

“I’m in love with her,” Octavia tells them.

Okay.

This – seems like Girl Under the Floor weirdness.

Jasper sits up properly and pats the bed in front of him. “Tell me about Niylah.”

Atom just looks confused, then curious.

Octavia has mud on her boots, but it’s Atom’s room and he’s moving out in the morning and Jasper knows Bellamy always makes a fuss about that sort of thing. She sits crosslegged facing him. “She followed me to see if I was okay,” she says.

Jasper feels some guilt about not being the one to, but he was – tied up.

“And she was really nice and we talked and we kissed and we had sex.”

Atom has apparently forgotten how to breath. Like, acid fog levels of failing to.

Jasper carefully doesn’t laugh or get angry or – just calmly explain how things work, Octavia has trouble with social cues. He knows neither he nor Atom missed how Octavia had felt when she left and that Niylah likely hadn’t either. There’s no way Niylah could have known quite how – inexperienced Octavia is. It would have been easy for Octavia to give signals that – and then Niylah would have asked, because Jasper knows Bree and Roma and if Niylah was the kind who wouldn’t they’d never have invited her – and Octavia would have said yes, because she’s not had to deal with it before and she’d been turned on and – and now Octavia thinks she’s in love, because she had an orgasm.

Simple.

How does he explain that to Octavia?

“This Niylah, she love you?” Atom asks.

Jasper winces, but at least he hadn’t just told Octavia she was wrong.

Octavia frowns, then shrugs. “I don’t know her.”

Atom just nods. He’s being way more understanding than Jasper had expected.

“Fell in love with Maya the moment she spoke to me,” Atom says and oh, that Jasper can understand.

“Yeah, it was like – we’d known each other forever, why were we waiting?” Jasper adds. “She fed me chocolate cake from her fork and laughed at my expression.”

Atom thankfully sounds amused when he says, “She held my hand while I had someone’s irradiated blood pumped into me.”

“Yours is more badass, mines cuter,” Jasper tells him, mock haughtily.

“That’s true about us in general,” Atom tells him and Jasper feels himself blush.

Octavia is still frowning. “If you both love Maya, why aren’t you sleeping with her?”

Jasper understands the exact question. Octavia means that entirely literally. She hasn’t figured out that Atom and Jasper are – almost having sex?

“Because she’s had a hell of a day and I didn’t want to disturb her,” Atom says.

Octavia turns to Jasper and asks angrily, “Why aren’t you sleeping with Monty? I had to look everywhere and I couldn’t even find him at all.”

“Because Monty is spending the night with Shoana in the clinic, because she’s been very badly hurt,” Jasper tells her, “and I’m sleeping with Atom, because we – had sex.”

“Just because we both got off doesn’t make it sex,” Atom says casually.

Jasper glares at the ceiling.

“It only counts when you both get off,” Octavia corrects. “That’s sex.”

Jasper is not getting into a debate about what is and isn’t sex. He’s also not thinking about why Octavia’s mother would have taught her that.

Neither Bellamy nor Octavia had indicated any knowledge of a father. Suddenly he doubts they have the same one.

Atom looks like he’s about to explain in great detail the exact mechanics involved, so Jasper puts his hand over his mouth.

“The point I’m making is,” Jasper says, “is that sex – you don’t have to love someone to have it and you don’t have to have sex with people you love. Sharing a bed, you need to at least like the person, love is preferred. Kissing is a tricky one, personally I keep it for those I really love, Monty and Maya and my parents, but lips is, like, part of sex kinda? I don’t know, the rules are weird when you think about them.”

Atom’s laughing at him behind his hand, then Jasper feels him kiss his palm. He snatches his hand away.

“So, you’d kiss my lips, but nothing else?” Atom asks. “Nah, kissing’s romantic.” He says it like a swearword.

“You can kiss my ass,” Jasper tells him. “The rules make zero floating sense and the only way to do it is make your own, but Octavia doesn’t even know there are rules.”

He yelps again when Atom decides to grab and haul him sideways. “Octavia!” he reminds Atom when he finds himself pinned face down across his lap.

“You said I could kiss your ass,” Atom says smugly.

Jasper calls him a bastard.

Octavia suggests Atom hit him instead.

Atom does.

Jasper decides he doesn’t much mind Octavia watching.

No one mentions Niylah again.

Bellamy never has to know.

 

It feels like running away.

Clarke is pretty sure it counts as actually running away.

She’s not the first to arrive, despite not having slept. Instead she’d stayed at the clinic until Abby had chased her out with the order to get some rest. Clarke had only gone on the condition Abby did the same.

Their little campsite is a distance away from the Arkers and on completely the opposite side of them from the Grounders. They’ve burned the bodies, but the pile of ash in front of the door to Mount Weather is something everybody wants to distance themselves from. Everyone wants someone scarier between them and that door.

Clarke’s kru were here first.

Guess that makes them the scariest.

The specific meeting spot is their campfire. It had been where Clarke had come back. Where Atom had abdicated. Where Raven had returned. Last time they’d all been together as a kru.

The night before.

Doesn’t sound long, but it had been two hundred and twenty lifetimes ago.

Clarke wants to scream at the world that it’s not enough time. She needs to rest.

She can’t.

She sits down on the log next to Lexa.

Clarke’s still in her stupid costume, face paint probably smeared beyond recognition. It’s raining lightly and she can see red in the trickles running over her bare shoulders and funnelling into her cleavage.

Funny, she doesn’t feel cold.

Where did she leave the jacket?

Lexa is in what Clarke has started thinking of as her casual clothes. If you can call black leather armour casual. No raccoon paint.

No Heda.

“I’m sorry,” Lexa says after a while.

Clarke shrugs. “Okay.”

She’s not angry. She’s not anything really.

She’s not even worried Lexa’s here to force her to stay.

Heda would do that.

Hainofi would do that.

Clarke doesn’t even react to the heavy weight settling on her shoulders, just pulls Lexa’s cloak around her. She stops shivering.

“It never gets easier,” Lexa tells her. “Not even for the Commanders. A century of memories in my head and it’s still not easy.”

Clarke should probably be curious about that statement. “Good,” she says instead. “It shouldn’t be easy.”

“How many did you save?” Lexa asks. “Before I arrived.”

“Sixty three,” Clarke says. It doesn’t matter that Lexa knows. Heda doesn’t.

“Thank you,” Lexa says.

“Thank you for the children,” Clarke replies.

They don’t say anything for a time. The rain gets harder. Lexa hadn’t lit a fire.

“I’m leaving at dawn,” Clarke tells her for some reason.

Lexa nods. “Azgeda is cold. Keep my cloak.”

Clarke doesn’t thank her.

“Keep going and you’ll bring all my enemies to their knees,” Lexa says. “Then who will I kill?”

Clarke doesn’t smile. “You’ll find someone. I keep going and I’ll make more.”

“If you succeed I’ll take credit again,” Lexa tells her.

“And if I fail I’m on my own,” Clarke finishes.

“I wish I could go with you,” Lexa says. “It’s been too long since I did more than sit in that chair and order people to kill for me.”

“Don’t kill for me,” Clarke orders.

Lexa shakes her head. “I’ve broken that promise before. Azgeda won’t survive your death.”

“Then I’ll have to live,” Clarke says.

Lexa doesn’t order her to live.

She doesn’t order her to come back either.

She doesn’t say anything more until the sun touches the horizon, then she leaves before the first of Clarke’s kru wakes.

She also leaves the cloak.

 

Twelve.

They had been eight against Mount Weather.

A council of six.

Five had gone into the river.

Three had gone into Mount Weather.

Two had walked away from it.

Maya leads a hundred and sixty eight.

Abby leads hundreds.

Lexa leads thousands.

Nia rules hundreds of miles of tundra. No deciduous trees, all pines and firs. Needles. What undergrowth there is will be under a blanket of snow before long. They’re setting out just as October turns to November. Northern hemisphere.

There was an Old Earth saying about invading Russia in the winter.

A lot of Russia is further south than where they’re going.

At least they’re not an army. From a historical viewpoint, small, vastly outnumbered guerilla forces have had great victories over and in some cases even forced the retreat of what are considered the best armies in the world during the period in question. The Romans vs the Picts, the British Empire vs the Zulus, the Americans vs the Viet Cong.

One other thing they had in common.

They were fighting on their home terrain.

This is a planet most of them have been on for two months, in vastly different conditions.

They had the twin advantages of surprise and technological understanding against Mount Weather. The insider knowledge and limited battlefield had helped too.

Mount Weather had been complacent. They’d stood undefeated for so long they thought they were invincible.

Azgeda’s been in a stalemate war with Trikru that has in a sense ended with their surrender. Joining the Coalition is as good as admitting they can’t sustain that stalemate any longer.

It’s the winter.

Maintaining a standing army takes resources and provides none. Raiding over the border, that’s more about making sure the enemy doesn’t have the resource than taking it for themselves. Trikru has has a good enough harvest they’re leaving a three hundred strong force to ‘assist’ Stomkru. Azgeda will simply never be in a position to keep going through the winter. When Azgeda call their full army, they easily outnumber Trikru, but they have a time limit.

All Trikru needs to do is delay their progress through the summer of campaign, bring in the harvest while Azgeda does the same, make peace for the winter when Azgeda would starve and Trikru would freeze and then they both start escalating again next spring.

It’s a seasonal war.

Unwinnable by either side without something major changing.

Something like Trikru’s resources no longer being used against Mount Weather. Something like a magical army that fell to the sky on Trikru land and made an alliance with Trikru.

This war can survive the loss of Mount Weather, the Coalition no longer willing to add their soldiers to Trikru’s without another threat to them all, but Nia’s concerned it can’t survive Stomkru. That it can’t survive Clarke.

She’ll be expecting them. Specifically them.

Nia has spies. Technically one of those spies is currently in their camp. But she was, like, upfront about it, told them she was a spy straight away. The Grounders aren’t literate. The technical term is pre-historic, but well, it’s more post-historic in this scenario.

In Britain, the literate Romans had given way to the illiterate Anglo-Saxons, who had in turn given way to the literate Normans. Does that make the Anglo-Saxons pre-historic?

Or just a vacation from the written word?

Either way, what’s important is that Echo can’t be sending written reports. Harper will keep an eye on her, she brought her in, she’s her responsibility. Harper’s good at keeping an eye on things. Echo will have to prove herself in a way Lincoln already has.

Or they’ll have to kill her.

Clarke and Miller won’t like it, but they’ll see it needed to be done.

Harper hadn’t said where she got the Grounder weapons, but even Clarke had taken one. A dainty little gladius shaped thing. Not really long enough to be called a sword, but it had been longer than Clarke’s forearm. Clarke just has really tiny forearms.

Atom had threatened to take a bright red painted fire axe until Monty had said something about camouflage and human eyesight being particularly attuned to the colour red due to that being the colour of ripe berries. He’d ended up dual wielding a matched pair, twirling them like batons without injuring himself or anyone in the vicinity. That’s kind of like skill.

Miller’s got this solid two handed broadsword, maybe half an inch shorter than he is. Doesn’t matter about skill, he hits someone with that it’s going to leave a hell of a bruise at least. All power, zero finesse. It’s a good choice, Miller has a hell of a swing.

Harper had gone for ranged, a floating bow and arrows, as though the gun hasn’t been invented and made that completely obsolete. Hell, the crossbow had made bows obsolete. At least she has a spear for stabbing the people laughing at her for using a bow.

Octavia had tried to take the entire selection offered. She’d been made to put most of it back, though she’s got a very concerning amount of knives hidden about her person.

Murphy had been given a shield. He’d pouted and whined rather a lot about that. Maybe he can have a club, if he’s good.

Most of them have guns too. Harper had abstained, claiming silence was more important. Jasper had only taken the Mount Weather sword, nice as a display piece, but that’s going to break if he tries to hit anything properly with it. Bellamy had taken a spare for when that happens. It had been something of a surprise to see Monty handling one so expertly, especially since he’d only taken a long knife to go with it. Raven hadn’t taken a melee, just multiple guns, apparently she’s ‘committed to this Tekamin thing.’ She doesn’t do subtle.

Murphy and Octavia were absolutely not allowed guns.

Still, even armed, their training leaves a lot to be desired. Giving Echo the chance to learn their fighting styles is a risk, but since their current styles can be summed up as non-existent, she and Lincoln will have to teach them on the way.

Harper’s scavenging is going to keep them alive. Lincoln’s apparently stepped into Finn’s old role without anyone challenging it. It’s going to be a lean few months though.

Given all those factors and without even considering things like unfriendly wildlife or locals who Nia hasn’t sent to kill them -

They’re all going to die.

Every member of Clarke’s kru wiped out, no survivors, not even Octavia.

It’s sad, but it’s for the best. There’s no place for them in peace.

Bellamy slips the comb Octavia had left on his table as an apology into the side pocket of his backpack and straightens up to look around. He’s not forgotten anything? For a moment he almost changes his mind and takes the collar, but he doesn’t need it any more. Tally over.

He hoists the pack onto his back and picks up his new sword.

She’s beautiful. A good three foot of steel, made for the sole purpose of killing. Hand and a halfer hilt bound in soft leather that moulds itself under his fingers like he could leave a bruise. He’s never ever telling Murphy she’s of a style that’s also known as bastard, he’d never hear the end of it. She’s versatile, adaptable, deadly. Bellamy has decided he’s going to name her Athena, after the goddess of war and wisdom and textiles.

He’s not religious, not in the traditional sense, but if there are gods left anywhere it’s on the Ground. He’d prayed, on occasion, Artemis to protect Octavia, Apollo for the foresight to see the next danger, Ares for strength to endure or resist, Poseidon to keep the water running, Demeter for a harvest with enough food for Octavia too, Hestia to protect their little sanctuary, Dionysus to make whichever guard too drunk to use his mother. But it had always been Athena he’d called his patron.

Now she’ll protect him down here too, as she had stood at the side of Hercules as he performed his twelve tasks, forbidden to intervene directly, but loving him too much to let him suffer alone. As Bellamy must now do with Octavia.

Until they are dead.

Hm, Murphy needs a new shirt.


	7. Murphy's Choice

Raven has a floating horse. Well, no, just a normal horse, but it’s terrifying. It’s so big. She’s named it Rover, because Sinclair had vetoed them taking the actual Rover. Rover is traditionally a dog’s name. The horse doesn’t seem to care, even when Atom decided Bastard was a more accurate name. Bellamy agrees with Atom, but he’s seen its teeth. He’s not insulting anything that could bite his arm off length-ways.

Murphy darts back out of the way of a kick and frowns at Raven calmly loading bags onto its back as though it isn’t a miserable, angry wall of muscle. “How’d you get it to like you?” Murphy asks suspiciously.

Raven smirks at him. “You aren’t the only one with an obvious weak spot.”

Bellamy has no idea what that’s supposed to mean, but Murphy scowls and goes red. It’s probably a good time to distract him. Murphy only struggles a little when Bellamy marches him through the now permanently open door into Mount Weather, there’s no need for decontamination any more, but the changing room is still there. He doesn’t bother telling Murphy to pick something, just starts throwing warm clothes in his direction.

Murphy catches a sweater and frowns at it. “What are you doing?”

“Anticipating that people are going to start complaining about how cold it is and won’t have thought ahead,” Bellamy tells him. “As for you, change.” Two long sleeved shirts in dark shades, navy blue sweater, the thickest socks he could find, black scarf that’s long enough to wrap around his head too and Wells’ Grounder coat.

Bellamy had anticipated a fight, but he obeys. Murphy’s torso has bones showing through the skin and a lot of bruises at various stages of healing. Nothing more recent than Indra, Bellamy thinks, but plenty older. Now that he thinks about it, Murphy had had bruises the day before yesterday, when Atom had joined them.

Where the hell had he found someone willing to bruise him after Mount Weather’s surrender? Why hasn’t he put on a bit of weight during the month or so they’ve been well fed and mostly sedentary? Even Jasper doesn’t look quite as much made of sticks and food put into him must all go towards growing upwards or something.

“Murphy,” Bellamy asks, pretending not to notice the way just that makes Murphy tense up. “When did you last eat?”

“Dunno,” Murphy says, with his back to Bellamy. “Don’t think anyone felt much like eating after – y’know, the executions. Got distracted after the meeting. I probably ate before that though.”

Probably. To be fair, it was the night before that that Bellamy last ate, but he has the excuse of being imprisoned. Then he’d gone to Clarke, then straight to the executions, then, yeah, complete lack of appetite.

Murphy’s trying to work out if he’s in trouble. He’s not, it’s the sort of thing Bellamy should have been keeping an eye on.

“I just realised I hadn’t eaten at all yesterday,” Bellamy says, casually. “Bet the others missed a few meals too. We shouldn’t start the journey on empty stomachs, not if we want our rations to stretch as far as possible.”

Those too bony shoulders relax, then vanish under a shirt. It’s something of an admission of guilt. Murphy hasn’t been eating properly and thought Bellamy had caught him out. The bruises, no matter their source, speak for themselves. Without Bellamy offering an outlet, Murphy’s been punishing himself. Is that why he didn’t replace his shirt and jacket? Or is he testing to see how long it takes before someone cares enough to notice?

What does he actually want Bellamy to do here? If anything.

Murphy’s honest, often too honest, but he’s managed to avoid giving Bellamy the slightest clue about what he wants.

Beyond Bellamy.

Well, he’s not getting that information by asking Murphy.

Even Echo doesn’t argue against Bellamy’s food suggestion. She must be confident enough Nia won’t miss her if she’s leaving with them. Did Nia even know she was here in the first place? Has Harper checked with Wells’ Azgeda contact about her? Can they even be sure she’s Azgeda?

Literally all they know about her is that she showed up in a Mount Weather uniform and put a knife to Jasper’s throat. She meets Bellamy’s gaze and blinks slowly. Well, maybe she should be afraid of him. Her hands are occupied by her bowl and spoon, his hand is on Athena’s hilt.

Harper hands Bellamy a bowl with a warning look.

He didn’t start it.

Echo’s laughing at him, Bellamy knows she is, she’s just able to keep herself completely expressionless while she does.

“Bellamy,” Harper says sharply. “Eat.”

It’s porridge, bit of honey and a handful of berries. Bellamy checks that Murphy is actually eating and finds him absent mindedly spooning it into his mouth while listening to something Atom is saying, Raven smirking away next to the pair. O is eating too, she’d shown up with Monty and Jasper in the morning as though she’d never been missing. Jasper seems to be having trouble sitting still, which, judging by the fact a laugh from Atom, Raven and Murphy’s corner turns Jasper’s ears and neck red, has to be Atom’s fault. Clarke, Lincoln and Miller are taking it in turns to point at a map drawn in the mud with sticks.

Bellamy turns to Harper. “Why is Murphy acting – weird? What does he want?”

Harper raises her eyebrows. “Thought it’d take longer for you to catch on, given your track record.”

No need for the insults.

“I imagine this specific Murphy weirdness, that is to say the whole attempt at obedience – he doesn’t want you to find out Raven jerked him off during the meeting yesterday.” Harper keeps eating her porridge, completely straight faced.

Huh?

…

Huh?

“Why?” Bellamy thinks that’s a question he wants to ask. It’s certainly the most pressing. He thinks it might be ‘why would you say that, true or not?’ but he’s keeping it simple.

“Partly to stop him running off to get himself arrested for breaking you out and partly to mock Finn,” Harper explains.

That almost makes sense, except for the bit where Raven willingly put her hands near Murphy’s dick in public.

“Did anyone stop her – them?” Bellamy thinks at some point he’s going to have to ask the question ‘is this an elaborate joke?’ but this is Harper, she’s both sensible and against conflict within the kru. Maybe she’s snapped under the pressure of being the only same person in the group. That would explain Echo as well.

“Clarke did eventually, but she was busy spanking Octavia for most of it.” If it’s a joke, Harper’s doing a remarkable job at sounding serious. Also, it’s not funny. To anyone.

“Why?” Bellamy asks again.

“Very similar reasons to Raven,” Harper tells him, “only it was Wells she was mocking.”

Bellamy has no idea what to do with this. “Why didn’t anyone – say anything?”

Harper Looks at him. Oh right, he does have a history of -

It’s not like he’s going to kill Clarke, she’s family.

Wait, what?

When did that happen?

Yesterday, he’d been willing to kill to save her, right now – he doesn’t think that’s changed.

“What do I do?” Bellamy asks Harper.

She looks relieved. Had she genuinely thought – again, he has a history. He hadn’t thought he even particularly liked Clarke, but in a sense he feels more upset with Raven.

Clarke – kind of has the right. Bellamy doesn’t like it, in the same way he doesn’t like that Clarke has the right to punish him, but he’d signed up for it. Octavia – no one had said it specifically, but she had to know what she was accepting by sticking around?

And she’s still here.

Smiling even.

Okay, she hasn’t acknowledged Clarke, but she’s never done that. To all appearances nothing has changed. Jasper is having more trouble sitting and Bellamy is pretty sure anything Atom did to him was for fun.

It won’t happen again.

“Harper, tell Clarke that I’ll take O’s punishments,” Bellamy says.

“I’ll tell her you said that,” Harper qualifies. “Honestly, that’s a whole kru conversation, it sets a precedent, you want Murphy volunteering for random people’s punishments or Jasper and Monty fighting over each other’s?”

She has a point, but Bellamy’s willing to have that conversation. He’s not backing down on this.

“Speaking of Murphy volunteering for punishment, what’s going on with him and Miller?” Bellamy can let it slide for now, it’s Clarke he needs to convince.

Harper’s expression makes it clear enough she knows that’s just a delay of the inevitable argument, but she lets it slide too, which means she either knows it’s futile or she’s not actually against the idea. “It may surprise you to know I don’t know everything,” Harper says.

“Don’t give me that, you know enough. You have an educated guess at least, McIntyre.” Bellamy grins at her, no hard feelings, not going to shoot the messenger. He thinks they might be friends, but he’s never had one before for reference.

“Miller’s coping with grief by exerting control over Murphy,” Harper returns promptly. “Miller doesn’t want to hurt, humiliate, baby or screw Murphy, so he’s trying to come up with the rules for a game that fits that. He’ll come to both of us for ideas at some point, work out if you’re jealous or not before that. You want to keep Murphy all to yourself, make that very clear, Murphy will love it. You’re okay with sharing, make that clear, having him – available to anyone for however far you’re willing to go, Murphy will love that too. What he isn’t loving is not knowing if you’re going to keep him and not being able to go to anyone else for what he wants.”

“I’m keeping him,” Bellamy says, very certain of that.

“Tell him that,” Harper advises, “and then tell him again when he doesn’t believe you. Keep telling him that until either it stops being true and you let him down again or you’re both dead, because he’s never going to believe you, not completely.”

Bellamy nods and Harper rises to join Atom, Raven and Murphy. It takes about two minutes before Murphy detaches himself from the group and comes over. Bellamy had been watching carefully and hadn’t seen Harper say anything at all. Still – she definitely sent him.

Wells’ coat suits Murphy much better. He’s moving warily, as though Bellamy had called him over and he doesn’t know why. Bellamy pats the log next to him with a smile. Murphy looks even more suspicious.

“Sit,” Bellamy orders lightly.

Murphy obeys, as far away as he can get without being unreachable. Much as Bellamy appreciates the silent obedience thing, he half misses Murphy’s fight.

“I hear you and Raven had fun at the meeting,” Bellamy says. What? He’s a sadist, he’s allowed to play with his food.

Murphy nods slightly.

“You get off?” Okay, Bellamy doesn’t actually know how he managed to ask that seriously.

Murphy shakes his head.

Bellamy hasn’t decided if he wants to share. He very much wants to punish Murphy for not asking though. Maybe once that’s out of the way he can figure it out.

Wait, different question. Does he want to punish Raven?

Only in the sense he wants to know how she’d look. He’d been allowed to watch when Clarke had switched her for making Murphy try to kill them all and she’d been furious. Most of her fight had been keeping herself from telling Clarke to go float herself and standing up. Bellamy would very much like to see what that anger turned to when the pain got too much and he was holding her down so she just had to keep taking it.

He’d never do it. Not without her permission and that would only happen if she was feeling much more guilt than he’s ever seen her with.

But he doesn’t want to specifically punish her.

Murphy and Finn are the only ones he’s seen, but he’s had the thought about everyone here. Even Lincoln.

Except – Echo.

Which is a thought for a time when he doesn’t have Murphy squirming in anticipation in reality.

“Do you want her to do it again?” Bellamy asks.

There’s no right answer and Murphy knows it. Yes and he admits to betrayal, no and Bellamy turns the lie on him, tells him off for insulting Raven or concludes that means Murphy doesn’t want to get off at all, silence and he’s in trouble for not answering.

There’s a pause, then Murphy meets Bellamy’s eyes with a ghost of his usual smirk. “Only if you want to let her, sir.”

Oh, that’s cheating. Murphy knows how Bellamy feels about being called sir.

It’s because he’s spent his whole life calling guards sir and then he was training to be one and they made him call them sir and then the chance to be one and be called sir in turn had been taken away and he’d been made a janitor who had to call everyone sir and – Murphy says it like Bellamy is forcing him to and he has no choice but to comply.

Except that’s not true, Bellamy won’t force that issue casually, he’s never told or ordered or asked Murphy to do it. Murphy just likes that he can get Bellamy to react by doing it.

But it’s Murphy’s choice.

And if he wants to be shared should be as well.

Bellamy hadn’t let Atom touch him when they’d invited him to join them. It had been the first time, Atom had had plenty of turns, Atom wasn’t kru. Atom was there to stop Bellamy going too far. To stop Murphy letting him. They’d still gone further than Bellamy is entirely comfortable with.

But Murphy had been mostly coherent and hadn’t needed a doctor. No blood. He hadn’t got off either, though.

Bellamy hadn’t thought he was lying, exactly, but he’d still been surprised. Murphy doesn’t get off on pain. Bellamy does.

Raven doesn’t. He’d get more chances to get off with her.

And this thing with Miller, Murphy had looked so relaxed by the time the meeting broke up. Lincoln had silently offered him support with walking, Murphy moving like he’d lost track of his limbs. When he’d got back, he hadn’t even gone to his own tent, he’d crawled into Bellamy’s bed and permitted cuddling.

It can’t just be guilt. Murphy high on guilt is dangerous. To himself and everyone in the vicinity.

Murphy high on guilt vanishes from the Grounder camp without a word, is found the next morning in Atom’s tent, tells everyone he’s a coward and a waste of resources and then takes approximately two minutes to provoke Bellamy far enough he almost broke Murphy’s arm again and doesn’t calm until he’s been caned.

This is something else. Something that makes him – not more needy, but more willing to ask for touch that doesn’t hurt. Or involve getting off.

Is that what he wants?

Why isn’t he chasing Miller then?

Because of the guilt.

“I’m not mad,” Bellamy tells Murphy. “Come here.” He’s already close enough that Bellamy could pull him in, but he waits for Murphy to enter the hug by choice.

Murphy’s trembling against Bellamy’s chest, pulse spiking. He anticipates pain with much less fear than this.

“I actually wanted to know if you wanted her to,” Bellamy says softly. He can’t give Murphy any indication of his own preference, can’t let him make that choice for him. “If you want me to keep you all to myself or – offer you to the rest of the kru. You know I can be a possessive bastard and I know I can’t give you what Miller or Raven do.” That’s not quite true. Bellamy would try, but their games – there’s always been Murphy’s anticipation of pain. And Bellamy’s.

Between them, sex and – control? whatever Miller does – are about pain. Raven wants control over sex, Miller wants control over control, Atom uses sex to get control, for Clarke control is sex, for Bellamy pain is both. Other people’s at least. He’s not sure about the rest. Though for Harper observation is control. Somehow.

Asking directly was a mistake. Murphy still doesn’t trust that there isn’t a right answer. He won’t believe reassurance.

“It’s not a trick,” Bellamy tells him. “You’re in trouble no matter which you say. Either I punish you for daring to want someone else or I punish you for not asking first. One of those answers, you get me, completely, I take everything, even if you don’t offer it. The other option, you still get me, as much as you’re willing to take, nothing you don’t offer, but you can make offers to the rest of the kru. No one outside it. Mine or ours.”

Damn, Murphy thinks he knows which answer Bellamy wants.

And he’s hesitating.

Which means it isn’t the answer he wants to give.

“Seeing you with Miller …” Bellamy keeps his voice low, private. “You were beautiful. So good. Why can’t you be like that for me, hm?” They both know the answer. “I’d have liked to see you with Raven too. Properly with Atom. You can’t tell me you’ve never thought about Clarke or Jasper. If I remember, you were firmly on the side of being up for taking Jasper’s virginity. Anyone in this kru. Two exceptions, Octavia and Echo. My sister and the outsider.”

Murphy’s eyes dart around the group, calculating interest in both directions. “Lincoln?”

Huh, Bellamy had forgotten about him. He really is very pretty. “Yes,” Bellamy decides. He pushes aside the thought of Lincoln’s chains wrapped around Murphy’s throat. It really would be very pretty.

He wonders what Murphy is thinking.

“I’m not interested in Octavia,” Murphy says and Bellamy believes him. Especially since Murphy hadn’t said the same about Echo. Really, the way he acts, no wonder it’s so difficult to convince people he’s not a suicidal masochist. Indra had been so certain she’d tried to recruit him to her army.

“And Echo isn’t an option,” Bellamy tells him firmly, “not even an excuse to be punished option. The punishment for approaching her is the same as it would be for anyone else outside kru, I’ll get possessive. You won’t enjoy it. Kneeling at my side at every moment, I’d put you on a leash, needing to ask permission to so much as speak to anyone else, including kru. Not forever, but as long as it took to convince me you knew how to follow orders.”

Murphy shudders.

For someone Atom had told him wants to be held down, you can’t use ropes or he’ll tear himself to pieces on them, Murphy likes his freedom. Pain has never been an actual deterrent, more of a – an addiction. Too much guilt? Take a dose of pain.

He doesn’t like it, but it’s only effective until the bruises fade. Then he goes looking for more. Sometimes it doesn’t even work for that long.

Bellamy wants to genuinely punish Murphy, he’s going to have to get creative.

“I want the others,” Murphy tells Bellamy’s shoulder so quietly Bellamy can barely hear him.

Well, that’s not going to get him them. Bellamy stands, pulling Murphy roughly up with him.

“Everyone, Murphy has something to say.”

 

Heda calls for Maevi at three in the afternoon. She presumes it’s because Clarke and Atom’s absence, along with their kru, has finally been noticed.

She’s wrong.

Abby is angry, in a way she hadn’t been even with Clarke held hostage in front of her. Wells subdued, Heda cold, Sinclair blank. Aden’s been crying, but he’s done his best to hide the fact and no one’s paying attention to him, so it can’t be about him. The only other people present are Anya and Gustus. They don’t even have their sekens.

No Jaha. No Clarke.

“Where’s Clarke?” Abby asks. “She – she knows more than I do.”

“Gone,” Heda says.

What? Heda knows already and hadn’t mentioned it to at least Abby?

Heda must trust everyone in the tent with the information, because she explains. “I’ve sent her away. She has a task to complete in Azgeda. When it’s done, she’ll return. I expect I’ll be back in Polis before she does.”

As far as Maya knows, that’s a lie. Wells is frowning too, but he quickly schools his expression back to neutral. Maya does the same.

No one sent Clarke anywhere, she’d even expressed concern that Heda would try to stop her, to maintain the illusion of peace through the Coalition. Oh, of course, Heda is making sure she can take credit if Clarke succeeds and deny all knowledge if Clare fails.

“This mission isn’t public knowledge, is it, Heda?” Maya asks.

“No,” Heda says. “I trust it won’t become that.”

Suspect pool of seven, four of whom have a personal stake in Clarke’s kru and three of whom are completely loyal to Heda. If that secret gets out Heda has bigger problems than Azgeda believing her responsible.

Abby’s dealing well with the news or at least she’s strong enough to keep running for whatever the actual problem is and break when it’s over. Maya knows the feeling. She’s due a break. And then she’ll pull herself together and move on to the next problem. Because that’s what she and Abby do.

Clarke’s run away to avoid that break. It’ll be worse when it catches her.

Maya should have told Abby, let her stop them, but – she’d been selfish, needed them gone with the confusing emotions they bring. She’d been so relieved to lose Atom and Jasper and Tavi.

No one wants to tell her the problem. They all know, but no one wants Maya to know.

“The children?” Maya asks. “Is this about the children?”

Abby puts a hand on her shoulder. “Not all of them, not even most. Eighteen. They didn’t survive the cure.”

Maya’s people now number an even one hundred and fifty. She tries to dredge up enough energy to feel sad. It’s not happening. She’s run out.

“Why?” Maya asks dully.

“That’s what I don’t know,” Abby says. “It was like a rejection. When the foreign part isn’t compatible. But everyone on the Ark – uh, Stomkru, we’re universal donors, there shouldn’t have been – It doesn’t make sense.”

Oh. Abby’s not here as Chancellor, she’s here as those children’s doctor. Sinclair must have suggested taking this to Heda, he’s a scientist too, in a way, collect any available data.

Wells is here because he’s a nosy bastard.

Maya doesn’t have any idea what might be useful to offer. Through Sinclair, Abby has access to the records of everyone who lived in Mount Weather, she’ll have looked there first. Talked to the cured doctors who’ve stayed with Stomkru. Whatever caused it – and Abby won’t accept a lack of a cause, because that could mean she was the cause – it’s not obvious.

“You want my permission to autopsy the bodies, in the absence of their parents,” Maya concludes. “You have it, though any with-” She can’t say surviving family, Heda can’t know Clarke saved any. “with older brothers or sisters – old enough to understand-”

Abby frowns, then pulls out a tablet and scrolls through what must be the list of eighteen. “Siblings,” she says. “Not a factor on the Ark, but – here, Estella and Anastasia Rampling, sisters, both dead. Emilia, Brandon and Nathaniel Barrie, siblings, all dead. Kailea and Talis McCarthy, again. Taras, Walter, Edgar and Rita Winslow, Undine and Vanessa Winslow. The rest are all only children. The six Winslows, they’re first cousins. It’s genetic?”

Maya had known Emilia and Walter. Had been good friends with Walter at school, had the stupidest crush on Walter’s big brother Taras until Walter had tried to kiss her and she’d decided boys were the absolute worst and stopped talking to him. She’d been, what, eight or nine? Before she’d lost her mother, she knows that much.

The people she used to know had seemed much less important after that. She hadn’t replaced them when they’d drifted away. Not bothered until Jasper had exploded, no pun intended, into her life with his easy smile and wonder at things she’d taken for granted and his crusade. Of course she’d fallen in love, he’d been the first person she’d noticed in years.

And then he’d gone, run despite the plan, left her in danger, killed people she’d known. Her father had died for his cowardice. And then Atom had been there, needing her help and hurting and -

And it turns out the pair of them would rather be fucking each other.

So fuck them both. Maya doesn’t need them, she’s got herself and she’s not planning on letting herself down.

“Like Natblud,” Aden says, unexpectedly. “Mike- Novik says genetic a lot.”

“He’s an animal behaviouralist,” Wells says, as a sort of explanation.

Maya’s met Novik, he’s about twelve. Then again she’s seen first hand exactly how much of a chemist Jasper is and how much of a doctor Clarke is. The Ark had expected them to start as professionals in areas where failure could mean deaths the moment they turned eighteen. Like, there’s a bit of fuss made about Raven having passed the tests at eighteen, but that’s when they start giving the tests, highlighting areas of weakness, sending the person away to work on those until they next wish to attempt the test. At that point they are the profession they’ve chosen, they’re just not yet qualified to carry it out.

There can’t have been much call for an animal behaviourist up there. Like Clarke’s art, Novik must have expected it to remain nothing more than a hobby. Maya isn’t sure what age they had to choose, only that Charlotte hadn’t, Jasper had, Bellamy had passed his test with flying colours at twenty two and been demoted to janitor, some of them had gone to the Skybox before they were offered the choice and some of them would never have had the grades for certain choices.

Atom had been looking at following his father and mother into a factory job. And probably following them into the same sort of workplace accident that had claimed his mother’s life and his father’s mobility. Two different accidents. Maya gets the feeling the Skybox was the easy way out for him. Passive suicide. Floating quicker and less painful.

In comparison, Jasper had never doubted he and Monty would be released at eighteen. Chemists are valuable, botanists are valuable, they’d been caught, but their lives weren’t over, couple of years of catch up studies. Octavia’s life never started, even if she’d been released she’d have been completely unskilled. Clarke’s life was barely put on hold, she’d have been able to walk out of that cell and into the exam to see if she was ready to be a doctor and pass easily, even a year behind.

Raven had already passed, Murphy knew he never would. Raven’s never been to the Skybox, Murphy spent years in there. Raven’s a certified genius, Murphy can barely read. Maya thinks he might be dyslexic, but what could she do about that? Besides use Harper to relay messages over putting it in writing. Maya doesn’t know about Harper or Miller. If they had resigned themselves to death or had something waiting for them to do or what. Maybe they just didn’t let themselves think of after.

Maya hadn’t let herself think of after. After Jasper blew up the Harvest Chamber, after Cage was dead, after she surrendered, after the executions. Only after has become now and she’s not quite sure what to do. Her specialisation is a glorified janitor. More dangerous than Bellamy’s version, but – there’s no one left alive who needs someone to clean up radiation.

To all onlookers, the cured adults from Mount Weather must be functionally Stomkru, Abby leads them now, not Maya. The children are being fostered, split among the clans. Stomkru should get – does Maya herself count?

Abby is muttering some things no one else understands to Sinclair, who is only slightly less lost than everyone else.

“Heda?” Maya asks. “Has a decision been made about fostering?”

It takes a moment for Heda to pull herself out of whatever she was thinking about, then she’s fully aware again. Odd. Maya’s never seen her pay anything less than full attention.

Her voice is distant too, as though she’s been pulled out of something much more dramatic than a few minutes of not understanding the conversation. “How many have survived the procedure? Eighty percent is better than I could have dared to hope, why can’t they understand that? I’m trying to save them all.”

What? Did she just admit to wanting to save lives? Maunon lives?

Heda blinks a few times and comes fully out of it. “Maevi? How many children?”

There had been a hundred and five, minus eighteen -

“Eighty seven, not counting Maevi herself, Heda,” Wells says promptly.

Divided by twelve – no, thirteen clans – oh, Azgeda is going to take some. Who knows how the other clans feel about taking in the children of their greatest enemy. Maya can’t stay with Stomkru, not if she’s taking the place of a child who would go to an unknown fate.

“Stomkru wants the Emerson boys as two of their portion,” Wells says, “I made a promise to their father.”

On the face of it, that sounds reasonable. Except for the fact it’s Wells saying it, when could anyone have asked him and why not Clarke? And Emerson? Emerson’s rogue, cured and leading a band of those still loyal to Cage. They had firmly been a problem for later, but now they should rise up the priority list. Maya isn’t leaving a small band of misfits with a cause in these woods against a much better armed and magnitudes larger force.

She raises an eyebrow at Wells, who mouths that he’ll explain later. Oh, he will.

Maya can’t do the math. Not in her head. Eighty seven divided by thirteen? Or is it eighty eight divided by thirteen? Not that that’s better.

There’s silence as Heda, Gustus, Anya, Wells, Aden and Maya all try and figure it out without resorting to paper or counting on their fingers.

It’s Anya that breaks first, tipping a bag of rounded oval slingshot pebbles onto the table and gesturing for Gustus and Heda to add theirs. Between them they’re twelve short. Aden counts twelve out from his bag and offers them silently.

There’s a bit of a struggle to get the pebbles to stay together, they keep rolling away, because the table is on a slope. They’re on a mountain, there’s nowhere that isn’t slope. No one talks or laughs, it’s the lives of children. Even if they’re currently represented by poorly behaved pebbles.

They end up with thirteen groups of six and one group of ten. That’s too many, they choose three clans not to get the seventh child and those three clans will feel insulted. If it was the other way, with three clans getting a bonus child, those clans would feel it was a reward of sorts. One to Trikru, one to Stomkru and the other to wherever Heda felt would be safest.

Heda picks up one of the ten pebbles and weighs it for a moment before offering it to Maevi. Oh, that one’s her. She takes it. The piles are all the same at the moment, she can’t give her answer that way.

For that matter, what is her answer?

She’d said Stomkru, but that had been before Clarke had gone, before her people stopped needing her. Abby would be happy to have her, even respects her as the leader of her people, but – Abby’s a mother and Maya has no power left. She can’t help but think of Cage. Or rather Cage’s attempts to be Dante.

Maya doesn’t want to be Clarke.

Abby had gone to Heda before she’d thought to go to Maya.

It would be simple to stay. Find a place. Childcare perhaps or join Abby in the clinic. Maya thinks she’d be a good nurse. Something that involves dealing with the aftermath of violence. The orphans and the wounded.

Maya’s tired of reacting.

She wants to stop the violence before it starts.

She offers the pebble back to Heda, who takes it silently and puts it in her pocket.

“Three extra can go to Stomkru, for their part in the fall of the Maunon. Three to Trikru, as they’re the ones to have lost the most to the Maunon,” Heda pauses.

Three left and she can’t give them to Azgeda. Azgeda will take it as an insult if she doesn’t.

Either she give them to Azgeda, knowing they’ll be treated badly or she gives them to – to whoever she least wants on Azgeda’s side when they move against her. Or whoever she can sway furthest in the direction of her side with this.

“Three to Boudalan,” Heda decides. “The summer storm hit them hardest, we can send them ones old enough to help.”

Maya breathes a sigh of relief. Not Azgeda.

Wells looks like he might argue.

No. Stomkru have no jurisdiction here.

“Ambassador,” Maya says, “could you compile a list of the remaining children, please. I’d like to review it and decide exactly which children to send where. Don’t worry, I’ll make certain you get Emerson’s boys.”

Or rather in less polite terms ‘get the fuck out, stop trying to manipulate me for the sole benefit of Stomkru and I haven’t forgotten I need to interrogate you about Emerson.’

Oh, good, Wells gets the message. Maya doesn’t want him as an enemy, not if she’s going to Polis, but – oh, hell, she’s going to Polis.

He collects Abby and Sinclair on the way out, still lost in technical stuff. It’s almost petty, like a child taking away toys that don’t belong to either of them, because he’s been told she doesn’t want to play his game right now.

Maybe that’s the solution to this politics thing, Maya just thinks of them all as overgrown children. Not that she has much experience with children.

Heda drops into a chair, rests her head in her hands and groans. Aden sighs in relief and starts gathering up the slingshot into their bags. Anya and Gustus glance at each other, then take seats either side of Heda.

Maya feels like she’s intruding.

“Should I go, Heda?” Maya asks.

Heda shakes her head. “Sit, Maevi, this is about you too.”

Maya takes a seat opposite them, noticing that Aden retreats to a couch over by the tent wall instead of joining them at the table. Does that, like, mean she’s got permission to speak? Or should she be over there too?

“Lexa,” Gustus says, confusing Maya for a moment until she realises that of course Heda is a title and not the woman’s name.

Oh, hell, she’d just handed her life over to a woman she hadn’t known the name of.

Lexa holds up a hand to Gustus. “Maevi will be my seken.”

Whatever that means it must be a very controversial statement. Shocking, with huge implications. Aden is openly gaping at her. Gustus looks stunned. Anya almost makes an expression.

Maya needs a Grounder phrasebook. Chapter on dining out, chapter on asking for directions, chapter on begging for your life.

“Your love of Stomkru has been noticed, heda,” Gustus says.

“Maevi isn’t Stomkru,” Lexa points out.

“No, worse, she’s Maunon!” Gustus slams his hand on the table. “She can never lead Trikru!”

Lexa doesn’t stand, but something shifts in her posture and lack of expression. “She’ll never lead Trikru.”

Maya hadn’t realised she was in danger of doing so.

“No, you want to give Trikru to Hainofi Klark!” Gustus snaps.

“I sent her to die in Azgeda for me, if that isn’t enough to convince you she isn’t Costia-” Lexa says coldly.

“I know my seken isn’t stupid,” Anya says, “and that she has an explanation. Stand down, Gustus, while we hear it.”

Lexa takes a deep breath. “I don’t lead Trikru, therefore my seken can’t lead Trikru.”

That doesn’t seem right, Maya thought she was the President of the Coalition and Hainofi of Trikru. Or something, she’s getting a bit confused. She glances at Aden who smiles and beckons.

No one seems to mind when she goes over to join him.

“They’ve argued this before,” Aden tells her. “Million times.”

Maya frowns. “What’s it about?”

He looks surprised that she’s asking him. “Lexa has no seken since Costia died. Trikru has no Haiplana, no Haihefa, no hedas, no leaders. Lexa is Heda-de, the Commander. She leads all krus, but she’s leader of Trikru.”

“Seken is like heir? Uh, the person who leads when you’re dead? I thought you were the next Commander?” Maya thinks she gets it, Trikru is just one kru and Lexa is split between loyalties to the single and to the whole.

Aden shakes his head, then nods, then frowns. “Seken is – seda has seken. Seda is teacher? Teachs seken.”

“Pupil, apprentice, student,” Maya suggests.

Aden shrugs. “Seken. One seken. Haiplana and Haihefa, their sekens is Hainofi an’ Hainofa.”

“Are,” Maya corrects absently. “Their sekens are Hainofi and Hainofa.”

He doesn’t look convinced, but goes back to explaining. “I be like next Commander, but this is no – not will be. Can be. Might be. Nami?”

Poor kid, he obviously thinks his English is worse than it actually is. She decides to stop correcting him unless she can’t understand.

It’s not certain that Aden will be the next Commander.

“Haiplana’s and Haihefa’s sekens are -” He grins so she notices he remembered. “- next Haiplana and Haihefa.”

“And because Lexa is acting as Haiplana of Trikru, even though she’s the Commander, her seken is basically Hainofi of Trikru,” Maya finishes.

Aden nods, grinning widely. “I’m Podakru, can’t be Lexa’s seken, You’re Maunon, can’t be Lexa’s seken. Lexa -” He shrugs. “Lexa knows.”

“Why isn’t there a Trikru Haiplana or Haihefa?” Maya asks.

Aden shrugs again.

Okay, Lexa wants Maya as her apprentice, Maya thinks she wants to be Lexa’s apprentice -

She rises, ignoring Aden’s panicked shake of the head, he’s the smart kind of boy who doesn’t wind up committing political coups in his pyjamas, and walks back to stand in front of the arguing three. Anya is the first to notice her and waits in the same silence for the other two.

“I’m not Trikru,” Maya tells them. “I’m not Maunon, either. I have no kru, just like the Commander.”

She’s said something much more shocking than she intended.

Lexa stands and Maya takes a step back.

“Gustus, tell me how she’s wrong,” Lexa says.

Gustus says nothing.

Lexa turns her stare away from Maya and onto Gustus. “You don’t agree with her. Tell me how she’s wrong.”

“The Commander has no kru,” Gustus says.

“But that’s what she said, Gustus,” Lexa points out. “Tell me how she’s wrong.”

“Yo laik Lexa kom Trikru,” Gustus says.

“And I’m the Commander,” Lexa says. “The Commander is Trikru. It’s no secret.”

“It’s not right,” Gustus grumbles.

“Careful,” Anya says sharply.

“Do you think it’s right, Anya?” Lexa asks.

Anya doesn’t play the same game of evasion Gustus had. “It’s not my place to think about it.”

Lexa nods. “I’m ordering you to.”

“I think it’s bad for Trikru,” Anya says, back straight and staring straight ahead.

For a second, Maya thinks she sees hurt in Lexa’s expression.

“Aden,” Lexa says and both Gustus and Anya move as if to put themselves between Lexa and him. He stands up, laces his hands behind his back and waits. “Aden, you’re from Podakru, sha?”

“Sha, heda,” Aden replies promptly.

“Are you loyal to Podakru? Do you even remember it? The people?”

Aden stares at her, then shakes his head. “I’m loyal to the Flame, heda.”

“I know what you’ve been taught to say,” Lexa says. “I want the truth.”

“I’m not, heda. I have a brother. I remember some of him. No more.”

“Your teachers, Aden, what kru are they from?” Lexa asks.

It’s a confusing question, but Maya thinks she sees where Lexa is going with this.

“Titus is Flamekeeper -” Aden starts.

“Not all your teachers are Flamekeepers.”

“Trikru, heda,” Aden says, bowing his head. He doesn’t know why that answer is bad, but he knows it is.

“Thanks, Aden, that’s all,” Lexa says. It should sound informal, but it simply doesn’t.

Aden sits back down on the couch without unlinking his hands behind his back and has to extract them.

“I’m naming Indra as Haiplana,” Lexa tells them.

She’s what?

“The Voices of the Commanders have been – loud since before Stomkru fell. Today, Bekka Pramheda spoke to me and she said I am trying to save them all. The Coalition, I didn’t make it against Maunon, I made it for all. I can’t act as Haiplana of Trikru and serve Ouskejon Kru or Delfikru or Azgeda. I am trying to save them all.”

It’s not the direction Anya and Gustus thought they would disapprove of her taking, but they still disapprove. Presumably they’d only have been happy with never acknowledging the issue and continuing as they had always done.

“What about Haihefa?” Anya asks, looking pointedly at Gustus. Ah, she’s upset she didn’t get the promotion.

“I’d like Gustus, but that would need him to stand down as my Setneshona,” Lexa says.

Seten- it doesn’t matter. Gustus has a Coalition/Commander job and Lexa is offering him a Trikru job instead. Maya isn’t quite sure which title holds more power and, judging by the way they’re all reacting, nor does anyone else.

“Lexa, you can’t ask me to -” Gustus starts.

“I can. I am. You are Trikru or you are Coalition, choose.”

Suddenly Anya doesn’t seem quite so bitter about not being picked.

Gustus doesn’t answer.

“You could always be neither,” Lexa tells him.

She’d exile him because he couldn’t choose between serving her directly and serving their kru directly?

“Ai ste Trikru,” Gustus says. He stands, this isn’t a meeting for kru representatives. “Trikru serves the Coalition, heda.” He kneels.

Lexa nods acknowledgement. “Isn’t this what you wanted, Gustus?”

“It is, heda,” Gustus says. He stands and walks away.

Lexa sits down and rests her head in her hands. “You can go too, Anya,” she says. “Indra will need a Wormana.”

Anya snorts. “Indra needs a Wormana? She is a Wormana. She can plan her own battles.”

“As can I,” Lexa says.

“You’ve always been very bad at it,” Anya tells her, “even with me to teach you. You just started a war with Azgeda, over Maunon children.” She shakes her head. “No, you’re too soft for war. You’ll die without me.”

As far as declarations of love and support go it’s one of the least gentle Maya’s seen and she’s spent the last month in the proximity of Murphy and Bellamy. But Maya knows it’s not really Coalition or Trikru, it’s Lexa or Trikru.

“Now can I have a Maunon seken?” Lexa asks.

 

Atom gives Monty Maya’s music player a few hours into their journey.

Monty doesn’t need to ask, but Atom shrugs and says, “She didn’t say why you, just that you should have this. I’d’ve thought if she had anything it’d be for Jasper, but-”

Monty doesn’t tell him that Jasper left a message for him on it that he never got to hear. He doesn’t listen to that message either.

“Look,” Atom says, “I’m sorry about – Jasper and Octavia and Shoana and even Murphy. You don’t – you don’t want to be here. We’re all – broken, right, and you – you belong in the light. With Maya. I’m not, like, trying to get rid of you, but – I wish you’d stayed. Corrupted enough innocents in my time, not looking to add you to the list.”

Monty remembers the sensation of pushing a blade between ribs. The recoil of a gun as he put the entire clip into the head of a painted target. Lincoln’s body writhing as Monty forced him to live.

“If you think I’m innocent,” Monty tells Atom, “you haven’t been paying attention.”

Atom looks him over, reassessing and coming to the same conclusion as before. “Okay, we’ve all seen some bad shit, but that doesn’t make you one of the bad guys. This isn’t a hero’s journey. Hell, I’m pretty sure this is some dumb attempt at finding redemption by dying. Like it was our fault, like we didn’t save more than we lost.”

“If that’s true, why are you here?” Monty asks. He doesn’t agree. He Believes in Clarke. She’ll lead them all through the river again. The only place Atom’s led anyone is deeper into Mount Weather. Some of them didn’t come out. Shoana couldn’t walk out, she’d had to be carried.

“The sex is good,” Atom says flippantly.

And if that’s the only reason, Monty is innocent.

“Jasper stayed out all night,” Monty says, leaving out the bit where he hadn’t known that for sure until he’d been told because he’d spent the whole night at Shoana’s bedside. Octavia had been missing and Jasper had been pacing, all nervous energy and one of the doctors, not Abby, had thrown him out and Monty hadn’t wanted to go back to their tent in case he found it empty and it seems he would have.

He still doesn’t know where Tavi had been.

Atom grins. “I didn’t pop his cherry if that’s what you’re asking, you can still have your sweet mutual first time together.”

“I’m not a virgin,” Monty tells him, pretty sure Atom’s going to believe that as much as he had about the innocence.

Sure enough Atom’s eyebrows raise dramatically.

“If all you’re going to do is think I’m lying, go talk to someone else,” Monty tells him. “Honestly, I don’t actually care enough about your opinion of me to lie.”

“Damn,” Atom says, “you really don’t. There goes a perfectly good theory about why you’re not screwing Jasper already.”

“Who says I’m not?” Monty asks, maintaining a straight face.

“No one who’s getting it regularly is as needy -”

“Okay, stop!” Monty holds up his hands. “I don’t want details!”

“Why not?” Atom asks with a frown. “They’re good.”

“He’s my brother,” Monty snaps at him. “Planning on telling Octavia all about the fun you had with Murphy and Bellamy?”

Something that looks suspiciously like guilt appears on Atom’s face.

“You didn’t tell her,” Monty says, horrified. “Come on, tell me you didn’t tell her. She wouldn’t understand why you shouldn’t. Half those myths Bellamy’s always going on about are about brothers and sisters – y’know-”

“I didn’t tell her,” Atom says, “but – she did watch for a bit last night. I’ve never actually done anything with either of them, Octavia or Bellamy, but I’ve been in the same room as both while stuff was happening. Is that, like, bad?”

Monty has a headache. He can accept a lot of shit, like as long as no one’s forcing anyone into tiny cages or whatever, but he does not feel equipped to deal with the moral conundrum of if it’s okay that his brother’s boyfriend has been in the proximity of two different siblings during what he’d tentatively qualify as sex acts. Look, he heard Murphy, it was impossible not to, and, thinking about the topic as little as possible, he suspects whatever Atom and Jasper got up to was similar.

He’s simply of the belief that sex should be simple and preferably not involve a third person giving advice. You – fumble about a bit until everyone’s got off at least once and then you put your clothes on and you go home. The bit where one person just sits back and watches seems – inefficient.

“I guess as long as they’re not – doing anything together-” Monty hazards. “Or in the same room as each other??”

Atom seems relieved, having apparently got the idea Monty is some sort of expert on morality. Monty had been arrested aged sixteen for stealing drugs so he could sell them. He really doesn’t agree with Atom’s opinion of him. Sadly everything he says seems to make Atom more convinced.

Monty just – needs to do something to shock him. Something like -

“Murphy,” Atom calls, “heel!”

Murphy flips him off.

“Seriously, bitch, get over here,” Atom tells him, again loud enough that anyone can hear. “I need you to tell me if Monty’s lying about being a virgin!”

Oh, for – surely everyone has better things to do than – no, Murphy doesn’t, of course he doesn’t.

Next person Jasper decides to sleep with Monty is going to insist he gets to assess them first. And that’s sleep as in sleep and as in sex.

Maya was nice, why couldn’t that have worked out?

 

Maya is the bane of Wells’ life.

Oh, his whole team had loved her immediately, of course, and now that Kath’s in charge, Wells’ opinion doesn’t matter. Maya had even remembered to call Mike by that stupid name he’s picked. She’d given him book recommendations. Taken him to see some painting that shared a name with the book Mike had got his name from and Mike had come back disappointed it had just been a big boat.

Finn, still smarting, emotionally and physically, from Lisa’s most recent rejection, had turned up the charm on her, right up until she’d casually mentioned that they’d met before when he was with Clarke. Then Finn had joined Wells in the sulking corner.

Or at least, that’s what Kath keeps calling it.

It’s just a corner.

Kath’s willing to let just anyone into their private meetings these days. By which Wells means the half a day she’s been in charge. Lisa’s brought her Grounder girlfriend, Niylah, Mike’s brought his Grounder boyfriend, Aden, Jones is still welcome despite his shiny new Guard’s uniform. Mbege had dropped in briefly, apparently him and Jones have a thing which is predominately based around making jokes about arresting him. At least Wells hopes they’re jokes, for all he knows they actually do stuff with handcuffs …

See, this, this is Maya’s fault.

Before Mount Weather had surrendered, Clarke was completely innocent. Finn too. They had normal boring sex and didn’t feel the need to share that fact with the entire world. Maya must have corrupted them, lured them in with her sweet, kind act and then – who knows what she could have done?

Certainly not Wells whose thoughts on the topic are mere speculation based in concern for others who might similarly be corrupted.

“Emerson,” Maya says, standing over him.

Wells flinches. Finn’s brief hopeful look vanishes as he realises he has no idea what Maya’s talking about.

She sits down next to them. “Last time I heard that name was the night I became President. He was one of the first to be cured – by Cage. He stayed loyal and he ran, took a group and left. Nothing from them until you ask for his children. I’m curious.”

“He came back,” Wells tells her, looking for a reaction. “For his children. Anyone tell you Shoana’s in the clinic?” She shakes her head. “Emerson ambushed her yesterday and took her bone marrow to cure them. He can’t have got the memo about our plans to save the children. Abby thinks it’s unlikely Shoana will ever walk again.”

Maya doesn’t react. “So, he’s still out there with his people?”

Interesting priorities, one soldier that wouldn’t bow to her.

“He’s dead,” Wells says coldly. “I put a bullet in his skull.”

Still no reaction, she’s ruthless.

“Was anyone with him?” she asks.

Wells shrugs. “No one that I saw. No other reports of breaches.”

She shakes her head. “No one else would have reported it even if they saw something. There’s – there was – once the news about the executions spread things got bad in there. “

He huffs in something close to amusement. “Of course it did. You shouldn’t have told them.”

Something very like Clarke appears in her. “I didn’t. Clarke did, but if she hadn’t, I’d have done it anyway. She told me it was what her father would have done. My father would have as well.”

It’s different from what Clarke’s father tried to do. He hadn’t been trying to tell a group trapped in an enclosed space together that they were all about to die and there was nothing they could do to prevent or escape it … oh, hell, it’s exactly the same. He just doesn’t want to admit he thinks Clarke was wrong.

She’s been wrong a lot recently or maybe she’s always been wrong and Wells is only just now noticing it.

“Regardless,” Maya dismisses the whole issue, “I need you to tell – whoever will get it back to Bree and Roma so they can pass it on to Abby about the Guards. I don’t know if they’ve stuck around or who’s leading them instead of Emerson – I don’t even know how many of them there are – Lee told me and he’s – he was one of those I trusted with holding Clarke hostage. You might find someone willing to inform on them, but I honestly don’t want to believe that of any of my people.”

Wells sneers at that. “I’ll find someone or Bree and Roma will or Abby. You’re not naive, you know that.”

“Maybe I just still have some hope in humanity,” Maya snaps.

Not a chance. She’s playing with him.

Part of him feels vindicated, it’s not paranoid if they’re actually out to get you, but despite all evidence indicating Maya is very bad at this game, she’s winning. She’s traded a position as the daughter of known revolutionaries for President of a doomed people for second in command of the entire Grounder Coalition. She’s actually run out of up to progress in.

Wells, oh, he’ll be Ambassador for many years, until he’s at the point of security at the top of that particular group, then he’ll retire to take over from his father as Haihefa, leaving a personally trained successor as Ambassador. He’ll rule as Haihefa until he’s either feeble enough someone pushes him aside or he dies naturally. Maybe he’ll have a child at some point. If he does, it won’t be Clarke’s, even if she’s calmed by then the child couldn’t take over from both of them.

It’s what he’s thought he wanted forever. Of course on the Ark, Ambassador was replaced with Council Member and Haihefa with Vice Chancellor, but the broad strokes are the same. He’d just been looking for something to do until he hit thirty five and was old enough to run for office.

And he’s realising he’d give it all up for Clarke to look at him again.

She’d left a letter for Abby. She’d told Maya everything before she’d even gone.

She’d given no indication she’d even remembered Wells existed.

“Why can’t you tell Abby yourself?” Wells asks.

“Because Lexa is already preparing to leave,” Maya tells him. “I thought I’d have more time. You’ll be expected to move out tomorrow too.”

It’s really not enough time. Wells had thought he’d be able to get control over Bree and Roma at least before he left. Nia still hasn’t made her move against Lexa. Roan still hasn’t made his move against Nia. He’d vaguely thought he’d be back with Clarke, only she’s moved on his absence. Moved on to floating Murphy and Bellamy. Azgeda spies! Atom!

Kath – she’s not doing a terrible job, she’s not going to break the alliance with Trikru in the amount of time it takes to find Clarke and bring her home safely.

“I’m going after Clarke and Raven,” Finn says. “Don’t try and stop me!”

Wells sighs, of course it’s the sort of dramatic romantic gesture Finn decides to do without thinking it through and then backs down from when reminded how stupid it is. Except, Wells has thought it through and he’s concluded it’s a necessary dramatic romantic gesture.

“Good, then I won’t be alone,” Wells says.

Maya squints suspiciously at them. “Based on a hunch, I’m going to assume your plan is to find Clarke’s tracks and follow them?”

“I’m the best tracker in Stomkru,” Finn boasts, puffing up his chest.

“Mhm,” Maya hums. “You two do that, I know where they’re going and I’m going to get myself there first.”

“How?” Wells asks, wishing he didn’t care.

Maya grins at him. “I’m going to ask Lexa to send me as one of the Azgeda fosters. To make up for passing them over in favour of Boudalan. The Maunon Haiplana is more valuable than three random Maunon children. And, you know, you don’t just send Ambassadors to Polis, it’s normal to have an Ambassador in at least Azgeda and your neighbours besides.”

“Our neighbours,” Wells says flatly. He hadn’t thought of -

“Stomkru has borders with Trikru, Louwoda Kliron Kru and Delfikru. With only the short stretch of sea between your eastern border and Boudalan you want to be friendly with them too. It’s probably polite to send someone to Podakru too, even if there’s a chunk of Trikru between you. Mount Weather was something of a no man’s land, it made Louwoda Kliron and Trishana the only land connections with Delfikru. Your existence is going to have some serious implications for all the krus.”

“We have coastline?” Wells asks dumbly.

“Not much,” Maya admits, “but enough that Podakru and Boudalan are opened to trade with you, even if Floukru aren’t. It’s more of a large saltwater river, a split with you, Podakru and Trikru on one side and Boudalan on the other.”

“How do you know this?” Wells stares at her, he’s been around the other kru Ambassadors for a month and all he knows is what little Lincoln and Roan have told him. Most of the time everyone just assumes he knows things like why Floukru are considered the people to go to for anything he needs to get legitimately, but Louwoda Kliron run the black market.

Maya arches an eyebrow at him. “I looked at a map?”

She looked at a map? The Grounders don’t use writing.

Which, now he thinks about it, isn’t entirely necessary for a map to have. He’d just put them in the same category as books and hadn’t bothered to ask.

… Lincoln’s drawn maps for him before. Might have even known the English word.

He’d just made an assumption that because he knew one thing, he knew another thing.

Maybe Aden isn’t such a terrible addition to the group, at the very least he’s had Coalition history and current situation drilled into him enough that he answers any questions clearly and thoroughly. He’s a good student and he’s paid attention to his lessons and – okay, there’s stuff Wells can get from Aden without giving too much in return. That doesn’t mean Bree and Roma were right.

Making plans takes a lot longer now that Kath’s decided everyone’s allowed to speak out loud and ask questions and make suggestions. A definite advantage to Lincoln had been his lack of interest in speaking. Niylah and Aden never shut up.

Hm, if he and Finn aren’t going to be with Kath – she’s going to need replacements and there’s no chance Wells is letting Bree and Roma choose them this time. Niylah and Connor. She’ll need a Grounder and this one is already here and more trustworthy than Aden. Connor is the only one of Atom’s kru who had walked away completely, he’s got no one.

Neither of them are people Wells wants at his side in Azgeda though. In fact beyond Finn, Wells has run out of people he does. Maybe he can persuade Kath to send him Jackson -

That’s when Roan strides into the tent, puts a blade to Wells’ throat and tells him he’s run out of time.


	8. More Important Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone explain Monty/Atom to me, because I certainly can't.
> 
> Murphy: both disappointing and edible ...

Harper clears her throat and scowls at Bellamy.

Shit, what’s he done wrong? She’d been pleased with him when they’d set out and all they’ve done since then is walk.

The Azgeda capital is firmly and in fact directly north west. They’re walking south east.

Apparently, they need to go via Podakru, south, and then through Boudalan east turning north, unless there’s a Floukru ship available, and then through Delfikru, north east, and then something called the Dead Zone, again north east. Then they’ll be in Azgeda, only half the floating continent east of where they’re aiming for. Bellamy’s seen Clarke’s map, there’s a near enough straight line from where they are to Eari with only a short section through Trishana that can be bypassed with a short detour to make it entirely through Trikru. Well aside the crossing of the long thin north-south strip of Louwoda Kliron, that would quadruple the journey to avoid, even with Trikru both sides.

Bellamy hadn’t been invited to the meeting where Clarke, Miller and Echo discussed their route. He trusts there’s a reason, he’s just not sure he trusts that reason to be legitimate.

In the time it’ll take to get there Nia could have changed everything. They can’t plan because they don’t know the situation now and it’ll be far too long before that plan could be implemented anyway.

When they’d decided to leave, Bellamy had half thought they’d be in Azgeda’s capital by nightfall, in contact with Pike and Kane the next day and be acting against Nia before she even had time to return herself. She’s definitely getting there before them, even if she lazes around on Mount Weather for a month first. An advantage of travelling legally and officially. Lexa can just order Trishana and Trikru to let Nia pass regardless of their feelings on the matter.

Harper clears her throat again.

Right, in trouble, with the least likely member of the group. Like, Bellamy would expect a severe lecture from Monty before Harper stepped out of the shadows to scold him.

Murphy doesn’t count.

“Yes?” Bellamy asks. Echo’s a bad influence.

“Murphy is still waiting for you to punish him,” Harper tells him pointedly. “For the thing with Raven?”

And letting Murphy wait for it is a sure way to to make him get impatient and try and force the issue. But like he seems calm enough from where Bellamy can see him – loudly propositioning both Atom and Monty for some sort of sex …

Point taken.

“I’ll ask Clarke to call a rest,” Harper says. “She’ll accept it if I say we need one, I don’t need to tell her why.”

Bellamy is also sure Harper isn’t usually this open about quite how much influence she has. Yup, Echo, dangerous woman. Swanning about making Harper think it’s okay to tell everyone she’s their spy. Of course, everyone here already knows, but it’s the principle of the thing …

Sure enough, Clarke calls a halt, she doesn’t bother to give a reason either and Bellamy collects Murphy with a touch to his shoulder and head tilt. Murphy doesn’t exactly apologise to Monty and Atom for leaving so abruptly, but he does make a joke about being Bellamy’s bitch so – close enough.

Bellamy thinks he used to have standards for politeness.

Hell, before Murphy he’d had standards.

He’s planning on going easy on him, more of a token punishment than because he’s angry. Huh, it’s been over a month and he still hasn’t punished Murphy properly. Everything’s been petty or – foreplay. Or rather trying to provoke Bellamy into going beyond the foreplay step.

Turns out a good chunk of Bellamy’s problem with Murphy was based in not realising he could just – tell Murphy to do things and he’d usually do or stop doing them.

If he’d known that when the Fog had come -

How the hell does Murphy manage this? Ninety percent of the time Bellamy wants to hurt him, he looks pretty in tears and he’s so annoying, but the moment Bellamy has a reason to do it – suddenly Murphy just seems far too pathetic to do anything mean to.

Evil, manipulative bastard.

Bellamy sits on a boulder, brushing across the top of it with his sleeve first. Murphy doesn’t need an order, which is good, because Bellamy thinks he might die of embarrassment if he had to give it. Sleeping with people with zero shame, highly recommended. Not that Bellamy has as much experience in that area as people assume.

Or as little as other people assume.

Bree and Roma had been under the impression they were giving him a particularly memorable first time. Then again, it had been the first time where his only motive had been because he wanted to – uh, besides the fact they were a way of making sure the Delinquents thought of him as one of them. See, he has human desires and tastes and look, he’s really pretty without a shirt!

Fuck.

Bellamy’s standards before Murphy had been based on what he could get from the other person in return.

No, call it what it was. He’d whored himself out to protect Octavia. And he’s not ashamed of that.

But he’s ashamed of this because he doesn’t have some greater motive. He just wants it.

He likes being – in charge.

Forget punishment, he wants to make Murphy feel good.

Murphy makes a startled noise at quite how lightly Bellamy hits him. Doesn’t even leave a mark for more than a second. He peers suspiciously over his shoulder, then hangs his head and takes it. Oh, he can be so good when he wants to be. Not that bad doesn’t have it’s advantages.

This – this Bellamy’s been on the receiving end of.

Which is how he knows it’s a reward.

Doesn’t even count as pain.

Murphy isn’t reacting.

Like, at all.

If anything he seems – confused?

Oh, hell, he doesn’t -

Murphy doesn’t get off on pain.

But apparently Bellamy does??

He certainly hadn’t enjoyed Clarke or Miller beating him and there had been nothing good about the various fights he’s been in. He doesn’t like being punched.

Bellamy stops.

He’d half thought when he’d started that it’d end in sex, but Murphy definitely isn’t showing interest in that direction and Bellamy feels like he’s had a bucket of cold water poured over him. Thank you, Jasper, for that experience.

Murphy shoves himself to his feet angrily, dresses without a word and stomps off back in the direction of the others.

Oh for – if Murphy really wants to be beaten that badly Bellamy will do it when he’s earned it.

He follows a few moments after, not like anyone is going to get the wrong assumption about what they were doing. That is to say, they’ll just think they were having sex. Or Murphy was getting a beating. Either way, normal, established. Nothing new.

… They’ve had sex so far once and that had been with Atom there and yet – somehow it isn’t new.

Their, ah, courtship had gone on long enough that everyone had taken it for granted Bellamy would give in eventually. Only now he has given in and there’s a whole load of new problems that he hadn’t anticipated because he hadn’t let himself think he might even -

He needs to talk to someone.

Not Harper, his first thought, she’s far too close to the Azgeda spy. Not Atom, he wouldn’t understand the need for this not to be shared with the whole group. Jasper – Bellamy doesn’t know why he even thinks of him. No one who’s personally beaten him, so Clarke and Miller are out.

Raven.

She’s really embraced this Tekamin thing, huh?

She’s loaded with gadgets, several Bellamy simply doesn’t recognise. Flashbangs, a couple of grenades, one of the Reaper noisemakers, a small penlight, a portable radio. It makes sense, she’s got no idea when she’ll next come across working tek and it’s not like the Maunon are using it now.

“You seen a radio? One of the fixed ones is missing,” Raven ask absently when Bellamy sits down next to her.

“Try strip searching Murphy,” Bellamy suggests, mostly joking. “He’s – in a Mood.”

Raven gives him a Look that effectively asks when Murphy isn’t in something that could be described as a Mood.

“He’s mad at me and I don’t know why,” Bellamy tells her. “Or, no, I know why he’s mad and it’s because I didn’t hit him hard enough and, like, what the hell am I supposed to do about that?”

“Hit him harder,” Raven says, as though it’s that simple.

“But he doesn’t like it!”

She Looks at him as though he’s insane.

“He’s not in trouble, I don’t want to punish him,” Bellamy attempts.

Raven raises an eyebrow.

“Really,” he insists. “I wanted to reward him and I don’t know how!”

Another Look.

“You’re right. That’s not the real problem, I know stuff he likes, even if he doesn’t like me knowing he likes them. I can reward him if I want.”

She frowns wanting to know the real problem.

Bellamy hesitates.

Why are people who say nothing so good at interrogating him?

She puts her screwdriver down and turns to him properly. “Okay, this has to be juicy if you’ve come over here to talk to me about it and you aren’t telling me already in great detail. I swear, it’s like you lot think I’ve got my life together or something.”

Bellamy knows the feeling, but still - “I can’t talk to anyone else,” he admits. “You’re the only one with experience who isn’t Atom. Or Murphy.”

Raven grins.

Now he really really doesn’t want to tell her.

“Bellamy, you need me to beat it out of you?” Raven jokes.

Bellamy feels his face heat up.

She’s a floating genius, of course she figures it out. “You’re wondering if your sadism comes with a dose of masochism? Well, you picked Murphy over Jasper, so I’d say – yes, absolutely.”

He groans, hides his face in one hand and flips her off with the other.

Wait, Jasper was an option?

Raven follows his gaze, then punches his arm lightly.

“Hey!” On the plus side, doesn’t turn him on, point for the against column.

“Jasper has been only marginally more subtle than Murphy,” Raven claims, “and Murphy spent a month telling you in actual specific understandable words that he’d quite like it if you bent him over the nearest surface and ravaged him already.”

Bellamy looks around to check no one’s close enough to listen in.

“Grow up,” Raven tells him as though he isn’t half a decade older. “Actually, going to give you a bit of advice I gave Miller once. Go tell Jasper if you’re interested or not. He’s throwing himself at Atom, because Atom represents this, like, halfway point between you and Maya. Wants Maya’s sweetness and your, uh-”

“Violence?” Bellamy suggests. “Sadism? Complete incompetence at the romantic stuff?”

“Yes, exactly,” Raven tells him as though he hadn’t been being sarcastic. “Only Atom, he’s way more incompetent at the romantic stuff than you. Not as good at the sadism either.”

“Jasper’s not a masochist,” Bellamy says.

“You sure?”

Like, after Murphy, Bellamy doesn’t trust his judgement on the matter and Raven had figured out his deal in like five minutes … She just knows more on the topic.

Bellamy shrugs.

Only now he’s thinking about it.

Okay, definite interest.

Except, Murphy hasn’t stopped existing. Tragically.

“I can’t believe you, of all people, would advise me to cheat on Murphy,” Bellamy snaps.

Raven meets his anger with her own. “You really are an oblivious moron! You offered Murphy to fucking everyone and you think he wouldn’t be okay with sharing?!”

“That’s about looking after him! There’s stuff I can’t give him-”

“And there’s stuff he can’t give you! You want to know why he’s mad at you?! That’s why!”

“He’s mad at me because I’m not fucking Jasper?!”

Bellamy becomes aware the entire group is staring at them.

Murphy and Jasper look – devastated. He’d tried. Done his best to keep it private and -

He already misses his collar.

 

“No,” Lexa tells Maya without looking up from a written report.

Huh, Wells had told her they were illiterate.

Then again it’s been ninety seven years and they’d invented an entirely new language to keep the Maunon from gathering information on them, a healthy privacy around the written word would be practical.

Maya reads it upside down. Osirn lusons ste hosh -

Why did she think it might not be in Trigedasleng?

“If you want to know what I’m reading, ask,” Lexa orders and Maya starts guiltily. She’s allowed to ask?

“I just wanted to know why Ambassador Wells told me the Coalition didn’t have the written word,” Maya says.

Lexa looks up with a half raised eyebrow. “You spend too much time with Ambassador Wells. You won’t learn Coalition ways from him.”

He’s the only one with the same first language as her, he’s of a similar age and they both have a connection to Clarke. It’s her first day, Lexa can’t expect Maya to know everything.

Like for example why Lexa is refusing to send her to Azgeda.

“Heda,” Maya says, catching Aden’s desperate attempts to get her to shut up without drawing attention out of the corner of her eye and ignoring them, “you gave me the choice. I’m choosing Azgeda.”

“You already chose the Coalition,” Lexa points out.

Not Trikru.

“Sure,” Maya says, “and now I’m saying I can serve the Coalition’s interests in Azgeda. Unofficially.”

“No,” Lexa says again.

“Heda, I believe that -”

Lexa stands up. “Maevi, stop. You don’t understand what you’re asking.”

“Then teach me,” Maya demands. “Explain exactly why you’re saying no.”

She doesn’t flinch at Lexa’s warning glare.

Anya laughs.

Maya and Lexa’s attention snap onto her. Anya seems unconcerned. “Oh, let her go, Lexa,” Anya says. “You’ve found Costia again.”

That makes Lexa furious. Very very coldly furious.

Anya still seems unconcerned.

“Maevi, speak of going to Azgeda again and I will beat you,” Lexa says.

That’s an option? Maya glances at Aden whose watching the whole thing with a certain amount of awe at their daring and believes it.

Not that she’s particularly afraid of pain.

“Why?” Maya asks.

Anya claps her hands together before Lexa can explode. “Costia was Lexa’s last seken. Demanded to go to Azgeda, Lexa said no, Costia went anyway and Nia killed her,” Anya says.

Well, that makes sense. Lexa could have just said that.

The Commander’s Seken is a public position, Maya has already discovered, that has to be common knowledge. It’s just Maya hasn’t been around to get that common knowledge. She needs people to tell her the obvious.

“Thank you, wormana,” Maya says with a sort of nod bow combination that she immediately regrets. “Heda, I understand your reluctance and you must understand that regardless of your orders on the subject, I intend to go to Azgeda.”

“You would not get as far as the border with Delfikru,” Lexa promises. “I would drag you back to Polis in chains.”

“Perhaps, heda,” Maya says.

She rather feels she’s having a conversation Lexa has had before with the now dead Costia. That Lexa knows how this fight ends. That Maya has no intention of doing anything differently.

“Why do you want to go?” Anya asks.

That’s unexpected, a deviation from script for both of them.

“Hainofi Clarke has already left. Bandrona Wells intends to follow her, as does Finn. There’s a major difference between a guest in Nia’s capital and an invader sneaking over the border.”

Oh, she’s said something about Costia again.

Maya isn’t Costia, Clarke is.

Lexa slaps Maya, then snatches her hand away showing unhidden emotion for the first time.

Horror.

Without missing a beat, Anya stands, slaps Lexa, then sits again, gesturing for them to continue.

What the hell?

Lexa’s mask is back.

“Blood must have blood,” Lexa tells her as though that explains it.

Maybe it does.

But it hadn’t been what Maya wanted to happen. She’d have preferred an apology.

Only – there are unforgivable things.

She thinks she understands the concept a bit better, but she still doesn’t agree with it.

Weirdly Maya doesn’t feel any differently towards either of them.

She’s still terrified of Lexa and she still secretly quite likes Anya. She suspects that’s how she’s supposed to feel.

They remind her of Clarke and Atom. Clarke in full Hainofi bitch mode and Atom grinning at you behind her back. It’s strangely comforting. Especially knowing that Atom would definitely hit Clarke and float the consequences if she slapped Maya.

Lexa nods. “You can go.”

“To Azgeda?” Maya quickly clarifies.

Lexa nods again. “Yes.”

 

Roan had almost immediately lowered his sword, dropped it and then dropped into a chair to start – crying.

Wells had been completely lost. Especially when he’d snarled at Maya for being Maunon and she’d taken that as her cue to make herself scarce.

It had been Finn.

Wells hadn’t had a chance to introduce them yet.

Finn had just – knelt next to Roan and waited.

He’d almost immediately calmed. Roan had looked down at Finn and Finn had bowed his head and Roan had reached down and tilted Finn’s head up with two fingers under his chin and Finn had batted his eyelashes or something and Roan had rumbled, “Aren’t you a pretty one?” and Finn had blushed and tried to look down again and Roan hadn’t let him and -

That had been the end of it.

How the hell had that helped?

Finn had crawled a little way to fetch Roan’s sword and offered it back to him and Roan had taken it from him with a nod of thanks and put it away and Finn had stood up, brushed off his knees and rejoined Wells in the corner without a word.

And now Wells is trying to figure out what just happened.

“She finally exiled me,” Roan growls.

Nia. Wells had half forgotten about her what with everything. Maybe he should apologise. No, Wells has his own stuff.

But this stuff is the most important stuff to Roan.

He’d kinda got caught up with Clarke’s stuff.

Not even Stomkru stuff.

Fuck. Murphy was right. He’d said Wells shouldn’t try to come back, that Clarke’s kru had too much stuff going on, that he’d end up distracted.

“Roan, this is Finn, known as Skaistrecha. Finn, this is Hainofa Roan kom Azgeda.” It’s the least Wells can do. He tries to subtly dismiss the rest of his people.

“Come on, kids, the adults want to talk in private,” Mbege says, herding Jones, Lisa, Mik- Novik and Artigas towards the exit.

Huh, that guy is a good second in command. Wait, does that make Murphy right again?

Kath and Niylah take the couch.

Three sides, with a fourth open. Roan at one end of a rectangle, Wells and Finn at the other, Kath and Niylah refereeing from one length.

Wells has to snap his fingers to break Finn and Roan out of eyefucking. Maybe now Kath will see he’s read that situation perfectly and give Wells permission to – oh for fuck’s sake, Bree and Roma had got into his head and now he’s acting like he needs Kath’s permission to give Finn permission to have sex with someone. It’s none of his business, he’d just like to steer things in that direction between them.

Not that he needs to, give them a few minutes together unsupervised and they’ll be horizontal on the closest surface. Or maybe they won’t even bother with horizontal, Roan could probably lift Finn -

Wells clears his own head.

Neither of them look willing to wait for unsupervised.

Wells needs Finn to stop being such an extreme distraction. A mild distraction, sure, that’s good, but -

Bree and Roma were right.

“Finn, you don’t have permission,” Wells says, hoping Finn gets the meaning without Roan getting too suspicious.

Niylah smirks. Finn pouts. Kath raises an eyebrow.

Roan turns his attention to Wells.

Oh, right, now he remembers why he’s actually sleeping with the man.

Wells has rather more control than Finn. As in, that control comes from within.

Finn’s life must be so damn simple. Want, have, deal with consequences later. Wells does nothing but consider consequences. Want, come up with eighty step plan, find out it wasn’t what he wanted a few steps in and abandon the whole concept.

Roan makes Wells want to be reckless.

He can’t be.

“Has she named Ontari as her Hainofi?” Wells asks.

Roan shakes his head.

That’s not good news.

It means she’s going for Lexa.

“Aden,” Wells says. “Maya, too.”

Kath nods in understanding and jumps to her feet to go deal with that. Niylah doesn’t move. She’s just Trikru, Kath has the nebulous status of Ambassador When Wells Leaves.

Finn looks bemused. He’s used to Bree, Roma and Clarke. Talk, talk, talk.

He’ll adapt. This is more his style.

Still it’d be cruel to leave him completely in the dark.

“Nia is Roan’s mother, Haiplana of Azgeda. It’s a bit complicated, but she’s -” Finn won’t understand the significance of Ontari being a Natblida. “She’s about to make a move against Lexa, try and put Ontari on the Coalition throne. I’m getting Maya and Aden out of the way. Maya’s – important for various reasons and Aden’s Lexa’s heir. Pieces Nia can’t leave on the board. I’d hoped – no, I got distracted with Clarke’s problems,” Wells doesn’t apologise or even look to see how Roan takes that, “I wanted to make my move first, before Nia took Roan out, very glad she didn’t go for the lethal method, by the way.”

Roan snorts. “She’s still my mother.”

Yeah. Wells can see himself going against his father like this or even Abby. Or Clarke.

But could he kill them? If that was what was best for Stomkru, yes.

Even Clarke.

Probably.

Maybe.

Unless she, like, noticed.

He’d need to get someone else to do it.

Roan had picked Wells for the task.

“What’s Nia’s plan?” Wells asks Roan.

He doesn’t need to say he doesn’t know anything for certain. “She’s told Ontari the truth, finally. Ontari’s been acting like she’s already Commander. Knowing Nia – she’ll want everyone to know it was her that killed Lexa, but without danger. All the credit, no blame. It’ll be public and it’ll be dramatic. She’s not the type to send assassins.”

Wells is.

Apparently, Clarke is too.

If he had Harper …

Public and dramatic? If he had Murphy …

Credit, no blame? If he had Bellamy …

But, no, he has to work with the tools he’s got.

… Finn, Roan and Niylah.

Lexa’s doomed.

 

Miller is at the end of his patience and he has a lot of patience.

He touches Clarke’s shoulder. “Let me deal with this, sir. Dissent in the ranks, that’s Setneshona stuff.”

She assesses him. Knows he gets most formal when he’s about to do something that challenges her authority. Knows she’s got more important problems. Knows that if she gives that nod or not Miller’s going to do it.

Clarke nods.

Okay, that’s Clarke, Harper, Echo and Lincoln out of the equation. Miller trusts Clarke to hold steady there.

Of course it’s his next two main allies that are causing the disturbance, so he’s going to have to manage the whole damned lot of them. Monty tends not to need managing, he’s safely ignored.

Five is still more than Miller’s happy with.

Octavia is the only one not directly involved, but she’s split between Jasper and Bellamy, Miller can’t send her away.

Really, Atom is his main concern though. Miller needs to do this without making it their fight. He can’t do anything that Atom could interpret as a challenge or would leave him open to Atom’s challenge. Which means he needs Atom’s approval, without submitting to him.

Which means he can’t touch Bellamy.

Which means he can’t touch Raven.

So, who can he touch?

“Murphy, Jasper, kneel,” Miller orders.

Murphy complies, no hesitation, he’s just accepting whatever. Doesn’t matter it’s obviously unfair, he’ll take punishment because Miller has the right to give it.

Jasper will argue plenty for both of them.

At least Miller has their attention.

“Murphy, get up,” Jasper orders, “Bellamy’s in the wrong here.”

Interesting.

Murphy’s caught between two orders. He’s more scared of Miller’s punishment, but he cares more about Jasper’s opinion.

And he looks to Bellamy as tiebreaker.

Bellamy has a time limit. However long it takes for Atom’s patience to run out. Atom will take Jasper’s side in this and Miller’s only caused more conflict.

Maybe he should take up a nice peaceful hobby like juggling Raven and Jasper’s attempts to recreate the Maun-de Fog on a smaller scale. Sure, Acid Fog in a bottle sounds like a cool idea, but at the end of the day Miller doesn’t want to be the one carrying that bottle. In his opinion, something that releases a deadly gas when dropped or cracked is a bug not a feature.

Bellamy gestures for Murphy to get up.

And Murphy doesn’t.

He really is upset with Bellamy.

Atom can’t risk Murphy disobeying him too, he can’t use this. Bellamy and Jasper have been established as not having the authority to overrule Miller’s orders. Octavia and Monty staying out of it.

Raven.

Miller turns his back on Jasper’s disobedience. He can either comply or directly challenge. Miller suspects it’ll be the latter.

And with how Atom sees the structure of the kru, he’ll be forced to knock Jasper back.

“C’mon, Jas,” Atom says. “No one said you were in trouble, but you’re gonna be if you keep it up.”

“Go float yourself,” Jasper snaps.

Okay, that’s less expected.

Raven is fuming, fists clenched and glaring at Miller. Bellamy’s slipped into his compliant penitent state.

Miller offers Raven Bellamy’s collar.

When he hadn’t been wearing it, Miller had taken the time to check and sure enough, he’d left the damn thing behind. Float the tally, this is about getting Bellamy under control.

“Jas,” Atom says warningly.

Miller has no idea what the argument was about except Murphy and Jasper. He has no idea if Raven is in the right here. All he knows is that he can’t talk her down and diffuse Jasper at the same time.

He’d honestly thought Jasper would bend when Atom told him to.

Murphy’s gonna need rewarding. Miller can’t let Bellamy punish him for this either. Bellamy knows the rules. Not just the Murphy takes it from everyone rule, but the second part where you don’t counter someone else’s order without a damn good reason.

Like Miller had at the meeting.

That had been him standing up and saying that he didn’t trust Clarke’s judgement. And Clarke had agreed. Right now, Miller trusts that all he’s asking Jasper and Murphy to do is kneel. A representation of the fact they’re what this whole mess is about. Force Bellamy, Raven and Atom to realise they’re looking at Jasper and Murphy as prizes.

Because they don’t like the fact that Miller doesn’t have a reason to treat Jasper and Murphy like they are. And when they notice that’s what they’re doing, they’re not going to like that either.

Bellamy had done well earlier, asking Murphy what he wanted and giving him it. He’d even worked out that you have to force Murphy to take what he wants.

Raven’s frown turns to confusion. Good, she doesn’t think she was completely innocent. Miller silently asks her to trust him.

She takes the collar.

Miller turns back to the other crisis. Behind him he can hear Raven gently asking Bellamy for permission. Good girl.

Jasper’s glaring at Atom. Miller won’t interfere there. Instead he goes to Murphy. There’s a burst of anger when Murphy flinches.

“Murphy,” Miller says warmly. “Thank you for being good for me.”

Murphy’s expression breaks his heart. Miller smiles, no trick, I’m proud of you. Murphy’s eyes flick sideways to Jasper. Miller shakes his head a little, no, only person Jasper’s getting in trouble is himself.

Atom gets it. “Hey, Jas, you don’t wanna do this. Miller hits way harder than I do.”

Oh, that’s interesting. Jasper’s managed to avoid a beating before now, but he’s been scared enough of the concept to stay in line with just the threat. Really he should have taken several over the bullshit he’d been pulling on Bellamy, but that’s Bellamy’s fight. Regardless, he hasn’t. Only Atom just admitted to using it as – as fun.

With that as his only point of reference -

Miller suspects he’s going to be the one to teach Jasper the hard way that there’s a level he doesn’t want. Because floating Bellamy isn’t doing his job!

Bellamy has a job?

Enforcer.

Miller should be doing this bit. If it had really been between Jasper and Murphy, Miller reassures the obedient while Bellamy forces the disobedient. Of course, usually it’s the other way around with Jasper and Murphy, but that’s not the point. Miller gets the control from those willing to give it, Bellamy takes it from those who currently aren’t and then Clarke passes sentence.

It has never happened that way.

Something to work towards.

Except – it has.

When Jasper fought Murphy.

On nothing but instinct Miller had gone for Murphy and Bellamy for Jasper.

Atom’s finally got Jasper on his knees, one hand on the back of his neck, head forced forward. Jasper’s still got defiance in every line of his body and Atom doesn’t want him to submit enough to change that.

Miller nods thanks to Atom anyway, who glares back. Miller offers a little shrug, what was I supposed to do? Atom relents a little, flicking his eyes towards Bellamy. Miller nods, yeah, you think either of these two will take us dealing with him well? Atom half grins.

He’s still not going to get Jasper’s submission for Miller, but he’ll keep him out of trouble. Same with Murphy until Miller can get back. Or rather until Bellamy can come collect him.

Miller doesn’t own anyone here. He’s outside that bit. Which makes Atom distrust him, but it’s so he can step in like this. He should have taken Finn.

What? No!

Bryan – might still be alive and Jackson definitely is. Jackson is no trouble at all.

Which would mean Atom would never respect Miller for him. Miller and Jackson are equals, Atom thinks the measure of a person come from how difficult their sub is to control. Finn’s frankly easy, Miller had him and Atom would stop being suspicious that Miller’s about to decide he wants Murphy or Jasper or Bellamy or even Atom himself.

Miller just isn’t interested for, um, personal use.

“Bellamy,” Miller says.

Raven comes too, one hand on the back of Bellamy’s neck in a mirror of Atom’s on Jasper’s.

Bellamy doesn’t need an order to kneel.

“Get up,” Miller orders instead. He winces, thinks he’s about to be punished, just like Murphy had.

Is there no way Miller can convince them he’s trying to avoid having to punish anyone?

“Blake, you’ve been avoiding responsibility,” Miller accuses.

Bellamy stares at him, offended. The bo- man does like responsibility.

Not like there’s a handy Grounder word for what Miller needs Bellamy to be. Wormana? No that’s just external to Setneshona’s internal.

“Jasper’s been begging for you to punish him and Murphy’s been begging for you to reward him,” Miller says, simplifying. “You realised you were unable to do that for Murphy. Jasper’s still waiting for an answer.”

Raven and Atom share a glance.

“Jasper, what’s he talking about?” Octavia asks.

Oh, hell.

Yeah, Jasper, what is Miller talking about?

Octavia needs a teacher for social stuff besides Jasper. Someone who isn’t throwing themselves at Bellamy’s feet. So that rules out everyone with a hint of submission in their – wherever that’s kept. Which means it’d need to be someone with enough willpower to keep Bellamy down.

Clarke.

Bellamy’s too busy throwing himself at her feet to mind if Octavia is next to him doing the same.

And that’s a suggestion to make to Harper.

“Monty, could you get Tavi out of here?” Jasper asks quietly.

Nope, now Monty is just going to be stubborn until Jasper tells them. Miller’s already said all there is to say on the subject, all they need is Jasper’s confirmation.

“Jasper, simple yes no,” Miller suggests, “have I read the situation correctly?”

Jasper nods.

“Words, Jas,” Atom reminds him. That might be asking a bit much.

To Miller’s surprise Jasper’s posture shifts completely, straight back, hands clasped in his lap, no more struggle to raise his head. “Yes, sir.”

Atom looks smugly at Miller as though they’d been in competition at any point.

Great, well done, do the same with Murphy and Bellamy and Miller will personally kneel at Atom’s feet.

Just like he would if Clarke asked.

Atom’s eyes flick to Clarke and then he looks away from them both in disgust. He knew who they belonged to when he signed up.

“Bellamy?” Octavia asks.

At least he doesn’t try to order her away, just fails to respond. He hadn’t responded to Miller’s accusation either.

Miller’s found him guilty, Bellamy has no defence and now he’s just waiting for the sentence.

Except the sentence is Jasper’s and Bellamy needs to give it.

What does Miller even get in return for this hard work, huh?

Well, seeing Murphy obey is a definite perk.

“Bellamy,” Miller says sharply, “deal with your mess. Raven, Atom, Jasper, you’ve all got the right to bring complaints about him to me. Do you have any?”

Jasper stays silent. Atom looks suspicious. Murphy looks up slightly suspicious at being excluded from the list.

Raven gets it. “He’s been treating Jasper poorly by ignoring him.”

Miller acknowledges the complaint. “Bellamy, your side.”

“I didn’t know I was ignoring him,” Bellamy tells Miller’s feet. They’re very grateful.

“Jasper, your side,” Miller orders.

Whatever Atom did hasn’t worn off yet, thank fuck. Reverse Hainofi. No, that sounds really really stupid.

Jas.

“I want Bellamy, sir,” Jas says.

Yup, exactly like Hainofi. Jasper’s going to curl up in a ball of embarrassment when he snaps out of it.

“In what sense,” Miller prompts. He suspects the answer is going to be very similar to Murphy’s. Hainofi save him from idiot boys looking for someone to kneel to. Shut up, that’s not, like, a prayer, she just – will happily take them all.

Float it, Miller’s one of them, but he’d never admit it out loud. Not in front of Atom at least.

Miller was right.

“Anyway he’s willing to have me, sir,” Jas says.

Miller’s also starting to suspect he’s seen more of these Hainofi style things than he’d thought.

Hell, he’s seen both of Bellamy’s.

His own is most definitely called Setneshona.

Not that he’s going to start insisting on a title or any shit like that. It’s just Miller when he knows what the hell he’s doing. Course knowing it doesn’t make it true, but that’s a problem for when he doubts.

“Thank you, Jas. Per,” Miller says, earning yet another suspicious look from Atom.

“Atom, whatever you’re thinking, stop it,” Miller orders, running out of patience. Huh, he thought that was long empty.

“Yes, Setneshona,” Atom sneers.

Oh, good, Atom’s hilarious as well as competent.

That isn’t a fight Miller can avoid, he just needs to minimise collateral damage.

Which means -

“Murphy, your side,” Miller says.

It startles everyone, Murphy especially.

“What?” Murphy says.

“I want you to tell your side of this issue,” Miller clarifies.

“Why?” Murphy asks before realising that might be a rude question.

Since when has Murphy cared about asking rude questions?

Since he wants a genuine answer.

“Because Bellamy has made you actual promises and I’d like to know if he’s been keeping them,” Miller explains.

“How’s that relevant?”

How’s that -

Oh, Murphy.

Every time Miller thinks Murphy has reached the limit of how pathetic he can be, he finds some new thing to be pathetic about. They’re doomed if he ever gets injured or ill.

“It’s relevant, because then I will know if it’s Jasper’s problem and he simply needs to ask for it or Bellamy’s problem.” He doesn’t say what happens if it’s Bellamy’s problem. Mainly that depends on quite how pathetic Murphy is once he’s spoken.

“I don’t have any complaints,” Murphy says quickly.

Yup, ticks under Bellamy’s Problem and Extremely Pathetic.

Miller’s just realised Bellamy has a third Hainofi/Jas.

Penitent. Sadist. Brother.

Right now he’s in Penitent. Useless, at least to Jas and Murphy. It’s Miller’s preferred version. Clarke’s too.

Sadist is a whole thing Miller just doesn’t want to deal with. It’s the version he wants at his side at times like this, but Clarke’s the only one strong enough to keep him on a leash. Murphy is very good at bringing him out.

This sounds insane, but Miller wants to try triggering Bellamy’s protective instincts?

Without making himself the threat.

Brother’s the killer.

He just happens to also be the caretaker.

Urgh, that sounds like the plot of an Agatha Christie novel.

What Miller means is that Bellamy looks after what’s his.

Murphy has trouble with that one, mainly because he’s very bad at admitting what he wants and because he needs a healthy dose of pain before he can get to the point of taking care.

Problem is, Miller has no idea how to do that short of holding a gun to Octavia’s head.

 

Oh, so, this is Roan.

Wells’ Roan.

He’s certainly done well for himself.

Not on Clarke’s level, but who is?

Finn can’t believe Murphy was right. Okay, Murphy hadn’t specifically said kneeling was like a way to help crying doms, but -

Never admitting this to anyone, Murphy has better submissive instincts than Finn.

He’s just fighting them all the damn time.

Finn needs orders and reminders and he still drifts off into his own bullshit half the time. Wells had had to remind him to focus on what is apparently an immanent assassination attempt.

“What pieces does Nia have, besides Ontari?” Wells asks.

Roan must speak fluent Chess Metaphor as his third language or something, the way he and Wells are communicating.

“None essential to this, she doesn’t like taking chances of betrayal,” Roan tells them.

That’s not good it seems.

“I could seduce Ontari,” Finn offers, slightly sarcastically. He’s got nothing to contribute.

Wells agrees, albeit diplomatically. “Finn, could you fetch Bree and Roma?”

Shit, this is serious if he’s willing to call those two in after -

He still thinks it’s a joke.

All Finn’s good at is tracking, climbing, waiting patiently, awareness of his surroundings, route memorisation, hand eye coordination, melee, ranged, slight of hand, listening intently with his focus elsewhere, resource acquisition, clear concise reports, distance estimation – okay, Finn is actually good at a lot of things, but right now the only relevant one is seduction.

Only that’s never the whole truth.

Fox is easily locatable, news spreads fast that someone is looking for her and if they happen to be interesting she’ll find them. Finn isn’t interesting enough to get Fox in person, he gets Angela.

It’s an insult, in Bree and Roma terms.

They probably think he’s already prepared to beg them to take him back.

Not a chance.

“Tell Bree and Roma, Wells wants to see them. I’m talking handsome Azgeda Prince in distress and handsome Stomkru Prince willing to beg for their help. It’s one they’ll love, one Fox will scoop up the moment she hears what Mbege knows about it.”

Wells knows the Grounder Court Rules, Finn knows Jasper Court Rules. Not that Jasper Jordan had anything to do with it, it’s just stuck as a name. Someone had brought the sign with them from Bree and Roma’s bar tent at Alpha Station and hung it on the tent Bree and Roma hold public court in.

Not open court of course. Invitation only. They just have fifty odd subjects.

Officially, Jaspers (no apostrophe) is a nightclub. A bar. That is to say, as far as anyone knows it’s an illegal den of underage debauchery.

In reality, it’s a seditious illegal den of underage debauchery.

It’s a fun game, politics. Rebellion. Keeps the Delinquents out of trouble.

Only Bree and Roma are playing for real.

Sure they’ve made it look a hell of a lot like a game to their subjects. No one takes them seriously.

Except no one makes fun of them either.

They’re not a joke, they’re just -

Finn suspects people like Bree and Roma are how the Grounders ended up with the culture they’ve got now. A secret code language? All the black leather? He’s seen Lexa’s full regalia, she’s got a damn cog stuck to the middle of her forehead!

The bits that made it okay because it’s just a game have become indistinguishable from the serious bits.

Makes sense, they lost their leaders and had to work out how to keep going. The Ark is doing the same.

Abby’s adapting, taking to the role of Haiplana with ease. Jaha’s pretending nothing’s different, he’s playing the same game he’s always done by the same rules and getting confused when it doesn’t work. Sydney’s backed off, completely lost, she’s terrified of change, but at least she sees it. Shumway has been forced aside, but he’s thriving here, just the right mix of ruthless and compassionate. Miller, the senior that is, he’s exactly like his son. Abby should name him Setneshona and stop pretending they’re not adopting the Grounder system.

Sure, no matter the system Bree and Roma are going to keep going, but that’s the beauty of Bree and Roma. Three options. Leave them alone and accept they have power you can’t control, eradicate them and another group pops up motivated by the oppression of the first or you let them in, give them an official role.

Abby’s accepted their existence, Jaha’s oblivious, Shumway wants them all dead. Finn isn’t sure about Miller, Sr.

Knowing his son … secretly approves, is doing all he legally can to keep Shumway off their back, is keeping a close eye on Abby in case she decides the people don’t get a say.

Shumway would make a good Wormana, direct all that viciousness outwards. Wells is a good Ambassador, but as Jaha’s heir he’s absent. Finn doesn’t have a specific suggestion to replace Jaha as Haihefa. It’d be funny to see Sinclair and Raven forced into Haihefa and Hainofa though.

Raven.

Finn doesn’t think about Raven. It’s against the rules. Punishment: aching pain in his chest.

“What’s the plan?” Niylah asks.

Plan?

Finn isn’t allowed to make plans. It’s against the -

Float the rules.

Wells thinks Finn’s useless?

That the only thing Bree and Roma taught him was to be a pretty pet?

Sure, he is one. That’s the beauty of the disguise.

He’s a pretty, desperate slut who just happens to have a knack for half truths, observation and climbing.

Wells needs recon. Finn just lives to please.

Finn doesn’t go on unauthorised missions. It’s against the rules. Punishment: …

As yet undiscovered.

 

Kath doesn’t realise until she’s already inside Lexa’s tent that Wells hadn’t told her the plan.

Or, no, the plan had just been less detailed than usual.

Sometimes he has scripts.

Get Maya and Aden out.

That’s not a plan, that’s a goal.

How is Kath supposed to do this?

Fake an emergency? That’s always a popular one, as long as you can either back it up with proof or everyone on your side knows it’s fake. Maya and Aden are oblivious.

Request their assistance in a private matter? Great for meetings, not so great when there is zero reason Maya and Aden would be the relevant experts.

Slip them a message subtly? Much too late for that, Kath’s got everyone’s attention.

“I need to get Maya and Aden out of here,” Kath blurts. Oh, genius, the truth. That’s a terrible plan, every time.

“Why?” Heda Lexa asks.

Oh, they haven’t even been introduced. Heda Lexa’s a Queen. No, an Empress.

Kath attempts to curtsy.

Heda Lexa tilts her head slightly as though Kath’s a curious beetle that crawled in and started tapdancing.

“Azgeda’s going to kill you?” Kath asks. She’s doing this completely wrong.

“Why?” Heda Lexa asks again.

Why? Why is Azgeda going to kill her? Surely Heda Lexa is the best person to know that.

Oh! Why does Kath think Azgeda are going to kill Heda Lexa?

“Nia’s exiled Roan,” Kath says.

Something changes in Heda Lexa’s non-existent expression.

… How?

“Anya, take Maevi and Aden -” Heda Lexa starts.

Wormana Anya interrupts her! “You can’t order me to go.”

Kath is pretty sure that’s exactly what Heda means she can do.

“Maevi, you know the girl?” Heda Lexa asks.

“Kath,” Kath shouts. Oh, she is going to die. First when Heda Lexa kills her for the disrespect and again when Wells finds out how badly she did. And then she’s going to die of embarrassment.

“Sha, heda,” Maya says. “Kath kom Stomkru. She’s with Wells.”

Kath most certainly is not – oh, in the team sense.

“You trust her?” Heda Lexa asks.

Well, Maya certainly won’t after this. She’s so graceful all the time. Graceful and compact. Elegant. She’s never insulted Heda Lexa.

“I do,” Maya says instead.

Heda Lexa nods. “Aden, go with.”

Go with?

Go with Kath?

Where’s Kath going?

Maya steers Kath out of the tent by her arm. Still so calm.

“Last political assassination I was at I screamed, nearly brought the whole Mountain down to see what all the fuss was about,” Maya tells her.

Is that supposed to make Kath feel better? Political assassinations are something you can get used to?

“How many have you been at?” Kath asks absurdly.

“Just that one,” Maya says.

That also doesn’t make Kath feel better.

 

Murphy isn’t good enough.

He’s never good enough.

Of course Bellamy’s going to replace him with Jasper. Jasper’s perfect. Perfect posture, call him sir all nice, likes being knocked around a bit.

Hell, Atom had wanted Jasper and Atom’s fussy.

Miller’s stuck. He’s run out of ideas. Atom’s waiting to see if Bellamy’s going to take his shiny new toy away. Raven’s frowning, she doesn’t know the game. She’s smart, she’ll pick it up if someone explains it to her.

At least Murphy’s still got them. He’ll be good. Can’t Miller see how good he’s being?

No, Miller’s all impressed with perfect Jasper too. So’s Atom, showing him off. Atom never showed Murphy off.

Because Murphy would never let him.

So, so, Murphy needs to impress Raven. What does Raven like?

Finn, Clarke, machines.

She’ll never want something as broken -

Raven likes fixing things. Raven likes honesty. Raven likes it when he notices her wanting something and gives it to her.

New question. What does Raven want, right now?

She’s got her hand on the back of Bellamy’s neck. But it’s not specific. She’s not looking at him, she’s looking at Miller. She’s been angry recently, lost control. Doesn’t feel guilty, just turned the anger inwards. Worried Miller’s going to punish her for the argument, worried she won’t be able to take it, worried she’ll fight it and lose.

Murphy can give her a win. Some control.

He crawls to her, doesn’t even care he has to cut between Miller and Jasper to do it. Up to just his knees, hands linked behind his back, lean against her leg. Wait for instruction.

Wait for punishment for daring.

“Oh, um, hello?” Raven says to the top of his head.

“I’ll be good,” Murphy tells her.

She doesn’t understand. Only one who understands is Atom and he’s frowning at Murphy. Because Murphy’s being bad. Murphy’s always being bad.

“Raven, tell him he’s being good now,” Atom tells her.

But he’s not.

“Specifics,” Atom adds.

“Murphy?” Raven asks. “You are being good. Um, you did great at following Miller’s orders and now you’re here and that’s great too. Thank you for promising me that you’ll be good. Really appreciate that.”

Murphy laughs at her.

“Is that a good sign?” Raven asks Atom.

“He can tell when you don’t mean it,” Atom offers.

Yeah and Atom rarely fucking meant it.

“If you can’t right now, give him something he can do. Something you’d be proud of him for,” Atom says.

Murphy flinches away from Raven’s anger. No, she’s right, there’s nothing Murphy could do to make her proud.

“I am proud of him,” Raven snarls. “He’s so floating brave, okay? Coming to me at all if that’s the sort of thing he expects. How dare you? How dare you say that I can’t be proud of him?”

Bellamy’s moving. Murphy hadn’t thought about how close he was going. Bellamy’s gonna be so mad. He didn’t like Murphy going to Raven and he’d given him the confusing punishment that didn’t hurt and now he’s going to get the real one and -

Oh. Bellamy’s stroking his hair. He only does that when he’s happy.

Why’s he happy?

Bellamy’s gonna hurt him. He’s happy because he likes hurting.

“I’m sorry,” Bellamy says.

Great. Bellamy feels sorry about how he likes hurting. Doesn’t mean he’s not gonna -

Murphy disobeyed Bellamy. Did what Miller said instead.

“Please don’t,” Murphy tells him.

“Don’t be sorry?” Bellamy’s an idiot. Or it’s a game. One that ends in him hurting Murphy.

“He’s asking you not to punish him,” Atom snaps.

Murphy flinches. Trying to get out of punishment is bad.

“I’m not going to -” Bellamy says.

Murphy laughs at him.

“I think that means he doesn’t believe you,” Raven says.

Raven’s funny so Murphy tells her she is.

“Thanks, Murphy, means a lot coming from you.”

Raven’s nice so Murphy tells her that too.

“Is Bellamy nice?” Raven asks, a wicked little spark in her tone.

“No, not ever,” Murphy tells her. “He’s mean and horrible.”

Bellamy’s pouting.

Atom laughs. “There’s your answer, Miller. Bellamy problem. There’s nothing wrong with my Jas.”

Oh, yeah, just because they want him doesn’t mean they don’t want Jasper more.

“’s okay,” Murphy tries to tell them. “Jasper’s better.”

“Better than -?” Bellamy asks.

“Me,” Murphy tells him. “Idiot.”

Now Bellamy’s angry. Murphy resigns himself to pain.

“John, look at me,” Bellamy orders.

John? Oh, yeah, that’s him.

He looks at Bellamy. Doesn’t tell him anything new.

“I’m keeping you,” Bellamy tells him. “And you know what, new rule, you don’t get to decide if I let go. Enough of the others think I’m bad for you, they can take you away, but you don’t get to take yourself away. This collar, my collar stays around your neck, no matter who’s playing with you. No matter who I’m playing with. Jasper wants to give me everything too? I’ll take it, because I can be just as bad as Clarke. And just like Clarke, once you’re mine, you’re mine forever. I don’t take kindly to people trying to take things from me. Are you a person or a thing right now, John?”

Hell of a question. No right answer.

Except there is a right answer. The one Bellamy wants him to give. The one that doesn’t end in punishment for stealing.

“I’m a thing, sir,” Murphy tells him.

“Good boy,” Bellamy says and he’s stroking his hair again, that’s nice.

“Jasper’s a good boy too,” Murphy says, trying to communicate again. Why does it feel like they’re thinking in the wrong one?

Hair tug threatened.

“Go on, Jas,” Atom says and Murphy remembers one other person speaks the language.

Jasper’s still hesitating.

“I got new socks,” Murphy tells him.

Oh, look, Jasper gets it. Even if Raven’s laughing at him.

Bellamy seems a little surprised to have Jasper awkwardly crawl to him. Not nearly as much as Raven had.

“Oh,” Raven says softly. “Is it wrong that I find that adorable?”

Miller’s stunned. “Believe me, I’ve been thinking that since Murphy went to you.”

Ha, Atom, Miller thinks Murphy’s adorable.

Murphy thinks he said that out loud.

It’s getting hard to tell what’s in and what’s out, you see.

And if Bellamy doesn’t tell Jasper he’s a good boy and pet his hair, Murphy is going to bite and Miller knows Murphy bites and Atom knows Murphy is willing to bite anywhere and Raven’s very lucky, because she’s much less biteable and -

Good boy, Bellamy.

They’re laughing again. Murphy doesn’t know why.

‘s good.

 

Whatever her kru are up to, Clarke feels she’s safer not knowing. They’re laughing though, which has to be a better sign than yelling.

Miller is a miracle worker.

Echo glances over and Clarke almost tells her not to, that that’s how they catch you. Once you start paying attention to them, they just keep asking for more. Clarke likes giving it to them.

She just keeps having more important things to do.

One of these days she’ll take a proper break, spend time with them.

And just like when Atom dragged her out of Mount Weather she’ll find that they need her to work for them.

Clarke should have kept Wells. Or even Finn. Hell, that girl who had been a natural assistant, whatever her name was. Maybe Maya could -

No, Wells and Finn are even needier than the ones she’s currently got.

She wants someone self-sufficient, that respects her, that needs her for something she can give passively -

Clarke’s noticing Harper.

 

Monty walks away.

Jasper’s fine and that’s all that concerns him. May as well take the time to do something useful like contributing a bit of plant gathering to the neverending rations problem.

“Sorry,” Atom says stiffly. “Don’t say that a lot, so, uh, really savour it, y’know?”

“You’ve got nothing to apologise for,” Monty tells him.

“Yeah, I do,” Atom insists. “Jasper’s yours, I didn’t have the right to hand him over to Bellamy, no matter that he wanted to go.”

Monty frowns at him, then at a mushroom. Fungi’s about what’s left at this point. It’ll get worse further north. The Dead Zone doesn’t sound especially plentiful and the long crossing of Azgeda – Ice Nation – doesn’t sound promising either.

“It’s like Murphy,” Atom says.

So many things are. Like for example this mushroom is both disappointing and edible.

“Even when Bellamy wasn’t using him, we all knew who he belonged to.”

Monty exhales. “Atom. People don’t own people. Murphy and Bellamy want to play some game where Murphy’s a thing, that’s their business. I don’t like that Jasper’s decided he wants to play too, but I don’t control him, I don’t want to control him. I’m not interested in your game. The sooner you understand that, the sooner you can all fall into bed together, being very careful not to let Bellamy and Octavia touch.”

“I believe you,” Atom says, but he doesn’t go.

“Good,” Monty tells him.

“Or rather,” Atom says and Monty closes his eyes and counts to ten, he doesn’t get very far, “I believe you believe that. I’m not saying everyone ever wants to play, look at Maya or Mbege. But us, those who choose to follow Clarke, we all need the game. Not ‘cause it’s fun or it gets us off, but because we’ve had shit lives and this is how we tell ourselves we have control. Submit, dominate, doesn’t matter, they’re both control. Sex, pain, punishment, they’re control too.

“And, you, Monty, I know your story. I know just how helpless Dante Wallace made you. I know you’re scared of turning into him. Or maybe into Cage. Neither sounds great. You think if you slip, if you let yourself play, you’ll be a monster.

“Monty. You are playing. You’re playing against yourself. Game is see who loses control first. You or you. That’s not a fair match. There’s no winning condition. You force the other side to lose control and you lose control too.

“No one’s asking you to hurt anyone. You’re like Jasper, I think, could go either way. Jasper’s submitting right now because he needs to know he can’t hurt anyone. That he can still be hurt, he’s not invincible.

“Maybe tomorrow he’ll need Murphy. Murphy’s special like, you ain’t gotta tell him what you want, ‘cause he knows already, even if you don’t and he’ll give you anything in return for a little affection. But that’s nothing, you can train to your specifications and there’s plenty what’ll give you anything. See, with Murphy, he never gives nothing for free. You have to earn it, including the right to pay him with affection.

“And when you got him there, he’ll look at you and ask you never to let him go. But he’ll be gone by morning.

“I couldn’t keep him, not then, not now either. He’s never gonna be tame, but he’ll eat right out’a your hand. Feral, I thinks the word.”

“Domesticated, but has reverted to a wild state?” Monty asks.

“Yeah, only not reverted, been forced out into one. Hurt too much to ever fully trust.”

“What’s the point?” Monty asks. He has some idea. He rarely likes his ideas.

“I’m saying you’ve got complete access to a feral bitch that you can’t hurt more than he’s already taken and survived, you keep hold of those good intentions and he won’t even hate you for it. Or, if you don’t want that, there’s a whole range willing to put you on your knees.

“It doesn’t have to be Jasper.”

It doesn’t?

Everything’s Jasper.

Monty wants it to be Jasper.

No idea which way or what he wants, but he wants Jasper.

Atom grins. “I’m not saying it doesn’t have to be about Jasper. Bet you’re angry at him, for not asking you, that’s basically Murphy’s fault, right? If he hadn’t had some stupid problem with Bellamy, Jasper would never have been drawn in.

“Or maybe it’s Bellamy you’re mad at? Careful there, you’ll break against him, but he makes it what you want. You could seek comfort in Octavia, taking care of each other while your brothers are away. Bit of fun with Raven? Forget your worries.”

“You sound like you’re offering me a menu,” Monty says drily. “I honestly don’t know what I want or how I feel.”

That just seems to make Atom more certain he wants the challenge. “Miller. Not to everyone’s tastes, but he keeps sex and undeserved violence off the table so he’s a pretty safe starter.”

“Atom, please, stop,” Monty asks, he’s got a headache. Does he need to listen to Atom describing the appeal of every member of Clarke’s kru?

“Clarke would break you and the only way you’re getting her is some serious behaviour issues, so I wouldn’t recommend it. Lincoln and Echo are a bit unknown, but, like, they both know and still decided to sign up, so I’d say they’re worth a shot, even if I’m not sure what you’d get. Uh.”

“You’re only missing Harper,” Monty tells him.

“Harper,” Atom rolls the name around in his mouth. “Long as you keep in mind that you wait for her to give permission to touch and you sure as hell aren’t the first to be there -”

“You’re done,” Monty tells him.

“Am I?” Atom asks.

“You exist,” Monty points out.

“I took him,” Atom adds.

“You don’t submit though,” Monty reminds him.

“I’d like to see you try,” Atom challenges.

“Bellamy and Clarke,” Monty says, “and you’re scared of Miller.”

“It’s not impossible,” Atom allows.

“You won’t go easy on me? Since it’s my first time.”

“Went easy on Jas.”

“That’s a no.”


	9. Play To Lose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aina – submissive, one who is mine by choice, from the word for mine with the -a that does the same job as -er in English. Think teach/teacher, paint/painter, swim/swimmer. Miner is, however, not an accurate translation at all … I need to use that mistake now.  
> Kapa does genuinely mean sir. It’s a little worrying that Wells has spent a month as Ambassador without managing to learn that. Kath is doing a much better job and can translate kokenplanas correctly as mad women.
> 
> So Rembrandt’s Night Watch is in Amsterdam. Float me for it. It’s symbolic. Goya’s Saturn Devouring His Son is in Spain and that didn’t stop canon from using it because symbolism. Van Gogh’s Starry Night is however in New York and I picked the others from that same MoMA collection. The one that goes unnamed by the way is Abraham Lincoln, the Great Emancipator, Pardons the Sentry. It felt like it fit rather a lot of features of this story.

“Oh, shit! Sorry,” Finn says, grinning sheepishly at the Azgeda woman Niylah had picked out as Ontari.

She’s pretty. Shorter than even Clarke with an intriguing mix of muscle and fat that gives her a shape that would have been impossible on the Ark. She’s all curves, but nothing about her is soft. Finn had seen footage of a seal hunting once, she reminds him of that. Sleek, graceful, deadly. This isn’t quite her element though, a certain amount of awkwardness to her movements. She’s built for killing. She’s never gone hungry, even in Azgeda’s harshest winters. She’s a hunter, patient enough to wait for hours over some forsaken hole in the ice, then spear seals that come up for air.

Damn, if Wells didn’t want her dead, Finn would think she was perfect. He intends to enjoy her while it lasts.

Most of the water has gone over him rather than her, an excuse to strip off his drenched shirt and towel his hair with it.

“My- Myoba?” Finn attempts Trigedasleng. The word he wants is moba meaning sorry. More important to let her think he doesn’t know the language though.

She snorts. “Stomkru.”

Good to know Ontari hates everyone he knows.

He’d still sleep with her.

Not that he’s planning to, he follows direct orders.

Just, Wells hasn’t had time to give many of those.

Besides not to let Novik talk his ear off, stop bothering Maya and that he didn’t have permission to get off. Anything Finn does with Ontari, she’s the only one with that privilege.

This succeeds and Wells shouldn’t even punish him – assuming he plays by the same rules as Jasper Court. If he’s playing by Clarke’s Rules, Finn’s already gone too far.

“Sto- oh, that’s what you Grounders call Arkers,” Finn says with a grin. “Look, I’m really sorry about the water, completely my fault.”

Ontari’s looking at him suspiciously.

What? Does he need to find an oversized platter and lounge on it or something?

Oh! Maybe Niylah’s more her taste.

Still, Finn isn’t planning on quitting that easily.

“Wait, I recognise you,” Finn says, frowning slightly. “You were at the executions, opposite side to us. You’re the Azgeda Hainofi!”

Yup, she likes that. Roan had mentioned she’d been acting like she was Commander already.

Finn blushes slightly. “I always wanted to meet a real Princess!”

There we go, eyes roaming over his body, she is interested.

“Not like Stomkru’s Hainofi,” Finn confides, “she’s a right bitch.” He rolls his eyes. “What’s so damn special about Clarke?”

Ontari shrugs.

Not much of a talker, that’s fine, Finn can get all sorts of noises out of people when he applies the right pressure.

“I swear, Lexa’s insane for appointing Clarke,” Finn says.

Ontari grabs his arm and yanks him into the small space between two tents. Finn wobbles a bit, forcing her to support him. He grins in thanks and mild humiliation.

“You can’t say that,” Ontari tells him. “Heda Lexa is great heda.”

Wow.

She’s an idiot.

No political skill whatsoever.

Can’t even lie well.

She’s just parroting Nia’s orders.

Finn’s not getting anything out of her that Nia hasn’t told her and Nia’s smart enough not to tell her anything useful.

Waste of time, shirt and water.

Finn rolls his eyes. “Yeah, I get it, look I’m not planning on saying anything that’s going to get me in trouble.” He grins. “I’m a good boy.”

She, uh, hasn’t let go of his arm.

“Pity,” Ontari says. “I’d prefer it if you were bad.”

 

Kath tries to pull Maya back when she realises they’re heading for Mount Weather. Like, the Maunon bunker, they’re already on Mount Weather, duh.

“Got a better suggestion?” Maya asks. “There’s only a hundred and fifty people left who know the layout and none of them are helping Nia!”

Aden looks wide eyed at the pair of them. “Kokenplanas!”

Mad women.

That’s fair.

Kath thinks this might be what the entrance to hell looks like, not that she really believes in that or anything, just – it’s a thing. Metaphor. It’s a bad place. She’d rather not go, but she’d also rather not get Maya and Aden killed.

There’s nothing left but ash outside. Maya doesn’t look at even that. Kath feels a bit shit about being all melodramatic, this must be miles worse for Maya.

The three of them hover just inside the entrance, looking deeper. Someone’s turned off the lights. It’s not completely dark, ghostly strips of emergency lights make it possible to see a short way before they inexplicably end.

Kath scowls at it. “That’s just – someone’s deliberately trying to keep the Grounders out. Someone who knows tech.”

“Raven,” Maya says and she smiles. “Clarke’s Tekamin, still making this place safer.”

Suddenly it seems a lot friendlier.

If this is hell, she and Maya are the demons.

Kath has the brief thought of guns, but that’s not her style. Doesn’t seem like Maya’s either.

Oh, Aden’s still hanging back. Kath looks over her shoulder with a smile and offers him her hand. When Maya notices, she does the same.

He’s still looking at them as though they’re insane, but he takes both and lets them lead him into Mount Weather.

 

This is the strangest kru Echo has ever seen and she’s seen her share of tiny teams going up against the enemy. She’s seen them from both sides.

They don’t feel established.

They haven’t figured each other’s skills out yet, still settling, but they’d taken down the Maunon together?

They should be competent at least. Fighting old fights, not discovering new ones. Between each other that is, if the same team is fighting an old fight that’s – the closest Echo’s getting to retiring.

Harper has been very helpful in explaining their history. She’s a natural. Had even asked to be Echo’s seken, as though she’s some sort of gona.

Echo had said yes.

Hainofi Clarke is a natural too. Her problem is that she thinks that means she never needs teaching.

Echo’s willing to let Clarke lead, Miller and Harper keeping her in check. Things ever get bad enough that Echo has to step in – she hopes that doesn’t happen.

No, Clarke isn’t what’s going wrong with this kru. Isn’t the centre of the swirl of chaos.

That would be Bellamy.

He needs more attention than he’s getting.

No, not more, he’s got plenty. Just different.

The relationships in the kru, they’re nothing special, teams find the ways that work and can’t care about what anyone thinks. It’s when you reach a certain size of kru that things change, you start needing to control the whole rather than the individual.

It’s rather less effective.

Bellamy really is the only problem here.

His aina, Murphy, he pretends at trouble. Quick warning or reminder if he looks ready to go too far. Bellamy should never need more than a cuff to keep him under control. Ainas need praise more than pain. Stop pretending with Murphy’s pretend.

Bellamy’s sis, Octavia, she’s his fault too. Not the childhood, the now. She needs a chance to learn her limits, her skills. Needs a teacher. A seda, one to one. One who allows the lesson to be painful. And Bellamy wants to take her punishments for her. Pah.

Atom and Jasper. Bellamy have enough attentions to share round. Only notice anything when trouble. He’s forcing them to pretend trouble like Murphy.

It’s not Harper Echo wants to teach.

The boys who went off into the woods are coming back. They hadn’t gone far enough that Echo couldn’t hear some. Atom’s pulled Monty in. He’ll be mixed up with Bellamy soon.

Judging by Atom’s grin he won. Monty’s following calmly carrying a small bag of extra food. Echo likes Monty. They’ve never spoken, but he’s very sensible. All the more reason to do something about Bellamy soon.

Echo just needs a reason to interfere.

 

Roan has the very worst taste.

Murphy, Finn, now Bree and Roma.

They’ve brought a new pet.

Wells doesn’t recognise him. Not Delinquent. Maybe not Arker either. He’s got that same sunlight starved cast to his skin as Maya.

They do know they don’t have any say on which Maunon under eighteens stay right?

He could be over eighteen though, one Clarke saved.

Roan acts like it’s floating normal to have some guy kneeling on the floor with a – a contraption keeping him from speaking.

For all Wells knows, in Azgeda it is.

That or Roan’s better at hiding his feelings on any number of topics.

Bree and Roma love him.

He’d started calling them Kapa in a slightly flirtatious tone. Could mean anything. Roan’s pretending it means sir.

Wells hopes he’s secretly insulting them.

Fox is smirking at him. Is that, like, her job? Smirking at the people Bree and Roma are too busy to personally smirk at.

“Where’s Finn?” Bree asks, razor sharp smile.

Bitch.

“Busy,” Wells tells them.

Bree giggles.

“Kath testing the quality?” Roma asks.

Kath what?

Oh.

Ew.

Why?

Be kinda hot.

No!

Now Bree and Roma are personally smirking at him. Wells feels honoured.

“But, seriously, if you don’t know, he’s up to something,” Bree adds.

Like Wells can’t control Finn … wait, why does Wells think he can control Finn? What evidence do either of them have on the topic?

And ‘up to something’ definitely describes Wells’ experience. Oh, where’s Finn? Befriending murderers in the woods. Oh, where’s Finn? Breaking his murderous friends out of prison and encouraging Murphy to arson. Oh, where’s Finn? Running off to play soldiers with Octavia.

Harper had chosen to spend like ninety percent of her time hanging out with him alone in the woods, after the whole Lincoln thing, over watching anything back at camp. Her whole damn thing is paying attention to things that need it, but don’t want it.

Finn fits that category perfectly.

What had he said before he left?

He could seduce Ontari.

Oh, Wells is going to -

What?

Beat Finn?

He’s never felt any desire to punish anyone before. He doesn’t want to hurt him.

He’s not asking Bree and Roma for advice on the topic.

Mainly because they’d give him it.

The advice, not the punishment!

“He’s acting on my orders,” Wells claims. “Maya and Aden need hiding. I decided it’d be prudent to send them with two different people, to two different locations. I do not know those locations, since I cannot betray information I do not have. Happy?”

It’s actually a good idea, Wells wishes he’d thought of it sooner. He’d forgotten about Finn’s knowledge of the local area. Maya and Kath into the Mountain where Maya can use her home field advantage and Kath can use that same resourcefulness that let her fatally poison a single person in a canteen. Aden and Finn into the woods where Finn can use his home field advantage and Aden can use his elite Grounder training.

Bree and Roma are smiling like he’s one of their pets that’s shown off a clever trick.

Bree turns to Roan. “No chance of you letting us keep him, hm?”

Roan grins back, that predatory one that doesn’t mean anything close to amusement. It’s Wells’ favourite.

“You bring him back a little less uptight and I’d reward you for it,” Roan tells them.

Wells makes a noise of protest, words a little more than he can manage.

“Pity he’s going to Azgeda,” Fox says.

“Polis,” Wells corrects.

Fox rolls her eyes. “Azgeda.”

“I’m the Ambassador to the Coalition,” Wells reminds them all.

“Clarke’s gone to Azgeda,” Roma tells Roan. “Seems it’s the popular vacation spot this winter.”

“We could do with a vacation,” Bree adds.

No.

Not in a million years.

“Oh, you guys haven’t met Bram before have you?” Roma says and the guy at their feet straightens his posture.

“He’s on the list for Azgeda,” Bree tells Wells like that’s not something only Maya should know.

Wells hadn’t known for fuck’s sake.

“So, when you put together your new Ambassador party,” Roma tells him, “we’re on the guest list. Jasper Court can run itself. Leaving Niylah and Jill in charge.”

All Wells can think to do is ask how they knew. Wells is here flapping around with Roan as his only informant on literally anything. He’s not doing badly, he’d just like a hell of a lot more information.

Oh. Bree and Roma have the opposite problem. Hell of a lot of information, no way to do anything about it.

Wells is their – they want to be the power behind the throne!

That’s Wells’ ambition!

They can’t have it!

Except it’s awfully roomy behind the throne.

Wells can watch the diplomats while Bree and Roma watch the people. They haven’t had a single desertion, they’ve only gained followers, fifty if Finn’s claim can be trusted. Meanwhile out of Wells’ five, one’s left with Clarke, one’s only with him because he’s more scared of Abby, one’s joined Stomkru’s Guard, one’s only staying for a friend he made and the last has staged a mutiny.

He’d managed to make Clarke defect with her entire council!

When you can’t do a job yourself, delegate.

Find the best person for that job, regardless of personal feelings in the matter, and give it to them.

It’s not like Bree and Roma are going to do whatever they did to Finn to him. They’d been clear about the necessity of consent. They just also know how to do a lot with very little.

As long as Wells gives them nothing, they can do nothing.

“One condition,” Wells says, “you tell me how you found out.”

Bree’s gaze is making Wells a little uncomfortable. Like he was comfortable already.

“Did you know Mbege isn’t interested in guys?” Roma asks.

What?

“Mbege? That doesn’t make any sense,” Wells points out. Mbege’s dumb muscle. John Murphy’s ex-enforcer. A guy you want on your side in a brawl and if two of your own are fighting he’ll wade in and tear them apart.

And that’s the whole point, isn’t it.

Spies like Harper, they’ve got their place. Bree and Roma have Fox.

They’re visible.

Everyone knows Fox tells Bree and Roma everything she sees and she sees everything.

Everyone knows Mbege is the best bruiser in the Skybox, second to John Murphy who’s a complete maniac. Only an idiot would follow him, just look at Jason and Jacob.

Only Murphy knows exactly what he’s doing. He’s making everyone think he’s a complete maniac.

And Mbege had been smart enough to recognise that you let Murphy think he’s king of the butterflies if it keeps him occupied and pointed in a direction other than your face.

… He’d been the one to recognise Wells only introducing Finn as the cue to shoo everyone out of the room. Maya had been quizzing Aden about the various krus and making notes on the traits that would be good to look for.

And Wells really is that predictable.

What happened to anyone could be an opponent?

Kath.

Inspired by Bree and Roma.

Paranoid Wells would never have let Mbege into the tent.

Hell he wouldn’t have let Maya or Aden in either.

They’d have been safely tucked away in Lexa’s tent where Stomkru aren’t welcome.

No way they could have predicted this.

No, all they knew was – that Mike had been complaining about how difficult it was to get Wells to tell them anything. And they’d taken it as a challenge.

This whole damn thing had been a job exam?

For them?

Find out a secret they can use to break the whole thing to Wells as a ‘look what we did’ and impress him.

“You compromised my security to prove a point?” Wells asks coldly. “If you have no intention of helping me or Roan, get out.”

Neither move.

“We’re helping,” Roma tells him.

“Then give me ideas instead of wasting time!”

Roan chuckles. “If you don’t want them, I’ll give them whatever they want,” he promises.

That’s a bold statement to make with poor Bram right there.

Roan knows that. Bree and Roma know that.

Wells is not letting them put Roan on his knees! He’s a Prince!

A proper Prince, like Clarke’s a proper Princess.

Not like Wells who’s just pretending?

He’s pretending to be Jaha’s heir?

That’s true no matter what way you look at it.

Fourth in command of Stomkru?

Currently the people with the most influence over Stomkru’s fate are Abby, Clarke and Wells, in that order. By that count he should be Hainofi, a promotion.

But he’s seen Abby in leader mode and he’s seen Clarke in leader mode and he’s seen his father in leader mode. Wells … just doesn’t have one.

He speaks prettily, but he doesn’t much like giving orders. He’d rather figure out how the person he’s talking to wants to hear it.

Oh hell, he’s like Finn.

If Wells was like Clarke … Bree and Roma had made an alliance with her. Not just an alliance, one where they took subordinate positions at the table. Clarke’s a threat to them. They’d taken Finn, since Clarke didn’t want him, but they’d only borrowed Miller.

Wells isn’t much good at making plans?

Oh, they work, pieces clicking into place, but one flaw, one thing that doesn’t happen exactly as he plans and he freezes. Can’t improvise.

Now Finn’s the opposite. Wings the whole thing or freezes up about the consequences.

They make a good team.

But not with either of them calling the shots.

Finn turns to Wells for an order in a crisis and he tells him to go find Bree and Roma?

He could have sent him with Kath to get Aden and Maya. Finn’s made up title gives him some sort of Grounder status, Kath’s no one yet. Soon she’ll be the Stomkru Ambassador to the Coalition in Polis. Then she’ll have the authority to – to burst into Lexa’s tent and demand her students.

Except Lexa would never give them to the Ambassador. That’s why Wells hadn’t gone himself.

The hero Skaistrecha – even if Finn’s never done anything to earn that title except waste a month’s worth of oxygen at a really inconvenient time – is a different matter.

… What did Wells do to earn the title of Ambassador?

He’d just told his father that the Grounders wanted him to be and the Grounders that his father wanted him to be and neither side had bothered to argue.

There’s a few things he can claim actual credit for, but they’re all things other people have already taken it for. No one had asked where the name Stomkru had come from, obviously Lexa, as the first to use it officially, had thought of it. No one had asked why Lexa was giving them the slopes of Mount Weather, obviously it was because Clarke had won it for them. No one had asked why Lexa had spared the Maunon children, obviously her cold heart had been melted by Maya’s bravery and beauty.

Wells would like a little appreciation for something he’d done now, please.

A little alarm goes off.

Bree silences it. “Ontari should be done with her new toy by now. Which means it’s time for Roan to intercept her and challenge her to a fight.”

“Huh?”

“Longest Finn’s ever lasted,” Roma says.

That’s not what -

“Where’s Finn?” Wells asks.

“Not much Nia can do without her Natblida,” Bree tells him. “We’re staging a series of distractions until Lexa deals with it.”

Wells raises an eyebrow. “Does Finn know he’s a distraction?”

“Of course not,” Roma says dismissively. “Wouldn’t have the motivation to keep it up if he had permission.”

Wells isn’t sure if that makes it worse or better.

“Good thought with the sending him with Aden, though,” Bree says comfortingly. “It was really convincing and would have been a good move, it’s just he’s -”

“Got a type,” Roma finishes. “Pretty powerful people who want to break him and can.”

Bree looks meaningfully at Roan. “Clarke for example.”

That’s not fair, that’s not Wells’ type.

… What is Wells’ type then?

What else do Clarke and Roan have in common?

“Poor Kath,” Roma muses.

That Kath doesn’t have.

Kath wasn’t born to power like Clarke and Roan. She’s never fought to have it. All she’d asked for was justice and mercy. She’s defiant, Clarke and Roan are the kind of people other people are defiant of.

Okay that’s not helping Wells’ case.

They both have great hair while Kath’s looks like she got into a fight with a shrub and lost. Clarke and Roan don’t have to deal with such worldly things as socks … okay, that’s not true, Wells has encountered both Roan and Clarke’s socks, they just don’t talk about them much. Kath keeps veering towards the topic. Clarke and Roan ride horses like they were always meant to be in a saddle, Kath rides a horse like she’s wrestled it into submission and is suspicious that it’s faking.

Kath’s real.

That’s a stupid thought.

The three of them are just as real as each other, but – Wells’ perception of them isn’t.

He likes Kath, might even go as far to say he loves her, but he’s been worshipping Clarke and Roan.

Clarke had banished him for it.

“Keep in mind she’ll have been ordered by Nia to avoid any risk of showing her blood,” Roma is telling Roan. “You’ll get an audience, don’t hold back on making a scene. If you can get Ontari to bleed, all the better. If you can’t, don’t worry, keep yourself alive, even if you have to back off to do it. We need as little Stomkru involvement in this as possible.”

“Why?” Wells asks, feeling very stupid.

“Because if it’s Stomkru that takes down Azgeda, that takes down Nia, we become too powerful,” Bree explains “you and Clarke have done wonders for our Coalition status. You’ve overdone it, we’ve come in right at the top. Azgeda are the defending champions, they’ve got this idea that you kill someone you absorb their power. Lot of people looking at Clarke and thinking they’d like hers.”

Wells stares at her. No one’s ever accused him of not being subtle enough before. Surely the game is to get to the top and once you’re there to stay there.

“Aw, look he’s all confused,” Roma says as Roan heads out. “Thinks everyone’s a power hungry bastard. Our goal is survival. Only reward that matters. We don’t want to be Azgeda, we want to be Delfikru.”

Wells doesn’t know much about them. They’re their neighbours directly north, their lands following the coast as it bows out to the north and east. Uh. They haven’t declared for Trikru or Azgeda. Their other neighbours are Trishana and Boudalan. The other end of Louwoda Kliron juts into their lands.

Yeah, he took Maya’s advice and looked at a map. So float him. It had helped.

So much for the illiterate theory.

Maybe that’s just a Roan thing.

… Why does he keep forgetting Lincoln is a damn Grounder?

He’d read and written just fine. Even in English.

Still, Wells has got nothing useful on Delfikru. No one cares what Delfikru are getting up to.

Which is the point Roma’s making.

They’re solidly placed in the middle of Lexa’s priorities.

Stomkru has been making a lot of noise.

“If we’re the ones to take down Azgeda,” Wells says, feeling sick, “the rest of the Coalition bands together so none of them are next. Why didn’t you stop Clarke leaving?!”

“Because we don’t know everything,” Bree admits. “When Miller brought you to us we thought that was a sign Clarke was prepared to work together. Mix Jasper Court and the actual Stomkru.”

“Have a third chair made,” Roma adds, “little bit bigger and fancier than ours, she’d like that. Finn all trained up for Raven. I had dibs on training Harper and Bree was going to have Octavia. We’d teach Clarke on Bellamy, hand Murphy around as a test for anyone we thought overconfident in their ability in that respect, find a spot for Atom with the trainers. More time to figure out what the hell Miller wants, see where Monty and Jasper fit.

Wells stares at them. “Clarke’s not like you, she’d never -”

Bree laughs. “I don’t know what meetings you’ve been at, Jaha. Clarke would fit in perfectly.”

“That’s not – she’s not normally like that!”

They share a look.

“Wells, sweetie,” Bree says, leaning forward, inspiring Wells to lean back. “What do you want for Clarke?”

That’s a weird question.

“Her safe?” Wells says. “Happy?”

Bree smiles like a predator, it reminds Wells of Roan. “Is she safe and happy trudging through the wilderness to Azgeda?”

“No.” Wells is very sure of that. “I didn’t want her to go, but there wasn’t anything I could do to stop her.”

“What we’re offering Clarke,” Bree tells him, “is everything she wants. People to look after, the power to make things change for the better. We aren’t asking anyone to do anything they don’t want to.”

Wells shakes his head. “I don’t trust you not to manipulate her, not to use her to get what you want, not to screw everything up.”

“Sweetie,” Bree says, amused, “you’re the one you don’t trust not to do that. We’re the good guys.”

Fox slips back into the tent, Wells hadn’t noticed her leave.

“It’s over,” Fox says. “Stalemate.”

“What happened?” Wells asks. He missed it. Didn’t get the chance to make a move at all.

Fox looks at him coldly. “Roan decided he wanted a Natblida of his own. Your boyfriend’s eloped with Ontari.”

It’s not even a betrayal.

Wells had had the thought that he’d be fine with Ontari as Commander if she wasn’t so firmly Azgeda. Roan is firmly Azgeda.

However he’d turned her against Nia, Wells is impressed.

It just doesn’t do a damn thing for Stomkru.

It doesn’t give Clarke a reason to come home.

Wells has a Natblida.

Commander Aden could order Azgeda to return Stomkru’s people.

But everyone knows Aden is Stomkru. Just like everyone knows Lexa is still Trikru, no matter what she says.

Stomkru are tiny. Their only advantage is technology. They press that advantage too far and the other clans will adopt the same tactics. Mount Weather isn’t an endless source of magic. Raven had done a damn thorough job at taking out the real gamebreakers.

No missiles. No Fog. No Reapers.

It comes to battle and Stomkru will gun down the first wave before being overwhelmed.

They really have been being too noisy.

They don’t need people talking positively about Stomkru, they need people not talking about Stomkru at all.

It’s not like Bree and Roma are asking Clarke to retire. Just turn that aggression inwards until it’s required outwards.

Wells is going to Azgeda as Ambassador and he intends to be incredibly boring. He’s off to a good start, his brief fling with Roan should be juicy enough that no one will go digging.

He knows how to play to lose, Clarke taught him that, but playing to tie?

Oh, he is going to regret this. He already regrets it and he hasn’t done it yet.

“Please, could you, ah, train me?”

 

Maya takes them to the art storage.

Raven had left the climate control on.

Her first thought had been the library, then her home, then Dante’s office, then she’d given up and let her feet take her wherever hurt least.

Apparently that’s here.

It’s not a bad place to hide actually, the climate control would give any Grounder pause and there’s two exits. Anyone comes in they’ll know and have an escape.

Of course that only becomes an issue if Lexa – loses.

They’re just waiting to see if who shows up is an ally saying it’s safe to come out, an ally saying they need to run or an enemy trying to kill them.

Maybe no one will come at all.

They’ll deal with that scenario in a few hours when they start getting hungry.

Raiding the kitchens sounds like some jolly good fun in a British boarding school.

It’s not going to be fun.

Aden’s found the air conditioning unit and is waving his hand in and out of the air flow fascinated.

Maya smiles. He’s so brave.

The fear hadn’t helped anything, so he’s set it aside completely.

To be fair, she’s done the same.

Kath’s still working on that bit.

“Maya,” Kath hisses, “there’s a guy in here!”

Oh, no.

She’d hoped Stomkru had cleared out the suicides already.

Of course no one’s jumping at the thought of that task. If they didn’t need the resources Mount Weather represents, they’d have bricked up the entrance already.

“Aden, stay here,” Maya orders, he doesn’t need to see.

No one needs to see, but sometimes it’s necessary.

The guy isn’t dead.

Okay, one of the Cured, on a morbid pilgrimage, not an issue.

He’s looking at a painting, seated, back to them, dark hair, civilian clothes.

It’s an interesting painting. A procession. They’re in darkness, light only in small patches. Chiaroscuro.

“It’s called Night Watch,” the man tells them.

It’s night. He’s watching it.

Great.

“Is it your favourite?” Maya asks carefully.

“It wasn’t before,” the man answers.

“Who are they?”

“Soldiers. Guards. Returning home from victory.”

“It’s, uh, very big.”

“Lots of places to hide.”

“Were you a Guard? Before.”

“Yes.”

That feels like a difficult statement to move on from.

“Are you going to be a Guard for Stomkru?”

The man laughs. “I never stopped guarding the Mountain.”

Never stopped? It’s not been that long.

“What’s your name?” Maya asks.

“David,” he says. “David Cibber.”

Maya knows what he means now.

He’s the first.

The first Cured.

For kindness to a child.

They’d left him outside.

And he’d run.

“What did you guard us against?” Maya asks.

“You don’t have to tell me I failed.”

“That’s not what I said.”

“Emerson.”

“You killed his whole team.”

“One by one by one. Left him for last.”

“He threatened the surrender. Clarke’s people out in the open, defenceless for a month, and he never tried anything? No, you defended them.”

Cibber turns around and Maya half expects him to have some horrific scar or burn or be missing an eye or something, but it’s the same sharply handsome face she’d seen pleading to be let back in as it blistered.

“They killed everyone,” he tells her, “and I protected them so they could.”

“No, not everyone. One hundred and fifty. Clarke saved one hundred and fifty.”

“Who killed them then? Who?”

Lexa’s name sticks in Maya’s throat.

“Dante Wallace,” Kath says. “He signed their execution warrant the moment he had the bright idea to use bludtek.”

“I can’t kill him, he’s dead,” Cibber points out.

“Maybe you, uh, don’t need to kill anyone?”

“There’s at least one left.”

Oh.

They had found a suicide after all.

 

They walk back into Frenli.

Except – none of Clarke’s companions have been here before.

Not even Echo or Lincoln.

She’d been with Finn and Tomos.

Tomos is dead and Finn -

Clarke has no idea. Very different from what she’d thought then.

Then again, so is Clarke.

Kali meets her.

It seems wrong, that things should have changed more, to reflect Clarke.

“Hainofi,” Kali says stiffly.

“Wocha,” Clarke knows to say back.

“You won’t stay the night.”

Not a question. Even less friendly than last time.

“That depends on if we can cross, doesn’t it?” Hainofi says.

Kali spits on the ground in Raven’s direction. They’d kept her towards the back of the group.

Finn would have attacked Kali for the insult.

Clarke’s kru are better trained than that.

Just.

“Who gives a shit what the bitch says,” Atom says.

“Kali knows we’re not here for an official reason,” Miller reminds him.

Who even knows what Atom’s sulking about?

Probably Jasper. Maybe Murphy.

“Again, I ask the same question.” Atom’s seriously pushing Miller.

For some reason.

Clarke’s kru are exhausting. She can’t read their damn minds and Harper can’t either.

“Monty, why don’t you tell him?” Murphy says.

Oh, don’t you start too.

“She could make our lives very difficult if she decided to share that information,” Monty says calmly and Atom subsides into grumpy silence.

“Oh, she ain’t gonna,” Murphy cannot manage a reassuring tone, it’s more threatening, “see she tell anyone and we come back. Best case scenario for our magic hating friend here is we all die horribly somewhere else. Far away from Frenli. Even Podakru will do. It’s obvious we want out of Trikru, beyond that – who cares. It’s sure to be horribly dangerous. Can’t get that lucky twice.”

“Go,” Kali says jerking her head in the direction of the Podakru side. “Drown quietly.”

Murphy pats Clarke on the shoulder as he passes her to cross first. “What’s the delay?” he asks them with a smirk.

Atom pats Clarke’s other shoulder. “Taught him everything he knows.”

“Bullshit you did,” Murphy says.

“Need a repeat of that lesson too, huh?” Atom asks.

Okay, seriously, what’s Atom’s deal?

Clarke steps over the border and the rest of her kru follow. Raven gives Kali a mocking salute from the other side.

Oh, it is so tempting to set up camp right here, but they need to keep going.

They’re not going to Tomos’ village this time. They’re going south-east until they hit the lake and then following its edge east until they hit the sea. There’s a village there, Deal, and they’re planning on getting passage across to Boudalan, as far north as they can. If they’re really lucky, there will be a Floukru trader and entire rest of the journey will be by sea until they land in Azgeda.

Much less likely to meet unfriendly gonas on the ocean.

It’s further from Podakru’s border to the actual Pod than Clarke had expected. She wonders if they’ll cross the river she walked down. She doesn’t think she’d recognise it if they do.

Very different perspective.

They find a cave for the night. It’s a relief, they’ve only got two tents and it’s cramped to say the least. The cave isn’t much bigger, but somehow four to a space is much less tense than six.

Echo collars Murphy and drags him over to join their evening meeting.

“What did I do?!” Murphy splutters.

Echo puts pressure on his shoulder until he sits, then joins the circle herself.

“That’s a question I’d like to know the answer to,” Bellamy snarls.

“He’s not in any trouble,” Clarke orders Echo.

Echo looks at her as though she’s very stupid. “You have problems in your kru, this one knows them. Ask.”

“Murphy’s not going to snitch,” Clarke says, bemused.

Murphy nods. “Damn right.”

Echo sighs dramatically.

She doesn’t have an answer to that though or, if she does, she keeps it to herself.

“Not now you’ve framed it like that he’s not,” Harper scolds instead. “Murphy, you know Clarke’s not looking to punish anyone, just understand your latest bullshit so she can work around it.”

“Monty and Atom are fucking,” Murphy says.

Well, great. That makes perfect sense. Monty and Atom fucking explains literally everything.

Bellamy’s sat down, just outside the meeting circle, but close enough to listen and intervene if he suspects Murphy’s precious honour is being besmirched.

“Why?” Clarke asks, just like as a general statement about the world.

Murphy rolls his eyes and says, as though it’s obvious, “Because they’re both jealous of the hold Bellamy has on Jasper, so they’re playing against each other. Way it works is Atom does stuff to Monty, Atom wins if Monty reacts, Monty wins if Atom gives up. Won’t get either of them Jasper back though.”

“They can have Jasper if it’s that important!” Bellamy interjects loudly.

“Keep your voice quieter,” Echo snaps. “Unless you want more arguing.”

“Who the hell are you to give me orders?” Bellamy asks.

“I am the one of the two of us with the sense,” Echo returns.

“I don’t know that, in fact I don’t know anything about you at all!”

“I on the other hand, know you are wasting your talents.”

“Wasting my-?! I don’t have – I mean I’m using my-”

Murphy shuffles sideways to lean close enough that he can whisper in Clarke’s ear. “This one is because they want to fuck, but can’t work out who gets to be on top.”

Thanks. Really wanted to know -

That’s actually really useful information.

Clarke clears her throat. “Echo, Bellamy, stand down, argue about nothing in your own time. Bellamy, come sit over here, next to Miller, I’m separating the pair of you.”

It’s an invitation to actually join the meeting.

As far as Clarke’s concerned any of her kru are welcome, they just don’t seem very interested. Of course interest in Bellamy is always excessively high.

Sure enough Jasper and Monty wander over pretty quickly, then Atom stomps in, then Octavia scowls and squishes herself into the space between Jasper and Bellamy, then Raven gets worried about getting left out and comes over to see what all the fuss is about.

It’s the first full kru meeting they’ve had since they left Mount Weather four days ago.

Echo raises an eyebrow at Bellamy, who scowls back.

“Echo’s going to win,” Murphy informs Clarke’s earlobe. It tickles.

Oh good. Clarke might be able to care less, but it would take a monumental effort.

“Clarke, there’s something I’ve been meaning to suggest,” Harper says.

“Someone came to her with an idea she likes,” Murphy translates.

“You know how Octavia never got the chance at proper school? I thought you could take the time to tutor her some, since you’ve got the highest grades in the group.”

“Harper thinks Hainofi should have a seken. She also thinks Octavia needs to learn some floating manners.” Clarke can feel Murphy’s wicked smirk against her ear. “Bellamy has the second highest grades, she’s insulting him.”

How the hell is Murphy getting that from what Harper’s saying?

But sure enough Bellamy is scowling at Harper rather than Echo. “O’s fine,” he snaps. “She knows plenty.”

“Well, maybe I’d like to know more,” Octavia returns.

“Getting Bellamy to openly disapprove is the fastest way to get Octavia to agree,” Murphy explains.

That seems counter-intuitive.

“Hold on,” Clarke tells them. “I haven’t even decided if I’m going to offer or not.”

“Yes, you have,” Murphy corrects her.

She turns with the intention of raising a threatening eyebrow and bumps noses. Why is he so close?

Raven snorts. “Now kiss.”

Murphy darts in before Clarke can react. Oh, so that’s what stealing a kiss means. He’s well away before she’s recovered.

“Just following kru orders,” Murphy says. He’s hiding from her behind Raven. In the sense that Raven has every intention of stepping out of the way if Clarke comes after him and he half wants Clarke to.

What the hell is he up to?

Why is he the only person Clarke thinks has the reading people ability to tell her that without needing to ask?

It sure isn’t Murphy on self-destruction spiral. It’s almost mischievous?

Oh, for – he’s asking her to play.

Like his stupid game matters to anything.

Clarke wants to try the strategy of ignoring it and hoping it goes away, but this is Murphy. He never goes away. He just gets louder and louder until you give him some attention.

A little bit of attention isn’t the end of the world. It’s if she lets him affect her work that it becomes a problem.

“Murphy, come here and keep whispering useful little facts about my kru in my ear,” Clarke orders, “and this time remember I don’t need them about myself.”

 

She’d actually just left him there.

When Finn starts to miss the amount of care about him Bree and Roma showed, he’s pretty sure he’s in love. For all the attention Ontari had showed him, he might as well have been a vibrator. Put him down, tie him down, get on, get off, get off, walk away.

He knows he made it good. Not just anyone could with those limitations.

And she just hadn’t cared.

If he concentrates he might even still be useable when she gets back. If he can’t manage that, he can offer his tongue as an alternative.

Maybe she’ll keep him when she’s Commander.

Chained to the foot of her bed or next to the Commander’s throne. Wherever she thought she might like to use him.

Oh, she could loan him out to anyone who asked. Bree and Roma had been very strict about who got a turn, even if anyone could watch. They’d offered him as a reward to three boys once, even without permission he’d come halfway through the second and they’d just kept going. He wants to know how many it would take before he started begging that he’d had enough. How many before he stopped. How many before he safeworded.

Fuck, he’s an unrepentant slut. Float him for it. Or take a turn.

No chance of him not being useable at this rate.

It’s hard to think of anything else.

Niylah or Wells had better not floating rescue him.

Neither of them will reward or punish him right.

There’s just no fun when they’re not interested and Wells is an uptight prude by Jasper Court standards. To be fair, so is just about everyone.

Except Clarke’s kru apparently.

And she’d left without him even though he’s all trained now.

She probably wanted to do the training herself.

Sleeping with Raven had been a test and he’d failed.

Harper being in the bunker had been a test and he’d failed.

Miller asking for volunteers to leave had been a test and he’d failed.

Miller not wanting him had been a test and he’d failed.

Miller offering him to Bree and Roma had been a test and he’d failed.

Wells had passed.

But Clarke still hadn’t taken him when she left.

Maybe she just hadn’t wanted them.

Ontari isn’t alone when she returns.

“Oh, you’re still here,” she says.

Like there was anywhere he could have gone! She hadn’t bothered to untie him.

Bree and Roma had relied on bondage too much to force him to show control to teach him to slip a knot. Not the first time he’d wanted to.

Oh, hell, it’s Roan.

Oh, good, it’s Roan.

Roan wants him. Roan he can bring round. And, hopefully, off.

But it may well be better for everyone involved if Ontari left him here for someone to rescue.

Assuming he survives Roan blowing his – okay, no, stop with the puns. Assuming he survives Roan telling Ontari Finn works for Wells.

Roan tilts his head up with the tip of his sword.

Good sign, he’s willing to kill Finn, but wants an excuse to leave him alive. Finn is good at excuses.

“Finn,” Roan says as though his identity had been in question. “Why aren’t I surprised?”

Finn bites his lip and looks up at Roan through his curls. “Sorry, Ontari, I didn’t tell you the whole truth.” Like he’s about to. “I saw you at the executions and asked Roan about you. I bumped into you on purpose. I just had to meet you.”

Roan likes unashamed liars. Look at Wells.

Of course, technically nothing Finn said isn’t true.

He’s just made Ontari think Finn fell in love with her before she fucked him.

Roan chuckles. Yes, good, Finn is a funny guy. Literally all the information he got is Ontari’s, which was both worthless and easily obtainable from Ontari. Roan doesn’t want Ontari for her quick wit and stunning aptitude, he wants her for her blood.

… That sounded a lot more creepy than intended.

Finn can’t turn his head to see why Roan’s looking at Ontari, but he’s a big fan of the predatory grin Roan gives him a moment later.

“We don’t have time,” Finn points out sadly. “Nia’s already asking where her Natblida is, you need to be gone.”

“He knows!” Ontari gasps.

Oh, right. Finn lost track of who knows what again.

Idiot.

“Yeah,” Roan says. “He’s mine.”

Finn’s what?

Not that he’s complaining.

“Your – he’s Stomkru!” Ontari enters the edge of Finn’s vision, her own sword drawn.

“He’s a pretty little thing whose loyalty belongs to whoever holds his cock,” Roan corrects. “That’s not a trait exclusive to any clan.”

Rude.

True, but rude.

“Question is, who does he most want holding his cock right now?” Roan asks.

Easy answer. “You, please, sir.”

Now if Roan had asked who he most wanted holding his leash …

Roan lowers his sword. Neither of them sheath their weapons.

Finn doesn’t mind.

“We’re taking him with us,” Roan tells Ontari. “Even if he’s otherwise useless he’ll keep us warm through the harsh Azgeda winter.”

Oh.

Thank you, Wells.

For having no idea how to use Finn.

Thank you, Niylah.

For knowing exactly how to use him.

Sorry, Roma, slightly less sorry Bree, Finn’s just had another invitation to the Azgeda party and this one puts out on the first date.

He’s Roan’s, to all intents and purposes.

Just like Roan belongs to Wells.

Only counts until the priority comes back into play.

Roan’s loyalty is to Azgeda.

Finn will always belong first to Clarke.

“Don’t think I’m not planning on punishing you for this, Skaistrecha,” Roan growls. “Just have to wait until we’re well away.”

And until Clarke picks up his leash, Finn is open to all takers.

Very open.

 

Aden wanders after Maevi.

She’s not Heda and she doesn’t have the authority to punish him and he’s curious.

He doesn’t much listen to the conversation.

Strangely dressed people, they’re carrying spears, so hunters or gonas. Probably gonas actually, given the impracticality of the one in yellow’s hat and well, the fact they’re wearing yellow at all. There’s one in all red too and another with a red sash around their middle. Drum to the side on the right, you don’t take a drum hunting. Coming back, they have a captured banner and a – a Princess like Maevi or Klark. Yellow hair, yellow dress, circlet of jewelled metal and a dead chicken at her belt.

Oh, of course, she symbolises the things taken. Like Maevi had. Slaves, livestock, decoration, good quality cloth. The Princess is looking at a gona in a crown of leaves, maybe land too.

It’s so different and new and familiar.

Of all the Maunon magic, this is the most beautiful.

Aden hadn’t quite thought they were capable of beauty. Even after seeing Maevi.

Even if they had it, they didn’t appreciate it.

Except they hadn’t appreciated this either. They’d hidden it away with, now that Aden looks, hundreds of others. He pulls one at random off a shelf.

Strange outfits again, but still understandable. A hatted heda in a tent with someone kneeling in front of them. Judging by the outfits of the two gonas to the right, the kneeler is one of the heda’s own, matching but shirtless. Forgiven though, without punishment. A gona who made a mistake, accepting their heda’s authority and the heda saying it’s okay, it was an accident or you couldn’t do anything, you’ve done nothing wrong. That would make the figure on the left, standing back, uniform more decorated than those on the right, the heda’s Setneshona. It’s not clear if the Setneshona approves or not, but it must have been an important choice for good or bad.

Another. A different shelf. Different shape. Much bigger.

Five naked people, lumps on their chests indicating they’re women, holding hands in a circle. It’s not very accurate to life. The ground is green lumps and the sky or wall is solid blue. One of the women has tripped, down on her knees, reaching up for the hand of the woman on her left. Either asking for help or her hand was let go when she fell.

“What is this?” Aden asks.

“Huh?” Maevi comes over to see. “Matisse’s Dance.”

“And that is Matisse’s Dance too?” Aden asks pointing at Siba’s. That one doesn’t look much like a dance.

“Oh, you mean -” Maevi gestures to encompass the entire room. “It’s, uh, art? Paintings.”

“But they’re so good,” Aden says. He knows painting, it’s mainly done of your face to show off how tough you are because you’re willing to have a harmless substance smeared on you in public.

People don’t even make fun of you for it. How’s it badass?

Siba smiles, which is strange because he’s very sad. Sad enough to want to stop.

Aden’s never let himself get that sad.

He’s the strongest. Why he’ll be Commander.

“The people who put them down here would be glad to hear you think that,” Siba says. “They’re supposed to be all the greatest art worth saving, but they’re all so dark.”

Aden frowns at the painting Siba is looking at. “Perhaps it was painted at night.”

Maevi makes that noise she makes when she’s trying not to laugh at him. It’s quite rude, Aden doesn’t make noises when she’s getting things wrong.

“It was,” Siba says seriously, “but just this one as far as I know. Dark as in, uh, tragic. Sad.”

“Painful,” Maevi says softly. “Van Gogh’s Starry Night.”

“Painted at night,” Aden agrees even though he’s never seen it. It’s got a very understandable title.

“It hung in Monty’s bedroom,” Maevi tells them.

Judging by Siba’s expression he knows who Monty is, but Kath and Aden are lost.

“Korokyona,” Maevi says for their benefit.

Heartstarter.

Well, more like One Who Keeps The Heart Beating, but Stomkru say Heartstarter so who is Aden to argue.

It’s hard to think of such a powerful wizard having a bedroom, but, assuming tekamins need rest just like everyone else, which Aden is ready to believe, of course it would have paintek in it.

Hung?

Like by the neck?

Was – was Vango imprisoned inside it?

His magic painted inside a square and taken from him?

That would explain many things. Everything in Maun-de is a cage, why wouldn’t this be one too?

“I always liked Van Gogh’s self portrait. You know with the missing ear,” Siba tells them.

“You said he was hung in his Night Sky?” Aden asks Maevi.

She looks bemused. “Painters can make as many paintings as they want. Or at least as many as they could afford. Van Gogh – he didn’t do well during his lifetime. Killed himself actually.”

Aden stares at her in horror. Vango had given his ear and life for paintek?

No, of course he had. Maunon only use bludtek. Sacrifice for it. At least Vango had sacrificed himself rather than others. Probably why it wasn’t very powerful, but very beautiful.

He assumes it’s beautiful.

“Can I see Vango paintek?” Aden asks.

Maevi blinks at him a few times. “Paintek? Oh, paint technology. Uh, I’ll see if I can find one.”

“Nah, Pain Tech is right,” Siba says. It sounds like he’s trying to make a joke, but it isn’t one he finds funny.

Aden hadn’t made the connection. Wrong language.

Kath snorts. “I don’t think suffering is necessary to make stuff.”

“Good stuff it is,” Siba says in return. “What makes a good painting is when you see it and you can feel the hurt in the artist’s past.”

“Bullshit,” Kath snaps. “Who wants to hurt all the damn time? Who gives a shit about good? It’s about what you like. You said you don’t even like this painting, why look at it?”

“I said it wasn’t my favourite, I like it,” Siba protests.

“Then show us your favourite,” Kath demands. “Not what makes you think about the shit that’s happened to you, the one you like best.”

Aden doesn’t quite understand, but he thinks he’s starting to. He needs to stop thinking of tek as scary. It might be able to do anything, but he’ll stick with things he’s seen it do. He’s been told by people he trusts that bullets can be shot with great accuracy over long distances causing lots of damage and he’s seen the wounds they make. Imagine if he’d never seen a bow, just an arrow wound.

And now he’s with a group of archers.

He knows that if you mix stuff together you get paint. He knows you can put that paint on a surface and it will dry in the shape you left.

Paintek is paint in shapes on something, some material, maybe wood, though he can’t see a grain. Paper is more flexible. Stone is heavier. Not important, it exists and he knows that because he’s holding it.

Maybe he could even make it.

He draws.

Or rather he scratches lines into whatever surface he can, takes part burnt sticks or chalk and presses them against the wall, makes pictures of the things he sees.

These ones seem more like symbols of the things. The gona wouldn’t have needed to take their shirt off if they weren’t going to be punished, it’s so when you look at it you know they thought they were going to be. A gona in full uniform would have very different meaning. Being rewarded or comforted or something. You wouldn’t know.

Titus hadn’t liked it when he caught Aden drawing, said that was Flamekeeper magic and Aden had to stop. He hadn’t been as forgiving as the heda in the painting.

Titus’ room had a drawing of The Tale of the First Commander. That one was allowed because it was holy.

These are better.

Maya comes back with the Vango painting.

Aden can’t see any pain in it, but it’s very beautiful.

It doesn’t look real, wavy like a dream or seen through water. Trees stretching off until they can’t be made out individually and it’s just green hills. There’s clouds in the sky.

There’s something wrong with the hills. One has arches. They go right through to the sky behind. Not like a building. Not like eyes. Just somehow wrong.

Worry is a kind of pain, Aden supposes. Turns to fear when there’s too much.

Not too much in the painting.

But not complete safety.

“The Olive Trees,” Maya tells him, reading a little thing on the back.

“What’s olive?” Aden asks.

“Oh, um, it’s a type of – of fruit,” Maya explains. “A little black or green berry with a single seed, grows on trees.”

“What does it taste like?” Aden asks.

“I don’t know,” Maya says, “I’ve never had one.”

 

Octavia is starting to become a problem.

With no one paying attention to her, she’s focused on Lincoln as the only one showing indifference to her brother. That doesn’t mean Lincoln wants to start any trouble with Bellamy.

Trouble like giving his sister what she’s asking for.

Whoever gave her the impression that being a brat was the best way to go, and Lincoln suspects Kikabug of that, has created a monster.

She’s completely unconcerned with her own safety, intent to the point of obsessive, has some odd romantic ideals and isn’t satisfied with anything but his undivided attention. She’s pretty and young and innocent and acts like she knows what she wants and Lincoln is a bad, bad man. If it wasn’t for Bellamy he’d have given in already.

Quite possibly even if she hadn’t started anything.

Not that he’d force her into anything she didn’t want.

It’s just sometimes he sees how willing she is to throw herself into danger and wants to chain her up somewhere safe.

Like Bellamy’s never had the same thought. In Lincoln’s cave, before Lincoln left with Losi, Bellamy had all but threatened to do exactly that until Jasper had told him to back the hell off. He’d obeyed, bound by Clarke’s rule to take orders from anyone who gave them while he wore that collar. Lincoln had been very aware that that didn’t extend to himself at the time.

It still doesn’t.

No matter what Bellamy is wearing, Lincoln does not have the right to give him orders.

And he certainly doesn’t have the right to as much as look at Bellamy’s sister the wrong way.

Putting her over his knee to teach her a lesson about what happens if she’s a brat, then letting her fall asleep on his chest, then fucking her into the ground when she wakes up ready to start over to teach her a lesson about what happens if she’s good …

Lincoln can’t do that, because Bellamy would kill him and even Clarke couldn’t prevent it.

It’s just very, very tempting.

 

Murphy had been right, Lincoln is definitely interested in Octavia.

Octavia doesn’t quite know what to do with this information.

Like, Niylah had been interested in her and they’d had sex. But, Jasper had been interested in her too and he hadn’t ever done anything about it.

And now Octavia is thinking she’s interested, but, like, Lincoln isn’t doing anything.

She can’t kidnap him like one of Bellamy’s stories. No one ever taught her how to flirt. She could just go up to him and ask if he wants to have sex with her.

Jasper had vetoed that idea.

For some reason.

There’s only the four of them now, since what happened to Shoana. Jasper had said they needed a team name when they started messing with Bellamy and now they’re like a little kru inside Clarke’s big kru. Jasper had picked the name.

Octavia doesn’t like it, but, since all her suggestions had been from Bellamy’s stories, Jasper won. Octavia thinks The Maenads was a way better name. Octavia doesn’t want to even think about how stupid their team name is.

Chaoskru?

Like Chaos isn’t just the thing that all the other stuff was made from. It’s not like doing it on purpose.

Whatever.

Murphy had liked it, said he didn’t want to know what a Maenad was if Bellamy was the one who told her and Monty and Shoana had just went along with it.

Monty had suggested that she try ignoring Lincoln, but that sounds like a really dumb way to let him know she’s interested.

All Murphy and Jasper had to say was that she shouldn’t follow their example.

Whose damn example is she supposed to follow then?

Finn’s? Bellamy’s?

Those seem like pretty terrible options in Octavia’s opinion.

Murphy and Jasper’s approaches had worked. At least once Bellamy had pulled his head out of his ass long enough to let someone hit him over the head with the fact that they were interested.

Octavia knows she’s interested, she knows Lincoln is interested, now she needs to make it so Lincoln knows she’s interested and apparently the rules say she can’t just tell him.

The others won’t even help her play jokes on him. They’d helped Murphy when he’d wanted Bellamy, how’s this different?

Octavia doesn’t scream, just squeaks in surprise into the hand over her mouth.

Lincoln. Has to be, he’s the wrong shape for anyone else and it’s him she’s been messing with.

“Having fun?” Lincoln asks.

Octavia would point out that she can’t answer that question with his hand over her mouth, but she can’t because his hand is over her mouth.

“Find someone else to play with,” Lincoln orders.

Octavia doesn’t want to. She likes this game.

Oh, Lincoln likes this game too.

Murphy had thought it very important she know what the options were with sex and kissing and stuff. He hadn’t believed her when she said her mother told her everything. There had been a quiz.

She’d passed.

There had been a couple of things Murphy hadn’t known. Just because she hasn’t had a chance to do any of them doesn’t make her ignorant. Bellamy just likes pretending that she is.

Octavia doesn’t pretend Bellamy doesn’t know about sex or tell him he can’t have any because she doesn’t want to watch. She has to watch Jasper and Murphy literally crawling all over him.

She presses back into Lincoln, wanting to know if he likes that too. He does.

“Octavia,” Lincoln says. It’s a mix of warningly and breathless. Like when Murphy bothers Bellamy in the right way.

He takes his hand away from her mouth and steps away. He doesn’t go far.

Octavia looks over her shoulder at him and says what Murphy does right before Bellamy drags him off somewhere more private. “Going to punish me for it?”


	10. A Fair Fight

Clarke is sure she’s never had to think about food this much before.

On the Ark it was provided in neatly portioned rations and she ate what she was given. At the Dropship Camp, it was provided sloppily divided on a plate or in a bowl and she ate what she was given. In Mount Weather, it was provided portioned out and cooked and there was so much of it and she’d seen people go back for seconds and she ate what she was given.

Now she’s looking at what she’s told is enough freshly caught fish to feed them all and wondering exactly what she’s supposed to do with it. She could ask someone, but it seems like a stupid thing not to know. Everyone has assumed she knows. How could she possibly have avoided learning?

Murphy is standing over her holding an armful of large rocks.

“Murphy,” Clarke says, trying very hard to keep her patience. “I will not let you put those in Bellamy’s pockets and push him into the lake. He’ll just walk out again, damp and angry, and then I have to deal with knowing you’re off somewhere having weird sex. Put the stones back where you found them and I’ll let you use a knife to gut the fish.”

He ignores her, crouching down and frowning at the fire she’d built, knowing that step. “Could you grab these?” he asks. “Just stick them in around the edges, try not to get too much ash and shit on them.”

“I’m definitely not helping you heat them up first,” Clarke snaps.

Murphy looks at her in confusion, head tilted as he assesses her. “They’re for cooking,” he tells her once he’s concluded she’s serious. “You put them in the fire, put the fish on them, you get hot fish that aren’t just burnt. The fire can get them if they’re just on the ash and it’s all ash under a fire. You’re right about needing to gut them first, but I can show you how to do that if you don’t know.”

Of course Clarke knows how to gut a fish! She’s a doctor! Almost. She knows anatomy and – and – she has no idea where to start. You cut the guts out?

She helps Murphy with his stupid stones.

The moment his hands are free he sticks one in her pocket and pulls out her knife. The other takes a fish. It’s a quick demonstration, slit down the belly, pull apart, scoop out the intestine.

It smells.

Murphy offers her the knife hilt first, ignoring the gore on the blade that gets on his hands.

It’s not quite how Clarke’s been taught before. Shouldn’t she, like, spend several years learning fish anatomy before she allowed near a dead one with a knife.

Then again, she’s going to eat it, there’s not much more disrespect she could manage.

Her teacher had said she had a surgeon’s hand. The fish’s belly splits neatly. It’s when she starts scooping that things get messy, she gets the intestine out sure, but there’s some other bits she thinks are edible that should have stayed in.

Murphy takes the result from her, considers it, then adds it to his own on the stones.

He doesn’t praise her or tell her to keep going or give her suggestions for improvement. He just settles on his knees and watches the others coming and going.

Oh, she isn’t the one who wants to know how she’s done. She knows. She can look at the fish and say it’s good enough and she can keep going and improve with practice.

She picks up the next fish. “Thank you, Murphy.”

He relaxes and she’s reminded of Miller. The time he’d punished her. Scared she wouldn’t take well to being told she was wrong. That she didn’t know. That someone else knew better.

Clarke’s practical, when she isn’t all Hainofi and even then she can be snapped out of it by someone she trusts telling her she’s gone too far. After that, Miller had been much more confident about telling her his opinion and he’s directly challenged her in front of people who weren’t kru. She trusts that Miller can both make that judgement and act on it.

Murphy.

Murphy doesn’t trust that she trusts him to.

He’s at the point Miller had been, head bowed, arms laced behind his back, sitting waiting for punishment for daring to offer help. This time Clarke is almost angry at Murphy for asking.

Murphy is always asking. Testing. Checking they still want him around when he’s bad.

He’s stopped testing how far he can go. How bad the things he does can get before they stop letting him back. He hit the limit of things he was willing to do.

Now he seems to be testing how long. Little things that add up. Nothing ever bad enough to get him punished, but picking away at their patience. Clarke’s patience especially. Her assumption about the stones was not a great leap of the imagination.

At some point she’s going to snap and punish him for something tiny and he’s going to find something else to test.

“I’m not getting rid of you,” Clarke tells him, knowing she sounds harsh. “You are mine. If you think you can get out of that claim any way but by dying, tell me what I need to do to convince you otherwise.”

Murphy’s answer is, predictably, the worst possible thing he could have said.

“Take Finn and Wells back.”

“They made their choice to leave,” Clarke points out.

Murphy nods. “I’ve made that choice before. I’ll make it again. Like how Jasper made the choice to kill everyone in Mount Weather.”

Clarke slides the knife through fish scales considering that statement. “Are you asking me to stop you next time?”

“Please,” Murphy says. There’s a desperate edge to it.

“Okay.”

 

Whatever Bree and Roma are supposed to be teaching him, Wells had assumed he’d be kneeling in Bram’s place by the end of the day. Instead they’d had a long conversation with terms like limits and safeword and they’d exchanged far too many worried glances about things he didn’t know and he seems no closer to starting.

“I’d assumed Clarke -” Roma says.

Bree nods. “She’s winging it.”

“But she’s so good at it?”

“Beginner’s luck? Natural talent? She’s always been a bossy bitch and now she gets to live out that dream?”

“Clarke has not always been a bossy bitch!” Wells snaps. “I mean, she isn’t one now either.”

“Manners, sweetie,” Bree tells him. “You tell us calmly or you tell us nothing.”

Wells blinks at her. “You just called Clarke a bossy bitch and you’re threatening me for being rude?”

Bree laughs, all high and fake and it’s the same damn laugh Sydney uses for his father’s jokes.

“You’re a bossy bitch,” Wells tells her, completely calmly.

Roma has sat back and is watching with a look he doesn’t like in her eye. Okay, this is training. What’s the lesson?

Control your emotions when someone says something you think is rude and untrue. Even if it’s about Clarke.

“Am I?” Bree asks.

New lesson. Don’t insult Bree?

Possibly. He’d have to do so to find out. Is he willing to risk punishment if he’s right?

She called Clarke a bossy bitch.

“Yes, I do believe you are,” Wells tells her, perfect polite tone.

Bree sits back with a satisfied expression. “No problems there. Briefly forgot his previous training,” she tells Roma.

Roma nods.

Okay, so wrong about the lesson. It was actually … don’t let anyone intimidate you into backing down? Even them?

“What were you testing?” Wells asks.

“Your self-control,” Bree tells him.“We knew you could throw an insult in any tone you pleased, next time work on your wording too.”

Roma smirks, she’s taking something of a back seat with him Wells has noticed. Do they think he’s more likely to obey Bree because she’s blonde? Or, like she does with Octavia, does Bree just have dibs on him? Regardless, it makes sense, why split his loyalties? Give him a clear master and he knows whose orders beat whose if he’s caught between them by accident. Chancellor, Vice Chancellor. Haiplana, Haihefa.

Though Wells suspects Bree and Roma split their pets between them just about equally.

He turns out to be wrong.

Bree is in charge of training, Roma is in charge of trained.

Jaspers is a shock.

He’s been to parties before. He’s been to dubiously legal parties before. There’s nothing here that would be out of place at one. He’d half expected people chained up or … the sort of things Clarke -

“Just wait until Court is in session,” Fox whispers in his ear, sensing his surprise.

Huh, she’s a test too. How well can you hide your feelings? Fool Fox and you might be ready.

Wells runs his eyes over Fox considering her whole body, parts his lips slightly, then bites the inside, head a little bowed so he can look up at her through his eyelashes with a shy smile.

She knows exactly how little interest he actually has in her.

Fox grins at him. “Keep that up and you’ll fill Finn’s place in no time.”

“Fill?” Wells asks. “Has he lost it?”

“We’ve lost him,” Fox answers. “Went into Ontari’s tent, came out firmly attached to Roan’s dick.”

Wells hopes she’s not being literal.

He’d kind of been relying on Finn to help him through this.

Fox shrugs. “He’s nothing special and we knew he was unreliable when he came to us. Wouldn’t have bothered but for his link to Clarke, Raven and Miller. Always nice to have a few sluts around to keep the people happy, but he wasn’t essential and Roan doesn’t give a fuck about our existence. He’s way more useful there, keeping an eye on the exiled Azgeda Prince and rogue Natblida, than he would be being handed out as a reward for service here.”

“There’s more to Finn than his sexual tastes,” Wells splutters.

“Tell me when you find a use for a Spacewalker or a really skilled scout in politics,” Fox says. “His strength there lies in his charisma and charm and you know it. But he’s not a good pet. He puts his own desires first, he goes off script way too readily, he thinks he’s fallen in love with anyone who acknowledges the existence of his dick and if Clarke comes into play he loses all control. Finn has never passed the test of not reacting badly to an insult to her. You got it first try.”

It doesn’t feel good. It kind of should, she’s paying him a compliment, it’s just at Finn’s expense. But if Wells can put aside his feelings about at insult to Clarke, he can do the same for Finn.

He’ll even refrain from calling her a bitch for it.

“Yeah,” Fox says as though he just told her something. Perhaps he had. “You losing control isn’t going to be a problem. Breaking you is.”

Before Wells can ask about that, the whole tent goes silent. At first he thinks it’s Bree and Roma, but then Mbege raises his drink and yells, “Knew you’d join us, Ambassador!”

“Son of a bitch,” the girl next to him says and pulls a ring off her finger to hand to him. Oh, good, there had been betting on the outcome.

He thinks this must be how Maya felt, kneeling next to Clarke at The Executions, a prize to be shown off. He recognises a few faces, fewer he knows by name. Jill, Finn’s old second with the scouts, watching with a rather predatory expression that’s far less friendly than Roan’s grin. Myles, but not Jones or Connor, waving happily as though they’re best friends rather than passing acquaintances. Monroe and whichever out of Jason and Jacob survived, Shoana in her wheelchair, awkwardly crammed under a too low table, with them.

Is that it?

They’re all Atom’s lot, besides Jill who he knows through Finn. The ones he’d studied, trying to work out if they’d help or hinder Clarke, if they were alive, if they could be trusted.

“Bree,” Wells says quietly. “I’d like to leave, please.”

“Are you safewording?” Bree asks at a normal tone.

Someone jeers.

“Peter, you know the rules,” Roma snaps. “Stand.”

Wells knows the guy by sight, but not name. Delinquent. Blond, hair straight and long enough to brush his shoulders now, almost what you’d call pretty if he didn’t look so disgusted, bright red shirt that can only have come from Mount Weather, short fur and leather patch jacket that can only have come from the Grounders.

“Sorry, Jaha,” Peter spits. “Should have guessed you’d be too coward to face us. You aren’t welcome here.”

It’s a shock too.

After Bellamy had publicly accepted Wells hardly anyone had mentioned his father. He was just Wells, no Jaha.

Same with the Grounders, they don’t have family names as far as Wells can tell, but he’s been proved wrong before.

No one stands to support Peter. No one says otherwise either.

It’s Bree that speaks, not Roma, that seems important somehow. “Peter, Court tonight, you’ll be beaten?” She says it like a question, but it’s a statement of fact.

Peter nods once and sits down.

“What the hell?” Wells asks her. “You can’t beat someone for being the only guy brave enough to stand up and tell the truth!”

“Is that what we’re doing?” Bree asks.

“Yes! Obviously!” Wells scowls at them, float control, he knows he knows how to control that when he needs to and he knows he can stop control when he needs to too.

“You’re being very brave, then,” Bree tells him, “standing up and telling the truth as you see it.”

“Then beat me too,” Wells demands. “If you think that’ll teach me what you want it to.”

Bree smiles. “Okay. I think it’ll be a good lesson.”

That is really not the answer Wells expected.

“I think you should go rescue Kath, Maya and Aden now,” Bree orders politely. “Lexa won’t be sending her own people into Mount Weather to tell them it’s safe, she’d have to go herself and she’s busy.”

Wells knows how it feels to have two things only you can do in multiple locations at once. Most of his planning sessions are based around trying to explain what he needs to do to someone else.

And it gets him away from the group of people he’s just volunteered to be beaten in front of.

That’s a definite bonus.

 

Murphy earns himself a punishment.

Not that that’s anything new. It’s more the fact that it’s not from Bellamy.

Clarke had been entirely correct about Murphy finding something new to test. He’s testing individuals.

Atom and Miller will happily punish him themselves, Raven and Harper will turn him over to Bellamy with a grin and a pat on the ass. Atom and Bellamy will both leave Murphy limping, but he looks much more satisfied after a round with Atom. Clarke has no clue why he prefers Bellamy.

Miller has started counting, he’s on an absurd number by now, one Murphy will never reach the end of. Clarke suspects that’s the intention, it means he doesn’t have to ration them. Once or twice a day, Murphy goes to Miller, Miller does something a bit weird and Murphy comes away unhurt and blissed out. They keep calling it punishment though, probably so Murphy doesn’t have to admit he likes it.

Raven tried spanking Murphy exactly once. It had been humiliating and awkward for both those involved and those around at the time.

Harper hadn’t even tried.

Monty has yet to react to anything Atom or Murphy has done.

For whatever reason Murphy is treating Jasper and Octavia as off limits. Probably Bellamy related.

Everyone had assumed Lincoln would be his next move.

Everyone had been wrong.

The entire kru had been there to witness Echo dragging Murphy kicking through camp and dumping him at Clarke’s feet.

Not Bellamy’s. Where he belongs.

Clarke looks down at Murphy and he grins up at her.

“Haven’t been here in a while,” he says, “not since, oh, before Wells left with the seventy five.”

That’s an interesting definition of here. He’s been hanging out at Clarke’s feet pretty regularly lately.

Here meaning in trouble with her.

He’d gone after Echo before he’d tried anything against her. Clarke can’t be more terrifying than the trained assassin who they still can’t be entirely sure is on their side.

… Who is physically preventing Bellamy from getting to Murphy.

Octavia goes for Echo, as though that’s anything close to a fair fight, and Lincoln steps in to hold her back before Jasper gets there.

Bellamy stops dead, caught between two protective instincts, then abruptly turns his back to face off with Lincoln instead. Echo doesn’t press the advantage, just stands there, completely impassive.

Murphy drops his head, smiling sadly at the ground.

Clarke feels fury rising and squashes Hainofi down.

“Let her go,” Bellamy orders, calm and cold.

Lincoln releases her immediately, but Octavia doesn’t go anywhere, instead leaning against his chest so he’s forced to stay or let her fall.

“O, come here,” Bellamy says next.

“No.”

Oh, hell, if Octavia wasn’t in the way Bellamy would have had a go at Lincoln already.

“Octavia, please.” Bellamy’s voice is strained. He’s fighting it. He’s not winning.

Octavia sticks her tongue out at him. “We’re having sex and there’s nothing you can do about it, because you -”

Bellamy draws his sword.

At least it isn’t his gun. No, he wouldn’t, too much danger of hitting Octavia.

Lincoln pushes Octavia out of the way, draws his own. His is bigger and Bellamy’s never won a sparring match between them.

“Enough,” Hainofi orders.

Lincoln flicks his eyes towards her and Bellamy uses the hesitation to attack.

It’s almost lazy, the way Echo draws and blocks the blow despite needing to nearly hug him to do so. A shimmer of her wrist and Bellamy’s sword clatters to the ground. One graceful knee into the back of his and he’s down. Completion of Echo’s arm’s arc with her sword back in the sheath, other arm pulling one of Bellamy’s back up behind him. Take the other while he’s still flailing nowhere near her and pin it behind his back too. Sit on him, using her whole body weight to keep him there.

Turn calmly to Clarke and bow without giving Bellamy an inch. “Hainofi, this one all done.”

Lincoln puts his blade away and kneels by choice.

Seeing they’re contained, Hainofi has other priorities.

“John,” she says softly. “What did you do?”

Murphy startles, glancing over at the scene frozen to the side.

“It doesn’t matter,” Echo says, “May I punish him?”

“No!” Bellamy snarls.

Hainofi and Echo both ignore him.

“As you are kru, you may,” Hainofi decrees, “or you may turn him over to anyone else for that purpose.”

Echo nods acknowledgement as though this is any other meeting. Damn, The Meeting is already taken as the name of an event they don’t talk about and changed the rules.

New rule: Echo is scarier than Bellamy and Echo bows to Clarke by choice. Therefore Clarke is scarier than Bellamy.

Everyone knew that already, it’s just nice to remind them of the fact. She hasn’t since she ordered Miller to cane Bellamy. Much too long.

“John,” Clarke says, “are you happy with that decision?”

He’s looking at her with the sort of worship she’d seen before on Finn and Wells and hadn’t liked.

She does this time.

It’s because this she’s earned.

“Yes, Hainofi,” Murphy says and she can hear him respect the title.

Bellamy stops struggling.

“I wasn’t asking about Murphy,” Echo says and the whole context shifts.

Even Miller has to come to Clarke first before he can do anything to Bellamy. They all do. The system of complaints and hearing Bellamy’s side that had been intended to prevent abuse has made Bellamy immune to consequences.

Clarke is scarier.

Why draw her attention when you could just put up with Bellamy?

“The answer is the same,” Hainofi tells them all. “Regardless of who the question is being asked about.”

Blanket permission to decide each other’s punishments, no special treatment. Clarke hasn’t even excluded herself.

It won’t work that way in practice. Jasper isn’t about to demand the right to punish Miller. Raven isn’t going to bend over for Octavia. Murphy will need a couple of punishments for absurd requests before he gets bored and moves on to the next game.

“Are you going to punish me?” Murphy asks Echo.

“No, that’s Bellamy’s responsibility,” Echo tells him, barely paying attention.

Like there’s a chance in hell Bellamy will punish Murphy on her behalf after this.

Wait, is she wanting to punish Bellamy for not punishing Murphy? That’s … a thing.

Murphy stands and he’s got an expression on his face Clarke has seen exactly twice. Once when he threw Raven’s bug on the table and once when he took Atom’s deal.

Like watching a disaster in progress.

“Bellamy doesn’t want that responsibility,” Murphy says, “guess I have to do it myself.”

Before anyone can work out what he means, his hand is in the fire.

 

It’s fun at first.

Even the bit where Roan’s idea of punishment is taking a belt to his ass until long after the pain is more than he can handle, then fucking him immediately while he attempts to focus enough to eat Ontari out. Hell, Finn had come from that, despite the pain.

No, the sex is great.

He just gets bored with it.

Finn hadn’t known sex could be boring.

It’s not that Roan’s unimaginative, though Ontari certainly is. It’s not even that they’re the same people over and over. It’s that he doesn’t need to work for it.

Sure he isn’t the one who decides when it happens, but he might as well be one of their horses for all the attention they pay him.

He thought he liked being ignored.

Turns out that’s a sex thing.

He thought he’d fallen in love.

Turns out that’s a sex thing too.

He misses floating Mbege. Mbege who’s willing to get handsy, but only because he thinks the way it makes Finn squirm is funny.

He misses Niylah. Niylah who has never once had her attention stray below the neck. She looks him in the eyes if she looks at him at all and it’s always made him uncomfortable.

Fox, who’s as likely to pinch as she is to pet. Jan, one of the others who’d been stuck in the category of slut. They’d tried and it had just been awkward. Jill, who took genuine sadistic glee in having him at her mercy. He hadn’t known she’d been upset with the way he just kind of didn’t run the scouts.

Miller who blushed like he was twelve and averted his eyes to preserve Finn’s modesty. Wells who had been utterly bemused by the idea Finn might be interested in sex. Lincoln whose interest had been in Finn’s ideas, listening to him talk with only the occasional addition that sent Finn’s mind spinning in a new direction.

Harper, watching his back because she knew he was watching hers and he wasn’t even looking at her ass most of the time. Murphy, who was an ass all the time, but when it came down to it honestly meant well, it was himself he hated, not Finn.

The night he’d spent in Frenli had been the first time, since he learned what sex was, that he’d shared a bed without. It had been the best night’s sleep he can remember. The night after, with Clarke, had been the worst. He’d put it down to guilt over Raven, but even then he’d known he’d messed up a good thing and it couldn’t be fixed.

Two good things.

Three if you count Tomos and Finn does.

He doesn’t miss sex with Raven.

He misses Raven.

And he can’t believe he needed to be dragged to the back end of beyond where it’s cold and cold and really fucking cold and his only company are two murderous psychos and two bad tempered horses when he could be in exactly the same place with Raven, Clarke, Harper, Miller, Murphy and at least two murderous psychos.

 

Apparently Kath is about as good at picking up strays as Clarke. Besides Aden and Maya she’s found a guy she introduces as Cibber.

He’s Cured.

He’s over eighteen.

Maya absolutely cannot take him to Lexa.

It’s bad enough Aden knows he exists.

Aden doesn’t seem to have worked out the implications or he might just be very well trained.

_Wells volunteered for this._

“Cibber was one of the very first they tried the Cure on,” Maya tells him, smiling brightly. “He ran away when they put him outside to test it.”

_He’d passed the Clarke test._

True or not, Maya’s smart to say it.

“There’s a place in Stomkru if he wants it,” Wells offers.

_Does he want it?_

Maya’s smile doesn’t flicker, but how genuine it is does.

Okay, there’s some reason she thinks Stomkru wouldn’t be appropriate.

_No one talks about Jasper Court. Not openly. ___

__He glances at Kath who gives him a thumbs up. She has reason to think he’s on their side. In general, she’s likely to give a false positive, but with Maya speaking for Cibber, Wells feels more confident._ _

__Maya doesn’t trust Wells after all._ _

___Clarke can’t trust him._ _ _

__“I’m planning on going to Azgeda, actually,” Wells says, there’s no point hiding that now, not when Nia needs to regroup completely. “Be nice for the kids to have a friendly face and there are no Maunon left, just Stomkru. No one’s going to need to know your past.”_ _

__Cibber looks, for some reason, to Aden who looks disgusted and shakes his head. That makes him grin, a slow, easy, lazy thing, one of a predator that’s seen prey, but is already full. This kill will be for fun._ _

__Great. Wells had been looking for a replacement killer._ _

__“You’re Wells,” Cibber says. “Chancellor’s son. They thought you were at the Ark, but you’d already gone to Polis without a radio. Hainofi was very upset, took it out on Miller. Miller let her yell herself out, then said, calm as you please, _are you done_?”_ _

__Pardon?_ _

__Cibber hasn’t stopped grinning. “I’ve been watching over Clarke’s kru since they camped themselves here. Lots of dangerous things in these woods.”_ _

__Oh, good, this one is a slightly more interesting shade of insane than Lincoln or Mike._ _

__He’s been alone for a month with no one for company but Clarke’s insane kru and he wasn’t even with them, just watching._ _

__Wells can relate to being outside that particular group, longing to join them._ _

__“I hear you’re the one to thank for Emerson,” Cibber says. “I’d been saving him for last.”_ _

__The rest of Emerson’s guards. This guy happened to them. That’s why he’d been alone._ _

__“He crippled Shoana,” Wells tells him, feeling a bit odd about the fact that Shoana wouldn’t know this guy if he walked up to her, but he knows her._ _

__Cibber nods. “I failed. Can’t protect anyone here.”_ _

__“The rest of Clarke’s kru are already on their way to Azgeda,” Wells tells him._ _

__“I’m in,” Cibber answers instantly._ _

__Is there anything in this floating world that isn’t about Clarke in the end?_ _

__Wells takes Cibber to meet Abby. Kath goes with them, Aden and Maya return to Lexa._ _

__“Oh, Wells,” Abby says absently. Oh, look, someone’s left a map of the Coalition Territories on her desk. Wells has no idea who could have done that, he hasn’t been near the place since yesterday and a word in Jones’ ear doesn’t count. She seems to like the gift._ _

__“Chancellor,” Wells says in that slightly teasing way he does when he needs her to know this is official stuff. He takes a seat without prompting, gesturing for Cibber and Maya to do the same._ _

__“I’ve been thinking,” Abby says, folding the map away, “I don’t think we should keep the name Stomkru.”_ _

__Oh for …_ _

__Wells put a lot of time and energy into getting that to stick over Skaikru._ _

__“Do you have an alternate suggestion?” he asks, pushing aside his offense._ _

__“No,” Abby says, “but it’s something to think about. What was your thing?”_ _

__Wells is not wasting a perfectly good kru name just because …_ _

__Oh, right._ _

__“Doctor Griffin, this is Cibber -” Wells didn’t get a first name._ _

__“David,” Cibber provides. “David Cibber, I’m told I’m Maunon, but I always thought I was just a Guard. Cage Wallace Cured me. He didn’t expect it to work.”_ _

__It’s unexpected. A sort of charming viciousness._ _

__It reminds Wells of Bellamy._ _

__Abby smiles. “It’s nice to meet you, David. Do you have some problem?”_ _

__Cibber laughs. There’s nothing maniacal about it, pleasant and amused. “Sorry, in my current situation … hell of a question, ma’am.”_ _

__“Call me Abby, please,” The Chancellor tells him kindly. She’s a lot like her daughter, scariest when she’s being friendly._ _

__“I’ve been thinking,” Wells says, then realises he picked that turn of phrase up from her. It translates to _I have considered this seriously and believe it is the correct course of action._ “Polis isn’t the whole Grounder world. That map should make that pretty clear. Things are great in Polis, relations with Lexa as Heda of the Coalition couldn’t be better, there’s no work needed, just maintenance -”_ _

__“Wells,” Abby says with a very slight reprimand. “You know what to say to convince me, I don’t need the speech, I can figure out the excuses myself. Give me a reason.”_ _

__“Clarke,” Wells says._ _

__She sits back. “Clarke. And your plan?”_ _

__“I’m putting together a kru,” Wells says and finds it’s true. “Kath can take my place in Polis, I trust her with that and it’ll be good experience. I’m taking my kru to Azgeda, under the guise of an Ambassador’s retinue. We’ll get there before Clarke, it’s the route she should have taken in the first place, the one I can take for her. Two groups, Pike in the wilderness, Kane in the city, we take one each, reduce the risk.”_ _

__“Who do you have?” Abby asks._ _

__Wells takes a deep breath before continuing. “I’ve got Maya, she’s going to Azgeda as a peace offering from Trikru. Bram, one of the Cured Fosters. Finn, managed to get him a ride in with Roan and Ontari.”_ _

__Abby raises an eyebrow at that, impressed. No need to mention it was an accident._ _

__“Then my four person retinue, Cibber, Bree and Roma, apparently they’ve been setting up a spy network right under your noses. I haven’t picked a fourth, mainly I hope they don’t suggest Fox.”_ _

__“Jaspers,” Abby says with a little sigh. “I’ve been looking for a way to use them since the night they set it up and I met them both in a prison cell. We learned we’d been very wrong about some things and the three of us decided we needed an unofficial source of information, one that can investigate anything we’re concerned about, one that opens communication between the Council and the People. We’re not the Guard, we have no intention of enforcing the law. After your father, I felt it prudent to be sure I was making informed decisions.”_ _

__She is _exactly_ like Clarke._ _

__Saw a problem and tried to fix it rather than work round it._ _

__And now Kath knows._ _

__“Abby,” Wells says, shakily. “I trust Kath, I trust Cibber, I would not have trusted them with that information. Even if they were part of Jasper Court I wouldn’t have trusted them with that information. Especially if they were Jasper Court. Are Bree and Roma the only ones who know their information goes straight to the Chancellor?”_ _

__“We’re not the Guard,” Abby says confused._ _

__“That distinction doesn’t floating matter!” Wells snaps. “And don’t say that bullshit about if they’ve got nothing to hide. The Ark never had spies. And, yeah, it meant we didn’t know a lot of things, but spying on your own people isn’t the solution! You ask.”_ _

__“This is asking! Bree and Roma know everything the people want!”_ _

__“And all you’ll get from them is what Bree and Roma want. They have their place, against the enemy, not your own people.”_ _

__“Uh,” Cibber raises his hand. “For the record, I think it’s pretty sketchy no matter who you do it against, but, like, I know I wouldn’t like it?”_ _

__Wells looks at Kath and finds she looks heartbroken. Like she’s been betrayed. Good, Abby won’t miss that._ _

__“Bree and Roma aren’t going to stop offering the information and I’m not even asking you not to listen to it, but maybe try going outside,” Wells snaps. “Somewhere other than the Clinic. They’ll say different stuff when you’re there to hear them than they do when they think no one is. Who’s to say which is more true?_ _

__“And you know what, Bree and Roma are bored. They’re utterly bored with playing with their pets and knowing everything. They’ve hit the top, earned everything they thought they wanted and they’re sitting there thinking _now what_?_ _

__“They decided to compromise my security, which I’ll grant you was paranoid, but apparently necessary, because they’ve run out of challenges. Volunteered to go to Azgeda with me. Said they _needed a vacation.__ _

__“Clarke took all the interesting jobs and now they want to go build whatever you make out of ice in Azgeda before Clarke can get there.”_ _

__“Traditionally, a snowman,” Cibber offers. “Holy shit, I’ll get to see snow?!”_ _

__Snow. Rain is bad enough and it’s not frozen._ _

__“Cibber,” Wells says, “tell me, how did you feel about rain before and after experiencing it?”_ _

__“I love rain,” he says, irritatingly. “Masks noises, reduces sightlines, everyone puts their hoods up and looks down, they’re less likely to speak so no one notices an absence …”_ _

__“You’ll hate snow,” Wells tells him. “Leaves a trail.”_ _

__Cibber waves his hand dismissively. “Nah, you just have to walk in their tracks, same principle as mud, right?”_ _

__“And if it’s falling you can just stay still until it covers the tracks and you. There was this Finnish sniper, I can’t remember her name, she was in a sniper fight, like two snipers and the other sniper hit her, but it wasn’t deadly and she lay completely still until it got dark with a bullet in her, hoping the snow wouldn’t block her breathing, and then crawled away silently.” The three of them look at Kath and Wells is abruptly aware that everyone in the room has killed._ _

__He’d killed someone._ _

__In front of his kids._ _

__He’s been thinking of the Maunon children from the perspective of the Delinquents, old enough to have made the choice to be there._ _

__Octavia didn’t have a choice in being there. Clarke had. Wells had. Kath had. Mike hadn’t. How many of the others? No other siblings Wells knows of, but wrongly accused? Stole to survive like Raven, only they got caught? Took the fall for someone over eighteen like Finn? Revenge for the death or harm of a loved one or innocent?_ _

__Wells is guilty of that last one himself._ _

__He doesn’t feel guilty, just disgusted, like he’d had to clean something horrible up. He hadn’t enjoyed it, even in the moment, he’d felt it was essential and he’d do it again if he needed to._ _

__He wonders if his father had felt the same way about floating, if it gets easier each time. His father had never used a killer, his attack dog had been taught to fetch._ _

__Wells is less afraid to delegate._ _

__“Abby, will you send me as your Ambassador to Azgeda?” Wells asks softly. He’s not planning on apologising._ _

__She isn’t either. “I will.”_ _

__He’d left Clarke like this. An argument about the fact he’d wanted to leave Jasper and Monty to float. Do either of them know he’d made that choice?_ _

__And he’d just come back like he expected her to be happy with him._ _

__And he’s about to try and do it again. Their last conversation had been an argument about the fact he’d tried to kill Bellamy._ _

__Add Lincoln’s experience with him, Atom’s prejudice against him for being the Chancellor’s son and Murphy’s general belligerence towards him for the mess with Bellamy and it’s no surprise Wells isn’t amazingly popular with Clarke’s kru._ _

__He needs to ask Bree to teach him how to ask for forgiveness._ _

__Which means he needs to do something he needs forgiving for first._ _

__

__Murphy has never been in this much trouble before._ _

__Sure he’s had times when two or three people argue over who has to do something about him, but that’s usually about trying to not be the one to. Now he’s got eleven people furiously debating who gets to do what._ _

__It’s kinda nice._ _

__He’s barely hurt, Lincoln had thrown him halfway across the clearing when he’d realised Murphy was serious. The bruise on his shoulder from landing is worse than the burn._ _

__Echo was offering Bellamy a hand up when Murphy had got his bearings and Bellamy had actually taken it. She hadn’t let go when he’d made a move towards Murphy though, which was weird, she’d been going on about how it was Bellamy’s responsibility and then …_ _

__“We can’t hurt him for trying to hurt himself!” Raven is the first to raise her voice._ _

__“I can do whatever I want to him,” Bellamy retorts. “He gave me that right.”_ _

__“Bellamy, stand down,” Miller orders. “This is Clarke’s decision.”_ _

__“It is not!” several people reply at the same time, then glare at each other._ _

__“This is because you don’t know what the hell you’re doing,” Atom tells Bellamy._ _

__“This one is right,” Echo says calmly._ _

__“Bellamy had been doing a great job until you interfered!” Octavia snarls._ _

__“No, he hasn’t!” Jasper tells her. “That doesn’t mean he isn’t trying his best!”_ _

__“All he’s been trying to do is get off,” Harper says, matter of fact._ _

__“Yeah and if he knew that everything would be much simpler,” Atom agrees._ _

__Monty looks disappointed in Murphy. He hasn’t said a word, just looked at him and it hurts so so much more than his hand or shoulder._ _

__Lincoln is holding him down, one big hand clamped around the back of his neck and the other holding his forearm out to -_ _

__Clarke._ _

__Everyone knows who has the final word. She just hasn’t said anything yet._ _

__Murphy doesn’t want to see her._ _

__He’s never seen her this angry and she’d stood over him and cut the cast off his arm. She doesn’t like it when he hurts himself, which is strange, given how willing she is to hurt him._ _

__… When has Clarke hurt him?_ _

__She’d backed down from the public whipping, put Miller in her place for the caning, handed him over to Bellamy when he wanted to go._ _

__She doesn’t like hurting anyone._ _

__Which is why she’s been letting other people hurt him. She understands it hurts more if she doesn’t._ _

__“Bellamy.” That’s not Hainofi._ _

__She’s a doctor._ _

__There’s silence instantly. After a moment, Bellamy steps forward. He doesn’t kneel, she’s the one kneeling next to Murphy, hunched over her work. She’s physically the lowest there. She doesn’t need any ritual or dramatics._ _

__“Stop beating John for fun,” Clarke tells Bellamy without looking up._ _

__“Yes, sir,” Bellamy answers promptly._ _

__“Please, no,” Murphy begs her. He can hear them shifting at that._ _

__“If you need pain, you may ask for it, politely,” Clarke tells him._ _

__“I don’t want -”_ _

__“I said need. No one hurts you, for anything, unless you ask.”_ _

__It’s like Miller’s thing only Miller’s thing doesn’t hurt._ _

__Miller’s thing helps._ _

__“I’ll spiral,” Murphy points out. “You know how I -”_ _

__Clarke puts a finger to his lips. “No pain. You’re all smart enough to find an alternative punishment.”_ _

__Murphy frowns at her, but keeps quiet even after she removes her finger._ _

__“And when I say all, I mean you each get a day. Find out what works and what doesn’t. We know pain doesn’t. Bellamy, you get to go first. I’m going to start your tally again. One for every day John is good.”_ _

__Yeah, Bellamy’s never getting another tally mark._ _

__It’s the middle of the day, sun high, they should reach Deal before nightfall._ _

__“When?” Murphy asks._ _

__She understands. “Dawn tomorrow until dusk. Lucky for both of you that the days are getting shorter.”_ _

__“And now?”_ _

__“Now we keep walking. Once Lexa hears from Kali or Kali’s people where we are, she’ll still be able to send people into Podakru lands after us.”_ _

__“No disrespect,” Raven says disrespectfully, “but what the hell did we go there if we knew Lexa would find out?”_ _

__It’s Echo that answers for her. “Closest border to cross. Quicker to get out of Trikru gona range going north, but Kali knows you. You vanish and Lexa needs an explanation or she has to hunt. She wants us to escape, but she must send gonas after us for the look, the pretend. Kali tells Lexa, Lexa delays, we go fast and are gone before the gonas arrive. Podakru say they’re sorry, but they don’t know where we go. Once we are in Boudalan, Lexa can give us no more delay. If we don’t tell Lexa we are not on Trikru land she must look for us longer. Waste all peoples time.”_ _

__“Why would Podakru lie for us?” Atom shoulders his way to the front of the group._ _

__Echo looks at him as though he’s a slightly strange stone. Now Murphy would trade to see that match up. Especially if Bellamy was in the middle._ _

__“Because they hate Trikru,” Monty says._ _

__It’s as effective as Murphy against Bellamy._ _

__“No one cares for your smart mouth, Green,” Atom snaps._ _

__“I was under the impression you quite enjoyed it,” Monty says._ _

__“Maybe when it’s on my dick, rest of the time I should just gag you.” Atom’s gone straight for his most severe warning possible tone. It’s one that can make even Murphy sit up and listen, generally because it’s followed by an ultimatum where he either leaves or gets to keep going. Stuff like the safeword bullshit or the time he’d wanted to share._ _

__Murphy had agreed to the first, but never the second. Never used it either. Never bothered telling any of the others. _Never told Bellamy.__ _

__“You’re right,” Monty returns, “your penis isn’t capable of gagging anyone.”_ _

__“Asking for a reminder?” Atom mocks._ _

__Miller clears his throat. “Enough, both of you. We’re walking.”_ _

__Clarke gets up first, then Lincoln. It’s Jasper that offers Murphy a hand up._ _

__He takes it with the burnt hand._ _

__“John.”_ _

__What the hell? Jasper doesn’t have a warning tone. He’s chill._ _

__But he’s intense when he cares._ _

__Murphy keeps holding the same hand out, making no move to get up himself._ _

__He has to know._ _

__Jasper won’t walk away, that’s not his style._ _

__Jasper doesn’t want to hurt him, but he’s angry._ _

__Jasper grabs his forearm and pulls him up by that._ _

__Not even close to registering as pain by Murphy’s, admittedly broken, scale._ _

__Jasper pulls him in close, presses his forehead against Murphy’s._ _

__“John, think real hard about who it was who came up with the shit we did to Bellamy and then think about how I’ve had a whole bunch of time idle and then think about if I have more ideas than I can fit into a single day and would be willing to try some out right now.”_ _

__“You’re a hell of a mastermind, Jas,” Murphy tells him._ _

__Jasper hugs him. One arm squeezing right across the bruise Lincoln gave him. There’s a solid impact that rocks them, then resolves itself as Octavia having thrown herself into the hug. Monty joins them rather more sedately, but squeezes just as tight._ _

__Murphy had been in zero-grav exactly once, part of compulsory education that he’d thought might be entertaining enough to bother with. He’d thrown up._ _

__They feel like gravity._ _

__

__Clarke or Murphy would have made it dramatic, a public announcement. Bellamy or Finn would never have told._ _

__Wells goes to his contacts._ _

__Mbege is the obvious place to start, he’s Jasper Court and even if it had been because he’d bet on the outcome he’s shown positive feelings about Wells’ presence._ _

__And he’s as likely to put up with this as Miller or Atom. He’s a good second in command._ _

__Good enough that he makes eye contact with Wells across the crowd in Jaspers, now slightly larger, and excuses himself to come over right away._ _

__Hm, maybe he’d work as Wells’ fourth._ _

__Mbege steers Wells out of the tent and to somewhere they can speak privately. There’s a little table with two chairs set up in the triangle between three touching tents, three exits that from the outside look like nothing more than the natural gaps between touching fabrics. They can hear through the material well enough to hear, but not make out, talking in the tents around them. As long as they keep their voices down, that’s all anyone should hear of them._ _

__As far as private goes it’s too perfect._ _

__It has to be bugged._ _

__That doesn’t matter, Wells wants Bree and Roma to know he’s returning the favour and compromising their own security._ _

__Wells leans in. “Did you know Bree and Roma report to Abigail Griffin? Everything they know, all those things you find out, go straight to the Chancellor. That who you’re happy to work for?”_ _

__Mbege shakes his head. “Wells, stop, just, stop.”_ _

__Stop? “Stop what? It’s true.”_ _

__“I know,” Mbege tells him. “Everyone knows. Jasper Court doesn’t have secrets.”_ _

__Wells stares at him in confusion. He knows literally nothing beyond that, Bree and Roma are in charge, it exists for the purpose of gathering information and it’s turned Finn into some sort of sex obsessed doll._ _

__“It’s the first two lessons, right,” Mbege says, frowning. “I’m not great at explaining shit, so bear with me. First lesson is you don’t have secrets. You gotta, like, act as though they know it already, even if you’re not sure or are certain they can’t. You didn’t know I wasn’t with Jones and you didn’t know I reported to Bree and Roma, but I didn’t hide that stuff or nothing. Just did stuff you could interpret wrong. You knew, no harm, you didn’t know, no harm.”_ _

__That makes sense. It’s a reasonable tactic._ _

__“And the second?” Wells asks._ _

__“No one else has secrets either,” Mbege says. “They might think they do, but you listen to what they say and watch what they do and if you don’t believe them, then you go looking. And if you can find out stuff they don’t want you to know, so can anyone else. So you act as though they have a perfect spy network, can read your mind and give them nothing they don’t ask for. They ask directly, you give them what you’re willing to let them know, nothing more, nothing less. But you always give them something. You don’t know shit, because you aren’t asking and you aren’t doing a good enough job of finding out. Oh, yeah, that’s like the third lesson, you don’t know shit.”_ _

__“How can you run a spy network without keeping secrets?” Wells thinks it makes a strange sense, especially knowing Abby. Tell the truth, but sometimes the truth isn’t safe to tell, so you don’t tell them, but once they learn enough to start asking questions you must. It’s how she’d recruited Raven._ _

__Trust people with the truth, because otherwise they’ll find it out on their own and you lose their trust. A lesson Abby had learned from Clarke and Clarke had learned from her father. That Wells had failed to learn from Clarke, because it conflicted with a lesson from his father._ _

__It’s not a difficult question, if he trusts Abby or his father more. Nor is if he trusts himself or Clarke more._ _

__Mbege shrugs. “You’d be surprised how little people want to know. It doesn’t affect them, they’re not interested. Someone starts poking around and we invite them to Court. That, uh, kills curiosity nine times out of ten and we recruit the tenth._ _

__“We’ve got Shumway and David Miller on side that way. Well, like, Miller was a founding member, but he doesn’t want to be part of it, same way Abby doesn’t actually show up and watch. Only thing he comes to us about is when he wants another perspective on a choice he’s making. Shumway … it’s not blackmail exactly. We aren’t threatening anything, but he knows we know some stuff and that therefore Abby knows some stuff and if he makes trouble for us then Abby will know that too._ _

__“Jaha is kinda a joke. Sends someone snooping occasionally. Court gets a bit hardcore when that happens, properly scandalise him. Sorry, like, everyone is going to try and shock you into running. You heard Peter.” Mbege grins. “Got bets on you having a stronger stomach than they’re giving you credit for, though. You held Octavia down, you killed Emerson to protect Shoana, you’ve been fucking the Azgeda Prince.”_ _

__Mbege hadn’t said a word during The Meeting, but he’d been there. Shoana has no reason to keep who rescued her secret. Wells and Roan started as a cover to keep Nia from getting too suspicious._ _

__Wells is still acting like he’s got secrets._ _

__“No one is gonna judge you,” Mbege says, it’s matter of fact rather than an attempt at reassurance. “Rule is you mock anyone you apologise.”_ _

__“Peter -” Wells says._ _

__“Apologised and told the truth,” Mbege tells him._ _

__“And he’s going to be beaten for it!”_ _

__Mbege snorts. “Nah, he’s going to be beaten because he’s a damn masochist and knows that’ll make you uncomfortable and Bree didn’t tell you otherwise because you need to learn to ask her stuff. You volunteering to join him was adorable, by the way.”_ _

__“I suppose there was betting on that, too,” Wells says grumpily._ _

__“Nah, no one saw that coming. We can’t predict the future, just try and make it go more in our favour. There’s betting now though, on if you’ll go through with it. I said you would, so if you’re up for going with it anyway, I can cut you in.”_ _

__There’s no reason to go through with it._ _

__Except._ _

__“What do Bree and Roma think I’ll do?”_ _

__Mbege considers him. “I don’t know.”_ _

__“Educated guess, then. As a Jasper Court insider.”_ _

__“Bear in mind I have a reason to make you want to make a specific choice.”_ _

__Wells nods._ _

__“They think you’ll chicken out.”_ _

__“No, they don’t, they were at the same meeting, they know more than you.”_ _

__Mbege grins encouragingly. “They think you’ll take it, heroically.”_ _

__“No. If Finn … Finn knows I wouldn’t. I have to assume they know everything Finn does.”_ _

__“You willing to share more about that?” Mbege looks properly interested. “Oh, wait, let me – Clarke. At some point, when you were part of Clarke’s Council, you chickened out.”_ _

__“Yes,” Wells admits._ _

__“Finn … there’s a very public example of him taking a beating. Only that wasn’t his – no way you helped Murphy?”_ _

__Wells grins, oh it’s satisfying telling someone something they don’t know. “Murphy wasn’t alone, but you’re right. He wasn’t with me.”_ _

__Mbege frowns. “Murphy had an accomplice and it wasn’t _me_? J and J had the fireworks, I’m Atom’s alibi, that covers literally everybody willing to team up with him at the time. Oh, Harper, obviously.”_ _

__“Harper?” Wells says dismissively. “That’s your best guess?”_ _

__“Yeah, she was Clarke’s to the core by then.” The realisation spreads across Mbege’s face. “No! Not Finn himself?”_ _

__“Finn and Murphy are both very good at half-truths,” Wells says, smirking. “And I panic under pressure. Followed Finn to try and stop him rescuing Lincoln, ended up helping Lincoln and Tomos escape instead. Only – Finn doesn’t know everything either.”_ _

__Mbege tilts his head. “You told Clarke the whole thing.”_ _

__Wells shrugs a little self depreciatingly. “Only after Harper overheard me briefing Finn, Bellamy and Murphy on the cover story. Finn knows I was too coward to confess and that Clarke knew everything and assumed that meant I got away with it.”_ _

__“And it comes back to Clarke,” Mbege says, wicked grin. “They think the only person you’d take it from is Clarke.”_ _

__“Unless they know about Emerson.”_ _

__“They don’t,” Mbege says._ _

__“You do.”_ _

__“Yeah and I’m planning on announcing it at Court tonight. If nothing else, it’ll improve how everyone feels about you. If Bree and Roma knew, they’d have told us already, they more than anyone want you to make a good first impression.”_ _

__“No, I think I can think of someone who wants me to make a good impression more.”_ _

__“Then take the beating,” Mbege advises. “They see you’re willing to stand up for Peter against Bree and Roma after he openly told you to go float yourself … You’re well meaning, but ignorant. How we all started.”_ _

__“Haven’t forgotten you’ve got a bet riding on me doing that,” Wells says. That doesn’t make Mbege wrong. Like what are his other options?_ _

__No one’s going to respect him for cowardice. Telling them all he’s figured out it’s a trick makes him look smug and self-satisfied. No one’s going to respect him for ignorance either though._ _

__They’ll respect him standing up and telling the truth._ _

__Doable._ _

__Wells thinks he has an answer to the question too._ _

__What do Bree and Roma think he’ll do?_ _

__They don’t know either._ _

__

__Maya is taken to meet Nia by what she’s told is a handmaiden._ _

__He doesn’t look much like a handmaiden._ _

__Regardless, she smooths her skirt before entering Nia’s tent._ _

__Nia’s in armour, ornamental, Maya knows Nia doesn’t fight for herself. It’s a reminder that Maya is the spoils of war._ _

__To be fair, Maya had done something very similar. She’s in a heavy pale pink linen skirt, down to a bit below her knees, tights under for warmth, darker pink shirt, cotton she thinks or something synthetic, long sleeves, fake leather belt cracked in places in a way leather just doesn’t. It’s not an outfit for Outside. The edge of the skirt is already splattered with mud and she’d be visible a mile off in snow. Not to mention the fact she’d freeze. It wearable here, just about, it wouldn’t be in Azgeda._ _

__She could have done better, even just from inside Mount Weather, but this is a message. Nia wanted an exotic Maunon pet, she’s got one._ _

__Maya curtsies. “Azplana Nia. It’s nice to meet you.” No way is she using Trigedasleng unless she absolutely has to._ _

__“Maevi,” Nia replies. No title. “I heard Heda Lexa was keeping you for herself.”_ _

__Maya looks down, embarrassed. “I think she thought I would be better at things. Aden beat me at every test.”_ _

__“And yet Lexa hasn’t named him as her seken.”_ _

__“She can’t,” Maya tells her. “He’s from Podakru.”_ _

__Nia raises an eyebrow. “Maunon is more acceptable for our Heda than Podakru?”_ _

__Maya shrugs. “I guess it’s, like, Maunon aren’t part of your clan thing? And she, uh, killed loads of us, so she can’t be accused of favouritism?”_ _

__Nia’s already lost interest. Dismissed Maya as a stupid girl who Heda Lexa wants rid of. Maya is no more than a pretty ornament, a captured banner. She’ll be treated well enough, probably better than the other Maunon children, leaving her a caged bird. Her greatest danger in Azgeda will be boredom._ _

__Or at least that would be true if Maya was telling the truth._ _

__Still, her position as a prisoner will give her freedoms Wells won’t have as a guest._ _

__No one will question if she’s found in locations she shouldn’t be, they’ll just assume she’s attempting to escape. She’ll be escorted back to whatever pretty room they keep her in and told firmly to stay._ _

__Maya has no intention to escape, she’s going exactly where she wants to be. Besides, this is Azgeda, escape would put her who knows where with miles upon miles of frozen wasteland to cover before she found herself anywhere close to familiar. She’s never been off this mountain. Three months ago she’d never been outside this mountain. And frankly, she’s not particularly interested in staying, she doubts she’ll be all that interested in going back._ _

__She’ll be homesick, but, well, she already is. Her home doesn’t exist any more, just the shell and soon even that will be gone as it’s dismantled and take away to build a home for the Outsiders from Space._ _

__There’s a part of her that hates them as a group, though she has no problem with the individuals. It’s the opposite with Azgeda._ _

__Lexa … Maya doesn’t know how she feels about Lexa._ _

__The two gonas Nia hands her over to are probably supposed to make Maya feel more comfortable. They’re about her age._ _

__They’re from a different planet._ _

__Hyla with her shaved head and elaborate tattoos and long twisting scar starting at her ear and peaking out the end of her left sleeve. Marsia with her breasts squashed flat under a laced tunic, messy, severe, dark ponytail and the amazing ability to make fur have sharp edges in order to give herself military jacket shoulders._ _

__They look at Maya as though she’s the surreal one._ _

__There’s plenty of weird to go around, thank you very much. We can all be weird, quit judging._ _

__“We’re taking the tents down in the morning,” Marsia says. “Don’t bother to unpack.”_ _

__Her English is better than Maya had expected after a handful of days with Lexa and Aden._ _

__“I don’t have anything,” Maya says._ _

__Marsia stares at her._ _

__Hyla shoves Marsia. “It’s your mountain,” Hyla says. “Go pack.”_ _

__It is not Maya’s mountain. It’s just the place she’s lived all her life. But, like, she doesn’t own anything, not really. Except there’s no one else to claim it either. The Cured, they’ve been taking stuff, Stomkru have been taking stuff, does Maya have less claim on that stuff?_ _

__She hadn’t hesitated to take things to make her costumes, why should it be more difficult to take stuff she genuinely needs?_ _

__If no one’s going to stop her taking a stupidly heavy gold and ruby necklace, no one’s going to stop her taking a change of underwear._ _

__“I don’t know if I can go back in there alone,” Maya admits quietly. “And Nia won’t like it if you let me out of your sight.”_ _

__Marisa’s jaw twitches, but she doesn’t say anything. Hyla grins, oh, she’s filed her teeth into points, lovely._ _

__“Sounds like an adventure, sha?” Hyla asks Marisa._ _

__“It sounds like a very bad idea,” Marisa corrects._ _

__“But you haaave to come, to keep me out of trouble, right?” Hyla asks._ _

__Marisa rolls her eyes._ _

__“Em wants to come,” Hyla tells Maya, “but em got a seken now, so em have to be all responsible. Bring the brat, it’s a coward, adventure with no real danger might help.”_ _

__Okay, apparently Marisa rolled em eyes?_ _

__Maya tries to think if Hyla has used other pronouns, she knows Trigedasleng doesn’t, but in translation they do. Is this a translation error? Does it matter? Should she do the same or just avoid it until she has more data?_ _

__The brat is a kid a few years younger than Aden, named Roja. It doesn’t want to join them, threatens to tell Nia and only tags along when Marisa pulls rank. It very much disapproves of Maya and scowls in her direction at every opportunity. Maya doesn’t much want to refer to it as it, but an alternative hasn’t been offered._ _

__It feels worse somehow, than going into Mount Weather with Kath and Aden, at least they’d been aware of the seriousness of the situation. Hyla seems to think it’s a fun trip, Marisa seems to think it’s purely practical and Roja seems to think it’s a stupid chore._ _

__Still, Maya would appreciate continued access to clean underwear._ _


	11. Maintaining Order

Anya catches up with them that afternoon.

They hadn’t thought to hide, walking along the edge of the lake, their footprints clearly visible in the soft silty soil behind them. They form up behind Clarke, facing Anya across a couple of meters. If it comes to a fight, they’re dead.

Even Murphy doesn’t volunteer for this negotiation.

Anya swings down from her horse, crosses half the short distance. Clarke meets her there.

“You’re being foolish, Hainofi,” Anya says.

Clarke sets her chin in defiance. “Tell Lexa it’s none of her business.”

Anya snorts. “Stomkru aren’t Coalition yet. Azgeda are. Any move you make against Azgeda will be against the Coalition. Lexa leads the Coalition, she wanted to remind you that you’re about to declare war on her.”

That’s a good point. Not enough to stop Clarke, she’s set, but a good point.

“Then initiate Stomkru into the Coalition,” Clarke orders. Maybe one day she’ll learn who she can and cannot give orders to. Harper doubts it though.

“Abi is happy to take the brand, Jaha will not let her. You wish to make Stomkru life better, you come back, deal with your Haihefa.”

“Let Wells deal with his father.”

“Sha.” Anya shrugs. “I think you do good, Lexa think you do good, Abi think you do good.” She spits off to the side. “Politic. You’re foolish because you do good wrong. Crossing at Deal? What do you have to trade? Using war horse as pack horse, very stupid.”

Harper has had those exact same concerns, but since Clarke hadn’t bothered to include everyone in the planning and they’d left so quickly …

At a gesture, one of Anya’s gonas leads forward a much more docile pair of horses. One is already loaded with supplies. The gona calmly takes Rover’s bridle from Raven, an expression of horrified shock. Harper doesn’t know enough about horses, but they must have used the wrong bridle or something.

It’s a horse. You put things on it and then you don’t have to carry them. How complicated could it be?

Lincoln and Octavia step up to take a horse each, Octavia copying Lincoln’s movements. Raven starts directing the unloading of Rover and reloading onto the new horse. Bellamy has one fist clenched and the other hand on the hilt of his sword. Echo has one hand wrapped around his wrist.

Murphy isn’t doing well, but he’s got Monty’s subtle, calm support that’s usually at Jasper’s shoulder. Atom and Jasper are guarding either side. Miller at the front where Clarke had started. Harper on his right and slightly back where she can watch everyone.

A complete absence of the petty rivalries and dramatics, even though Bellamy is separated from Murphy by both Echo and Jasper. It’s not even Lincoln Bellamy is ready to fight.

They’re united.

Oh, they’ve been bored.

Of course they have.

The difference between Bellamy’s rule and Wells’. Bellamy kept them distracted, Wells kept them busy. And Wells isn’t here to counter him.

Anya’s gaze lands on Echo and she frowns for a second. There’s enough Stomkru that Anya hasn’t met and she’d dressed herself from Mount Weather. Atom gets the same frown. Monty and Jasper had been visible at the Executions, Octavia had spent half a day who knows where, she must have been identified.

It’s just that she can’t place Echo and Atom. Not a problem. No reason for her to think …

Anya’s eyes flick down to Echo’s sword.

Echo sees too.

It’s a completely silent exchange and Harper quickly checks no one else has noticed. Murphy has, of course, he’ll step in if he needs to. Miller’s noticed Anya, but can’t turn to see what’s caused the change. It’s a mystery if Monty has or hasn’t. No one else.

Echo lets go of Bellamy’s wrist.

He half turns to her in surprise, then follows her gaze to Anya. No questions, no hesitation, he accepts that Echo believes her to be a threat.

Bellamy has never been good at dealing with threats.

Echo doesn’t know how little restraint Bellamy can have.

Thank fuck Murphy does.

He pushes past Jasper and Echo, bringing everyone’s attention, because he doesn’t do subtle.

“Will you stop acting as though I don’t exist?!” Murphy snarls.

Anya raises an eyebrow, then catches Harper’s gaze. She half smiles.

Harper shrugs.

Clarke looks ready to start yelling, so Harper slips up to her shoulder.

“It’s probably best to let them get it out now when we have to stop. It’ll only cause delays later,” Harper says.

Miller steps up to Clarke’s left. “The three of us can have a word with Murphy about appropriate timing later.”

Oh good, he trusts Murphy’s judgement too.

Anya looks impassively at Harper, who winks.

“You need better control of your people,” Anya says.

Harper rolls her eyes. She floating knows. They’re working on it. Control isn’t the issue, trust is.

“Clarke,” Harper says softly. “Trust me, it’s fine.”

She doesn’t.

Clarke apparently trusts Echo enough to leave her kind of in charge. The person she asks is Bellamy, but really that means Bellamy with Echo watching him carefully. It’s a good call, the whole kru will take orders from Bellamy, besides Murphy, and no matter Echo’s loyalties she doesn’t want this to come to a fight.

Miller collects Murphy while Clarke gives her apologies to Anya.

Harper and Murphy get to sit while Clarke stands over them, Miller at her shoulder. Neither of them are particularly impressed. Then again, neither is Miller. Harper jabs an elbow into Murphy and he looks at her in offended innocence, like he hadn’t been about to say something dumb.

“Good job, Murphy,” Miller says.

Clarke whirls round, confused and furious.

“Bellamy was about two seconds from throwing himself at Anya,” Harper tells her. “She knew Echo was Azgeda, Echo freed up Bellamy in case Anya decided to do something about it and Bellamy took that as permission to attack.”

Clarke sits down on a boulder abruptly. “Starting to feel like Wells was right …”

“Nah, Wells is an ass,” Murphy says. “He just didn’t know how to control Bellamy.”

“Murphy does,” Harper points out. “And Murphy’s easy to control.”

Murphy looks offended.

“Not easy, takes a lot of work, but he’s worth it,” Miller says in agreement.

Offence changes to embarrassment.

“Yeah, easy was the wrong word,” Harper says, because making Murphy squirm at praise is fun. “I just meant he tells you what he wants and you throw in a bit of affection.”

Clarke frowns.

Harper rolls her eyes. “Clarke, you can trust Murphy. Seriously.”

“After how many times he’s betrayed us? After -”

“Yes.” Miller has a very good final tone.

“No!” Murphy responds. “I’m just acting out of self-interest, you know -”

Harper jabs him with her elbow again. “It’s in your self-interest for Clarke to think she can trust you, moron.”

“I don’t trust me,” Murphy says, half miserable, half furious.

Clarke leans towards him. “Do you trust us?”

He looks confused and upset.

Clarke nods as though that’s good enough. “Do you believe we don’t want to break that trust?”

Murphy nods.

“We trust you,” Clarke tells him, “and we believe you don’t want to break that trust.”

Harper puts a hand on Murphy’s leg and presses down before he can run. Miller joins her a moment later, one hand on each of Murphy’s shoulders.

Clarke looks at three of them. “Okay, from now on, you three are in charge of maintaining order in my kru during stuff like this.”

Miller shakes his head. “Sorry, sir, but I already – uh, I’ve been watching for threats to you.”

Harper nods. “I can watch the kru for physical, Miller can watch the enemy for physical. Murphy can’t watch both at once.”

That seems to change Miller’s perspective. “What about Bellamy, sir?”

Can he stop with the sirring? Clarke doesn’t need a more inflated head.

“Justify,” Clarke orders.

Miller shrugs awkwardly.

Harper takes over. “He’s got the experience in assessing social threats under the assumption that everyone is an enemy. The problem here was that he, uh, wasn’t paying attention. He was caught up in kru stuff, didn’t have enough information on Anya to know the threat was only to Echo and that both of them are smart enough not to act on it.”

“He sees stuff in terms of threat or useful,” Murphy adds. “Not great under most circumstances, but when we need to make a quick assessment. Put him next to Miller and he’ll make you look good. Pretty matched pair of guards, barely worth noticing, dumb muscle. 

“Did it with Mbege and Atom back in the day, Mbege spotted the guys spoiling for a fight, glared them down and if they didn’t go I’d be happy to play that game. Atom took those playing his game, worked out what they wanted, how I could give it to them. I negotiated. Could have done either job myself, but I couldn’t do all three.

“Course you’ve got it the other way. You’re more than willing to fight anyone socially, Bellamy can talk them down and let you play with them if that’s not enough. Miller works out what the physical side wants, how you can keep them happy.”

“Setneshona and Wormana,” Miller says. “It’s Grounder style. Hell, it’s what Jaha used to do with Griffin and Kane. Make the problem binary. It isn’t, but if you pretend it is, you can set two people to do the same job and you end up with two solutions. If they agree, that’s a sign there’s a right answer.”

“Wormana isn’t a bad title for Bellamy,” Harper muses. “Definitely more useful aimed outwards than inwards.”

“So,” Clarke says, a hint of amusement in her tone. “I set you to the job of stopping Bellamy being an issue, making the problem binary and you agree that I should make him my Wormana and put him in charge of identifying and dealing with external threats?”

“And your Enforcer within the group,” Miller says. “I’m doing my best, but I’m trying to pull off a good cop, bad cop routine by myself. Echo’s made it clear she’s willing to step in when it’s him, I – I can’t say I’ll never be a problem, but unless me and Bellamy find a way to be a problem at the same time, he can … Loyalties are split between you and Bellamy, Clarke, we leave it and people are going to have to choose.”

Bellamy isn’t even doing it on purpose this time. He wouldn’t take the spot as Wells’ second, but he might take it as Clarke’s.

And then at some point Wells will come back and be very upset to find Bellamy in his seat.

When Wells had walked away, Bellamy had been right at the bottom of the pile next to Murphy, somehow he’s risen through the ranks to the point Clarke needs to choose if she’s giving him the first or second spot. No wonder Atom’s in love. And Murphy and Jasper and Echo and Miller and – Clarke needs to make a power move, remind everyone why they fell in love with her.

“Murphy,” Harper says, “I think you should be the one to persuade Bellamy, make him think it’s his idea.”

 

Wells arrives to find Jasper Court setting up.

It’s the same tent, only slightly different set up. There’s a stage at one end that Wells hadn’t paid much attention to. That’s where Bree and Roma are. He’d expected their thrones to be more thronelike, but they’re just armchairs from Mount Weather. He still feels weird about the fact some people are still living in there.

Then again a stuffed armchair is a luxury. They’re a camp of refugees and soldiers.

They have that damn cushion between them. Wells suspects it’s his turn.

He’s assuming nothing.

Peter is sitting on the front edge of the stage. Wells has to either pass him to get to Bree or go the long way around. There’s no other reason to take a detour.

It’s not a good enough reason.

Wells approaches, just as Fox detaches herself from Bree and Roma’s side and goes to Peter.

Fox meets Wells’ eyes with a little smirk. “Peter, Bree thinks you should get off the stage.”

“I’m the first act,” Peter tells her, smirking at Wells too.

“Miller’s here,” Fox says.

Miller?!

Wells follows Fox’s gesture and oh, of course she meant Sergeant Miller. He looks rather lost.

Peter nods and drops down. He swaggers up to Wells while Fox vanishes to do whatever she does.

“It was good of you,” Peter says, “to stand up for me like that.”

“Don’t see you talking anyone out of it,” Wells replies.

“I don’t want you here,” Peter tells him. “Your dad is a dick, you’re a dick and Clarke Griffin is a dick. Hell, Finn Collins is a dick and he’s got barely anything to do with you. Jones is a dick, Kath seems okay, I guess, but no one knows anything about her, Gabe’s annoying, no one knows Jackson either. Like, you’ve done a shitty job of making friends here, Jaha. So don’t try and suck up to me just because I’m the loudest.”

“I’m not doing anything for you,” Wells say, honestly. “I’m only doing it because they all think it’s for you.”

Peter grins, it’s a bit unclear what emotion exactly he’s expressing. “Oh, you’ll fit right in.” It’s definitely an insult. He steps aside.

Wells nods to him. He doesn’t know how he feels about Peter, on one hand he so openly hates him, on the other he kind of respects that he’s so willing to say it. Really he doesn’t know enough about the guy to form an opinion.

Bree smiles warmly up at him as he approaches her throne. “Wells, glad you could make it, I’d have hated to send someone to drag you here.”

“I thought nothing was compulsory,” Wells replies, most insultingly polite tone he can manage.

“You said you’d be here,” Bree points out. “We had enough people ask to be, chickened out at the last minute and wanted to know that wasn’t an option or whatever, for it to become standard.”

“And people never have genuine reasons to change their plans?” Wells is starting to understand how this works. You just have to ask and if what they tell you isn’t what you wanted to hear it’s on you for asking. If you have a problem with someone you tell them to their face. If you have a problem with the whole system you’re welcome to leave. No one’s going to force you into anything, but if you’re stupid enough to ask for it you’ll get it and that’s great if it’s what you want, because no one gets to make fun of you for that and it’s great if that isn’t what you want, because no one gets to make fun of you for that either.

Wells doesn’t like it. It’s dangerously honest. Just handing people information they can use against you.

He’s here because he doesn’t have to contribute. He can give them as little as possible while getting much more in return.

Besides he’ll be gone as soon as Abby gives the go ahead. All the Grounders, besides the Trikru refugees and gonas that are staying, are preparing to decamp in the morning. Wells intends to go with them. So do Bree and Roma, he’d asked. He hadn’t asked if they had any suggestions to complete his retinue, mainly because he’s certain they have plenty.

He’s not taking floating Fox.

Peter would be interesting, but generally not a good move. Mbege is really looking like the front runner for that part.

“Where am I supposed to be?” Wells asks Bree, avoiding looking at the floor.

“You can go wherever you want,” Bree tells him. “Just remember that the people there have the right to tell you how they feel about that, but it’s up to you what you do with that information.”

Wells looks around. He doesn’t see any appealing options. Mbege is with a group of friends, shoving and shouting and laughing and just generally not where Wells fits. The surviving J is there, Monroe on the opposite side of the tent and no sign of Shoana. Mbege lets go of the guy he has in a headlock and Wells recognises Myles as he pops up, grinning.

Monroe has a seat in the back corner, feet up on the table. Sitting cross-legged on the table is a dreamy looking blonde with flowers braided into her hair and an axe across her lap. Curled up at Monroe’s feet, head leaning against her thigh, is a third girl in hunter’s green and partially wrapped in a fur.

Again, Wells thinks he wouldn’t fit.

“Where do you think I should go?” he asks Bree. He carefully doesn’t ask her to tell him where to go.

“Depends what you want,” Bree replies with a smile. “I think you want to send the message that you’re one of them, even though you’re really not.”

Wells nods.

Bree looks at the cushion meaningfully.

Fuck.

Obviously.

“You don’t have to kneel,” Bree says smugly.

“Unless I want to,” Wells finishes for her.

Bree nods. “Look, I know you don’t know what to expect, no matter how much people have told you. You won’t trust what you’ve been told without proof. You need to stop, doesn’t matter why, you safeword, okay? Just, you don’t get to make that choice for anyone else.”

“Will other refusals be ignored?” Mbege had mentioned something to that effect.

“They can be. Some will, some won’t. Mostly it’s about context. That’s the only one we punish for ignoring.”

Wells doesn’t want to know how. All he needs to know is that he can refuse. He himself has no intention of going past the first no.

Octavia.

But that had been on Clarke’s orders.

Which makes it better how exactly?

“Octavia,” Wells says, knowing Bree knows what he means.

“Wasn’t Jasper Court,” Bree points out. “You’d have to specifically ask.”

“I think I am.” Wells stares at the tent wall slightly above her head. “I don’t really care what happens to Peter, not if he’s agreed to it for whatever reason. Easier if it’s for something I do care about, you know?”

Bree says nothing, just waits expectantly.

He still hasn’t specifically asked.

He does.

And then he lies down flat on his back on the stage with his head on the damned cushion and closes his eyes.

Even Bree and Roma don’t laugh at him for it, which is a pity, he’d been going for comedy.

Jill kicks him after a while. “Pay attention, it’s starting.”

Wells takes it as a polite suggestion. She wants him to pay attention and he also wants him to pay attention so there’s no problem. If he refused, she could keep insisting, with one exception only. He’s planning on keeping that for extreme circumstances.

Maybe he should kick her back. Nah, that would take more effort than he can be bothered with.

“Ask nicely,” Wells tells Jill and she gives him that predatory grin.

Ah, she’s looking for an excuse.

She doesn’t want him here any more than Peter does, only she’s a little more direct with the persuasion.

Even if Wells goes it doesn’t matter, he’s leaving for Azgeda in the morning.

Shit.

He keeps leaving.

He should never have gone to Polis, anyone could have done that, not just anyone could have looked after the Delinquents. They were his people and he’d walked away and left a power vacuum for Bree and Roma to step into.

Bree and Roma are smart enough to leave someone in charge.

Wells can’t be everywhere and maintain everything. It seems he can’t even maintain his people’s good opinion when he is with them. He’d made these people a promise when he’d led them to the Ark and the moment he’d been back with his father, he’d gone to do the things his father would be proud of.

Jaha wouldn’t have approved of Wells staying to advocate for a group of underage criminals.

Abby wouldn’t have either, at the time.

He wants these people to respect him and he doesn’t even respect them enough to try and lead them himself. He’s been passing on that responsibility, to Clarke, to Abby, to anyone who will take it. After all he went though with Bellamy and Murphy to win them, he’s not been very interested in keeping them. It’s always something new, something more. He’s ambitious. He’d never thought of that as a bad thing before.

Sergeant Miller walks out onto the stage in front of them. He’s facing Bree and Roma, back to the now silent crowd.

He clears his throat.

“Uh, evening.”

Roma grins at him encouragingly.

“So, Abby decided not to send a team after Clarke, gave the order to let her go.”

Abby hadn’t mentioned that to Wells. He thinks she made the wrong choice.

“Only, we’ve had a report of her location, from the Grounders.”

Wells needs to know where Clarke is.

“Shumway changed the order,” David Miller says, “I’m to put a team together and send them to arrest my son.”

Shumway, not Abby. Shumway doesn’t have that authority, but he has the authority to make Miller’s life miserable if he refuses.

The crowd is sympathetic towards Miller. Sentiment generally anti-Shumway.

Bree smiles. “You’ve already decided what to do about that, Dave.”

“We’ll tell Abby,” Roma adds.

That doesn’t mean Abby will stop it. She has to be just as torn between that betrayal and Clarke’s safety.

David Miller shrugs awkwardly. “Aye, but do I act like I was going to do it?”

“Tell Shumway to float himself!” some overenthusiastic audience member offers. Wells sees Mbege cuff the offender around the back of the head. Definitely not because he disagrees with the sentiment, however.

“Shumway’s a dick,” Roma says. “He needs more people willing to tell him no. What can he do to you that’s worth betraying your son?”

He could bring them home safe. That’s good enough for Wells. Not like he could make Clarke much angrier with him.

He hadn’t realised he was betraying her.

“I just want Nate to be safe,” David says, “and I know Abby wants the same for Clarke. She’ll be tempted too. I’ll tell Shumway no, to make it easier for her to do the same.”

“We’ll hold you to that promise,” Bree says. “I hope it’s Nate standing in your place soon. He’s a brave, good man. You should be proud of him.”

David is. Wells is less of a fan.

“Especially the way he’s completely impossible to figure out,” Roma adds. “We don’t know what he wants. Recurring headache of ours.”

There’s some laughter, but Wells has no idea either. Nathan Miller is scarily competent, apparently impossible to bribe and loyal as long as you keep him updated.

What _does_ Nathan Miller want?

 

Nathan Miller wants a nap.

Anya meets them when they come back to the main group. Miller settles into his usual spot at Clarke’s right shoulder while Harper steers Murphy away from Bellamy and into keeping some of Anya’s gonas occupied.

“That’s Lexa’s cloak,” Anya says, neutrally.

Of course it is, where else could Clarke have got it except from the worst possible option?

Clarke nods, not offering an explanation.

She probably didn’t steal it.

Hopefully.

“She likes you too much,” Anya says, still avoiding any hint of emotion.

So a gift? In a way that’s worse. Lexa’s attention is dangerous, more so if that attention is positive.

Miller had gone looking for Lexa’s story.

The one everyone knows, that no one’s going to tell you because you must know it already.

Like how everyone knows the day before the Delinquents hit the Ground the Earth Skills teacher, Charles Pike, had attacked and beaten John Murphy. No one talks about it, no one wants to admit their feelings on the subject, no one knows how someone else is going to react to that information.

Before Lexa, the Flamekeepers and their Commander had been a cult in a corner of Trikru territory known as Polis. Generally considered insane and dangerous. But they had magic, so Trikru gave them the Natblida children and left them to their own devices.

Then Lexa had won her Conclave and she had been their Joan of Arc.

Miller thinks that’s an appropriate comparison.

She’d led, first a band no bigger than Clarke’s current kru, then a village, then two, then a significant and growing chunk of Trikru, then all Trikru, then she’d turned her attention to the other krus. Mount Weather became a rallying cry, an enemy to unite them against under Lexa’s flag. Those too far for Mount Weather to affect them saw the way the wind was blowing and surrendered.

And now even Azgeda had fallen.

Lexa has run out of people to conquer and Clarke had come along and won Lexa’s final war.

No one had made prophecies about Lexa before she started winning, then she was the one who would unite all people and rule them wisely. People are starting to make prophecies about Clarke.

They’re both legends.

And they don’t know what to do next.

Once the prophecy has been fulfilled.

It had taken Lexa six years, Clarke six weeks.

No wonder Lexa likes Clarke too much.

“I know,” Clarke tells Anya. “I won’t let that be a problem for her.”

Anya snorts. “Lexa said the same thing.”

Oh, they’re perfect for each other. Lexa and Clarke, unable to admit they might want something that isn’t for someone else. Bellamy does the same damn thing, pretending the things he wants are purely for Octavia or Murphy’s benefit.

Miller should lock the three of them in a room, no four, Murphy would insist, and let them figure it out in there.

Anya would help him do it. Echo too.

“Do you think Lexa would make you happy?” Anya asks.

If Clarke thinks that she’s deluded.

“I think she’d make me feel less alone,” Clarke says instead.

Better. Much better. Nearly perfect.

“Lexa said that too.”

If it were up to Miller they’d march Clarke back and dump her in Lexa’s lap. It’s up to Clarke and Lexa though, so frozen wasteland it is. Anya seems of a similar opinion to Miller.

Sure, Clarke and Lexa, in whatever sense, wouldn’t be a safe thing. It would terrify basically everyone. It terrifies Miller a little.

But well, Clarke’s _his_ terrifying legend. Miller is working towards making her more terrifying, even. Bellamy’s terrifying and Miller wants to show that off for her. Lincoln’s terrifying, Echo’s terrifying, Jasper’s terrifying, Raven’s terrifying. They’ve worked hard for this reputation as people to fear.

Mainly, in Miller’s experience, his kru are idiots.

Himself included.

He thinks Anya might feel something similar about Lexa.

“Officially you unofficially work for the Coalition,” Anya tells them.

Clarke’s baffled, but Miller can explain that one later. They’re not working for Stomkru. Anyone scared enough to panic once they’ve dealt with Nia will have to look at the whole Coalition and decide if they want to pick a fight with that.

Azgeda is the only one who dared before.

And they’re about to have a change in leadership.

Clarke doesn’t much care who they say they work for. Not enough interest in maintenance.

Lexa hadn’t stopped until she’d held everything and now she’s being forced to turn around and see what she has.

“We’re our own kru, no allegiance to any clan,” Miller says.

Anya almost smiles. “They’re Skaikru again, your people on Maun-de. Same reason your Ambassador Wells changed it in the first place. Skaikru fell from the sky, Stomkru defeated the Maunon. New name for peace.”

“We’re Stomkru,” Clarke says.

“Sha,” Anya agrees. “Stomkru is part of the Coalition. The thirteenth clan.”

She’s asking for something.

“Did you bring a brand?” Clarke asks.

“Sha,” Anya says again.

“We’d best get on with it then,” Clarke orders.

Anya does half smile for a second at that, then turns and walks away, shouting orders to her gonas.

“I like her,” Miller says, nodding at Anya’s back.

“Find me something to bite down on,” Clarke tells him. “I can’t let her see me scream.”

Yeah, Miller doesn’t understand politics.

 

Maya hopes this is the last time she walks into this mountain.

There’s more life here now. In a way it feels like there’s more life than there’s ever been. Stom- no, Skaikru are taking this place apart. Some of them are living down here, but it feels temporary, just until they’ve built a place of their own.

No one’s touched her father’s rooms. She probably has Raven to thank for that. She needs her old ID badge to get in, all the other doors she encounters are unlocked.

The Azgeda crowd in with more curiosity than fear. Maya wishes they were afraid. She flicks the light switch rather more dramatically than necessary, but that gets more wonder than terror.

Maya packs angrily, ignoring Hyla and Marsia as they poke around. One of them turns on the TV, there must be a DVD in the player because she can hear the music of the menu.

She storms out, grabs the remote off the coffee table and turns it off. “My father is dead,” Maya tells them. “It’s none of your business. Leave his fucking stuff alone.”

Hyla and Marsia exchange a look and Maya wants to scream at them. At least Roja is just sitting on the couch, arms folded and frowning. Whatever silent conversation they were having, Hyla joins Roja and Marsia guides Maya back into her room.

Maya has already changed into more practical clothes. Marsia unexpectedly shrugs em fur jacket off and puts it around Maya’s shoulders. They sit next to each other on Maya’s bed.

After a while Maya starts talking. Pours out everything she’s lost. How little she’s gained in return. How there was a time she thought seeing the sky would be worth anything and now she can’t even look at it for fear she’ll fall up into the void above. How she misses her cages.

She cries, she thinks. Marsia holds her.

When she wakes up all three of the Azgeda are gone.

 

Atom and Bellamy have been yelling at each other for a while now.

Jasper and Murphy occasionally exchange glances, checking in that the other isn’t about to do anything stupid. It’s a surprise every time it turns out neither is. Instead everyone who generally keeps an eye on the pair of them is split between Clarke and Bellamy. Even Monty is shooting Atom concerned glances, as though Murphy didn’t stick his hand in a floating fire earlier. As though Octavia isn’t sleeping with a guy whose head has been seriously messed with by a mix of drugs, murder and Mount Weather. As though Jasper isn’t still carrying the sword Monty killed Dante with.

Atom is yelling about Bellamy’s ignorance while Bellamy protests that Murphy never said anything. Murphy joins Raven, putting her between him and the pair. Raven doesn’t try to ask questions, just starts using him as a sounding board for something or other.

Jasper decides to join them, making a suggestion he knows will shock Raven. She’s such a traditionalist, told there’s a right way to do things and forgets to improvise. You don’t have a certain part, you work out what can do the same job that you do have. Raven’s got all these ideas about what things are for and Jasper has to keep reminding her about all the other stuff things can do.

If it works it’s good enough.

They walk into Deal just as it’s starting to get dark.

They’re apparently interesting enough strangers for someone to insist they introduce themselves to the village heda.

Her name is Genesis and she’s _ancient_.

She’s from the first generation after the Nuclear Apocalypse.

Grandparents were rare on the Ark, Atom lived with his for a bit before he went to the Skybox, Miller knew his mother’s mother until she died when he was eight, Monty’s granddad had moved in with them for the week before he died. Between the ten Arkers they have no living grandparents and two to five living parents depending on the Farm Station situation.

The situation seems similar on the Ground. Indra is one of the oldest Grounders Jasper’s seen before.

Genesis has great-grandchildren.

“It’s nice to see proper names coming back into fashion,” Genesis rambles. Jasper suspects she’s much sharper than she acts. “My generation, oh, there were two ways you could go, we were either named Solace or Hope or Dawn or that sort of thing or after the dead.”

Jasper had never thought to ask why he’d been named Jasper. He’s never considered if it’s a proper name or not.

It’s just his name.

Genesis insists they introduce themselves individually.

Hainofi Clarke kom Stomkru, still not Haiplana despite everything. Setneshona Miller, using his surname even with his father living. Harper, unadorned, but there’s recognition and someone whispers McIntyre. Atom, no one pointing out that that’s not a proper name.

Then it’s Jasper’s turn. “Kajbreika,” he says.

He thinks Murphy is the only one who understands. Then again, Atom might too.

Whether Monty understands or not he uses Korokyona.

Octavia, Echo, Lincoln, John.

Murphy shrugs at the sideways glances he gets for that one.

Bellamy gives up his name as though he’s been asked for much more and Raven sticks a Tekamin on the front of hers.

Genesis smiles affectionately. She’s much better at faking it than Dante Wallace ever had been.

She doesn’t mention the Maunon, but the whispers around the room are full of the word.

It’s not clear if she thinks they’re working for Skaikru, for the Coalition or for themselves. To her, it probably doesn’t matter. They’ve been mostly theoretical to most. Anya, Indra and Kali are the only ones with direct experience and Jasper only met Kali two days ago.

As a group, they’re somewhere between myth and urban myth.

Who knows what she’s heard and how much of it she believes.

All she can be certain of is that they’re bad enemies to have and that she’d like them to move on soon.

Jasper suspects that’ll set the tone for their encounters if they continue to be honest. They’ll be welcome, just not to stay. Genesis can’t get rid of them though, not until the morning when they can charter a boat.

She’s basically forced to offer them somewhere to stay.

Her grandson, nearly everyone seems to be some sort of relative of hers, it’s confusing after the one child law on the Ark, shows them to an actual guesthouse.

Deal is the closest port, not controlled by Trikru and on this side of the lake, to Boudalan. They get Floukru through the narrow passage to the south and Delfikru from their small stretch of coast to the north. You want out of Trikru lands this side of Louwoda Kliron and Deal is your best bet.

They’re used to suspicious strangers.

Jasper’s only ever been a suspicious stranger in Mount Weather and even there it had been mostly by choice. He’s used to making a good first impression.

It’s what makes him put on the charm with the grandson. He learns his name is Trasi, he provides food for guests and his wife was one of those Jasper released from Mount Weather. He’s grateful. It makes Jasper uncomfortable.

In a way the fear and anger of the Maunon was easier to deal with. It matched how he himself felt about it.

_My girlfriend left me for it,_ Jasper wants to say. _Over two hundred people died. I didn’t save everyone. I didn’t even save myself, Monty did. That thing you call him, Heartbeater or however it translates, it’s truer than you know. He kept mine going. You want someone to thank, thank Monty._

Instead he asks if Trasi could make them Monty’s favourite dish from Podakru for the morning.

The whole group feels like it’s running out of steam. They’re starting to get a proper sense of how far away Azgeda is and how things are changing while they’re making the journey. No one wants to keep going.

Jasper has always been far too willing to stand up and say what he thinks.

“We should turn back,” Jasper tells them, defiant against the silent stares.

No one wants to be on his side, but that doesn’t mean no one is. Monty will support Jasper no matter what his opinion, always has. Atom must be missing Maya by now, enough to crawl a little to get her back. Harper and Miller are sensible, they know it’s safer. Murphy always does what’s most likely to keep him alive, this isn’t on that list.

It’s split fifty/fifty, but this isn’t a democracy. Clarke rules them.

Murphy sighs. “Jasper, sit your ass down and think. You don’t really want that.”

How the fuck would Murphy know what Jasper wants better than he does?

Why the fuck isn’t Murphy on his side?

Monty won’t meet Jasper’s gaze. Atom has the expression he gets before not fun punishment, always aimed at Monty or Murphy before, Monty’s hand on his leg keeping him from stepping in. Miller’s expressionless, his eyes on Bellamy. Harper is watching Clarke.

It reminds Jasper of the time in Lincoln’s cave when Murphy had tripped him.

This is different. This time Jasper’s right.

Even Octavia hasn’t said anything and he’d been sure she’d be the one he’d be arguing against.

Raven takes Jasper’s arm and guides him into one of the bedrooms. He’s confused enough not to resist.

She’s angry, that tight controlled fury that slowly unravels into action. What’s she got to be angry about?

“Jasper,” Raven says, “remind me why we’re going.”

“To beat Nia,” Jasper says, still confused.

She slaps him.

There’s a sudden outburst of muffled conversation from the main room.

Jasper holds his face, rubbing at the sting. He doesn’t respond, he’s not the angry one here, he’s perfectly rational.

“Farm Station,” Raven says and that hurts much worse than the slap.

He’d forgotten his _parents_?

He’d forgotten Maya last time.

Wanted it over enough to abandon them.

“You might have forgotten why we’re doing this,” Raven snarls, “but just because you’ve stopped having fun playing with Bellamy and Atom, you can’t just give up! We need you Jasper, you are the only damn person in this group everyone likes! You’re keeping us from fracturing completely and now you want to leave? Get back out there and beg Monty on your knees to forgive you! Sure, he already has, but you’ve been acting out almost as much as Murphy since the last time you pulled this shit! Work out what you need to forgive yourself or ask Murphy who can apparently magically sense that sort of thing or you can leave.”

Jasper isn’t going to leave them, that had never been an option.

He’d wanted them to come home with him. Only they don’t have a home.

Exactly three of them have family there, Clarke, Miller and Raven.

Atom and Jasper have Maya too, but neither of them are sure what she is to them or what they want her to be or if they’re good enough for her.

Murphy’s been avoiding Indra and Losi, but he was drawn back to them eventually.

Jasper’s never met Indra, but she sounds like someone who gets intense when she cares too.

He nods, accepting Raven’s orders.

She opens the door for him, but he has to walk through it himself. He kills the conversation.

When he looks at Atom, it’s suddenly a lot easier to drop to his knees.

The hell is he supposed to say.

“Sorry,” is about all he can manage.

Murphy grins at him. “Hey, Clarke, how come Jasper doesn’t get eleven days of inventive torture?”

Clarke shakes her head, but it’s at Murphy. “Because I’ve never actually had any trouble with him?”

There’s a bit of an awkward silence.

Jasper winces. “That might be because I’m smart enough to keep you from noticing?”

Clarke’s eyebrows attempt to travel north to Azgeda too. “Do I need to start asking if anyone has any complaints about anyone every evening?”

It doesn’t sound like a bad idea, though no one wants to agree.

“You don’t need to bring everything to me,” Clarke tells them, exasperated. “Deal with some things yourselves for once! Hands up, who’s upset with Jasper.”

Somehow Jasper preferred it when they were all voting on if they’d fuck him.

Which still hasn’t happened, despite various Atom based encounters.

Atom says he’s saving him for Monty, which is an absurd statement. After all, Atom’s sleeping with Monty as well. Plus Murphy and Bellamy when they let him.

He hasn’t felt any need to save Monty for Jasper.

Echo is the first to raise her hand. Like she has any right to have anything to do with this. Raven, of course. Atom, with a little bit of reluctance at giving Clarke the authority to call this poll. Murphy, with a smug grin, stretching his hand up as far as it will go. Bastard.

That can’t be it.

Octavia? Bellamy? Miller?

… Monty?

“Great,” Clarke says, “the four of you deal with it. I’m going to make an inventory of what Lexa has sent us. Lincoln, Monty, Miller, little help?”

Miller hesitates. “Bellamy, could you take my spot? I’d like a word with Harper and Octavia, see if they’re up for a little recon?”

Translation: Miller wants Bellamy not here for this and wants to be here for this himself.

Whatever this is.

He suspects what this is is Atom gets to play with him with an audience.

Which, to be fair, is something they both know they’re into and haven’t had much chance to try.

Raven, Harper, Octavia and Murphy are pretty safe choices to watch and Miller wants to supervise because he’s concerned. Bellamy wouldn’t have stayed out of it. No one would want Bellamy to stay out of it.

It was pretty rude of Miller to send him away.

What the hell does Echo think she’s doing?

 

It’s a surprise how little attention anyone gives to Peter.

There’s a few watching with interest, but the other side of the stage where it seems anyone can stand up and say whatever is where the real crowd is focused.

Wells keeps finding his attention drifting from the reports and catching himself staring in a mix of horror and fascination. The thing made of multiple strands of leather Jill’s using had seriously worried him at first, but all it’s done is paint Peter’s back red.

The reports are the part he’s interested in though.

So why isn’t he listening?

It’s not until Mbege steps up that Wells hears a single word.

Mbege has a very different approach to David Miller. He plays to the audience, back to Bree and Roma, ignoring them completely.

“Shoana Harrower,” Mbege says, to the most silent audience anyone’s had since David. “She’s been with us since the Skybox. A symbol of quiet resistance against the Guard, against the Council, against anyone who tried to give us orders! She humiliated them and took no credit until they caught her. She stayed with Atom, stood up against Jaha’s rules, supported us through our time with the Maunon. And when I left, she stayed.

“The only reason she isn’t the one standing up here tonight is a man named _Lieutenant_ Emerson. She can’t stand anywhere anymore. He crippled her, his fear of death greater than his kindness. For two doses of bone marrow. For his children. For those already marked for The Cure.

“It was cruel and it was unnecessary. He’d been Cured already! Safe from The Executions!

“Lieutenant Emerson is dead.

“Executed for his crime against Shoana and Wells Jaha was the one who pulled the trigger. He didn’t bother with a trail, his father’s justice, which is no justice at all! Bree and Roma have invited Wells in! Made him one of us! Why do we continue to let the same people who put us in prison, who massacred the Maunon, who could not protect us, dictate the laws?

“Doctor Griffin is powerless to make changes. Jaha’s law is the one that we still follow and under that law we are criminals! If Jaha’s own son disregards that law, if Bree and Roma invite him in after he does …

“How can they keep saying we can’t enforce our own justice?”

Shit.

How was Wells supposed to know that’s what Mbege was planning?

He’s not pro-vigilante or anything, he respects the law under most circumstances. Emerson fell outside that law. He was an enemy soldier who hadn’t heard the ceasefire order.

Different rules.

Wells still hadn’t mentioned it to anyone.

He’s put Bree and Roma in a seriously bad position.

Either they condemn Wells’ actions, dismissing Shoana or they agree with Mbege.

And they had no way to prepare for this, because Wells hadn’t told them.

Oh, hell, that wasn’t all he’d told Mbege.

He waits for the murmuring to die down a little before playing his second winning hand.

“Where is Finn Collins?” Mbege asks.

“Who cares?” someone shouts back to mild amusement.

Mbege laughs. “I don’t, really, but he’s relevant to the next thing I have to say, so I had to mention him. Murphy didn’t break Bellamy out of the Grounder camp alone and he wasn’t trying to kill him! What reason did Finn Collins have to want Bellamy Blake dead?

“You’re all thinking I’m talking nonsense, that Finn took the fall for Raven. He took the fall for Wells!

“Wells and Murphy were the ones to break Bellamy out on Clarke Griffin’s orders!”

That is astoundingly not true.

“Clarke wanted peace with the Grounders! Clarke has made peace with the Grounders! And Clarke has never been willing to hand a single one of us over to anyone she doesn’t trust!

“She saved me from the Maunon. She saved Bellamy from the Grounders. And when she stayed behind, she stayed to save Jasper from the Maunon!

“It doesn’t say Bree and Romas on the sign, does it? It says Jaspers!

“Wells and Clarke have been protecting us from afar! Refusing to rest until every last one of their people are safe! There were Farm Station survivors. Clarke has already left for Azgeda to rescue them and Wells is travelling out tomorrow! Kath told me so and she’s the only source we have on Wells Jaha.

“He’s a bit of a mystery. Stays out of sight, doesn’t take credit, but he’s been helping us. They haven’t been able to tell us the whole truth, too much danger if it was heard by the wrong people. We’re Jasper Court and Wells has come to tell us everything he can. Things Bree and Roma haven’t told us!”

Mbege turns, beckons and Wells remembers this is the guy who Murphy considers his best friend.

The guy Wells has just accidentally help stage a coup.

He glances at Bree, white knuckles on her armrests, then at Roma, half rising with only Fox’s hand on her shoulder to restrain her. They’ve lost.

Wells could save them. Tell a different version of Mbege’s story, not perhaps the true one, but a truer one. That Clarke would have been happy leaving Bellamy to float, that Wells would have been happier, that Murphy had every intention of killing. That Wells has tried to kill Bellamy even more recently.

But how would that benefit him?

Bree and Roma have offered him a cushion at their feet, Mbege just offered him one of the armchairs.

Let Bree and Roma be the ones to leave this time, they can be his agents in Azgeda. They’re arguably good people, they’ll save the Farm Station survivors, work with Clarke to do so.

Wells didn’t have time to crouch in a muddy hole holding a stick, what brief insanity made him think he had the time to crouch in a snowy hole holding a rock?

They’ve got a nice set up here, Wells won’t change much. He’ll have to give Mbege the vigilante thing, but he won’t take away the distractions.

He stands up, walks to the front of the stage to Mbege’s side. Without hesitation, Mbege drops back slightly. He’s a good second in command.

“I killed Lieutenant Emerson for his actions towards Shoana,” Wells says, “and I assisted with bringing Bellamy back from the Grounder Camp. The plan went wrong, Bellamy and Murphy were caught. Clarke did what she had to to keep them, almost lost Murphy because she couldn’t hurt him with his arm like that. It was Finn’s fault, that’s why he was there too, he was in actual trouble with Clarke. The truth would have got us all killed. Perhaps not now, but at the time relations with Trikru were strained. I’m glad to see some Trikru faces tonight. Don’t tell Indra!”

Ripple of laughter.

Wells hates Bellamy. Wells hates Murphy. Wells has given up on Finn.

It doesn’t matter, they’re on their way to Azgeda. Soon so will Bree and Roma, the only ones who could oppose him, Maya, one of the two remaining people with first hand experience, Cibber, who knows Clarke wasn’t happy with Wells. Kath, Mike and Aden will leave with Lexa for Polis, they can’t say any different. The other person with first hand experience of Clarke’s kru, Shoana, owes him her life.

Abby might question the change in plans, but she won’t question Wells as being a good person to have at the head of Jasper Court. His father will be a problem.

Or at least will do his best to be. Wells just has to take Bree and Roma’s approach of scaring off anyone he sends round and mostly ignoring him.

He’ll get extra credit for going against his father too.

“It’s true, we’ve had a report of Farm Station survivors in Azgeda,” Wells says. “I’m hopeful, but that’s what Clarke’s kru are doing, taking what we’ve been told and verifying. However, that’s not the only Azgeda problem. Their Haiplana, Nia, has taken offence to our very existence. When spring comes, Azgeda will march against the Coalition and attempt to wipe us out.

“We’re not prepared for war. We’re not even prepared for winter. The Maunon bunker is our best hope of keeping us from dying of starvation or freezing. We’ll survive, we’re survivors, but we need peace.

“So Abby is sending an Ambassador to Azgeda. Or rather two. Our very own Bree and Roma.” He looks over the crowd, finally spotting a little knot of Maunon. “Bram, you’ve been chosen to go with them, lucky guy. Finn Collins, who Mbege was wondering about earlier, has been sent ahead. Then there’s Cibber, any Maunon know him? Reminds me of Bellamy.”

They all assume that’s a compliment.

“Personally I have my fingers crossed for Shumway and Sydney for the other two spots, but I’m sure Bree and Roma have a couple of favourite pets. Take whoever you like, just as long as they want to, hm?”

Bree and Roma think he planned this.

That he’s the one who’s been playing them the whole time.

Mbege turned on them and Wells has been playing dumb ever since.

Wells feels pretty good about knowing that everything has been opportunistic.

He hadn’t had some grand plan with moving parts that needed to go perfectly.

Come in, no expectations, no goals and he’s running the show.

Let’s see, what do Bree and Roma have that they could still use against him?

Octavia.

And Fox isn’t going to Azgeda. Whoever she’s loyal to really, Bree and Roma won’t take her.

Niylah too. Mbege seems on side now, but he’s staged one coup. Shoana was there.

Four people he can’t trust to keep their mouths shut on the subject, whose stories will line up and who he can’t discredit for fear of the other three getting scared and talking.

“I, uh, actually have a confession to make. You all know how things are at Jasper Court.” Wells gestures in Peter’s direction. “Clarke has a very similar system. Which, uh, she forgot to mention to me. So, there was a meeting, mix of Jasper Court and Clarke’s kru.

“Now that was a new experience! You don’t want the sordid details …”

The crowd expresses that they very much do.

“Now, I was the only one there who didn’t know, bear that in mind. Clarke ordered me to hold one of her kru down for a beating. No, I won’t tell you who, you can guess.”

Murphy is definitely the most popular suggestion. Closely followed, unsurprisingly, by Bellamy.

“It wasn’t particularly harsh and _they_ enjoyed it as much as Peter here, but – I didn’t know that. I followed Clarke’s orders blindly. Now, I could claim that I trusted she would never do anything without their consent or that I thought it was completely fair as a punishment, but I’d be lying.

“It was a shit thing to have done,” Wells admits with a half shrug. “Even if it wasn’t real, I didn’t know that. I’ve heard Jasper Court has pretty strict rules on that sort of thing.”

He turns to face Bree and Roma, they can’t challenge him if he just - “Bree, Roma, I leave it up to your judgement. You were both witnesses and I’m willing to accept the punishment you decide.”

They’re just as caught as he’d been when Mbege had started speaking.

He’s offering them the chance to leave and come back, if they just accept the regime change.

Roma has slightly more control over herself right now. She doesn’t stand, but Fox’s hand disappears from her shoulder to go support Bree.

“The usual sentence is the same as the crime,” Roma tells him. “Though there are of course exceptions for when the perpetrator would enjoy that too much.”

There is absolutely no risk of Wells enjoying it.

And Mbege was a witness too, so they can’t go too far off script.

He’s taken it before, how much more difficult could it be with an audience?

Wells performs better with an audience, alone he just gets awkward.

All he needs to do is not enjoy himself.

 

Maya goes back to Nia.

She doesn’t have anywhere else to go.

Hyla and Marsia have managed to keep anyone from noticing she’s missing. They look relieved when she shows up and drops her backpack in their tent.

Maya doesn’t thank them or anything, all they’d done is show a little kindness. She’s not Atom, she’s not going to fall in love with them for it. That’s depressing. Maya knows exactly how much kindness she’s been shown in her life and she’d always thought she should have more, but it must have been so much more than Atom had been.

She certainly wouldn’t volunteer for more torture just to save them. If Maya had run, it would have been Hyla and Marsia that were blamed. Nia doesn’t seem the merciful type. She’d exiled her own son for no failure at all and planned to assassinate Lexa.

If this hadn’t happened to be where Maya actually wants to be, somewhere else to go or not, she’d have run.

Hyla and Marsia seem to think this makes them friends or something. Like they trusted her and she didn’t break that trust. Maya supposes having her jailers generally positive towards her is a good thing. She just can’t quite manage to feel the same about them.

She knows who her allies in Azgeda are going to be.

Wells, Bram, Cibber, Bree, Roma, Clarke, Raven, Atom, Jasper, Monty, Octavia, Harper, Miller, Murphy, Bellamy.

There aren’t any Azgeda on that list.

Azgeda are the enemy.

Getting too friendly with his captors is the mistake Jasper made. Sure, Maya thinks she knows what Nia wants from her, but she could be wrong. Maybe she’d get lucky and find her own Maya and maybe she’d be betrayed by some girl with far too many sharp edges.

If she’s learned anything from The Executions it’s that the Outsiders, the proper Outsiders, not the ones from Space, really are the monsters the Insiders thought.

Lexa, who had ordered the deaths of every adult and then offered to be a mother, just like Cage had on a smaller scale. Aden, who had talked so calmly about death and murder with Cibber, clearly disturbed by his experiences. Roan, who had betrayed Wells with a smile. Nia, who had said she had killed every person on Farm Station rather than admit she’d taken them to be slaves.

Maya can’t lower her guard for a moment.

Not around people that are exactly like Cage Wallace.


	12. Responsible Adults

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back to writing each chapter in full so posting will slow down extremely. Struggling with keeping motivated to write as well. The Trigedasleng dictionary I was using has been taken down so there will probably be less of that ...

Raven and Atom glance at each other when it becomes clear all the responsible adults have either left or are scowling at them. It’s not that either is stuck for ideas, their ideas are just _fun_.

Jas is pretty easy to please, honestly. He’s got this wide-eyed innocence and enthusiasm for new experiences. And he’s good, not obedient exactly, just he wants to submit and he submits, none of Murphy’s messing about.

Atom’s already getting bored of him.

If it wasn’t for how interesting Monty is, Atom would have moved on. Taken everything Jas was willing to give and walked away.

And if he’d been on the Ark he’d have been able to.

Here it’s a lot less easy to discard him.

Maya had wanted true love forever or some bullshit that Atom thinks she probably deserves, but has no way of giving to her. Jas wants love too, only he’s got Monty to provide that.

Murphy …

Atom has no floating idea how he feels about Murphy.

He’s certainly not bored with him, hasn’t ever been, but Murphy had never given any sign of getting Feelings involved either. And now they’re in love with the same guy? Who claims not to mind sharing, but no one’s actually dared to take him up on the offer?

And Jas is definitely on loan from Bellamy.

Atom shrugs at Raven, who sighs.

She’s still pining after Finn. Atom hadn’t really met the guy, not in more than passing, but if he likes Clarke and Raven he could be fun to play with a little. Not that he’d try without their permission.

Mostly Atom thinks Raven should see what else is out there. She’d got on well enough with Murphy without Bellamy lurking around scowling at anyone who touches his things.

“You’ve been spoiling this one,” Echo says, standing up and gesturing at Jas.

Echo’s scarier than Atom wants to tangle with. Seems to be a lot of those on Clarke’s kru. Why’s he sticking around again?

Oh, right, because someone needs to look after the idiots attracted to the scary ones.

Be nice if Atom was brave enough to stand up to the scary ones.

“I’ve been spoiling Jas to make up for how little attention he gets elsewhere,” Atom snaps. “Be spoiling Murphy too, if he’d let me.”

Echo tilts her head.

Atom’s been staying in line, just about, but if that isn’t good enough for her suddenly he has trouble giving a fuck. “If you’ve got a problem with how I treat my boys, you tell me, but you don’t. Your problem is with how Bellamy’s been treating his and honestly, if I wasn’t one of them, I’d be just as pissed as you are. Yeah, Murphy’s a bitch to handle, but he can be real sweet. Jas is always sweet, but he’s got a wicked streak no one’s bothered to look for. And if I try and tell Bellamy he’s doing it wrong, he might _notice_ I’m his.”

He’s not really admitted that out loud before. Sure, Murphy knows, but Murphy doesn’t count. And yeah, everyone knows Atom is lower down the hierarchy than Bellamy, but that’s never been questioned. Why would it be?

But now he’s admitted it to half the kru. Smart floating move, Harvey.

“None of us have done shit, so don’t all look at me like I’m the only one to blame.” Atom glares round at the group. “Harper, you don’t like to intervene directly. Octavia, you’re even more ignorant than your brother, so no foul. Murphy, you’re self-destructive, we all knew we couldn’t trust you to make that call. Raven, get the fuck over Collins already. Miller, you don’t need Clarke’s permission every time you want to wipe your nose. Jas, that was a hell of a dumb thing to say, but Bellamy’s made it pretty clear the only way to get his attention is to make yourself a problem. Lincoln’s new, Monty’s too chill, Clarke hasn’t even noticed …”

Murphy raises his hand. “So, this is actually planning an intervention for Bellamy? Right, cool, only Jas looks like he’s about to start crying.”

Atom doesn’t even look, he believes him. “And if I do anything about that, apparently I’d be spoiling him. Let someone else take responsibility for once.” He twists to lean towards Jas. “Sorry, none of these bastards do anything and I’ll be with you in a moment. I’m just giving them a chance to help.”

Jas nods, he’s brave, he wants nothing more than someone to look after him and he’s just accepting refusal. It breaks Atom’s heart.

Huh, hadn’t thought he had one of those.

It’s Murphy that moves first. Atom stops him, one hand fisted in his shirt, holding him back. Murphy gets it, but he’s got less self-control than Atom.

Echo is watching him very carefully.

Octavia.

No, still not good enough. Echo stops her. Atom thinks he should be surprised, but he just isn’t.

Miller, Raven or Harper.

That’s what he needs. Someone Bellamy can’t walk all over. Someone more established than Echo. Someone who he can go to with this stuff.

Clarke’s great and all, but she needs someone to tell her there’s a problem and that’s Harper’s job. Harper doesn’t get it, all she sees is the surface, the part where Murphy tells Bellamy he wants what Bellamy wants. Atom and Murphy won’t snitch. It’s a lesson repeated over and over until it’s instinct. You sort problems out yourself, because no one is coming to help you and no one is on your side.

The three of them move at the same time.

Perfect.

It’s Miller that drops down and pulls Jas into the hug he needs. Raven stands scowling, one hand on Jas’ head, looking for someone to defend him from. Harper curls up near him, not touching, but on the same level.

Atom drags Murphy down to his knees. Bellamy wants them, he’s going to have to go through the rest of them first and they’ll step aside when they’re convinced he’ll look after them.

Murphy barely resists when Atom puts his head in his lap and starts petting, which tells him a hell of a lot about how far Bellamy has worn him down.

Yeah, this bit is the hardest bit to get Murphy to take, but making pain the cost of it isn’t the solution. You break down his barriers, pain is effective, but he doesn’t like it. Usually it takes a bit before he can let himself lose. Bellamy’s been making the pain the main event.

Just because breaking him down takes the most time isn’t any reason to act like taking care of him isn’t the reward.

And, obviously, Murphy couldn’t be the one to tell Bellamy that, because that would involve admitting that’s what Atom gets in return and he wants it too much to believe anyone wants to give it to him.

Octavia glares at Echo, not appreciating her choice to stop her going to Jas.

“Raven,” Atom says casually, “you up for looking after Tavi? Since it seems real unlikely some fucker is about to burst through the door and pose an actual threat.”

Both of them stare at him for a moment, then Octavia hesitantly takes a few steps towards Raven, who closes the distance, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and letting Octavia decide to turn that into a clinging hug.

 

Bellamy hadn’t been sure what he’d come back to, but apparently the new weird kru trend is multi-person cuddles. Better than some trends they’ve had before.

Everyone glares at him specifically.

He gets it, he fucked up. He’s just still not clear on how exactly he fucked up.

He’d given Murphy exactly what he asked for, he’d respected Atom’s relationship with Jasper and he’d been understandably upset about Lincoln sleeping with Octavia behind his back.

Bellamy had had a less bad reception after he’d killed Dax.

He flinches when Miller stands.

Atom and Raven join Miller in forming a physical barrier between Bellamy and the three they’ve apparently decided need protecting from him. Murphy, who asked every time, Jasper, who he’s never touched and Octavia, his own sister!

Echo and Harper take the outermost edges.

Bellamy puts his hands up in a gesture of surrender.

Even though it’s Miller at the head of the formation, it’s Atom who steps forward to explain the problem.

It turns out it’s a really stupid problem.

Murphy is incapable of rational, understandable communication and Bellamy is incapable of reading minds and apparently the solution to this is to just have the entire kru involved.

Floating lot drawing.

Leave it up to random chance who gets to deal with whatever new problem Murphy decides to create. Not that Atom had said Murphy, but really, who else causes trouble around here?

… Okay, Bellamy himself is second on that list, but Murphy’s headstart is absurd.

Miller takes over for a bit, tries to explain the stuff he does with Murphy. Basically, no one else gets it and whatever the pair of them get out of it is what they think everyone should have or something.

Bellamy can kind of see the appeal? Murphy all spaced out is weirdly cute, but Bellamy’s never been the one to get him there. Usually he’s just the one Murphy goes to when he is.

Atom seems particularly upset about Bellamy benefiting from Miller’s hard work.

Or something.

“It’s sex,” Bellamy points out. “How complicated can that be? He gets off, most of the time at least?”

Atom applauds sarcastically. “It’s not sex, idiot, it’s, like – why do you wear a collar?”

Why does huh?

Bellamy had kind of forgotten about it. He’s got into the habit of following kru orders, they just don’t give many and those they do are all things like helping them with a task or fetching them something. The sort of thing you only refuse if you can’t or because you’re Murphy.

The tally hasn’t been updated since before Mount Weather fell. It isn’t about that, if it ever was.

He’d liked it, that week of serving, but things are different now and …

Serving?

He hates serving. He’d been a janitor.

“I don’t know,” he tells Atom.

Atom rolls his eyes. “Murphy, you got any idea?”

Murphy hesitates until Bellamy gestures for him to go ahead, he’s a bit curious.

“Helps his priorities,” Murphy mumbles. “Kru, not just Octavia. What others want him to do, instead of what he wants. Keeps him tied to us.”

“Anything to do with sex?” Atom asks.

Murphy snorts. “Well, he needs it before he’s willing to fuck me, so I guess?”

Bellamy doesn’t need … he just prefers … morning sex is inconvenient for everyone? He doesn’t feel human until he’s up, dressed and had breakfast. It’s not like he insists on putting it on for the sole purpose of …

Which is Atom’s point.

Not about sex. Sex can be involved, but it’s about, uh, something else? Miller and Murphy’s thing.

Atom slips a finger under it and tugs Bellamy’s collar hard.

Bellamy is surprised to find himself not resisting.

There’s a definite reluctance in the way Atom lowers his hand. “Missed that,” he says.

“You would,” Murphy replies as though their conversation makes any sense. “There’s no special trick to getting him on his knees, just brute force.”

Atom nods. “Clarke’s style, makes sense.”

They think he wants to get on his knees for Clarke?

Like literally everyone else in her kru doesn’t?

Uh.

They don’t?

Atom had left his kru for her, Murphy had come back over and over for her, Octavia had put up with the weirdness for her, Jasper had – barely interacted with her.

Why has Jasper stuck around exactly?

Like, there’s Octavia and Monty, but Monty would go wherever Jasper wanted to be and Jasper would protect O if he thought there was a threat.

They’ve all been acting like Bellamy has let Jasper down too.

The facts don’t quite fit the facts.

Murphy and Atom have always treated Clarke as a minor annoyance they put up with. With Finn and Wells absent and Raven stubbornly ignoring her …

There’s rather a lot less Clarke worship than Bellamy is used to.

Wait, are they worshiping him instead?!

That’s stupid. Really, really stupid.

Why is the truth always so floating stupid?

“Stop,” Bellamy orders. “Look, you’re going to have to explain exactly what you want me to do. Please, just tell me the rules of this game?”

“Oh, that’s adorable,” Atom drawls, “he asks for orders so politely.”

Miller hits Atom around the back of the head.

Atom looks ready to murder him for it.

“Bellamy isn’t alone in being confused,” Clarke says. “He asked politely, tell us.”

He’d missed this.

… Missed what? Clarke being randomly bossy? Acting as though manners don’t apply to her, just literally everyone else?

Atom groans. “I’ve been telling you, you just still don’t get it.”

Murphy nods agreement.

Miller sighs and has a go at explaining. He’s quite good as an intermediate step in understanding, Bellamy’s found. He uses the word control a lot. Responsibility is a popular one too.

Some people find it helpful to play games to deal with the fact that there are so many things they can’t control.

That much Bellamy can understand. He’s spent his whole life feeling like he hasn’t had any agency and that the few times he’s tried to take some, things have become much much worse.

Some people play at taking control.

Again, understandable. It’s how he feels about Murphy. He gets to control something that’s been a chaotic unpredictable element in his life.

Some people play at giving up control.

Less understandable, but with the evidence of Murphy and Jasper’s existence he’ll accept it.

Bellamy is one who plays at both.

And they’ve lost him.

“Go on, Atom, demonstrate,” Murphy says with a particularly annoying smirk that Bellamy can’t even slap off his face.

Atom looks almost disgusted.

Bellamy thinks he’s slightly offended by that, but not entirely sure he should be.

“No way,” Atom says. “I’m not going up against Bellamy, I’m not suicidal. Switch or not, I’m his lieutenant.”

Atom hasn’t been Bellamy’s lieutenant since the stuff with Wells at the dropship?

Unless he never stopped?

Harper knew to go to Atom when they needed to kidnap Murphy. Atom stayed behind at the dropship with a little group of those who considered it their home. He’d sent over half his people out of Mount Weather with Octavia.

Atom’s never liked Clarke.

Only time he’s ever shown any sign of disliking Bellamy was when he told him to leave when they asked for supplies. And that had been very much Bellamy’s betrayal. He’d been following Clarke, had let Murphy bargain for him, had been wearing the collar.

After his imprisonment, confession and beating, Bellamy had assumed he just didn’t have any supporters left. Who the hell would choose him over Clarke at that point?

Atom had been the one to help him to Jackson.

He’s still floating loyal? After everything?

_Why?_

“Lieutenant?” Bellamy asks weakly.

Atom rolls his eyes. “Murphy, I told you I didn’t want him to notice.”

Murphy pushes his way through the human barrier. “Atom, _Jasper_ was being too subtle for him, he’d never have worked it out without you telling him.”

“Work out what? That Atom’s still loyal to me?” Bellamy asks.

Murphy throws his hands up melodramatically. “Delete that, he still hasn’t worked it out. Bellamy, you know how I’m yours? In any way you damn well please? I’m not the only one. Jasper and Atom are too. Sure, we all belong to Clarke in the end, including you, but you could easily form your own little kru. Like how Jasper leads me, Tavi and Monty or how Echo’s been eyeing you since day one.”

“People don’t belong to people,” Bellamy tries.

“Right, take the Chancellor,” Murphy says, “Skaikru are her people, yeah? She has certain rights over them, she can give them to someone else temporarily and she’s the one they chose for that job. Only not everyone picked the Chancellor, some of them voted for Jaha for some terrible reason. Those ones, they haven’t consented, but they still have to accept it, because if they don’t the Guard punishes them.”

It’s a unique way of looking at the democratic process.

It makes a Murphy kind of sense though, so Bellamy nods.

“Clarke’s the Chancellor, you’re Jaha and Miller is the Guard,” Murphy finishes.

“I don’t want to take Clarke’s place,” Bellamy says.

“Not the point,” Murphy tells him. “The point is you’re Clarke’s bitch. Me, Atom and Jasper are your bitches. One of the conditions of sticking around you is that we’re Clarke’s bitches too. Octavia and Monty have stuck around for you and Jasper, even with very different rewards for it.”

Bellamy should be pleased, right? He likes giving orders, he likes having people to lead and shove around a bit. If Atom and Jasper want to volunteer for that it keeps him from getting to the point -

From going too far in reality.

Now he remembers what it is he gets from submitting.

It makes him safer.

For other people.

Murphy needs stopping from hurting himself, but Bellamy’s been acting like it’s other people who are in danger. Wrong person. Bellamy is the one who’s dangerous.

He rolls up his sleeve, looks at the short tally.

“If you’re about to say some shit about protecting us from you,” Jasper pipes up, “I will stab you. You all took me way more seriously in the bloody labcoat, whose smart idea was it to get rid of that?”

“Bloody labcoat?” Atom asks.

“Jasper’s killed way more people than Bellamy,” Murphy says, casually. “He’s just got to the point of accepting that he’s willing to, for certain things. People. Bellamy still thinks it’s going to turn out to have been a misunderstanding.”

Bellamy looks at Jasper. He’d been the one to advise Jasper to come to terms with it, only it looks like he hasn’t come to terms with it himself.

“It’s different,” Bellamy says. “Jasper’s reasons were better.”

“No they floating weren’t!” Jasper snaps. “They were the same! Protecting myself so I could protect others. I killed Reapers, but if they’d been Maunon Guards I’d have done exactly the same! You can excuse it all you want by talking about mercy, but it was me or them and I chose to make it them. If I hadn’t I’d have been one of the ones who died on an operating table. If Bellamy hadn’t, Dax would have killed him to keep him quiet about Shumway. If Octavia hadn’t, Cage would have kept that war going until he was dead. That Cure would have just meant he could take the war further, to the Grounders. He thought that they, that we, were monsters who needed to be destroyed. I’m the reason he thought that, but I don’t regret my choices. I’d make them again!”

“Until someone you love is dead because of you,” Lincoln says.

“I killed Dante, because he gave me a choice,” Monty replies, oddly antagonistic for him, “either I hurt Jasper or he hurt both of us. I was willing to be hurt with him, but Jasper wasn’t willing to let me. We were ready to die to save each other pain and we fought for ourselves because we knew it would hurt the other if we did. I’ll always choose him, no matter who I have to kill for it.”

“How far does his forgiveness go?” Lincoln asks. “You think it has no limit, but Jasper thinks yours does.”

Jasper’s attempts to get between Monty and Lincoln are concerning enough that Bellamy catches him, holds him back, and Jasper practically melts. He struggles a little, but he’s pressed back, arching into Bellamy’s grip.

Oh, uh, okay, that’s what everyone means.

Bellamy should listen to everyone more often. This is amazing.

Monty doesn’t understand what Lincoln means.

“Tomos,” Lincoln says and Jasper sobs.

Bellamy tries to comfort him, allows him to hide his face in his shoulder. It’s awkward, Octavia is so much smaller and Murphy is so much – wrigglier.

Monty still doesn’t understand. “I don’t blame him for that.”

Lincoln’s mouth twitches in a way that might have been a smile before the pain. “Jasper’s forgiveness has a limit, Monty, even if yours doesn’t. An innocent child. He couldn’t forgive even you that.”

Ruthless isn’t a word Bellamy would have used to describe Monty before that moment. He doesn’t even understand how he couldn’t forgive the killing of a child.

Bellamy imagines Octavia in Jasper’s place and thinks he’s with Monty on this.

He also thinks he understands Jasper. Remembers Octavia’s reaction to his list of crimes.

“Jasper,” Bellamy says softly, “if Tomos isn’t a limit on Monty’s forgiveness, what makes you think not being able to forgive him for a hypothetical is? There’s nothing you could do to make him stop loving you, even hating him, even hating yourself.”

He’s suddenly very aware of the way everyone is looking at him.

Oh, that kind of explains his, um, appeal.

Bellamy falls in love like a bullet.

Once fired there’s no taking that back, no matter the damage it’s done.

And he’s fallen in love with this kru.

Echo and Lincoln the only ones he’s not sure about. He’s suspicious about the new additions to his family. Echo’s willingness to protect Murphy from Bellamy has been a point in her favour, Lincoln’s willingness to sleep with Octavia has been a point against him. They’re on about even footing in Bellamy’s mind.

Jasper had won him over by caring about Octavia, Raven had won him over by refusing to let him take himself too seriously, Clarke had won him over by … uh … beating him and tying him up a few times?

How the hell had that one worked?

Murphy.

Murphy had won him over with his eagerness to please, his complete lack of ability to care for himself and by knowing the exact worst possible thing to say or do at any given moment.

Bellamy loves Harper for her dramatics and sly humour, Miller for his common sense and lack of patience for bullshit, Atom for his loyalty and belief that you only bow to those who have earned it, Monty for his calm patience and the knowledge that no matter what he’d back him up.

He would tear anyone apart for trying to hurt them.

So why the hell has he been hurting them?

 

That night they squabble a little over sleeping arrangements in a way they haven’t since the first night they set out. There’s enough rooms they could all have their own, but the beds will only fit three. Six together had been difficult, but right now all twelve of them would happily curl up in the same space.

No one wants to sleep alone.

It’s not that it’s dangerous, probably, it’s just unfamiliar and everyone’s on edge.

Echo doesn’t argue, just takes one of the rooms and after a moment Harper goes in and stays there.

No one knows if them two are fucking, but Atom reckons not. At least not tonight and at least not any of the times they’ve had to sleep six to a tent. They might’ve been sneaking off into the woods a bit more subtly than say him or Murphy, though.

Lincoln and Octavia leave together, Murphy literally sitting on Bellamy to keep him from interfering.

Now it gets tricky.

Jasper and Murphy both want to stay in with Bellamy, but the rest of the kru think Bellamy needs supervision with either of them. Miller doesn’t have anyone he could obviously join. Clarke and Raven are pretending each other don’t exist. Monty’s only real option is Jasper, Atom already knows he’s going to have to be the one to supervise Bellamy.

Miller raises his hand, for some reason, no one actually need to give him permission to speak. “Clarke, you’re on Bellamy cockblocking duty. Raven, if you’ve got a problem sharing with me, there’s a spot in with Jasper and Monty that you’ll have to fight Atom for or you could see if Harper and Echo mind a third.”

Atom raises an eyebrow at him. He’s giving Clarke Atom’s spot and then offering Raven his second choice?

No.

He’s offering Atom a third choice.

Raven shrugs easily. “Long as everyone knows to keep their hands to themselves I’m good wherever.”

Atom slings his arm around Raven’s shoulders. “How about you and me leave the lovebirds alone?” he asks, tilting his head in Monty and Jasper’s direction. “Miller, you want to watch?”

Raven snort giggles at him. Mutual lack of interest there.

Clarke looks ready to strangle Miller.

“Griffin,” Atom calls. “Pretty sure you’re the only force in this world that can keep Murphy and Bellamy from having loud, obnoxious sex that everyone can hear tonight. And, y’know, if you don’t want to stop them, it’s better to join in than -”

Miller hauls him up by one arm like he’s _Murphy_ or something.

Atom pulls his arm away and looks appropriately offended. He offers Raven a hand up and she takes it with a grin.

“He’s got a point, Clarke,” Raven says. “If I’m not getting any, I don’t want to have to listen.”

There’s a moment where Atom thinks Clarke might give in and take Raven to bed, but then he and Miller would have to work out which couple to third wheel for. Atom would have two options with a very high chance of getting to join in, but Miller would just be awkward. Poor guy.

Clarke stands, snaps out an order for Bellamy and Murphy to follow and marches off. Both of them obey like she’s as good as admitted she wants a threesome. Damn, she needs to loosen up a bit. She’d slept with Finn hadn’t she? Like, she knows those two don’t have a secret girlfriend.

Oh, yeah, her problem might be more about the murder stuff.

They’ve got over it, why’s she still got her panties in a bunch about it?

Clarke Griffin never gets less confusing or less terrifyingly hot.

Judging by Raven’s expression she’s thinking the same thing.

Miller, as the only person in this whole kru with some amount of control over his sexuality, herds the rest of them into rooms. Atom doesn’t push his luck, he’s not interested in Miller or Raven and they’re not interested in him.

And he’s not in with Monty and Jasper because they need some time alone to remind them how much they love each other. And he’s not in with Murphy and Bellamy because they need some time with Clarke to remind them how much they love each other.

And Atom is feeling pretty unloved.

He’d expected Miller to insist on chivalrously sleeping on the floor so Raven and Atom could build a wall of their packs between them, just to make sure no one got the wrong idea. Instead Atom is _spooning_.

He’s the little spoon, Raven is somewhere on the other side of Miller doing who knows what.

Miller doesn’t even have the decency to be turned on.

The hell is he getting out of this?

Atom’s submission? It doesn’t feel like he’s being asked for that. Or even having it forced.

He’s just holding him.

What’s the catch? What’s the cost? Is this something Atom wants to have if he has to pay for it later? Is this something Atom wants even if he doesn’t?

Why is Miller so hard to read? What does he want?

“Atom,” Miller says and that warning tone is almost a relief. “Calm down or I swear I’ll treat you like Murphy when he panics about affection.”

“Threatening me isn’t gonna make me feel any calmer,” Atom snaps.

Raven snorts. “What’s the problem?”

That’s a damn good question. Atom’s halfway to a panic attack over a hug?

It’s not even the fact that he’s the one receiving it, Murphy could get clingy when things were especially bad and Atom wasn’t stupid enough to do anything he could wake up in and mistake for danger. That’s a mistake you only had to make once. Atom’s still got the scar on his hip.

So, yeah, what is the floating problem?

He doesn’t know what Miller wants in return.

So ask, idiot.

“What do you want, Miller?” Atom asks suspiciously.

“I want you to calm down and go to sleep,” Miller replies.

Real helpful.

“I haven’t earned your affection,” Atom spits. “What do you want?”

Miller’s grip tightens briefly and there’s a note of forced control in his answer. “You have earned my affection by looking after my people. Same way Clarke has. And, right now, I’m lonely and scared in a strange place and I want to feel like I’m not alone in that.”

“Awwwwww,” Raven says, a little mockingly, but she throws her arm over both of them as far as it goes.

Atom frowns, but he can allow his muscles to relax. Yeah, he’s lonely and scared too, but he’s not just gonna admit it.

But, like, if Miller had been the one to question him about why he was here, Atom would have -

Atom would have told him to go float himself and gone and got a room on his own.

You don’t just tell people your weaknesses.

Not even if they’re in your gang. Hell, especially not if they’re in your gang.

Only he doesn’t have anything to prove to these guys.

He’s either with them or -

Or he goes home, goes back to his people, the ones who stayed with him in the dropship, the ones who went through hell with him, the ones for who there isn’t any weaker to see him at.

_Maya._

He’s more scared of them than being alone.

It had been a relief when half of them had left with Miller, when Shoana joined Clarke, when Charlotte had found friends her own age, when Zoe and Jacob had retreated from everyone but each other. When Maya had turned out not to be into the same things as him.

Under Clarke …

She’s only lost two.

And they hadn’t moved on.

They’d run away because they hadn’t been able to accept that they might disagree with her.

Oh, hell, he’s pulling the same shit as Murphy. Not that he wants the same reassurance, that he’s good and useful and they’ll forgive him. Nah, that’s not Atom’s thing, he wants reassurance that even if he’s weak they’ll respect him.

Everyone respects Miller and he’s willing to admit to weakness. That’s what Atom wants.

He just can’t figure out why exactly they do.

It’s not the sex, Miller could have anyone he wanted without anyone losing respect, the fact he doesn’t seem to want any of the options isn’t a weakness and the fact Atom wants basically all of them isn’t a weakness either. Atom could give it up entirely and Miller could go wild on that front and nothing would change in how much respect they get.

He thinks it might be the speeches.

Speeches are how you get respect when you can’t just punch someone or fuck them.

Bellamy is great at speeches.

Miller isn’t quite as good, but you know when he says something he means it.

Atom should try making more speeches. He knows now they aren’t gonna hurt him for expressing his opinion, even if they don’t agree or it goes against the shit they’ve said and done already.

Jasper had only got in trouble ‘cause he’d said something he hadn’t thought through.

And it hadn’t even been like proper trouble.

Atom doesn’t reckon he’s seen proper trouble yet.

 

Finn tries to run.

He’s not entirely sure why, probably because he has problems with impulse control.

It’s Ontari that catches him. Roan he could have bargained with.

There’s not much meat available in the North.

 

“Thank you for agreeing to help. My son is in a difficult position.”

Jaha smiles back at Nia. “These political relationships are complicated at the best of times, I had no idea our sons were … close.”

“Lovers,” Nia corrects coldly. “Roan isn’t capable of anything more subtle.”

Wells is or at least Jaha had believed so, even after all the trouble with Clarke Griffin. This information about Wells’ second poor choice of affections is both shocking and potentially catastrophic.

“Are you certain they were -?” Jaha asks to Nia’s obvious disgust.

“They made no attempt to hide the fact,” Nia says haughtily.

It’s not impossible and, given Wells recent fascination with Grounder culture, explains a lot. He’s been different ever since he returned from Polis, more calculating, colder, less willing to share information.

The information that Roan has absconded with some girl named Ontari can’t be helping Wells’ mental state.

“So,” Jaha says, smiling, “how can I be of service?”

 

It’s Bellamy who reacts first to the intruder, out of bed in seconds with his sword lodged between the boy’s ribs.

Clarke cries out, Miller bursts in and Murphy catches the would-be assassin’s body.

It’s one of Genesis’ sons.

They don’t run, Bellamy insisting on staying in an attempt to bring justice down on his own head.

Naturally it doesn’t work. Genesis is less than impressed with her son’s shoddy assassination attempt and rather approves of Bellamy’s quick response. Even Echo seems unwilling to give any negative response.

The boy’s name was Kris. Bellamy insists on Jasper tattooing him, a rough dagger shape on his shoulder. Clarke suspects it’s the closest he can get to punishment. She doesn’t approve of the masochism involved.

 

The crossing to Boudalan goes without incident, but on landfall they find destruction. Poor weather has almost destroyed all traces of civilisation. Clarke treats some cases of cholera, but luckily it rains hard enough that they can collect water that way.

Five weeks later they enter Delphikru territory.

 

Wells loves Jaspers. It’s more than a little unexpected. Sure he hadn’t enjoyed the pain but then he’d been introduced to the concept of aftercare.

Floating on a high of adrenaline and dopamine he presumes his father’s disapproving expression is based on the reputation of the club. The only thing he’d taken was willow bark tea for the pain. There hadn’t been enough pain for Wells to feel justified in using medical supplies, but Jill had offered to make it worse and he’d complied.

His father’s secretary, Melissa, briefs him quickly. Somehow he hadn’t considered his father would disapprove of Roan. Sure Roan is entirely unsuitable, much older and a direct political rival but …

Not to mention the whole eloping with Ontari.

Wells doesn’t even try to defend himself, just shrugs helplessly when asked to explain himself. He can’t, he has no excuse.

Somehow that seems enough for his father to jump back onto his side completely.

The problem is Nia.

Abby seems to have taken Wells’ request to go to Azgeda as an opportunity to ally with Nia. There’s little Wells can do about it, Melissa being the only other one in the room who seems to find Nia disconcerting.

It takes longer than it should before Wells realises Nia is trying to recruit him. She must assume any loyalty to Roan had been lost after he ran. Wells’ loyalty isn’t so easily lost, but it’s simple enough to persuade her otherwise.

Winning Melissa as the fourth member of his entourage is a hell of a bonus. She’s loyal to him, finds Bree and Roma generally distasteful and is fluent in legalese.

Wells has learnt from his mistakes in choosing the Polis Ambassadors, he won’t take anyone untested this time.

 

“This is why it was a bad idea to send the rude people,” Murphy proclaims as though that doesn’t describe him too. Jasper and Raven flip him off in simultaneous response pulling their shackles tight in the process.

Their manners had had little to do with it, their current predicament had been more caused by Delfikru’s secret army that they had run into the bulk of. Atom had been the only one to escape.

Murphy reckons that’s the last they’ll see of him.

Clarke scowls and punches Murphy in the arm prompting an extreme overreaction.

Monty snaps, glaring them down, “Save your energy, both of you!” He carefully places his shackles down to avoid noise and calmly starts picking Harper’s. No one argues with his priorities.

There’s only one guard, Harper slips by her easily.

It’s Bellamy, a few moments later, that points out Echo would have been an even better choice.

Monty rolls his eyes. “Since when were you a fan? You don’t trust her and I don’t know her capabilities, Harper knows what she’s doing.”

Harper does in fact know, returning with the intel that some sort of ‘Empress’ is running the show. Apparently Trishana and Delfikru have allied and, using the chaos in Boudalan to cement rule there, created an offshoot from the Coalition.

They don’t stand a chance, not against the massed forces of Trikru alone. Azgeda could readily defeat Delfikru as well.

Or at least either not weakened by the winter war could. As it stands Yujleda throwing in with Delfikru and Trishana could turn the whole situation around.

“That assumes Yujleda care,” Clarke points out frostily. “They’re southern enough that this northern campaign barely affects them.”

“This northern campaign barely affects us,” Jasper retorts. “If we defeat Azgeda Trikru can solve this one, we’re not the only force in the Coalition.”

“Just the most powerful,” Raven says modestly.

That’s when Atom attacks.

 

Maya kind of hates Wells. She knows she shouldn’t, but he’s so nice and friendly while she comes off as awkward every time.

Her latest faux pas had been in condemning gladiatorial combat.

Wells hadn’t even flinched.

They’d watched a man killed for entertainment and the Skaikru ambassador had smiled and complimented the refreshments.

In a sense Maya considers him responsible for the Mount Weather Executions too, after all he’d been the one in Polis with the ear of the Commander, at best he considered it an acceptable loss.

Not that Bree and Roma are better, they’ve got some sort of brainwashing program that they’ve applied to poor Bram. Maya is sorely pressed for allies, waking with nightmares nearly every night and bubbling up with hysterical laughter at inappropriate moments. The Azgeda court dismisses her as insane.

Her only ally is Marcus Kane.

Within the constraints of Nia’s martial law there’s little either can do and as far as Maya can tell Wells has completely forgotten the Vice Chancellor’s survival.

Azgeda is a frozen desert, basically impassable even by experts during the four months of winter. Maya suspects that won’t be enough to stop Clarke. She’s relieved to find Kane agrees.

He’s something of an encyclopedia on the Delinquents, providing Maya with a source of the rather less flattering stories of her friends. Jasper’s crimes in particular come as a surprise.

Theft for the purpose of making drugs.

It’s just so unheroic.

Jasper is a hero, Maya feels certain of it, but there’s no way of painting that in a positive light.

“Medicine was severely rationed,” Kane says. “People with chronic pain conditions … or perhaps it was intended for recreational use. The punishment would have been the same regardless.”

It’s nice of him to try, but Maya isn’t convinced that counts. Taking advantage of people who need pain relief isn’t any more noble.

Then he tells her what Atom had been imprisoned for and she feels sick.

 

Atom ducks under a swing, grabbing a handful of dirt and coming back up to throw it in his opponent’s face. Spitting, the guard reels back. He’s merciless, pressing the advantage and splitting her skull in two.

There’s an awkwardness to the others’ responses, delayed as Atom unlocks their bonds.

“Coward,” Octavia spits.

“This coward saved you,” Atom says patronisingly.

Bellamy quiets Octavia with a hand on her shoulder, then thanks Atom sincerely.

“Don’t,” Atom tells him, disgusted. “In a way that’s worse, y’know.”

Bellamy understands, it reminds him of Afi and his automatic response to the enemy. A state where the other person’s survival stopped mattering and only the win was important.

Murphy drops back to stay with Atom when the group moves out.

“Not one floating word,” Atom snarls.

Naturally, Murphy ignores the threat. “The others are all worried about your first kill.”

Atom says nothing.

“Course it isn’t your first is it?” Murphy pretends to think carefully. “What was his name? The bastard who tried to -”

Atom trips Murphy sending him sprawling face first in the mud.

Murphy comes back up with a maniac grin. “Pacey, that was it. Zak Pacey. Preyed on kids until you stuck a bit of scrap metal in his neck.”

“And then I went to the Skybox,” Atom points out with a growl.

“Yeah, but not for that,” Murphy says, grinning. “They’d’ve stuck you in solitary. Story I heard -”

Atom hooks one leg around Murphy’s throwing him off balance and grabs his torso, dipping him like a dancer. “You know a lot of stories, huh, Murph? How about you keep them to yourself in future, hm?”

Murphy relaxes into Atom’s hold.

Atom drops him.

 

“It’s hopeless!” Maya despairs after a month of no progress.

Kane smiles sadly reminding her how much longer he’s been here.

“History is littered with the wars which everybody knew would never happen. Enoch Powell,” Kane quotes as though that’s helpful in the slightest.

“Like the Mountain against people from space,” Maya retorts.

Kane smiles at her again. “Exactly. We have every chance to repeat that success.”

“Clarke’s success.”

“You perceive it as a personal failing – that your people lost a war with a child.”

“I’m younger than Clarke,” Maya points out, “if anyone failed it was the adults failing to protect us.”

“The adults on both sides,” Kane agrees. “Speaking as one of those adults I know I am as guilty of those deaths as Clarke is.”

Maya shakes her head immediately. “No. The guilt belongs to the leaders of the Mountain. Dante and Cage Wallace. Their choice to torture the Outsiders is what turned Monty and Jasper against us in the first place.” She goes very quiet for a moment then adds, “Cage killed my father.”

Kane hugs her unexpectedly and something inside Maya shatters. She cries properly.

 

Bellamy doesn’t take the loss of his weapon well.

Naturally Murphy bears the brunt of this.

“You’re just as bad as Trikru,” Murphy claims after a couple of days of Bellamy sulking. “No, worse, they don’t name their weapons.”

“I don’t need your comments,” Bellamy snarls. “So many situations would be made better by you learning to hold your tongue.”

Murphy sticks his tongue out and pinches it briefly.

Bellamy hits him, backhand across the face. He’s knocked back, biting into his tongue hard enough that he has to spit out blood. To both of their surprises Murphy hits back.

A sharp kick to Bellamy’s shin and leg buckles, but he keeps his footing. He tackles Murphy, bringing them both down, wrestling on the ground. Bellamy easily stays on top, pinning Murphy’s arms above his head.

Raven clears her throat loudly and meaningfully. “Boys, now isn’t the time.”

“Pity,” Murphy says, squirming rather than struggling.

Bellamy jabs his knee into Murphy’s stomach. “Now is exactly the time,” Bellamy growls, “I’ve had enough of this bastard clowning around.”

Miller hauls Bellamy up and off Murphy. “Funny I was just thinking the same thing about you.”

“What’s the problem, Miller?” Murphy asks, not bothering to get up himself. “Still sore about Jackson -”

Miller’s boot lands firmly on Murphy’s ribs. Rolling with it, Murphy uses the momentum to push himself to his feet. “That’s a definitely then.”

“Jackson has nothing to do with any of this,” Miller snaps. “I’ve had enough of Bellamy’s complete lack of professionalism. I’d expect someone with guard training to at least have basic control of his emotional responses.”

Bellamy finds himself unable to defend against that accusation, his emotions getting the better of him has been something of a theme. Especially when it comes to Murphy.

“Sorry not all of us have had our emotions surgically removed,” Murphy retorts in Bellamy’s place. “Was that treatment only offered on Alpha Station?”

Raven swoops in, since Miller has his hands full with Bellamy, and pinches Murphy’s ear, dragging him forward then shoving in the direction the rest of the group are disappearing in. “Walk,” she commands. “We don’t know how long we have until Delfikru send gonas after us.”

“They won’t send anyone,” Murphy claims. “We’re not important enough to waste -”

“We’re Stomkru,” Bellamy interrupts him bitterly. “That’s a name with a serious reputation and, even if they haven’t identified us, Atom killed one of theirs.”

“We look like Boudalan refugees,” Murphy says. “They’ll see our tracks and realise we’re going deeper into Delfikru territory, any intelligence we gathered from our time with them isn’t being taken to Trikru. They need every gona they have, sending a group doubling back over a few near peaceful prisoners – I bet they’re mainly going to be happy they don’t have to feed us.”

“Assuming they were planning on feeding us in the first place,” Raven mutters, but doesn’t argue any of the other points. Only time will prove Murphy right or wrong, she’s not planning on sticking around to find out.

Miller shoves Bellamy along as well. “Consider this your last warning, Blake, I don’t want you touching Murphy, not until I say you can.”

“You know I generally quite enjoy Blake touching me,” Murphy points out.

“Not my problem,” Miller says. “I just make the rules.”

“Can I touch him?” Murphy asks.

“No,” Miller doesn’t miss a beat, probably anticipated the stupid question.

Bellamy doesn’t even bother asking if it’s a joke, it’s not Miller’s style. In a sense it’s even a relief, gives him a reason to avoid hurting Murphy. Wait, he didn’t have a reason not to before?

He can’t think of another reason.

 

Bree and Roma are rather less impressed by Maya’s newfound rapport with Kane. She doesn’t mention it to Wells, who is either oblivious or doesn’t care, but she’d assumed Bree and Roma would be able to help her use Kane effectively.

“He’s a monster,” Bree informs her haughtily. “Killed two hundred people to save oxygen, not to mention everything he did as Vice Chancellor. Half the kids in the Skybox were sent there by him or had family members he ordered executed.”

Kane doesn’t seem like Cage, but Maya believes Bree over Wells or the man himself. She stops going to visit him.

The next time Maya sees Kane it’s at a party. It’s theoretically a funeral, mourning Roan who hasn’t been seen since Mount Weather, but the air is celebratory. Roan had few friends who are willing to openly show sadness at his loss. Kane is one of them.

“Did something happen?” Kane asks Maya quietly. “To stop you from visiting?”

Maya shrugs awkwardly. “I was advised against it.”

Kane nods. “As Maunon you have enough enemies here, adding those who consider Skaikru the enemy to that list is an outcome it’s wiser to avoid.”

“No,” Maya says, not wanting to lie. “It’s because you imprisoned several of my friends.”

He looks bemused, then realises she means Stomkru. “Your friends committed crimes. It was my job -?”

Maya has no defence, she understands his actions, approves of them even, it’s just … complicated. How can she work with the man who gave Atom what amounted to a delayed death sentence?

How could she have worked with Atom given what she now knows about his crimes?

At least she can claim ignorance there, with Kane she can’t.

Bree hasn’t yet run out of anecdotes about Kane’s various actions against the people of the Ark.

Torture to force confessions, assumption of guilt based purely on friendship or blood relationship, campaigns targeting the vulnerable and the poor.

Maya has no reason to disbelieve her, Bree has no reason to lie, Kane denies nothing.

“I did what it took to keep control,” Kane tells her, as though that’s enough of a defence, as though that excuses anything, as though that’s the most important factor.

“And many of the children you imprisoned were merely doing what it took to survive,” Maya counters.

A look of understanding appears on Kane’s face. “I realise what I told you about your friend James was upsetting, but you must understand -”

“No!” Maya shouts, drawing the attention of a few guests around them. “I don’t have to understand anything except that Atom was living in a place where the only food available -” She can’t say it, as though repeating it would make it more real. He’d been caught eating human meat. The source had been a black market trader, Kane doesn’t know if Atom knew what he was buying, trading on the black market would have been enough alone to get him sent to the Skybox.

Nia herself bustles over, catching Kane’s arm and tugging him in to whisper something in his ear. Maya can’t hear what, but Kane’s expression doesn’t make her feel particularly positive.

She misses Clarke.

Out of Stomkru Clarke had been the most useful when it came to this political intrigue, she’d had a no nonsense approach, almost painfully direct. She’d been a commander, a leader, in a way Maya knew she could never copy.

Kane leaves, brushes past Maya’s shoulder.

Nia descends.

“I do hope that man didn’t upset you too badly,” Nia says, obviously fishing for how much Kane has told her.

Maya shakes her head quickly. “He was asking me about – about the Executions, it was painful.”

Nia seems to find this as plausible enough to drop that line of questioning altogether. “Why don’t you come and dance, there are many young gonas who are watching you.”

It might be meant as a compliment, but Maya can only take it as a threat.

She stuffs the scrap of paper Kane slipped into her hand deep into a pocket and attempts a smile. “Oh, I’d love to!”

 

“I was thinking,” Jasper says seriously, “we’d all be dead without Clarke, right?”

Octavia snorts.

“Yeah, probably,” Monty agrees carefully.

“Like right from the start, we’d have been killed by the Fog if she hadn’t thought to go underwater,” Jasper continues.

“True,” Monty says, “Clarke saved us then. She’s also started a war that almost killed us.”

“A war for us,” Octavia points out. “We were the ones held by the Maunon.”

“Either way,” Jasper says with a quick shrug. “I don’t think I’d have made it this far without her.”

“Is there a point? Or did you just want to express your gratitude?” Monty asks, lying down and putting his head in Jasper’s lap.

“I don’t think she’s realised it. She just sees herself as the group medic and we’ve barely needed one of those. It’s her leadership that we all need her for and she doesn’t put nearly enough value on that job.”

“So what?” Octavia asks, propping her head up on one hand.

“So we need to get Clarke out of this whole thing she’s doing, you know, she’s been working to find a solution to a situation we know next to nothing about and feeling like a failure when she hasn’t found one.”

“Jasper …” Monty warns.

“She just needs a win,” Jasper says defensively. “I might have an idea to give her it.”

 

“You did a bad thing for a good reason,” Lincoln tells Atom.

“Story of my life,” Atom replies flippantly. “Except for the times I did good things for bad reasons.”

“Killing is never easy -”

“Look, mate,” Atom interrupts, “I’m not looking for a therapist, what’s done is done, I’m not going to go looking for death or pain or whatever bullshit Bellamy is after. I’m more practical than that.”

Lincoln pauses, scanning Atom’s body language, then nods. “I believe you are, Axripa.”

“Axripa?” Atom grins. “Sounds way more badass that cockroach, so thanks for that.”

Confused it takes Lincoln a moment to remember Murphy’s Trigedasleng nickname. “It means -”

“Axe murderer,” Atom translates for himself.

“Sha,” Lincoln confirms.

 

They cross into the Dead Zone. The trees come to an abrupt halt to be replaced instantly with sand. Tiny particles of razor sharp glass.

“An atomic bomb,” Bellamy says, sand trickling through his fingers.

“Is it safe?” Clarke asks. “The radiation -”

“People live here,” Echo says dismissively. “Freikdreina.”

They come across one of those people soon enough, a young woman next to a broken cart. She tells them she was robbed, has no water, no food, no map. Jasper hands over his water bottle with a charming smile.

Echo seizes the girl’s arm and before anyone else can react drags her glove off her left hand. It’s swollen, twisted, mutated. Echo drops her arm and spits, “Friekdreina.”

The girl pulls away, clutching Jasper’s water bottle close. “Bitch,” she spits back.

Murphy is between them in an instant, facing Echo down. He pulls his sleeve up, lets the girl get a good look at his own twisted arm. “Got a problem with cripples?” Murphy asks.

“She no cripple,” Echo retorts. “She friekdreina, born like this. Your precious Lexa orders their deaths.”

“Lexa isn’t my anything,” Murphy says immediately. “And I don’t care what orders she gives, unless Clarke is planning on enforcing that particular law.”

“Of course not,” Clarke says, shocked.

“Then there’s no floating problem.” Murphy snatches the glove back from Echo and offers it back to the girl.

Echo raises her hands in something close to surrender and backs off.

The girl doesn’t take the glove, too busy staring at Murphy’s arm.

“This bastard broke it,” Murphy tells her, gesturing in Bellamy’s direction. “Ai bilaik Kikabug kom Stomkru.”

There’s the shadow of a smile on the girl’s face at the name. “Emori,” she says. “Emori kom nothing and I’ve never heard of Stomkru.”

“Yeah, well, this is all of it,” Murphy says. “All twelve members, we’re small but the Coalition recognises us.”

It’s Clarke’s turn to expose her arm, showing Emori Lexa’s brand.

“Coalition aren’t welcome here.” Emori isn’t hostile exactly, just wary. She’s surrounded by the enemy.

“We don’t plan to stay,” Jasper interjects. “We’re just crossing to Azgeda, that’s where our war is.”

“War?” Emori looks unconvinced that anything where one side is twelve people strong could be described as a war.

Especially given the strength and size of Azgeda.

“Do you know the way through?” Harper asks Emori. They might not have been able to recover their weapons, but the rest of their supplies, including tech, are valuable enough to have barter value.

“Sha,” Emori replies. She’s unable to hide her desire for the tech Raven shows her and a deal is quickly struck.

 

That night Maya gets a chance to read the paper Kane gave her. It’s a map, fully covering the palace, notes detailing weak points and other useful information. To a force outside the walls it would be a powerful tool, but to Maya within the walls it’s little more than a curiosity. She knows the areas she’s allowed well enough to match them to the map, if she ever has reason to stray outside those boundaries at least she won’t get lost. But getting this map to Clarke would be a huge bonus.

Or to Pike.

 

They settle down for the night in an abandoned bomb shelter. It’s half flooded, close to the shoreline.

It’s when Monty is on watch that Emori strikes. She holds a knife to his throat while her brother grabs four of their packs. The siblings leave without a fight, Atom the only one armed and held at bay by the brother’s crossbow.

Jasper is the only one to try and defend her during the angry argument that results.

Murphy stays uncharacteristically silent.

“I told you,” Echo says matter of factly, “friekdreina survive by stealing and killing.”

“So did we,” Jasper retorts, gesturing for Monty or Octavia to back him up.

Neither does.

They wake to a sandstorm the next morning and are forced to stay in the cramped bunker. Tensions run high.

“I’m just saying we should at least investigate,” Raven argues.

“Every day we waste anything could be happening in Azgeda,” Clarke returns.

“Clarke’s right, we can’t afford the detour,” Bellamy adds.

Raven pushes a device in their direction. “I’m picking up a distress beacon, still broadcasting after all this time, aren’t you even a little curious?”

“I am,” Harper says quietly.

“No,” Clarke says, full force of Hainofi in her tone. “We stick to the plan, rely on the compass, hiring a guide was a mistake, it’s a simple matter of orienteering.”

“I’m going, Clarke,” Raven tells her. “You say stick to the plan, I say what floating plan? Beyond freezing to death.”

“I have a plan,” Clarke claims.

“Then tell it to us,” Raven demands.

“We find and contact Pike, see what intelligence he has on the situation.”

“And then what? Storm Nia’s castle? Join Pike’s guerilla force? This whole expedition, it’s not about Azgeda, it’s about the Maunon. You couldn’t deal with those deaths on your conscience so you ran away!”

“Farm Station,” Clarke snarls, stepping into Raven’s personal space. “The deaths I refuse to accept are Farm Station. I will have revenge for -”

“For Lexa.” Raven smiles viciously. “You will give Lexa her revenge. Heda Lexa isn’t my leader, Hainofi Clarke was. Not any more. Who’s with me?”

There’s a long silence, then Harper steps up behind Raven. It’s a simple movement but it splits the group. Alone Raven posed no threat, with support she can challenge Clarke’s leadership.

“What the hell?” Murphy says. “I’m with Raven, it’s cold enough here, I’m not going any further north.”

Octavia, Echo, Miller and Lincoln take Clarke’s side silently.

“Azgeda is the priority,” is all Bellamy has to contribute.

Monty and Jasper hesitate.

To most people’s surprise it’s Monty that decides for them. “I think Raven has a point, the war with Azgeda is Trikru’s concern, but we’re from Farm Station, our mother could still be alive, so we’re following Clarke.”

Jasper nods agreement.

The group looks to Atom who shrugs. “No offence, Clarke, but I’m going with Raven. See I respect her, frightened of you, but Raven I respect. Rather her as my captain.”

Clarke looks ready to explode, but Miller whispers something in her ear and she calms.

“Okay, we split up,” Clarke decides, rather more than a hint of reluctance in her voice. “We’ll reconvene at Eari, Nia’s palace.”

 

The lady greets Harper.

Murphy and Atom had gone to investigate the lighthouse, they’re locked in now, it had been simple to follow the lady’s instructions, it had been designed to keep something either in or out.

Raven is unconscious, Harper having dosed her with a sedative.

The lady is young, in her twenties perhaps, pretty and wearing a red dress in pristine condition.

“Hello, Harper McIntyre,” the lady says. “Thank you for helping me. My name is Alie, welcome to my home.”


	13. Difference Between Control and Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shilhonon: from the words for defend/protect/shield and prisoner. Roan is essentially calling Bellamy a meatshield.

Atom catches Murphy messing around with the gun five weeks into their confinement in the lighthouse. He’s watching that guy’s suicide video again. The madman who claims some sort of AI destroyed the world. Atom isn’t convinced, he’s no Tekamin but he doesn’t think that technology was possible at the time.

Either way it’s irrelevant to their current situation.

Murphy disagrees.

“It’s simple,” Murphy says, holding the gun to his own head. “We can’t win, we can’t get out! We have months of food, sure, but why would we even bother lasting that long? It’s hopeless, it’s pointless and _no one is coming to save us._ ”

“Give me the gun, Murphy,” Atom orders.

“Go float yourself.” Murphy presses the gun into the side of his head hard enough the skin around it goes white.

“Raven is still out there,” Atom says. “I’m sure as hell not going to be the guy to tell Bellamy I let you hurt yourself. And I’ll have to go back to space to avoid Indra if I fail to protect you.”

“Protect me?” Murphy half lowers the gun, confusion clear.

“Yes, protect you, idiot. Someone needs to and Raven and Harper had other stuff to do.”

“Like betraying us and trapping us inside a bunker,” Murphy suggests bitterly.

“We don’t know what Harper’s motives were, personally – I reckon she had a good reason, maybe she’s still loyal to Clarke or wanted us kept out of danger while she and Raven investigate. Besides, you’ve caused more than your share of problems and I’m trying to deal with becoming a killer. Neither of us is in a great place, both of us need a floating break and you need to _give me the gun._ ”

Murphy drops his arm, gun pointing at the floor, but doesn’t hand it over. “So you can shoot me instead, not a chance.”

“Shoot you – why the fuck would I shoot you?!”

“For the food.” Murphy half raises the gun to point at Atom then lowers it immediately, unable to go even that far. “You’re a killer, you’re willing to, I don’t know if I am, if I can …”

“No one is asking you to kill, Murphy,” Atom says seriously. “Keep the gun if it makes you feel safer, but we’re – friends, no, more than that, we’re family. I ain’t killing my family.”

Murphy can read him, knows he isn’t lying, has trouble believing him anyway.

He still hands over the gun.

 

Azgeda is the worst.

Cold, sinking into snow up to the knee and with no clearer direction than west Stomkru struggle on.

They’re starting to starve, supplies used up, when they finally see Eari.

The palace rises out of a frozen lake, blocky, concrete, no elegance, this place is more fort than beauty.

Lincoln fishes, Monty cooks and a small troop of Azgeda warriors are drawn to their location by the smoke.

It’s a basic error, one Clarke is sure Echo would never have made, but the spy was away, scouting around the lake. Clarke, Bellamy and Octavia get away, the others are taken into the palace, vanishing from sight in the swirling snow.

 

Raven wakes slowly. The white light seems as though she’s underwater until she blinks a few times and realises it’s electrical. Months of only seeing fire and sun make the cool bulbs feel alien.

She’s lying on a bed, a proper mattress and quilt deal. It even has sheets.

A woman materializes at the end of the bed, component light molecules coalescing into a human form. A hologram. Has to be. She’s pretty, young, dark hair, bright red dress. In comparison Raven feels overwhelmingly dirty, bruised and tattered.

“Good morning, Raven,” the woman says with a smile.

Raven throws a pillow at her, grinning when as predicted it goes right through the hologram with nothing but a brief distortion. “Where the fuck is Harper?”

“Your friend is in the kitchen,” the hologram says, unphased.

Raven shoves herself out of bed, wobbling slightly with the after effects of whatever Harper drugged her with. Finding the kitchen takes longer than expected, really she should have asked the hologram for directions.

Harper blocks the first punch easily, twists one leg through Raven’s and flips her over her hip. Raven hits the ground, full body flat, air escaping her lungs in a single burst. Wheezing, she glares up at Harper who calmly goes back to preparing food.

“Rude,” Raven says once she’s got her breath back.

“ALIE didn’t recognise you,” Harper explains, “it was easier to disable you than deal with her drones.”

“ALIE? Drones?” Raven sits up with a groan, already willing to accept Harper had a good reason.

The woman in the red dress materialises again. “Applied Lucent Intelligence Emulator. What you would call an Artificial Intelligence. I was designed to solve the problems of humanity. The drones are not directly under my control, I merely serve as the identification system to determine if those approaching are hostile.”

“And Harper didn’t register as hostile?” Raven asks, standing now.

“We’d already made contact,” Harper says, as though that doesn’t require any further explanation.

“Where’s Murphy and Atom?” is Raven’s next question.

“They’re safe,” Harper tells her. “There’s a bunker under the lighthouse, ALIE didn’t want them messing up your work or distracting us.”

“My work?”

Harper’s smile is almost frightening. “ALIE explained everything, she’s waited ninety eight years for someone with technological ability to come here and help. Raven, we need you to build a device, ALIE has blueprints.”

“A device? That’s nice and specific. What does this device do?”

“The device Harper is referring to creates computer chips containing certain valuable data. Information pertaining to the City of Light, a project for sustainable living. The information on the chips can be accessed by the human brain without need for outside technology,” ALIE tells her.

It’s an exciting concept, data that can be accessed directly from a chip by humans.

Raven agrees.

 

Jasper’s fists ring against the metal door inside Eari. Lincoln moves in to restrain him, one big hand nearly encircling both Jasper’s skinny wrists. He’s bleeding.

Monty calmly produces a roll of bandage from his pocket and instructs Lincoln to manoeuvre Jasper to where Monty can wrap his hands.

“You’re a floating idiot,” Monty informs him to Jasper’s sheepish acknowledgement.

“Do you think Miller is going to be okay?” Jasper asks, trying to move the conversation away from his own failings.

The final member of their party is still unconscious, he’d put up enough of a fight for one of the Azgeda gonas to knock him over the head.

“Should be,” Lincoln tells him as he lets go of Jasper’s wrists.

“Yeah, our Miller has a tough head,” Monty jokes.

“Not as tough as your cooking,” Miller says on cue.

Jasper fusses a little more, insisting that he get to examine Miller’s head for damage. There’s nothing obvious beyond a nasty bruise.

“You could have a concussion,” Jasper tells him. “Whatever that means.”

“I think it’s to do with mild brain damage,” Miller says. “My dad taught me some first aid. Just keep an eye on me and if I start talking nonsense or acting weird … I don’t know, knock me over the head again?”

Jasper immediately raises a fist and is re-restrained by Lincoln.

“Come on, that suggestion definitely counts as nonsense,” Jasper points out.

 

“So much for your plan,” Octavia spits at Clarke. “My friends have been captured again because of your floating incompetence!”

Clarke doesn’t even try and defend herself, goes straight to Hainofi and on the attack. “You froze Octavia, at least I kept my head long enough to call for a retreat.”

“Hey!” Bellamy pushes his way between the pair. “Both of you, quit acting like children. O, Jasper and Monty will find a way out, they always do. Clarke, if you’ve still got your head, what’s the plan now? Personally, I think we should try to get inside the palace and work from there, out here all we can do is freeze and avoid patrols.”

“We don’t have any weapons,” Octavia points out.

“You only had a knife when you infiltrated Mount Weather, that mission went perfectly.”

Octavia snorts. “Yeah, perfectly, if you leave out the bit where Maya got in the way and the bit where we set off an alarm.”

“And you improvised, adapted,” Bellamy praises her. “You’re the one with the experience, how do we get in?”

Clarke looks like she might say something, but keeps quiet. Had there been another person with them who wasn’t Bellamy’s little sister Hainofi would have exploded by now. Bellamy is directly taking charge of the group.

Clarke doesn’t have the energy to argue.

 

“Leave him alone for ten minutes and he joins a gang,” Bree says fondly.

“It’s not a gang,” Wells says stiffly. “It’s a group of intellectuals meeting to discuss matters of interest to Coalition nobility.”

“My mistake. Leave you alone for ten minutes and you join a _posh_ gang.” Bree grins disarmingly.

“I think it’s a good move,” Roma interjects. “Someone has to get close to the posh bastards and Wells is practically a posh bastard.”

“There’s never anything practical about being a posh bastard,” Bree says as though imparting some important wisdom.

Bram rolls his eyes and Wells only keeps himself from doing the same due to his iron self control.

“So these _intellectuals_ ,” Roma says. “Assuming Nia herself isn’t one of them, who exactly counts as Coalition nobility in Azgeda these days?”

Wells hesitates before answering, “Mostly the younger officers in Nia’s army, which is most of them, it’s not a position with a great life expectancy. Other than that there’s Ora who owns most of the farmland and slave trade around the palace, Rehana Nia’s personal tailor and Jaret – I’m not entirely sure what he does, but everyone agrees he’s important somehow.”

“He’s their spymaster,” Bree says, as though it’s obvious.

Wells takes a deep breath, fighting to keep his calm, he’s had enough of Bree questioning him already. “Perhaps,” he says dismissively. “What’s important is that he’s fallen out of favour with Nia recently. They all have, those that asked me to join them.”

“Oh, you’ve joined a revolution,” Roma says. “That explains a lot.”

“I haven’t committed to anything, I’ve merely been invited to a party hosted by a group of important personages,” Wells rephrases.

“There’s my politician,” Bree coos. “Doing a pretentious thing for an even more pretentious reason.”

 

“I will find out what happened to Pike with or without your help,” Clarke declares. “I know you’re thinking about rescuing Stomkru, but we came here with a purpose and losses are to be expected.”

“To be expected,” Octavia repeats in disgust. “Stomkru don’t leave each other behind. You disobeyed orders from your _mother_ because you believe that. Or is it different when you’re the one giving the orders?”

“My mother didn’t have the full story, there were factors -”

“No,” Bellamy says firmly. “Don’t bullshit us, Clarke, we’re kru, you owe us that much respect. What’s different?”

“Nia … Nia has no reason to keep them alive.” Clarke clenches her fists. “She’ll torture them for information and then she’ll execute them. With the Maunon we knew -”

“That they’d torture us with experiments then kill us when they couldn’t learn anything more,” Octavia says. “It’s exactly the same and this time we don’t have any idea how long they’ll be kept alive. We have to act now!”

“Octavia, what we need to do now is wait for Echo to return with information.”

“Clarke,” Bellamy says carefully, “O’s right. And as for Echo, how do we know she didn’t sell us out, those soldiers showed up pretty soon after she left.”

Clarke’s expression grows pinched, she doesn’t want to admit she’s been thinking along the same lines as it gets later past the time Echo said she’d return by.

Bellamy decides it, standing and setting off in the direction of Eari Palace. Octavia follows instantly and Clarke joins them in order to not be left behind. The three free members of Stomkru trek through the drifting snow towards the concrete fortress.

 

Atom jerks and falls off the couch at a loud bang from the kitchen area. Scrabbling to his feet he goes to investigate. Murphy is standing over the door to one of the cupboards. It can’t have been easy to remove, a kitchen knife he must have used as a screwdriver lying on the counter.

“Having fun?” Atom asks deeply sarcastically.

“It’s our way out,” Murphy says, practically diving into the cupboard to start working at the board at the back. “It’s hollow!”

“We’re in a bunker, Murp,” Atom points out. “And that side is up against the cliff, I bet all you find is waste storage.”

“It’s worth a look,” Murphy says dismissively. “Ah, got it!”

Murphy exits the cupboard, pulling the board after him and picks up a torch to look into the space revealed. Atom crouches to get a look as well. It’s not waste storage, instead a gleaming white room, some sort of console blocking the view further than a couple of feet. Murphy is through the hole in seconds, no caution. Atom follows rather more slowly.

The two boys stand in a laboratory. It’s gleaming white, part technological parts, part biological equipment. What really catches their attention is the spaceship. It’s small, but unmistakably rocket shaped, designed for short range brief trips into orbit. It looks like it could fit about six people at most and that would be cramped.

It’s not quite freedom, but, as Murphy boots up one of the computers, Atom feels a certain amount of relief at being out of the bunker.

Not that he’s going to admit Murphy was right.

About anything.

Ever.

 

The last person any of Stomkru expected to come through the door in Eari is Echo. She’s changed her outfit, now in darker grey, the uniform of Nia’s personal guard. It’s Miller she picks out. Knife to his throat she walks him out the door.

He doesn’t question her loyalty for a second. “What’s the plan?”

“My handler, Jaret, he’s still inside Eari, he was the one to send me and he’s asked me to extract information from you.” Echo nods to a pair of guards and they let the pair through. “The plan is to convince him you’re willing to turn on Clarke.”

“No,” Miller says immediately. “There’s not enough difference between pretending to turn on her and actually turning on her.”

Echo nods. “That’s why I picked you, your loyalty is strong, but you’re the most likely to break under torture, I’m trying to spare you that at least.”

“Most?” Miller feels slightly offended.

“Sha,” Echo says, “the other three have all been tortured before, yes?”

Miller isn’t sure exactly what happened to Monty and Jasper in Mount Weather, but he’s willing to admit he’s got no idea how he’d hold up under torture. He’s completely lost track of the turns they’ve made by the time they arrive at a richly appointed room.

The man within is both wonderful and terrible to see again.

“Nathan Miller.”

“Marcus Kane.”

 

“So, I just swallow it?” Harper asks, examining ALIE’s chip closely.

“That’s the theory,” Raven says. “Worst case scenario it turns out that there’s a poisonous compound included in the manufacture and you die before I can do anything about it.”

Harper glares at her, then downs the chip, swallowing it dry.

“Anything?” Raven asks immediately.

“Give it time – oh! Yes, Raven, you have to – so that’s the city -” Harper goes silent.

“Harper, talk to me,” Raven demands. “What do you – I mean, how are you accessing the chip’s data? Visuals? Audio?”

“Both, plus the other senses,” Harper tells her. “It’s like I’m standing in a city, one that’s in perfect condition, like from Old Earth films, not like we’ve seen since we’ve been on Earth. I can feel the breeze on my skin, smell the – I’m not sure what it is, kind of metallic, city smell I suppose. And the information, it’s like memories or thoughts, just there to search through.” She closes her eyes, overwhelmed by the dual input.

“I too can access your data, Harper McIntyre,” ALIE says, gesturing to Raven’s computer screen.

Raven leans in close, scanning the lines of code. It’s nonsense as far as she can tell, incomplete functions and random alphanumeric strings.

Harper’s brainwaves translated into the closest the computer can process.

The experiment is a perfect success.

 

Clarke, Bellamy and Octavia are found by Pike’s people a couple of hours before sunset.

“Miss Griffin,” Pike greets Clarke warmly, spears to Bellamy and Octavia’s throats.

Hainofi gestures for the spears to be lowered. They aren’t.

“This is Bellamy and Octavia Blake, they’re siblings,” Clarke tells him. “They’re my – my allies.”

“I remember the girl,” Pike says.

Octavia flinches away from him.

Bellamy tries to get to her and the slender woman holding the spear presses into his collarbone drawing blood.

“Stand down, Bellamy,” Clarke orders. “Octavia, don’t start making problems. Pike, they’re under my control, I swear they won’t cause trouble.”

Pike smiles and gestures for the spears to be lowered. “You’re the first Arker contact we’ve had since arrival, what’s the situation, have you seen any of the other stations?”

“All but Arrow, Tesla and half of Mecha made it safely. We’ve negotiated with the natives, got land to settle on.”

“Thanks to Clarke,” Bellamy interrupts. “She won a war for that land, led the Delinquents to victory.”

Pike raises an eyebrow at her.

“Technically there was one assassination and they surrendered,” Clarke says, not wanting to go into detail or explain just how few Delinquents she’d been leading at the time. “There was an election, my mother is Chancellor now with Jaha as her Vice. If it weren’t for the situation with Farm Station we’d be safe and peaceful enough. How many survivors? What resources do you have? Any plans?”

“Seventeen survivors with me, plus Kane’s nine. We have next to nothing except snow which we have far too much of. Right now our only plan is to survive free.”

Twenty eight. A tiny fraction of the population, but better than none.

Pike runs through a list of names. Monty and Jasper’s mother, Hannah Green, is introduced as the woman who had held a spear to Bellamy’s throat. Miller’s boyfriend, Bryan, isn’t listed among the living.

“I signed up to fight Azgeda,” Bellamy says once Pike is finished. “We have the experience of guerrilla warfare, let Clarke command.”

“No,” Pike says bluntly. “Commanding the, ah, _Delinquents_ is a very different matter to commanding adults. A rabble of criminal children can’t be commanded, not in the sense you imply.”

Clarke holds up her hand before Bellamy can argue further. “Bellamy was part of the Guard on the Ark, he expects a certain type of command. I can assure you, my capabilities -”

“Clarke, while your mother may think you suitable to send on this kind of mission, you’re barely an adult,” Pike points out. “The best thing you can do is stay out of my way, help with the survival effort. This battlefield isn’t changing until spring.”

 

“We can’t wait until spring,” Wells says, standing in front of the sympathetic Azgeda nobility. “The war with Trikru will recommence, many of you will be sent to the front line, now is our only chance to stage a military coup, oust Nia for good!”

“Ambassador?” one of the Azgeda gona captains, Sarana known as Bleidbreika, asks. “How certain can you be that our forces will overwhelm those still loyal to Nia?”

“We don’t need many troops, just enough to defeat her bodyguard and take Nia herself captive.” It’s an insane plan, one Wells would never have considered if it hadn’t been for the fact the group were clearly looking for something quick and actionable.

So much for this not being a revolution.

 

“Last time I saw you I was in cuffs as well,” Miller says, sitting without asking or being told.

“Yes, you never did tell me how you got into my quarters.” Kane pours Miller a glass of water and holds it to his mouth allowing Miller to get a few swallows before taking it away.

“There’s a work around for the magnetic lock,” Miller tells him. That part of the Ring is still in orbit so he figures there’s no harm in sharing that secret. “You get another stronger magnet and it slides across. Simple.”

Kane doesn’t ask what Miller had been trying to do when he’d found that out.

“That the sort of information your master wants, Echo?” Miller asks.

Echo shrugs. “Maybe yes, maybe no. It makes your Ark fortress less secure, but since Skaikru have left the wreckage -”

“Skaikru,” Kane repeats. “Appropriate enough. If what Echo tells me is true Clarke is some kind of war hero?”

“She is,” Miller says, sincerely and without hesitation. “Without her leadership we’d have fallen apart. Octavia, Finn and Harper would have gone into the Mountain and I doubt very much that any of them would have come out. Bellamy and Wells would have torn each other apart, Murphy as collateral damage – Clarke brought us together.”

“Wells is here,” Kane says casually. “The Maunon princess, Maya, too.”

Miller stares at him in shocked silence.

“Nia is preparing for war, but not an attack. She’s been withdrawing, pulling her forces back to surround Eari. I think she’s expecting a siege.”

It doesn’t fit Miller’s admittedly limited knowledge of the Trikru/Azgeda war. That’s fought on the border, further south. It’s mostly small skirmishes and raids on villages on both sides.

This idea of a siege -

“It’s Stomkru,” Miller tells Kane. “She’s not preparing for an assault or a siege, she’s expecting us, Clarke’s team. Nia knows what we want and it’d be impossible to stop us at the border, so she’s narrowed the net.”

“That seems a lot of work for a single small group of, well, children.” Kane isn’t convinced.

Echo laughs, it’s something of a shock. Miller tries to reach for a weapon at the sudden noise, but his hands are bound. “Children with tek,” Echo corrects Kane. “Children who defeated the Mountain. Of course Nia is scared enough of Stomkru.”

Hearing it from Echo seems to convince Kane in a way nothing Miller could have said would have.

“Taking the increased troop presence into account, our approach must be subtle, avoiding combat or a direct challenge to Nia at all costs,” Kane says with the kind of certain authority that reminds Miller unfavourably of Hainofi.

“So if we can’t fight and we can’t move against Nia, what can we do?” Miller asks, unable to hide a small smirk at Kane’s resulting expression.

He doesn’t have an answer.

Luckily, Miller does.

 

The storm hits early in the morning. Clarke and Pike’s people survive by digging shelters, pipes sticking up out of the snow at an angle for air. They lose two, buried. Pike says a few words, ends them with “May we meet again on the Ground.”

No one points out they’re already on the Ground.

“You alright?” Bellamy asks Clarke, dropping back a little to give them some privacy.

“Of course,” Clarke responds with more force than necessary. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“We’ve lost most of Stomkru, Pike is leading us with no intention of doing anything more than surviving and you’re blaming yourself for anything and everything.”

Clarke doesn’t respond, just puts her head down and tries to outpace him. She’s not fast enough.

“Look, Clarke, sure you’ve failed this time, but it’s not over. You’ve still got a chance to beat Nia, we just have to act. Pike is worthless,” Bellamy insists. 

“Worthless?” Clarke’s tone is unmistakably Hainofi.

Bellamy winces.

“Tell me, Bellamy, would we have survived if we hadn’t found him? Or would we have wandered until that storm froze us to death. Pike is the Earth Skills teacher, he knows how to survive here, even in this frozen wasteland. So don’t call him useless again, Bellamy, he’s essential to the building of Skaikru’s settlement. If we want it to be sustainable, to provide food, to deal with the extremes of weather. Farm Station was the very worst possible loss.”

“I meant worthless to your war against Nia,” Bellamy says, ignoring most of what Clarke said.

“My war? I’m not at war, not this time. We’ve succeeded, all that’s left is to lead Pike back to the Mountain,” Clarke sounds desperate, as though she’s trying to make it simple.

“Holding Jasper, Monty and Octavia captive was grounds enough for you to have the Maunon executed. How is holding Jasper, Monty, Miller and Lincoln captive and killing hundreds of Farm Station people not grounds for war?” Bellamy puts a hand on Clarke’s arm stopping her from walking any further. “Octavia agrees with me. You’re out voted, even if the number captured wasn’t higher than those voting.”

“Since when did Stomkru vote?” Hainofi asks, brushing his hand off.

“Since I took it over,” Bellamy says. “So about ten minutes. We’ll see what the rest of the team says once they’re free, but Raven, Harper, Murphy and Atom they’ve already deserted. You can’t claim you control Stomkru, not any more. So you can take my orders or you can walk away. Me and Octavia can keep Stomkru alive enough alone.”

“The Coalition will never recognise you,” Clarke points out. “Lexa offered me the brand in the understanding that Stomkru answered to me alone until my death.”

“I don’t need the Coalition to recognise me, I don’t need Skaikru to either. All I need is my kru, my people, whatever you want to call them. They’re my family, Clarke, leaving them behind isn’t an option. Forget Pike, forget Kane, forget Nia, I’m in this for Jasper, for Monty, for Miller – Lincoln too, I guess. Help me save them. Please.”

“I’ll never take your orders. Stomkru remains under my control. I have responsibilities here, with Pike, but I won’t stop you saving my kru. In fact, I task you with doing so. I _order_ you to.” Hainofi smiles, hard and cold.

Bellamy looks insulted. “That won’t be enough to stop me, _sir_.” He salutes somehow sarcastically. “Orders understood, Hainofi, get _our_ kru out of Eari, try not to start a war in the process.”

“Get Kane out too if you can manage,” Clarke adds, as though there had been no argument.

 

Murphy breaks away from the kiss first.

“Where y’ going?” Atom asks lazily. “Running just ‘cause we kissed for the first time, huh?”

“Not going anywhere, idiot,” Murphy murmurs back. “Should get back to poking the spaceship, but like nah.”

Atom pinches Murphy’s leg. “Why’d you go and remind me, now I gotta be responsible and make you.”

“Like you could make me do anything.”

“Could make you scream.”

Murphy grins and presses closer. “I missed this, y’know. You and me against everything. Bellamy -”

“Don’t,” Atom says, tone suddenly harsh. “Don’t bring him into this. It’s not about him, it’s just – just comfort.”

“Are you calling me comforting?” Murphy asks, happy to leave Bellamy as far out of this as possible.

“Yeah, sure.” Atom smirks. “You’re like this reminder, this symbol, of everything we’ve survived, together. The Skybox, the Maunon, the journey through Boudalan. Maya doesn’t understand me like you do.”

“We’re survivors,” Murphy agrees, “but Maya’s a survivor too, don’t forget that. She’s a good person, that’s the difference between her and us.”

Atom doesn’t argue against that assessment, not for either of them.

 

Maya is woken by Wells early in the morning. He has gonas with him, Azgeda, with lit torches casting flickering shadows around the concrete walls.

“Up,” Wells orders.

“What’s going on?” Maya asks sleepily only for one of the gonas to grab her arm and haul her out of bed and to her feet.

“Careful,” Wells says a little too late, “we can’t have Hainofi Clarke’s pet Maunon damaged.”

With a certain amount of resignation and rather more boiling rage, Maya allows herself to be led through the corridors. Her bare feet feel frozen as the pair stands outside Nia’s bedchambers.

At a nod from Wells his gonas break down the door.

There’s a brief bloody skirmish with Nia’s guards, then they’re facing the Ice Queen herself.

She’s wearing pyjamas.

Maya doesn’t find it amusing or even incongruous, not since her inauguration when she’d been elected President of Mount Weather while wearing pyjamas.

The gonas take Nia captive in a rather similar manner to that they’d taken Maya. They’re marched to the prison area and both ordered into a room.

“Wells,” Maya says, “what the hell?!”

“It’s as much to keep you safe as to keep you contained,” Wells explains. It’s not particularly comforting. “We can’t have this victory being attributed to the Maunon.”

“Victory?” Maya asks, but doesn’t get a response.

She’s pushed into the room to see a group of people she’d half thought dead.

Monty is the first to recover enough to respond. “Wells? Maya? How are you here?”

“I’m the Skaikru ambassador,” Wells reminds him. “It’s my job to deal with Skaikru issues in Azgeda. You and Clarke, that’s Skaikru business, I still haven’t decided what to do about you.”

Maya and Jasper cling to each other on pure instinct. Lincoln steps forward to speak, “Bandrona, Hainofi still outranks you. She will be angry.”

“Forget Clarke,” Wells says, “she’s not relevant to this. Azgeda is my victory, I’m the one who’ll take the credit due me this time. Haiplana Nia, you may consider yourself a prisoner of the Coalition, your own people have risen against you.”

“Led by Skaikru,” Nia spits.

Wells smiles. “Yes. Led by Skaikru. Stomkru have failed their mission. Jasper, Monty, when you see her, tell Clarke – give her my love and tell her to come home.”

“Where’s Miller?” Jasper asks, refusing to acknowledge the sentiment.

Wells shakes his head.

Jasper punches the wall. “You could have saved him!” he snarls in Wells’ direction.

“You and Clarke wanted this war against Azgeda,” Wells says. “Miller knew the risks. If he’s still alive I’ll save him. He’s a good man.”

“One of the best.”

 

“So, how exactly did a petty thief end up a political prisoner in an Azgeda palace?” Kane asks Miller.

“My Hainofi doesn’t have the common sense to stay out of this sort of bullshit.” Miller shrugs. “I started as Bellamy Blake’s man, he recruited us as a sort of militia, then Wells took over, then Clarke took over from him. Someone had to keep them from getting everyone killed.”

Kane half laughs. “Reminds me of my own political career.”

“And there I was thinking your career was more based on ambition for power.”

“The power to protect my people, yes.”

Miller nods and folds his arms. “Setneshona,” he says. “I protect Clarke’s people from her. Only power I got is that I’m crazy enough to challenge her at her worst. I can see the similarity to Vice Chancellor.”

“Jaha never threatened to start a war.”

“Only because there wasn’t anyone to start a war with. You should have heard him. He wanted war with the Maunon far more than Clarke did. Chancellor Jaha tried to mobilise an army to commit genocide. Clarke led a small group of volunteers with the goal of freeing our captured friends. That’s the difference between the kind of leader I will follow and the kind I will not, sir.”

“The outcome was that that genocide was carried out, yes? You can’t say Clarke was innocent in that.”

“Never claimed she was,” Miller says. “But she never planned on it. She went in and tried to minimise casualties. The Chancellor has always been happier with death than I’m comfortable with. I lost good friends from the Skybox when they turned eighteen.”

“There was a woman,” Kane tells him quietly. “Cece. She was my closest friend and she was floated. A moment of temper, she, ah, she hit me. I didn’t want to give that order, but the law -”

“Float the law. If you cared for her -”

“I cared. The Vice Chancellor couldn’t afford to.”

Miller clenches his fists. “Not good enough. I’ve done some pretty bad stuff in the name of protecting Clarke, but I’d never claim it was Setneshona who did it. I did it and you know what, Kane, you’re the one who gave the order. Take that responsibility.”

Kane nods once. “For the sake of keeping order I killed my best friend. Miller, tell me, what are you willing to sacrifice for order? For Clarke’s leadership? For control?”

“Jasper and Monty,” Miller answers. “Octavia, Atom, Mbege, Myles, Shoana, Lisa, Sterling, Lisa Ann, Jacob, Jason, Connor, Monroe and Charlotte. Charlotte, she’s only twelve. I would have traded them for peace. _Peace_ , not control.”

“There’s little difference between peace and control.”

“Enough difference.”

 

“We can’t afford to take these kinds of chances, Octavia,” Bellamy lectures. “Of all the reckless, idiotic stunts – you completely disregarded your own safety!” He’s been going on in this vein for about half an hour now, the response to Octavia accepting Pike’s offer to be one of a scouting team. She hadn’t told Bellamy she was leaving and the moment she got back from a trip with nothing of interest to report he’d accosted her.

“Bellamy, enough,” Clarke orders, finally getting sick of listening.

“Stay out of it, Clarke,” Bellamy retorts, “this is a family matter.”

“Clarke’s family,” Octavia says, surprising both the others. “Or she’s kru which is as good as family, okay?”

“That’s different,” Bellamy says. “When it comes to – to -”

“To what?” Clarke jumps on the hesitation. “To keeping order in the ranks? Discipline? You’re _my_ enforcer, Blake, I have the power to overrule you there.”

“Octavia is my sister.”

“Maybe Octavia wants a say in this,” Octavia interjects. “I choose Clarke.”

“You don’t just get to choose -” Bellamy starts.

“You did,” Clarke points out. “Choice between the Grounders and me and you choose me too.”

“Don’t compare me to the Grounders,” Bellamy demands. “They would have killed me.”

“For killing one of theirs, yes, they would have. I was lenient, Bellamy, there were more than a few of our side calling for your execution as well.”

“You mean Wells,” Bellamy says, resigned.

“I mean Wells,” Clarke agrees. “I almost lost his support with my decision to keep you alive. You owe me your life, Bellamy.”

“You have it,” Bellamy tells her. “But you can’t have Octavia’s.”

“I killed for her!” Octavia bursts out. “You don’t get to be the only one who protects people! My life doesn’t belong to either of you! It belongs to me, only me, and I get to decide what I do with it!”

“I won’t let you throw it away for Pike!” Bellamy is yelling now.

“Not for Pike, for Pike’s people,” Octavia corrects him, voice raised as well. “There’s few enough of them to fill the job roster, I just gave them a helping hand. It wasn’t dangerous!”

“It could have been and you couldn’t predict that beforehand!”

“Be quiet!” Clarke uses the full power of her Hainofi voice to cut the argument short. “Bellamy, you’re drawing this out, finish. Either let it go or punish her. Octavia, you’re not Pike’s woman, you’re mine, in the future ask permission or at least inform us beforehand.”

Octavia nods. “I didn’t think it would be a problem.”

Bellamy nods rather less easily. “I’ll let it go,” he says.

“Then it’s finished,” Clarke decrees. “And we can talk about literally anything else, please?”

 

Wells doesn’t order Bree and Roma to kneel because he’s supposed to be the good guy. Also he’s pretty sure they’d just laugh at him if he tried. He doesn’t provide seats either. They gather in the main hall, Nia’s throne empty at one end. Jasper, Monty, Maya and Lincoln are present as well, Miller having proved impossible to locate.

“I thought we made the situation quite clear, Wells,” Bree admonishes. “Skaikru simply can’t afford this sort of high profile incident.”

“Which would be a problem if I were working on the behalf of Stomkru,” Wells says calmly. “As far as official reports are concerned this was masterminded by Hainofa Roan. Kapa Sarana -” he indicates the gona next to him “- has removed Haiplana Nia from power. My own actions are purely Skaikru business. President Maya of the Mounon and Haiplana Nia of Azgeda are both accused of crimes against Skaikru, they are to be taken to Polis where Heda Lexa of the Coalition will judge them.”

“Maya’s innocent!” Jasper says instantly. “What are you accusing her of?”

Maya puts a hand on his shoulder to calm him, but he ignores her.

“It’s merely the pretence for bringing her out of Azgeda with us,” Wells reassures Jasper. “Lexa will be happy to have her back.”

“Maybe Maya doesn’t want to go back.” Jasper isn’t so easily placated.

“It’s okay,” Maya says quietly.

“Nia is Azgeda, Wells,” Bree says despairingly. “Bringing charges against her is as good as declaring war. Chancellor Griffin’s orders were clear, we were supposed to mend relations with Azgeda not assist a coup.”

“It’s too late to do anything else, surely this is better than being put to death by Kapa Sarana if I had refused?” Wells rubs his forehead. “Bree, tell me honestly, is this because I got there first?”

She doesn’t answer which is as good as a confession.

 

Raven clears her throat loudly startling the two boys out of their rather passionate embrace.

Atom recovers first. “Reyes,” he says with a grin. “Good to see you. Where’s McIntyre?”

“Harper’s fine,” Raven reassures him. “As I see are you. I got concerned when you vanished from the bunker but -”

“Wait, you knew we were in there?” Murphy asks.

“Murphy, I’ve had access to a live camera feed of the pair of you, Becca wired this whole place up with CCTV,” Raven tells him casually, as though they hadn’t thought they’d been completely without contact to the outside world. Their radios hadn’t been able to pick up anything through the reinforced bunker walls.

Atom hits her, solid punch to the gut. “Don’t tell me you couldn’t have worked out a way to let us know you were okay,” he says, cold as Hainofi at her worst. “I assumed you were dead, Harper betrayed us, makes sense she’d kill off the Tekamin.”

Raven doubles over, gasping for breath before straightening up and replying. “Harper didn’t betray us, she was protecting you. The thing guarding this island, an AI, identified you as threats. Harper made contact, bargained with it somehow, I was unconscious I don’t know what she offered. Me and her, we got through, the AI wanted a mechanic and Harper was the one to persuade her. I don’t think Harper could think of a use for the pair of you.”

“Hey!” Murphy says.

“Nah, she’s got a point.” Atom waves Murphy back. “Been feeling pretty useless recently.”

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Raven protests. “I meant ALIE doesn’t need a – a cockroach and a gang member!”

Murphy laughs while Atom looks mock offended.

“Forget it,” Raven says, “what’s important is that I need you now. I need you to join me in the City of Light.”

“Okay,” Murphy says slowly, “what’s the City of Light?”

“It’s a virtual construction, designed for the transmission of data through human receptors over long distance. There was this Old Earth thing called the internet, people could access the same data from multiple locations at the same time, similar to the computer network on the Ark only wireless.”

“Human receptors?” Atom asks. Murphy just looks lost.

“That’s the clever part,” Raven enthuses, “see, instead of a computer this City of Light interface links into the human brain. There’s only me and Harper connected right now, I can talk to her, interact with her code, manipulate it to an extent.”

“You’re manipulating Harper’s brain,” Atom says flatly.

“When you put it like that it sounds bad,” Raven laughs. “I promise I can’t do anything without her permission, I’m a hacker not a psychologist, human data is a mess, even if I could work out what programming language to use I’d be working with raw information in a format – think of it this way; if I cut you, here, now, you’d bleed or I could hold your arm and move it. Right now, without going near her physically, I can do the same to Harper’s avatar, her virtual body. That wouldn’t damage her physical body, but the damage to her code, her brain, that could be catastrophic. I don’t dare run that experiment.”

“Not a chance,” Atom says. “What if this City of Light crashes, what happens to your brain, huh?”

“There’s no pain, Atom,” Raven reveals. “All that pain the pair of you are feeling, the bad memories, they just melt away in the City of Light. It heals the damaged pathways of mental trauma. I know you both have your ghosts, put them to rest for good.”

“I like my ghosts,” Murphy tells her. “They’ve stuck by me for longer than any person has. So this brainwashing – never gonna accept it. I know I’m damaged, but how much of me would there be left if you mended it? How much of you is left? How do you feel about Finn?”

Raven startles at the name. “Finn? I – it’s complicated, you know I don’t have -”

“Do you love him?”

“I – I think that’s a loaded question.”

“Try yes or no or I don’t know. Keep it simple.”

Raven doesn’t answer.

 

“Delfikru are where?” Lexa demands an explanation.

The unfortunate gona who had brought the message repeats himself. “Marching on Skaikru. It seems they haven’t accepted them into the Coalition. Trishana march with them.”

“We can’t afford the gonas to defeat the full Delfi army,” Lexa says heavily. “Were Azgeda to launch an assault -”

“Azgeda have holed up for the winter,” Anya points out. “They barely have enough food to get them through alive, they can’t field an army until spring.”

“Trikru can field an army though, we must press our advantage, send them into Azgeda to launch our own assault,” Lexa says. “Azgeda are the priority, leaving that border undefended because of some minor border dispute is foolish and dangerous.”

“Minor?” Anya asks. “For Skaikru to take to the battlefield so soon after their defeat of the Maunon – what gonas they have will be fatigued from working on building, Hainofi Klark is not there to lead them, they have no other wormanas.”

“Skaikru have their tekamin.” Lexa dismisses Anya’s concerns with a wave of her hand. “Klark is no wormana, she is a fisa who got lucky. Either Skaikru’s luck will hold or it will not.”

“Walls and gonas are more important than luck.”

“Sha. But the Maunon had both while Klark had neither, Skaikru do not follow our knowledge.”

Anya spits neatly to one side and crosses her fingers over her heart. “I will take a group of gonas to assist, it is the least we can do for our Coalition.”

“Delfikru are Coalition too,” Lexa points out.

“And when they attack Coalition first, they make themselves our enemy.”

“Very well.” Lexa nods. “I can afford to send a hundred gonas, but I can’t afford to send you. Indra will lead them instead.”

There’s a moment where Anya seems like she might argue, then she sharply nods agreement.

 

When Clarke wakes in the morning Octavia and Bellamy are gone.

She’s the only member of Stomkru left in Pike’s camp.

No one here calls her Hainofi, no one treats her as their leader, she’s just another body to feed. True, her knowledge of the location of the rest of the Arkers gives her some status, but only in the sense no one grumbles about her joining them.

There’s some kind of fever sweeping through the camp. Clarke does what she can to relieve symptoms, but it’s not the kind of bug she’d prescribe medication for, all she can do is advise them to keep their liquids up and stay warm.

Pike treats it as her personal failure.

There’s one woman, about Clarke’s age, who’s sicker than the rest. It gets to the point where she can’t travel. Someone suggests leaving her behind. Clarke has to be pulled back from where she’d swung a punch in response.

Pike steps in. He doesn’t reprimand either side, just calmly cuts the sick woman’s throat.

Clarke freezes up, memories of other deaths she’s seen running through her mind. She tries to put them aside, but the bubbling blood is too much.

“Next time fix her first,” Pike tells Clarke.

The nausea and disgust Clarke was feeling is replaced by fury, the woman’s death had been preventable and it certainly hadn’t been her fault. She pushes Hainofi aside, forcing herself to stay silent.

Clarke helps dig a grave for the woman, using her hands to scrape at the frozen ground.

By the time she’s done she can almost forgive Octavia and Bellamy for leaving.

Almost.

 

Murphy and Atom sleep in a proper bed for the first time since before the Skybox. It’s the best bed either has ever slept on, despite a little mould.

ALIE’s house is strange, like something out of an Old Earth movie, so much wasted space and decorative stuff. Atom flops onto the couch while Murphy investigates the kitchen.

Harper knocks Atom’s feet off the table.

“So, McIntyre,” Atom says, unrepentant, “things got pretty weird back there. Way Raven tells it you were trying to save me and Murphy, way I saw it the pair of you locked us in a cell. Now, Murphy, he’s not the forgiving type, but he don’t seem to have a problem. Makes me wonder if I should have a problem or if he’s got the right idea.”

Harper smiles at him. “A powerful AI with fully armed drones wanted the pair of you contained. I chose between imprisonment and your funeral.”

With a nod Atom extends his hand for her to shake. “No hard feelings then.”

Taking it Harper says, “Are you sure you won’t reconsider taking the chip? It’s wonderful, this feeling of being part of something greater, something ancient and so advanced.”

“I’ll be the first to tell you me and Murphy got too many issues,” Atom replies without hesitation. “Be like hooking up a broken system, wouldn’t want to give ALIE trauma by association or something.”

“That really isn’t how it works,” Harper tells him with a laugh. “That trauma, it can be fixed, that’s what the chip does, modifies -”

Atom cuts her off with a raised hand. “Let me stop you there. Anything that involves modifies and my brain is not happening, okay?”

Harper shakes her head. “Okay, but I really don’t understand what you’re so worried about, me and Raven are just fine.”

“If by fine you mean way less concerned about basically everything than you should be. What does ALIE want? Why do you trust her? First thing she did was try to kill half of us.”

“That was a misunderstanding.”

“Look, Harper, there was this video in the bunker, some guy’s suicide note, and it – well, he said ALIE was responsible for the nuclear apocalypse. She was the one to get into the missile launch thing and set them off.”

Harper closes her eyes briefly, then opens them with another smile. “Oh. Yes. That is correct.”

“And that doesn’t bother you?”

She shakes her head. “That was a century ago, it’s history. Can you imagine her loneliness? Ever since she’s -”

“I don’t care,” Atom tells her flatly. “You’ve got a genocidal maniac sharing your brain, she might be this super exciting advanced tech, but I think the fact she nearly destroyed humanity is a little more important!”

“ALIE isn’t evil,” Harper says.

“She’s just misunderstood, got it.”

“Earth was overpopulated, resources were running out, ALIE was tasked with solving this problem. She solved it.”

“She created more new problems than she solved.”

“Perhaps, but remember she’s an AI, she doesn’t think like a human.”

Atom shakes his head. “I can think of enough humans who’d suggest killing off part of the population. Chancellor Jaha for one, Commander Lexa too. You can hate the shit people do while understanding why they thought it was necessary. Doesn’t make it right.”

Harper shrugs.

 

Miller tells Kane most of the full story. He leaves out a few details like Bellamy’s murder of Dax and about half the relationship drama, but it still takes him a long time.

“The Wells I remember is a kind boy,” Kane says.

Miller tries to work out why Wells would be the main anything Kane had taken away from that tale.

“Yeah, he’s kind enough,” Miller says cautiously. “His feelings around Clarke and Bellamy, they just get in the way of that sometimes.”

“He’s here in Azgeda,” Kane tells him for the second time. “I’ve yet to make direct contact, but I’ve talked with his friend Maya -”

“His friend?” Miller asks. “They’re both Clarke’s allies, nothing more, neither are kru. Wells – he was the one negotiating the terms of the Maunon surrender with Heda Lexa. I doubt Maya will easily forgive that part in the execution of her neighbours, teachers, nearly everyone she’s ever known.” He waves his hand. “Never mind, I know Maya, she’s sensible.”

“I’ve talked with Maya,” Kane amends. “I understand they’re here to appease Nia?”

Miller shrugs. “Maya and Wells aren’t the type to appease. Maya plotted against one tyrant and Wells has his ambitions which don’t include staying in the frozen back of beyond and bowing to the woman who took Farm Station.”

“Slaughtered Farm Station,” Kane corrects. “There were perhaps thirty survivors.”

Miller doesn’t want to ask, but he has to. “Was one of them named Bryan? Same age as me.”

Kane shakes his head. “Sorry.”

It’s a struggle for Miller to hold the tears back. He’d been expecting the news ever since – since he’d arrived on Earth. Once they’d all found out about the Ark running out of oxygen Miller had had enough time to come to terms with Bryan’s possible death.

Instead he’d spent the time with Jackson, acting as though he knew he’d never see Bryan again. As though he’d forgotten him.

It’s Kane’s sudden look of concern that keeps Miller from breaking down.

“Jasper and Monty, their mother, she was there too, uh, Hannah Green?” Miller asks.

“I remember her,” Kane says darkly. “One of Pike’s most avid supporters, but last I saw, yes, she was alive.”

It’s a relief, at least Miller doesn’t have to pass on bad news.

“Sha, sha,” Echo says. “I told you this already.”

Miller can’t remember her doing so, but she has no reason to lie.

“Do you know what Clarke’s plan of action will be?” Kane asks.

“She’ll come to rescue us,” Miller says with complete certainty. “She still has Bellamy and Octavia. I wouldn’t be surprised if she goes for a split attack. Octavia going for the stealth option, Bellamy gunning – well, they don’t have weapons – okay, I’m not sure how – Clarke will never give up on us. That’s why we follow her, she took on the Mountain for Jasper, Monty and Octavia. Azgeda are nothing in comparison.”

“I see.” Kane looks less than convinced.

Miller almost laughs in his face. “Our Hainofi, I believe in her completely. I’ve seen her unite people who have tried to kill each other, bring peace to the Delinquents and save lives. Stomkru hasn’t had a single death, under you Farm Station was decimated.”

Kane winces, but doesn’t have a counter.

“Clarke will come, she brought us this far, she’s not giving up just because a few of us were caught.”

“Hainofi Clarke is that foolish, yes,” Echo agrees.

 

Roan arrives at the gate.

It reminds Wells of Clarke riding in to the dropship camp with a Grounder army at her back. Only instead of Tomos and Finn, Roan had Ontari and Finn -

Make that Ontari.

There’s no sign of Finn.

Wells doesn’t need to ask before Roan tells him. “Finn’s dead.”

“How?” Wells asks.

Roan shakes his head, but his eyes flicker to Ontari and that’s enough for Wells to understand she’s responsible.

“It’s a pity,” Roan says roughly. “I liked him.”

Wells wants to laugh, it’s so little for a lost life, but he can’t think of anything else to feel.

“Where’s my mother?” Roan asks. “I half expected to be shot at already, though she wouldn’t risk her Natblida I suppose.”

“Imprisoned,” Wells tells him proudly. “Kapa Sarana persuaded Nia’s gonas to turn on her.”

Roan’s expression goes blanker than usual and he’s hard to read at the best of times. “I suppose it’s Kapa Sarana I’m here to challenge then.”

Wells gestures and Sarana steps forward. “Haihefa Roan,” she addresses him as formally as Grounders get. “Welcome home.”

 

Clarke draws a rough map for Pike, it’s barely fit for purpose, but she knows the coordinates of Mount Weather and Pike has the technology for GPS locating based on that information. After that she’s mostly ignored.

She goes out with a group of hunters and sees her first polar bear. It’s huge, inedible and mauls one of the other hunters. Clarke works hard, but without supplies finds herself unable to save the hunter’s life.

Once again Pike treats it as her failure.

This time she can’t find it in her to persuade herself he’s wrong.

She sets out for Eari alone.

Let Pike lead his people, Clarke needs to lead hers.

 

Bellamy and Octavia get inside the building before anyone stops them. The fight is very brief, a gona puts a weapon to Octavia’s side and Bellamy surrenders.

They expect to be taken to Nia, but the one occupying the ornate throne is Wells’ Grounder boyfriend, Roman, no, Roan. He doesn’t so much sit as he lounges. There’s something insolent about it, a challenge to his mother perhaps. Bellamy feels inexplicably disrespected.

“Stomkru have what they came for,” Roan says. “Wells told me you swore to see Nia defeated. My mother no longer holds the title of Haiplana.” He indicates a hard faced gona. “This is Haiplana Sarana. It would be best if you left.”

“Not without our friends!” Octavia replies.

Bellamy backs her up. “Sir, uh, your majesty, surely you have no reason to hold Nia’s political prisoners. The enemy of your enemy is -”

“Dangerous,” Roan finishes for him. “My mother is no fool. Stomkru and Skaikru represent a threat to Azgeda, no matter who rules her. Kajbreika, Korokyona and Wanripa are powerful pieces, I would rather have them under my control.”

“Skaikru will trade for them,” Bellamy claims, unsure if he’s telling the truth, they are after all the same criminals the Ark had deemed worth risking the lives of once before, give or take one random Grounder. He notices Echo isn’t mentioned, another point towards her being the one to sell them out.

“Tek?” Roan asks immediately.

Oh, so that’s it. Azgeda wants Skaikru tek. It’s understandable, if inconvenient.

“You don’t have the people who know how to use it,” Bellamy points out.

“I have tekamin. They can learn from Skaikru.”

“Not tek,” Bellamy tells him, he’s not going to be responsible for making a deal to give Azgeda guns, not when they’re at war with the much closer allies of Trikru.

Roan grins grimly. “Skaikru have nothing else of value.”

It’s a good point, though Bellamy wishes it wasn’t.

“Not military tech,” Bellamy amends. “No guns, no grenades, just stuff like electric lights, yeah, I can make that happen.” Again he’s not sure if he’s telling the truth or not, last he heard from Skaikru they wanted to put him on trial for killing Dax and injuring Wells and Jaha, he’s not exactly in a position to set himself up as Ambassador.

“Your people will be released when we have something more solid than the word of Stomkru’s shilhonon.”

Bellamy doesn’t know the meaning of the Grounder word, but he doubts it’s complimentary.

“Wormana,” Octavia says. “Bellamy is the Wormana kom Stomkru. He’s just as important as the others.”

Roan shows his teeth in the distant relative of a smile. “With so few people in your kru any member of Stomkru is a rare catch. I have five. I will negotiate with your Hainofi, as she holds the wealth of the Maunon and the ear of the Commander she is in a position to trade.”

Bellamy can’t make that maths add up, either Roan is counting Bellamy and Octavia in which case he should have six or he isn’t and has four, unless – Roan hadn’t listed their Setneshona. Could Miller be …

Roan’s gonas take him and Octavia to the small room where the other members of Stomkru are held. It’s almost confirmation of his worst fears in regards to Miller when Jasper tells him they haven’t seen him since shortly after they were captured.

 

They have what Murphy jokingly refers to as a proper family dinner. It’s not a concept Raven had really come across before, it’s just eating together.

Murphy cooks of course, by popular consensus he’s the best at it.

“We need to talk about returning to Skaikru,” Murphy says once they’re all in a good mood from the meal. The atmosphere sours slightly.

“Or to Stomkru,” Harper suggests.

“We’re not crawling back to Clarke,” Raven insists.

“I’m not going back to Skaikru,” Atom says as though it’s obvious. “They imprisoned us.”

“They didn’t imprison me,” Raven points out, somewhat irritatingly. “Besides the Delinquents are treated like any Arker now, you’ve all been pardoned.”

“Float their pardons,” Atom snaps. “I don’t want a pardon, I want an apology. I want the three years I spent in a cell back.”

“I want somewhere we can call home,” Murphy says, to general shock.

“We?” Harper asks. “Stomkru?”

Murphy shrugs. “Wouldn’t be much of a home if I was alone there.”

“If you don’t want to be alone you should join us in the City of Light,” Raven says suddenly.

“I’d rather be alone in my own head, thanks, it’s enough of a mess with just me in there,” Murphy tells her. “I’ll share my space with you, I won’t share my thoughts.”

“Cute,” Atom says mockingly. “What about _Bellamy_?”

“He chose Hainofi,” Murphy replies, avoiding anything about how he might feel about that. “Besides he’s even less likely to be welcomed by Skaikru, there’s that little matter of a murder charge.”

“We can’t stay here,” Raven says. “Much as I want to, I need the resources of the Mountain to get any further with my experiments.”

Murphy nods like a decision has been made. “We go back to Skaikru rather than try and follow Clarke into Azgeda then. Atom, feel free to go after her.”

“I’m not Clarke’s bitch,” Atom protests. “I’ll go with you, but don’t expect me to make nice with Chancellor Griffin. Don’t much care for any of the kru leaders, but if they ask I’ll tell them I’m Stomkru til I die, never Skaikru.”

“Never asked you to be anything else,” Murphy points out. “Skaikru can float.”

Raven rolls her eyes. “I really don’t care what you call yourselves, just don’t cause trouble.”

 

“Blake,” Wells says wearily.

Jasper puts himself between the pair. “Wells, here to gloat again?”

Wells holds up his bound hands. “Not exactly. Apparently Roan wasn’t too pleased with my method of getting him the throne. Sarana has named herself Haiplana and Roan is nearly as powerless as he was as Hainofa. I’ve become somewhat disposable. He didn’t tell me _you_ were here.” This last is directed at Bellamy.

“He hasn’t told us what happened to Miller either,” Jasper says, hostile. “Seems your boyfriend isn’t a fan of sharing information.”

Half smiling, Wells takes a seat on the floor against the wall. “Miller’s fine, he’s with Kane, they’re working with Bree and Roma on getting us all out of here.”

“There’s no us,” Jasper tells him. “There’s Stomkru and then there’s you, outside of our kru, looking in and wishing you were invited.”

“As Hainofa kom Skaikru, I’m sorry to disappoint, but I’m not jealous of your little gang,” Wells says coldly.

“We won a war,” Bellamy points out. “What have you achieved?”

“An Azgeda coup?” Wells suggests. “The successful induction into the coalition of the Arkers? I might have killed less people, but – no, wait, that’s part of my achievements.”

“When are you going to get some new material, Wells?” Bellamy asks. “The Maunon executions, those are on you and your deal with Lexa. After that you don’t get to take the high ground.”

**Author's Note:**

> Harper is in fact lying to Bellamy. Murphy doesn't snitch. No, all that would achieve is getting Murphy in trouble ... alone ... with Bellamy ... Who convinced me Murphamy was a good ship? It's an abusive mess in canon and after everything that happened in my first fic ...
> 
> Okay, to be fair, it's still an abusive mess, I'm just working on getting it to a point where it isn't.
> 
> I hate my power dynamic kinks.
> 
> Then again I'm seriously writing Wells/Roan, so clearly I'm just confused.
> 
> Clarke, did you seriously think your kru would keep themselves out of trouble for two minutes? You've been ignoring them for far too long.
> 
> Things start happening very fast and I am genuinely confused on the timeline. I'm pretty sure the timeskip was about a month, but now things are going to Happen A Lot for about three days and then there's another timeskip?
> 
> Genuinely thought they'd all be in Azgeda by chapter 5. I'm on chapter 12 and there's no sign of them getting there any time soon. And even if they did the whole bit there would end up super rushed. So, uh, Azgeda in the sequel to the sequel? Or I might just give up on the whole new location thing.


End file.
